Gravity
by Deaths.Last.Prayer
Summary: The weight of the world is nothing in comparison to the weight of the universe and all of the mixed emotions strewn throughout it. Zero knows this better than anyone else, Kaname included. KxZ
1. Force

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, however, this plot belongs to me. I make no profit from this fiction.

* * *

**Warning: **_Sex. Violence. Language. Ichiru (yes, he deserves a warning of his own). Slash._**  
**

* * *

**Pairings: **Kaname x Zero for now but they are the main pairing of the story overall. I'll update pairings as they occur.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is AU-ish all around. Really, the premise of VK is there but I've altered many things. For example, Ichiru is a big part of this story in a positive way. In other words, he's not the evil twin. If it'll help, you can consider this an AU from a mix of chapter 30 (Kaname's feeding Zero) at the beginning and chapters 14-19 (Maria Kurenai/Shizuka Hiou bit) somewhere around the middle of this fanfic or so. Everything else will pretty much be orginal from there onward... especially Zero's relationship with Ichiru.

* * *

**GRAVITY  
**

_Chapter I__: Force_**  
**

* * *

"I could be cruel to you. I could bend and mend you to my will for your insolence and blatant disrespect but I restrain myself- with great effort on my part mind you. If I were you, every day I would thank Yuuki and Ichiru for preventing me from acting out the punishments I've only dreamed of bestowing upon you because I am not known for withholding my temper." Cold dark eyes stared into equally hardened amethyst as Kaname seated himself on a chair at the far end of Zero's room.

Hollow laughter filled the space between them as Zero aimed his gun expertly in Kaname's direction, his finger itching to pull the trigger if the vampire so much as blinked at him in a provocative fashion. "You say that as if I should afraid." Zero's bruised back straightened as he coolly glanced into those pitiless dark orbs. "What the fuck are you doing here, Kuran?"

It had came as a surprise when Zero wandered into his room battered and bloody after a long and tedious assignment to find Kaname Kuran seated on his bed as though he were waiting for him. He'd damned his sluggish senses (hunter and vampire alike) as he quickly pulled his Bloody Rose from its hoister and pointed it in the man's direction. He'd had enough of their kind for one night, purebloods in particular, and he was in no mood for Kaname's mind games or bullshit. Zero was able to put up with it for Yuuki and Ichiru's sakes but they weren't around at the moment.

Currently, Zero was agitated and he felt like shit. It would only take one move on Kaname's part before he decided to empty seventeen shells of nitrate into the vampire's able body.

Of course, he wouldn't dare kill the beast (and it was highly unlikely that he'd be able to) but he'd find immense pleasure in wounding him as best as he possibly could. "Well? I won't ask you again."

Kaname could very nearly hear Zero's unspoken thoughts and, if it inevitably came down to it, he would thoroughly enjoy such a battle with the Hunter. He would finally be able to put the boy in his place instead of swallowing his tongue in order to appease Yuuki and Ichiru. If only he could so much as…

Kaname quickly shook the thought from his head and his eyes narrowed as he reminded himself of why it was he'd forsaken his pride and dragged himself to Zero's room. "It has been brought to my attention that your body is beginning to reject the blood tablets." He watched as Zero's composure shifted for the briefest of moments but it was all the answer he needed. "Yuuki and Ichiru have both offered you their blood, a fact which disgusts me for I believed you stronger than your urges. Nevertheless, that has done nothing to satiate your hunger or make the tablets bearable for y-"

"Get to the fucking point Kuran or leave." Zero hadn't missed the way Kaname's eyes flickered briefly between red as the scent of his blood finally encompassed the entirety of his room.

It was exactly what he needed to remind himself that Kaname Kuran was nothing more than a beast, a pureblooded beast that could drain him in an instant if he so much as dropped his guard for a millisecond. And it appeared as though the creature was already livid and ready to strike if so prompted due to the fact that Zero was feeding from both Yuuki and Ichiru. Zero grimaced, he hated himself for the same reasons but he didn't need Kaname to admonish him for something that could no longer be reversed.

"The point is that you are slowly becoming an E-Level vampire. If you do not believe me, the decreased rate in your healing capabilities and the increase in your hunger are sufficient enough indications. I give you no more than a month before you fall prey to insanity, which is an amazing feat considering you've been able to last the past decade as it is. That is far longer than anyone of _your kind_ has ever lasted without the aid of their maker. That being said, I won't allow you to further distress or harm either Yuuki or Ichiru nor will I let you exhaust your usefulness. It is because I care for them both that I have brought myself here to lend my assistance to an ingrate such as yourself." Kaname smirked smugly as he shrugged off his jacket and loosened his tie.

He was in no way happy about the situation at hand, about what he was about to do in order to placate two human children. However, Zero's ire pertaining to the situation made it somewhat bearable. Kaname's cruel eyes watched intently as the Hunter processed all of the information he'd been fed and Kaname's smirk stretched into an indistinguishable grin as Zero's eyes lit with understanding. He was almost compelled to laugh as the Hunter's frame quivered ever so slightly whilst his heart rate picked up speed. He could see the wheels spinning in that stubborn head as Zero attempted to think of a way out of the situation in hopes of dragging himself away from the proverbial corner he was suddenly backed into.

If Kaname weren't mistaken, and he never was, he could smell a hint of fear mingling in the air with the delicious scent of Hunter's blood. Almost _pure_ hunter's blood mixed with the distinct tinge of vampire.

It was intoxicating.

Kaname had smelled nothing like it in nearly a decade but he had more self-restraint than that of a cat cornering a mouse and he would only pounce if provoked.

Zero sneered. "Get the hell out of my room." Lowering his gun his stormy lilac eyes met Kaname's near ebony irises head on. In his own right, he knew it was a futile request but he was still willing to try.

Kaname's gaze did not falter as he unbuttoned the top four buttons of his dress shirt. "Vampire's lesser than you would sell me their souls or, better yet, their children's souls in order to be offered what I am willingly giving to you, Kiryuu, and here you scoff in my face and vulgarly insist that I vacate your living quarters? You are more of a fool than I pegged you to be." His gaze didn't dither and before Zero could speak, Kaname pressed a sharp fingernail into his neck, the scent of his blood engulfing the room as though no other smell had ever been present.

Zero's eyes shifted to a deep red in an instant, his form crumpling to the ground as he tried to resist being lured over to the delicious crimson liquid rolling in beads down Kaname's pale neck and over his collar before finally losing sight of the exquisite vermilion trail beneath the vampire's shirt. The iron clad will that Zero had instilled upon himself since he'd been bitten and a tentative seal was placed upon his neck was dissipating as though it had never been there. He was now being driven by a carnal urge, an advocate he'd denied and beaten down with such force that it was commendable.

The side of Zero that completely belonged to that of a vampire wanted so badly for him to heed his desires and feed.

Zero felt disgusted and exhilarated all at once.

It was overwhelming.

Kaname's lips tugged upward as he watched the internal struggle going on within the young man and he felt his own blood race. He never imagined it'd be so exciting to watch such a strong individual kneel before him in attempts to resist the inevitable. Zero Kiryuu would finally succumb to his will despite the vulnerable position Kaname was placing himself in to garner such a victory. He knew very well the consequences of allowing Zero, or anyone else for that matter, to drink directly from his neck but he was willing to do this in order to keep both Yuuki and Ichiru content.

Their happiness meant the world to him, even at the expense of his pride and comfort.

And Zero Kiryuu wasn't entirely the worst option to allow such a privilege. Kaname had witnessed far worse beg for even less. In fact, it was safe to say that the Hunter was close to the top of the list for best options considering Zero didn't want to drink from him anymore than Kaname wanted him to.

"Come now and save us both the trouble of dragging this out any longer than we must." Without batting an eyelash, Kaname swiftly pulled Zero towards him, easily restraining the already weakened Hunter without much effort.

"Don't think you've won anything… Kuran…" Zero gave up the fight as he let his primal instincts take over.

With unadulterated need, Zero's greedy mouth began to lap at the spilt droplets that he'd allowed to roll from Kaname's neck in his hesitance. In such a state, Zero was unaware of the quaint heat that traveled down the pureblood's spine due to such contact. As his mouth moved up Kaname's throat hungrily, the pureblood finally removed his sharp talons from the wound he'd inflicted upon himself and Zero's sharp fangs replaced them. Zero's right hand gripped Kaname's shoulder as his left balled into the silk shirt hanging loosely from the man's prone form, his body intimately covering Kaname's own as he straddled the vampire and drank carelessly.

A soft groan tumbled from Kaname's lips as his hands gripped Zero's waist, pulling the boy impossibly closer. Never had he felt such an accentuated sensation, never had he felt so weak, so vulnerable. To Kaname's chagrin, he was enjoying every second of it. His neck felt so tender and the feeling of Zero _feeding _from him was causing his mind to implode with a dark seeded desire that he both reveled in and feared. Kaname felt as though something inside of him was awakening as nothing before had. A desire he had no label for. In all of his centuries of life, he'd experienced several kinds of lusts, passions, loves, hates, and any other name-worthy emotion in the human and vampire archives alike but never had he felt what he was feeling now.

His mind was slowly clouding as true uninhibited vampire instincts were attempting to move into gear but Kaname made a potent effort to reign in some sense of self-control. Nothing he'd read or heard about had prepared him for the awe-inspiring feeling of another drinking from him, of another viciously chewing his flesh and owning his livelihood. Kaname was starting to regret such a decision… and then Zero shifted, their pelvises meeting in a slow, almost painfully sensual way. That's when he became aware of how achingly hard he was and how positively erotic their entire situation had become. How had he forgotten how sensual the act of feeding tended to be? Perhaps the blood tablets had made him sickeningly unaware of such a fact.

Ruby red eyes met Kaname's as Zero pulled his head away from his enticing meal and Kaname realized that the hunter, Zero Kiryuu, had been replaced by its vampire doppelganger. Had this been a different situation, Kaname would have snorted at the irony of their predicament.

Without a word or any other form of warning, Zero experimentally shifted his hips again yearning to feel the spark he'd felt only moments ago and he wasn't disappointed. His bloodstained mouth parted in a silent moan as his crimson eyes watched the expression of the vampire beneath him morph. He was running on sensation alone by this point and he sought to feel the strong body beneath his quake with barely contained want. Zero wanted to feel that pleasurable tingle shoot through his cock as it had the first time he moved. Before he was able to move again, to wring that same intensified gratification that had sent fire flooding through his veins as he'd moved the first and the second time, Zero's hips were stilled by Kaname's strong hands.

With more control than Kaname had ever given himself credit for, he glanced into those cinnabar eyes and rendered the ex-human immobile. "You are simply thinking with impulse alone and you won't remember much more than cursing me come morning. Knowing that, I shall not take advantage of you. It's a shame that you will not have the chance to know that I could have brought you to your knees and rendered your body numb due to pleasure alone. I would have enjoyed every second of it, even your priceless expression the morning after, but you've drunken more than your fill and the consequences… you are not worth it." Pinching a particular nerve in the Hunter's neck, Kaname watched as those blood red eyes faded into lilac before they closed.

Carefully, he cleaned Zero of the mess on his face and chest after removing his blood stained T-shirt and jeans. Kaname placed the garments into a sink of hot water in Zero's kitchenette along with his own dress shirt before scribbling a quick note. He would inform Yuuki and Ichiru of the situation quickly and he'd tell the two to check on their brother in the morning. Pureblood was no easy food to digest, even lesser so for an ex-human, but once Zero adjusted and imbedded the power and strength into his own being he'd be fine.

Kaname placed a hand on his tender neck and was not surprised that the grotesque wound the greedy Hunter had given him in his eagerness to feed had already healed. To even touch the spot where teeth once marred his perfect ivory flesh sent a shockwave of the darkest desire throughout his body. Shaking his head and chalking the moment up to the lingering eroticism that followed feeding, Kaname headed toward the door.

A sigh fell from rosy lips as dark brown eyes glanced in Zero's direction one last time.

It'd been quite sometime since he'd seen the young man looking as peaceful as he did at this moment and, dare he think it, Kaname believed Zero looked gorgeous whilst lost deep in slumber. He was not blind. Kaname was a vampire and all vampires, no matter what rank or status, were ultimately pleasure fiends. Perhaps if Zero weren't so intolerable when awake, Kaname would have fancied the idea of bedding him. Ruefully, the pureblood shook his head again. He would have to find sexual solace elsewhere.

The matter of his straining erection very much needed to be dealt with as soon as possible… a slow smile flitted across Kaname's face. He had it in mind to allow Ruka to quell both sides of his hunger tonight.

* * *

"When did Ken say this bastard would wake up? It's already Sunday you know."

"Um… Kaname-sempai said that this kind of thing varies and we should just wait it out."

"You didn't tell Cross did you, Yuu?"

"Of course not! I don't tell dad everything you know."

"Who are you trying to lie to? Me or yourself?"

"Ichiru…"

"Quit arguing… Can't sleep…" Zero groaned as he rolled in the opposite direction of the noise.

He'd attempted to ignore them for the last ten minutes or so to no avail. All he wanted to do was sleep despite feeling more refreshed then he'd felt in years. If he weren't so lethargic, he knew he'd be able to run a marathon, participate in a triathlon, and repeat those events without a moment to spare. How he was both fatigued and energetic was beyond his comprehension. He felt absolutely euphoric and wanted nothing to subdue such a feeling, not even his bickering siblings. The thought as to why he suddenly felt so elated had yet to cross his sleep fogged mind.

Ichiru starred at his brother's pale back in amusement before he jumped onto the bed. "Wake up asshole, you've slept for two days straight and we're running out of excuses to cover for your ass."

Yuuki's big brown eyes widened as she tugged at the youngest twin's arm in a vain attempt to pull him off of their injured brother. "Ichiru! Come on, he's injured."

"S'okay, I'm up, I'm up." Carefully, Zero sat up causing the sheets to pool around his naked waist. He was completely oblivious to Yuuki's flushed gaze.

Ichiru grinned, he'd noticed. "You might wanna cover up Ro before Yuuki's nose starts to bleed."

"Ichiru!" Yuuki swatted his shoulder, her flush darkening despite her efforts.

Zero ignored their bickering yet again as he ran a hand through his thick silver hair and groaned- he felt lightheaded now that all of his senses had finally caught up with him. Everything seemed so vivid, from his sight to his sense of smell, and he didn't know at the moment if he liked or loathed this newfound increase in his five senses. Perhaps it was only a side effect of… amethyst eyes set ablaze with fury narrowed.

"Where is he?" Zero's words dripped with venom as he glanced around his room, dully noting that it was still daylight outside.

Ichiru and Yuuki exchanged looks as their brother's face darkened. "Don't sound so jaded after Ken did something like this for you, you jackass. He's risking a lot you know." Ichiru didn't understand why Zero harped on Kaname every time the guy did something nice for them. Was a thank you really that hard to dish out?

Yuuki wrung her hands nervously, she could already see where this was going. "Don't be ungrateful Zero. You should go thank Kaname-sempai for saving your life."

Zero bristled. "Saving my life? Is that what you think he did?"

Quickly, he stood from his bed, modesty shot right out of the window as he walked over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He was in no mood to appease Yuuki or Ichiru by listening to their ramblings of how great their version of Kaname Kuran was. He attempted to think back to that night, the one he'd been forced to feed from the disgusting pureblood he detested nearly as much as his maker and found that he could remember next to nothing. Zero paused, his face reddening with indignation as he entertained the idea of the bastard manipulating his mind while he was in such a weakened state.

"Ro, calm down. It's not a big-"

Zero rounded on Ichiru and took a deep breath reminding himself that he was not mad at the two people in his room with him. "I'm calm. I just have a few questions for Kuran, that's all. Go grab some lunch and I'll catch up with you later."

Ichiru and Yuuki sat on the bed watching as Zero left his room closing the door behind him. Again, they glanced at each other nervously.

A soft snort fell from Ichiru's lips as a smile etched itself onto his face. "You know, he wouldn't be so wound up if he got laid half as much as I do." The youngest twin knew how much it irritated and rattled Yuuki when he so casually discussed the topic of sex because she was a prude- a fact in which he was very proud to know despite his teasing. Nevertheless, bringing up such a topic was the only way he'd be able to remove the deep seeded concern he knew she had coiling in the pit of her stomach.

"Ichiru! What did I tell you about…"

Ichiru sighed and he resigned himself to a good scolding as that anxiety Yuuki could have had tightly wrapped about the core of his stomach.

* * *

Zero stalked into the moon dorms with an irritated scowl set upon his gorgeous face as he spotted several nobles lounging off to his left in the lavish commons. They all glared in his direction, several of them rising upon his actual entrance into their surrogate home. They had not thought him bold enough to enter the lion's den alone and unarmed. Zero paused as he reached the staircase, swiftly turning around as he felt several vampires approaching him from behind. His right hand immediately reached for where his gun should've been and he was sorely disappointed that he'd forgotten it due to his anger induced haste.

_Fuck… _Zero mentally swore as he prepared to simply cast charms in place of using his gun because it didn't look like the nobles were going to back down and he'd be damned if they got in the way of his confrontation with the pureblooded prince.

"Kiryuu-kun?" All eyes glanced to the top of the staircase where Takuma Ichijo stood blinking tiredly.

Zero glanced over the group one last time and noted that they all seemed to back away now that the assistant dorm leader was there to possibly "handle" him. He didn't care either way as he simply directed his glare at Takuma and made his way up the stairs pausing briefly to mutter "Ichijo" in greeting.

"His rooms are to the left Kiryuu-kun." Takuma's smirk was smothered as he released a small yawn, his green eyes betraying how he truly felt as he watched Zero walk in the direction of their leader's chambers.

It was not going to be his fault when Zero burst into Kaname's rooms considering the prince had specifically stated that, if Zero were to show up, he simply wanted all of them to point the Hunter in the direction of his rooms. Of course, they all wanted to adamantly refuse such a request but could do nothing more than agree and begrudgingly promise to let the arrogant ex-human do as he pleased. They all had an inkling as to why Kaname was planning to allow the Hunter into his chambers but could not so much as question the prince on even his sudden change of heart where the boy was concerned.

Then again, the odd behavior began the night they all scented Kaname's blood, though it was faint, it was there nonetheless. And prior to encountering the luscious scent, Takuma and Senri had distinctly heard Yuuki belaying her qualms over Zero's health. Those closest to Kaname knew that, where the pureblood was concerned, the Kiryuu's and the Cross' were generally the focal point of his attention.

Takuma sighed as Zero disappeared behind the doors that led to Kaname's quarters and when they shut he began to walk down the steps. Then a thought struck the assistant dorm leader that made him outright laugh as the images of what was to come flooded his mind. He'd forgotten to tell the hunter that the dorm leader was entertaining _guest_ in his quarters at that very moment and he wanted so badly to see the look upon Zero's face as he intruded upon such a scene. But no one would enjoy it more than Kaname himself and Ichijo felt relieved in such a thought.

* * *

Zero's acute sense of hearing picked up on the sounds coming from what he assumed was the bedroom and he didn't care. The pureblood could've been fucking the president of America himself and Zero wouldn't have bat an eyelash. Blood… It was thick in the air and the hunter had to assume that Kaname's living quarters had some kind of seal on them to prevent such a smell from flooding the halls outside of his room. He didn't pause for a second as he finally reached what he was now positive was Kaname's bedroom. Zero pushed the doors open, his eyes locking on the erotic display as three sets of vermillion eyes met his own. They did not bother to refrain from continuing such a lewd activity despite the addition of an onlooker- an unwanted one no less.

Suffice to say, Zero had never seen anything like what was in front of him at that very moment.

Kaname stood at the side of his bed, his cock buried deep inside of the quivering body posed on all fours in front of him. Another body half hidden amongst dark sheets lay beneath the head of the vampire Kaname was steadily plunging into. Zero was revolted to see that that particular creature was withering in ecstasy as the beast posed above _fed _from its inner thigh. He noticed with barely concealed shock that they were _all_ covered in blood and the room was practically drenched with the invigorating stench- among others.

The side of Zero Kiryuu that belonged to the Hunters knew that vampires were beast, knew that they operated solely on a pleasure principle that did not follow the same guidelines as that of a human's. It was that side of Zero that was disgusted and mortified at the sight that lay bare before him. The part of him that grudgingly belonged to the bloodsucking fiends egged him to join the frenzied orgy. That convoluted piece of him was what caused his eyes to dilate and shift to crimson as his pulse quickened, his fist clenching at his sides. He was as appalled with himself as he was with what he saw. When his eyes met Kaname's mirth filled cinnabar pools that were seemingly mocking him, he was reminded of why he'd brought himself to the pureblood's room. Summoning every ounce of anger and displeasure he could, Zero shut his mouth and willed away any form of lust he'd dared to feel.

Apparently, Kaname had noticed the change in the hunter's demeanor and he stopped all movement causing his partners to groan in protest. They knew better than to move after their lord stopped so they waited to either be regretfully dismissed or fucked into blind submission in front of their annoying intruder. And they'd had a feeling that it would be the former. Kaname dismissed them as he removed himself from the heated hole he'd been positioned in and he did not miss the way Zero's maroon eyes darted over his exposed physique before meeting his gaze once again.

Zero didn't deign to watch as the two picked up the articles of clothing that belonged to them before exiting the room at a speed he wouldn't have been able to follow at the moment.

He and Kaname were alone now.

Zero observed as the pureblood carefully pulled on a robe, which did nothing more than cover his cock. The blood that stained the ivory flesh around his mouth and down his torso was still visible. The sight alone pulled at Zero's bestial side, a side that was obstinately encouraging him to walk over to the animal near the bed and lick him clean… amethyst eyes blinked as Kaname began to move away from the bed and towards a door not far from it.

"Can you reign in your explosive attitude long enough for me to shower or shall we have at it as I am now?" A delicate hand swept outward as Kaname's dark gaze remained locked with Zero's.

"Make it quick. I'll be in your living room." Zero turned his back on the predator behind him and stalked out of the nauseating room all the while cursing all vampires for their sick fetishes.

Had he waited a moment longer, he wouldn't have missed the amused smirk that settled upon Kaname's face.

* * *

"You're one sick motherfucker, Kuran." Zero's violet eyes glared in Kaname's direction as the pureblood entered his living room.

"I'll have you know, I've never treaded upon those already shallow waters despite what puberty encouraged me to do." A small smirk tugged at Kaname's lips.

Zero growled in frustration as his glare intensified. "Fucking disgusting… what if it wasn't me who walked in on- on _that_ but instead Ichiru? Or even Yuuki?"

Kaname's face darkened. "Good thing it was you then." He didn't bother to mention that both Yuuki and Ichiru would've been distracted long before they were allowed to enter his quarters. He wouldn't dare let them see that side of him. He also chose not to tell the Hunter that he'd intended for him to walk in on him. He wanted Zero to get well acquainted with what he was- a vampire- even if he had to shove the idea down the boy's throat. "I do believe the only reason you find us, your own kind, so intolerable is because you do not understand our ways but in time, you shall learn."

Zero eyed the pureblood who had so innocently seated himself on the couch opposite of him. "I am not and will never be one of _you_."

Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose in stark irritation. He did not feel the need to rehash their age old argument. Choosing to be the bigger man, he decided to change the subject entirely. "Why are you here Kiryuu? It certainly isn't to argue with me over my personal habits."

Zero gritted his teeth, biting back the venomous reply he'd had lined up for the pureblood in favor of quickly asking his questions and removing himself from the room. "What the hell did you do to me last night?"

There were many scathing and taunting replies that Kaname wanted to hurl at Zero but he settled for the truth. He knew that would rile the boy far more than anything else. "I fed you and you were rather eager to feed once I gave you some encouragement." He wanted nothing more than to outright guffaw at the stricken look that now possessed Zero's delicate face.

Zero stood from the couch, his face blank as his steely lilac eyes settled on the pureblood. "Listen well Kuran because I won't repeat myself. Stay the fuck away from me or I will kill you. I don't care about what Yuuki or Ichiru have asked you to do for me because I want absolutely _nothing_ from _you_."

"Because you'd rather become lesser than the filth you take me as only to be hunted down by those so called comrades you've sworn your pathetic life to? Such a befitting end for the likes of _you_." The controlled anger that bubbled beneath the surface of Kaname's every word was not missed on Zero's part.

"Anything is better than drinking your blood." _Even death_… were the unspoken words that hung in the air as a tense silence settled about the room.

For Zero, drinking from anyone was a sign of weakness, a blatant show of his loss in control over the beast that resided within. He hated Kaname for being able to draw such a thing out of him without so much as a thought. Zero wasn't exactly keen on what occurred the night he'd fed from the pureblood but he was positive that he'd lost control of himself. He'd let that carnal instinct that belonged to his vampire self consume him and it took control- snatched at the rare chance to have it. And of all the beings he'd ever want to show that despicable piece of himself to, Kaname was the last. He couldn't afford to make such a mistake again.

Zero sighed, his hardened gaze wavering only slightly as he prepared to leave. "Do us both a favor and don't give me a reason to shoot you." Zero was nearly at the door when he was stopped by a force he had no control over. He was turned around, his eyes meeting Kaname's as he silently promised the man to make good on his earlier threat.

But Kaname's gaze was conical and unwavering as he forced Zero to look at him. "Are you honestly willing to forsake yourself simply to spite me and my use for you? Have you not thought of the devastation that would befall both Yuuki and Ichiru were you to simply perish? I could care less for you, Kiryuu, make no mistake about that, but to those two you are the world. I want you to think about this. I've forsaken my pride on account of the feelings I hold for them and I'd once thought that you had similar priorities when it came to those two… perhaps I was wrong. If I was not mistaken, then this time two weeks from now you will come to my quarters in order to feed and if you do not, you can worry over your death alone." With that, Kaname sent Zero flying from his chambers. He'd had enough of the infuriating boy for one night.

Zero glanced up from his position sprawled on the floor as he watched Kaname's doors slam shut in his face. As dignified and composed as Zero could, and cursing the pureblood in his mind all the while, he made his way out of the Moon Dorms. He ignored the amused glances that were thrown his way as he did so.

* * *

"C'mon…" Yuuki groaned as she glared at Ichiru. He was supposed to be helping her keep the Day class students at bay, not flirting with them.

Ichiru winked at the group closest to him and smiled as they all flushed and began to giggle amongst themselves. "Someone has to make up for the ice bastard standing over there glaring everyone into submission." Ichiru's face fell into a worried grimace as he glanced toward where his brother stood.

Zero had been on edge since his visit with Kaname, which more or less likely meant that the two had had a disagreement- to put it lightly. It was nothing that Ichiru wasn't used to considering Kaname and Zero hadn't gotten along from day one based on one fact: Kaname Kuran was a pureblood vampire. It was no wonder things continued to remain the same. Still, he had never faulted his elder brother's disdain for vampires due to the circumstance that embedded such a hate into a generally caring and gentle soul. Had he been in Zero's place, perhaps he'd feel the same.

When they were merely seven years of age, a pureblood came to their home in the dead of night and slaughtered their parents. Had Ichiru not been ill, perhaps he would've been killed as well or placed in the same predicament as his brother. He remembered the gorgeous woman staring down at Zero who held no fear in his eyes as he'd defiantly stared back at her. The woman had smiled and told them that she couldn't possibly destroy such a rare treat and instead, she would mark Zero and gather him at a later time. She'd left him in a pool of his own blood, curious to see if he'd survive in order to be collected by her in the distant future. After the pureblood kissed Ichiru's forehead and told the nearly unconscious Zero who to wait for, she vanished.

Her name was Shizuka Hiou.

The memory of the event reminded Ichiru that Zero had every right in the world to be weary of the creatures and it reminded him of why he'd never asked his elder brother to feel otherwise. Except for when it came to Kaname. Kaname had found them two days after the event and he'd brought them to the home of Kaien Cross. He'd carried both Ichiru and Zero the long distance to Cross' home without so much as being tempted to drink from them and if he was, Ichiru hadn't noticed. Kaname had done everything in his power to care for them as he cared for Yuuki and spared no expense in their name. Ichiru was beyond grateful and if only Zero could be a little more thankful for the second chance he'd been given at life…

"Maybe he's getting hungry…"

Ichiru shook his head and glanced at Yuuki. "What?"

"Kaname-sempai said that Zero would need to _eat_ something in two weeks time and it's almost the end of those two weeks."

"You're right… we'll ask him about it later." Ichiru noticed the gates to the Moon Dorms opening and he sighed. It was time to get to work. "The Night Class is about to come out Yuu so look alive and be firm. You're too soft on these people."

Ichiru smiled as the Night Class stepped out of the gates. He watched as Aido spoke sweet nothings to the Day Class, he watched as Kain followed silently behind his ward, and he watched as Aido teased Yuuki before moving on. His amethyst eyes lit up as he nodded in Kaname's direction not surprised as the pureblood genuinely smiled back before fondly petting Yuuki's head. What surprised Ichiru was when Kaname briefly stopped in front of his twin, lips moving quickly before he continued to walk onward without a backwards glance.

It was as though he'd never paused in step.

Ichiru could see that Zero had tensed, his shoulders squaring and his eyes becoming violet slits- his twin was pissed. Ichiru sighed. He had a feeling that it was going to be harder to ask Zero about his feeding issues than it would be to stave a vampire away from blood.

* * *

Zero smiled to himself as he slipped past the crowd of dispersing Night Class fans and into the lush forest that intertwined with Cross Academy. He'd overheard Ichiru's and Yuuki's conversation regardless of their attempts at masking it from him. Perhaps they had forgotten that, despite his adversity towards what he was, Zero was still part vampire and an increase in his hearing capabilities came with the package. They were always worried over him, over things that were far out of their control when it came to Zero, and that knowledge warmed his heart. He knew that they wanted to solve all of his problems for him, that they wanted to help him and listen when he couldn't handle things on his own, and he loved them for it. But they truly could not help him with this problem and even knowing that he grew angry.

He'd put effort into not taking his frustrations out on his family because they deserved so much more than his turmoil spilling over onto them. Zero had done everything in his power to keep his emotions bottled within himself and directed at Kaname Kuran but as the days drew closer to Kaname's proposed date he'd became more agitated. He didn't understand why it seemed as though the pureblood was right as the days sped by?

Zero growled in irritation. He was borderline starving and, try as he might, nothing was quenching the desire for him to feed and he wouldn't dare go ask Yuuki or Ichiru to feed him again. But he might have to… He was beginning to follow the pulse and heartbeats of his classmates and those enticing rhythms tended to lure him into a blood lusting trance that Ichiru or Yuuki had to promptly snap him out. There was so much temptation and it was becoming next to unbearable to be in the same room as anything with a fluctuating pulse. Zero hated himself for allowing such a bestial yearning to occur but he couldn't help it. He'd thought he'd be able to manage his cravings, he'd thought he'd be able to bear the weight of his curse alone, but he was starting to lose sight of himself.

Kaname had been right about one thing: Zero was slowly being ruled by his vampire self.

He was turning into a Level-E vampire.

Zero stopped walking as he reached the small lake he had so eagerly sought out and he sat before the calming pool. His thoughts went back to his last conversation with Kaname. His mind had replayed and dissected the conversation for nearly two weeks now and his options were always the same. If he wanted to watch Yuuki and Ichiru grow up happily, if he wanted to avenge his family name, he needed to live. Zero knew that he was going to regret what he was sacrificing to survive but it was all for a good cause. He had more reason to strive for life than death at this moment and he was willing to sacrifice all that he needed to in order to do so.

"Kiryuu, your decision."

Zero didn't bother moving from his spot nor did he bother to glance behind him. "I want you to know that I don't like this anymore than you, Kuran."

A slow smile spread across Kaname's gorgeous face. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Pull

**Warning: **_Language and Ichiru (yes, he deserves a warning of his own). _

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful ben4kevin for inspiring me oh-so very much. Thank you!  
**

* * *

**Pairings In This Chapter: **Kaname x Zero, Kaname x Aido hinted at, & a wee bit of Ichiru x Zero twincest... you'll see.

* * *

**GRAVITY  
**

_Chapter II__: Pull_**  
**

* * *

Kaname slid out of his uniform jacket and neatly folded it across a chair in his living room. Nimble fingers loosened the knot of the tie about his neck and that too was placed neatly atop his blazer. Brown eyes glanced at the young man standing in front of the main doors as if the room would devour him once he took another step. "Would you prefer to feed first or discuss our arrangement? It is up to you."

Zero shifted from balancing on his right foot to his left as he casually leaned against the door behind him. "I don't think I'll remember anything if I were to- to _feed_ first." Zero resisted the urge to scowl as the words fell from his mouth.

"Very well, please have a seat." Kaname's dark eyes lit with amusement as Zero cautiously seated himself on one of the lavish couches in front of his fireplace. "Would you like something to drink, perhaps something to eat besides the necessary?"

"No thanks." In all honesty, Zero wanted to finish what he'd been brought to Kaname's rooms to do and leave as soon as he could. He was not going to speak more than he needed to and he wasn't going to linger.

Kaname sighed as he sat opposite of Zero. He knew it was going to take Zero some time to warm up to the idea of their business arrangement and Kaname had to remind himself that it would be quite a while before that happened. Zero was no ordinary vampire after all. But Kaname was growing impatient as it was. Two weeks. It'd been two weeks since Zero fed from him and it'd been two weeks of yearning for the boy to do so again. Kaname wanted so badly to feel the raw desire he'd felt when those greedy lips closed over his pulse and sharp teeth sank into his neck. He wanted to feel that excitement, smell the aroma of his blood and their joint arousal wafting through the air as a hungry mouth savagely drank from him with no regard as to whether or not Kaname was in pain. Being bitten… it had been the most erotic activity Kaname had ever partaken in and no form of sex had even been involved.

Kaname had attempted to recreate such eroticism and had failed miserably.

The evening Zero confronted him, catching him in the midst of a gore induced tryst with two nobles he'd easily coaxed into his bedroom, had only been the first of many like it. Kaname participated in a slew of sexual endeavors since Zero had fed from him and none had wrought his body with such conation as the feeling of allowing another to drink from him. His mind was always drawn back to that night when it was preoccupied with nothing else and Kaname knew that he needed to be careful for the memory roused a carnal desire deep inside of him that longed to be unleashed. He was tempted to allow another- one he had not previously tasted- to drink from him in hopes that it would quash the ungodly need inside of him to be bitten again for the sole purpose of pleasure. Of course, the thought in itself was ludicrous for any sane vampire would take advantage of such a situation and they would surely attempt to drain him.

Zero was different. He did not want Kaname's blood, abhorred the idea of drinking it entirely, thus he would not be a hassle to stop were he to ask him to. This was both a blessing and a curse from Kaname's point of view. The blessing stemmed from the fact that Zero held no desire to drink his blood of his own volition. Zero also would not take advantage of him whilst he was in such a vulnerable position. The curse, however, was that they could not fully enjoy themselves as Zero fed considering the entire ordeal was normally a sensual one and without sexual gratification on either end… well, it was going to make the process all the more unbearable. Had the Hunter held an ounce of fondness towards Kaname, they could've participated in possibly one of the greatest sexual experiences either of them had ever partaken in.

"How long?"

Kaname blinked, his eyes refocusing on the young man across from him and willing those ideas from his head until a later time. "Pardon?"

"How long am I prolonging my life by doing _this_?" Zero waved his hand between the two of them as he stared at the vampire.

"A few months, years, decades, centuries perhaps… it has always varied when the ex-human has not drunken the blood of their maker and are instead taking that of a substitute. Considering that your substitute is another pureblood, perhaps your life will prosper for a couple of centuries or so." Brown pools swirled with curiosity as Zero sighed and leaned deeply into the cushions of the couch.

"And how long must I drink from you?" Zero felt defeated at this point.

Kaname noted the change in Zero's demeanor and knew that the words that next left his mouth would perhaps perk the boy up. "Every time you feel a sliver of hunger, I want you to immediately come to me. Until we find Shizuka Hiou, you will have to make do with me."

"Wait, what do you mean '_until we find Shizuka Hiou_'?" Amethyst eyes widened as the Hunter's posture straightened and all of his attention was centered on the pureblood across from him.

"Years ago, Ichiru told me of how it was you became an ex-human and ever since I've kept my ears open when it comes to information pertaining to her. No one has heard anything about Shizuka Hiou in a little over a decade now or rather, since the incident with your family. In light of recent events, I've appointed a team who are dedicated to finding out where she is and they are to report any information that they receive directly to me. If we are able to locate Shizuka, I will do all that I can to obtain her and free you from her curse."

Zero stared at Kaname, studying the brunet in attempts to discover what the price for all of the man's kindness was going to be. There was always bound to be a price. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Yuuki and Ichiru want me to do so and I've never been known to refuse a request from either of them." Kaname wanted to say that, once upon a time ago, Zero could've been in their position, could've commanded that Kaname parted the sea for him and the pureblood would've tried with all he had in him to do just that, but he mentioned no such thing.

"I see…" Zero's amethyst gaze met Kaname's with a renewed determination and warmth that had not been present previously. "Thank you."

Zero knew that Kaname wasn't helping him of his own accord but he was still helping him despite all of their spats, disagreements, and various other issues. He knew that the vampire could've been wasting his time elsewhere but he wasn't. Kaname had resolved himself to the whims of two children in order to cooperate with a lowly ex-human for nothing in return. If nothing else, Zero had to be somewhat grateful.

Kaname was stunned by the gratitude Zero was bestowing upon him. He was floored. He hadn't expected the Hunter to so much as utter anything that likely resembled thanks and here he'd done just that in spite of being told that he was practically being aided under coercion. Kaname withheld a smile as he thought of a conversation he'd had with Yuuki after one of his usual disagreements with the stubborn Zero Kiryuu. She'd told him that the boy was gentle, polite, kind even, but it took quite some time to get him to open up and trust those around him. For as strong as Zero appeared to be on the outside, he was rather fragile and delicate within.

To Kaname, Zero's politeness always seemed like biting sarcasm, his cold and aloof attitude came off as condescending arrogance, and his eyes always held a defiance that irritated Kaname more than anything else. Perhaps he'd been mistaken. Perhaps Zero had been genuine in his gratitude when he was younger, when Kaname had saved what little of him he could. If that were the case, Kaname knew that he was the one to blame for their rather strained relationship. He hoped that that was not the case because it would mean he'd ruined a golden opportunity to change that child's misconstrued outlook on vampires. Even worse, how Zero viewed both Kaname and himself.

"You are very welcomed Kiryuu." A sigh fell from soft lips as Kaname began to unbutton and remove his shirt. He could see that Zero was hungry and he himself was now tired of talking. He had much to consider and he wanted to ask Zero even more but they had plenty of time. "Would you like me to make this easy for you as I did the last time or are you willing to bite me of your own accord?" And Kaname could not suppress his smirk as Zero bristled and began to remove his uniform jacket in the same fashion as Kaname had done earlier.

"Please don't remind me."

Kaname chuckled as he watched Zero expose his delicious ivory collar and he allowed himself to believe that he was simply admiring the quickened pulse beneath that flawless flesh. "Ah, then you truly did not forget the events of your last feeding."

Zero's cheeks dusted a light pink as he mulled over Kaname's words. "Can you stop calling it that? You make it sound like I'm taking fucking milk from your breast." Zero was already uncomfortable as it was considering they were both half naked and- naked…

Zero's memory flashed back to the previous time he'd been in Kaname's chambers and had bared witness to Kaname Kuran fucking and feeding all at once whilst Zero stood a mere yard or so away from his bed. Zero's cheeks darkened and his pulse quickened. That had been both a gorgeous and disgusting moment to witness and Zero had nearly forgotten it altogether in light of his anger but now… now the memories were as fresh in his mind as if he'd watched the entire ordeal only moments ago.

His practical and bestial sides were waging war.

One was attempting to tell him that what he'd saw Kaname and the other vampires doing was far beyond the realm of revulsion. The other wanted him to beg and bend to Kaname's every will if only to be placed in the same, if not a better, position as the two vampires before him.

"What would you have me call it then? Dinner time?" Kaname's eyes darkened as he caught wind of Zero's arousal. It wasn't strong but it was there nonetheless, which meant the boys animalistic instincts were finally breaking down the already thin barrier that separated the Hunter from the vampire. It was a pity Zero never simply embraced such impulses and allowed them to enjoy the feeding process to its fullest potential.

"Anything but _feeding_… I think you should get us started until I get the hang of this." Zero shed his shirt and stood up. His eyes were slowly fading to vermillion with anticipation.

"As you wish." Kaname's elongated pointer finger dug into the tender flesh where Zero's previous bite wound would have been and he was not surprised by the speed at which the ex-human mounted him and began to feed.

Kaname shuddered as Zero's tongue lapped at his fingers leaving not an ounce of blood on the slender digits. His eyes fluttered shut as Zero's fangs finally sank into the thundering pulse beneath his porcelain skin and he couldn't resist tangling his fingers in the Hunter's platinum hair to push his head closer. A guttural groan rose from Kaname's throat as he wrapped his free hand around Zero's waist in attempts to pull the boy closer. It was there again, that mind shattering appetency that drove his repressed bestial urges insane and he found that he rather liked it.

He wanted so badly to bite into the luscious flesh of Zero's neck while the Hunter in turn bit him. He wanted to fuck the quivering, gluttonous, body atop his as they shared and traded blood in one of the most intimate of moments any two vampires could possibly share. Kaname wanted to relinquish his hold over his restraint, to unleash the side of himself that he was able to indulge in when outside of the academy or during one of his sexual encounters within but that was not an option. Zero would never forgive him if he were to take advantage of the boy while in this situation. Kaname knew that Zero wasn't in control of his actions, knew that the Hunter wasn't able to exercise control of his being because feeding- from a pureblood no less- was an entirely new experience to him. One of them had to exercise a semblance of discipline and being that Kaname was the only one able to at this point…

Kaname's red eyes widened and he cursed as Zero's hips began to move against his own. It appeared as though the side of Zero that belonged to his desires had not forgotten about the way it felt when he'd ground into the prone body beneath him the last time. Kaname tried to grasp those thin hips and pull the boy to a stop but Zero was quicker because Kaname could not concentrate while he was being both fed from and aroused all at once. Zero held Kaname's wrist in an iron clad grip as he carefully pulled his mouth away from the delicious red nectar gushing from a tender neck.

Two sets of crimson eyes met and Kaname's breath caught in his throat as he glanced over the gorgeous young man seated in his lap. Blood stained Zero's mouth, cascaded down his smooth ivory chest, and dipped below the waistband of his pants because he was new at this and did not know how to drink carefully. At the mere thought of the boy chewing his flesh versus sucking it, Kaname's cock twitched. The smell of his blood and both of their arousals was thick in the air and it was slowly tearing away at his resolve to do nothing more than allow Zero to drink from him. The Hunter surely noticed this, was aware of the sensual atmosphere they'd unintentionally created, for he began to move again slowly grinding his cloth covered erection into Kaname's own.

Slowly but surely, Kaname's mind was clouding over with a thick impermeable lust that was giving way to his instincts and the little bit of logic he had left was calling for him to quickly put an end to Zero's actions, to his own actions, because there would be no point of return if he crossed that line. Zero would never forgive him. Yuuki and Ichiru would never forgive him for failing at the simple task they'd requested of him. Worst of all, Kaname would never be able to forgive himself if he let an ex-human coax him into throwing away his morals on such a whim. With those sobering thoughts, Kaname used every bit of strength he had left in him and pulled Zero from his lap. The Hunter whined at the loss of contact and his body contorted with unrestrained hunger as his crimson eyes practically begged Kaname to release him and allow them to continue from where they left off. And Kaname wanted so badly to give in but he could not. He stood instead, his mind pulling Zero towards the bathroom with him.

"Perhaps a cold shower will stir us both from this delusion." Kaname dropped Zero into his bathtub as gently as he could will himself to and he sat on the edge. Without glancing at Zero, he turned the water to a freezing temperature and he released his hold.

Zero gasped as the cold liquid hit his body and woke him from whatever daze he'd previously been in. His amethyst eyes met Kaname's amused mahogany gaze as he glowered and sat up right wincing as he was reminded of the cold. A pale hand slid through silver tresses as Zero tried to recall how he ended up in the bathtub in the first place. It was just like the first time he'd drank Kaname's blood, he couldn't remember anything after he'd told the pureblood to feed him. And just like that first time, he felt renewed and stronger than he'd felt in- well, since he'd last fed.

"What the fuck am I doing in your bathtub?" There were many questions that Zero wanted to ask but he was willing to settle for something as simple as the obvious for now.

"You'd finished eating and I could think of no other way to shake you from your lingering bloodlust. How do you feel?" He hadn't gotten the chance to ask Zero that question after their previous rendezvous for evident reasons and now was a better time than any.

Zero shook his head and allowed himself to sink into the cold water filling the tub. It wasn't as bad as he'd assumed it was after the initial shock subsided. That, and he felt both invincible and fragile. "I feel like shit."

Kaname smiled as his gaze followed the pink swirl that was forming in the tub, the water devouring the remnants of his blood from Zero's body. "Don't worry, that feeling should subside as you become accustomed to drinking from me. With that, you will also become more cognitively aware of the process. The only reason your logic shuts down now is because your pure instincts take over the moment the potent stench of my blood touches the air. I believe when we next meet, you'll be a little more aware of all that is occurring."

Zero didn't like the way Kaname's eyes glinted as those words left his mouth, however, he chose to ignore it in favor of asking his next question. "Why do I feel so strong?"

"Every time I allow you to drink from me, I'm allowing you to absorb my power. Your body attempts to place the foreign energy boost somewhere within you and until it sorts that out, you'll feel overwhelmingly strong. Soon, it will even itself out and you won't be able to gain any more strength than necessary so don't worry yourself over it."

Zero's brow creased as he glanced over himself. "What about you? Am I- am I hurting you?" Zero couldn't bring himself to meet the pureblood's gaze. Regardless of the animosities they held for each other, he didn't wish to hurt Kaname when the man was doing something as kind as this for him.

Kaname smiled fondly at the blushing boy seated in his tub. For the second time that night he'd been shocked by something the Hunter said to him and again he felt as though he'd missed out on an opportune friendship. "No Zero, you are not hurting me. Whatever energy you take from me is quickly replaced. You could say that I have a surplus and by allowing you to take some it relieves me."

Zero had noticed that the pureblood had called him by his first name, which was something he hadn't done since Zero was younger. He was going to assume that it was an accident on Kaname's part and simply move forward because the pureblood had no reason to treat him nicely of his own concurrence. "Oh... Alright."

"Well then, I'll leave you to bathe." Kaname stood from the edge of the bathtub. "I'll put out something for you to wear and I'll leave it in the bedroom. Have a good night Zero." Kaname turned and began to walk from the bathroom, a smirk pulling at his gorgeous face as he felt Zero's eyes follow his retreating back.

* * *

Zero glanced at his clock as he entered his dorm room and noted that it was a little past midnight. He sighed and leaned heavily against his front door and in doing so Kaname's distinct smell assaulted his nose. He'd have to return the garments when he was done with them. Zero had wanted to thank the pureblood one last time before he left his room, however, Kaname was nowhere in sight when he exited the bathroom. He'd almost felt dejected when he realized Kaname hadn't waited for him but then it dawned on him that the vampire trusted him enough to leave him in his room without so much as a backwards glance. Zero didn't exactly know why he'd felt flattered at that revelation but he had and he'd left the room feeling rather light.

"Ro?"

Amethyst eyes brightened as Zero walked towards his bed not bothering to turn on a light. "Ichiru? Shouldn't you be out? You always leave for town Friday night and I usually don't see you again until Sunday morning."

Ichiru yawned and buried himself deeper in Zero's covers. "Yea, well… I wanted to make sure you were okay considering you ditched me and Yuu after we finished our prefect duties. You've been kind of a dick lately but I get it. I can practically feel everything you feel when you feel it and I can't believe you forgot about that. We are twins Zero and I know when you're hurting." Ichiru moved over pressing his back into the wall to make room for his brother. "Come lay down and talk to me."

Zero eyed his younger brother wearily and contemplated lying beside him. If Ichiru was in his room then he was serious about talking and nothing Zero could say would convince him to do otherwise. "Fine." As he pulled off the T-shirt and jeans Kaname leant to him he remembered his surprise when he'd spotted the articles of clothing. He'd never even thought the pureblood owned anything of the sort.

"You smell like Ken… Are those his clothes?" Ichiru smirked as he glanced at the clothes on the floor. They were name brand and he knew Zero wouldn't waste his time or money on such things. "Did you two fuck?" Ichiru raised an eyebrow and his smirk broadened as Zero flushed red.

"No! Why would you- What kind of- just… no! What the hell kind of a question is that?" Zero seated himself at the edge of the bed and frowned.

He hated how casually Ichiru referred to sex.

Zero wasn't virginal but he believed such affairs were private. Furthermore, of all the things his brother could've suggested that he'd done with Kaname, sleeping with the pureblood was the last possible thing that should've crossed Ichiru's mind. Or maybe not considering the boy's thoughts always seemed to focus around the topic of sex. Still… Zero knew such a thing would never occur on the basis that he and Kaname barely liked one another and they were both male. He couldn't even imagine how sex between two men worked.

"What do you mean '_what kind of a question is that_'? Ken's hot and just because you guys don't necessarily like each other it doesn't mean that you can't fuck around. Unless you're appalled by the idea of fucking another guy in which case I can tell you, it's not bad at all." Ichiru couldn't stop the grin from setting upon his gorgeous face as Zero's blush darkened and his twin's violet depths widened.

Zero eyed Ichiru, their identical lilac eyes meeting, and he realized that his brother was being absolutely serious despite his playful tone. "When did you-"

"A long time ago. Guy, girl, it doesn't matter to me how I get my kicks off." He shook his head as he thought about how naïve his brother could be. "I asked Kaname about it once, you know, if vampires care about gender seeing as they're all pleasure fiends as it is and he said no- which I knew he would. He told me that not even family members are off limits in their world…" Ichiru's grin morphed into a seductive leer as he let his gaze roam over his brother's body appreciatively. "If you want Ro, I could show you how it's done, how two guys can get lost in each other." They'd done things that touched the border of more than just brotherly affection over the years and Ichiru didn't see what harm it would do to simply jump over that line entirely.

Zero's pulse quickened, his eyes flickering between crimson and pale purple as he shifted to gaze down at Ichiru. Again, he was surprised to see that his brother was serious. "I thought you wanted to talk…" He spoke the words carefully, softly, as he lay on his side to face his doppelganger. There were many things he allowed himself and Ichiru to do, things that tested his sanity and blurred the boundaries of their relationship, but having sex… he couldn't- they couldn't.

"Suit yourself. Just know that the option is always there." Ichiru sighed and moved a little closer to Zero. "Did you eat enough tonight?"

"Yea. Kuran is- he's very generous."

Ichiru snorted and began to play with Zero's hair. "Ken has always been nice but you wouldn't know that because you never gave him a chance. I know you guys butt heads because you're both arrogant and stubborn but I think there's still a chance for you to be something. Not quite friends but not enemies anymore either. Maybe all of this feeding shit will give you guys a chance to get closer." Ichiru remembered learning about the task of feeding during one of their lessons when they were younger and from what he could remember, it all sounded rather intimate to him.

"Why do you care so much? Why do you, Yuuki, and Cross push so hard for us to get along?" Zero had never asked them why, he'd simply assumed that it was because they thought he owed Kaname something for rescuing him all those years. In reality, Zero thought it was the least the bastard could've done considering _his kind_ had placed him in such a predicament.

Ichiru stopped playing with Zero's hair and simply stared at his brother as he searched his mind for an answer and quickly found one that he felt was satisfying enough. "I can't speak for Yuuki or Cross but…" Ichiru's smile was dazzling as he placed his forehead against Zero's. "I know that I love you more than anyone else in this world and I love Kaname in my own way. For as much as I care about the both of you I know you both love me the same, if not more, which is why I'd like for the two of you to get along." Ichiru threaded his fingers through Zero's silky tresses. "I know we were bread to dislike vampires, to tread carefully around their kind and to never trust a word that leaves their mouth, but you have to believe that Kaname is different. He could've left us there to die Zero, he could've drained every drop of blood from our bodies and no one would've been the wiser, hell, he could've done a lot of fucked up shit that we'd heard about vampires of his status doing. But he did none of those things."

Pale violet eyes glanced into similar pools of lilac as Ichiru continued. "He saved us Zero. He stopped whatever the hell it was he was doing at the time and he came into our home to make sure that we survived when the entire time it ate away at him. I watched Ken struggle, his eyes constantly changing from crimson to brown as he cleaned your wounds, fed you even, while he stood in a house that fucking reeked of blood. Not only did he make sure you were okay, he still had time to console me and I was fucking sick to my stomach. And then, to top off all of the shit he'd already done for us, he walked us to Cross's house in the dead of winter and he was exhausted." Ichiru sighed as his hand slid from Zero's hair to cup his brother's cheek.

"He's watched over us ever since then without asking for anything in return. He's never even hinted that he wants anything from us when he has every right in the world to do that. I know why you don't like him and I know it seems like he shares your sentiments but you're both just too egotistical to see eye to eye after all of these years. And Ken, well… I think you've both gotten so used to the idea of disliking each other that it's second nature now, which is why I was glad that you accepted his offer to help you. Maybe it'll bring you two stubborn bastards closer together. I dunno… I just think you should give him a chance, even if it's a really, really, small fucking sliver of a chance."

Zero's face was blank as he met Ichiru's intense gaze and breathed in his delicious scent. He wanted to say something, anything, but he was completely floored. Most of what Ichiru said he'd known already, deep down he knew, but he didn't want to believe that Kaname Kuran, pureblood prince, had shown compassion to not only Yuuki but two strange boys who'd needed help at their weakest moment in time. Zero knew that he should've been thankful for the gesture on Kaname's part but he could never bring himself to do anything more than resent the entire vampire race with a passion deeper than that of anything else he'd ever felt emotion for. The Hunter inside of him yearned for him to hate and reject all things vampire, as did the child inside of him who sought to avenge the savage slaying of his parents. That was something that would possibly never change but perhaps he'd be able to make a slight exception for the beast who'd saved his life.

Zero's face softened as a small smile replaced the blank expression. "I'll consider it."

The youngest of the twins knew that was as good as a yes and he smirked as he pulled Zero's face closer to his. "Good." Ichiru's soft lips pressed against Zero's, lingering there as he was tempted to actually taste his brother. _Another time…_ he thought as he pulled away from Zero- only slightly- and opted to instead snuggle into his doppelganger, pulling Zero's arm around his waist. "Night Ro. Don't think yourself to death like I know you want to and just go to sleep."

Zero frowned. Ichiru had hit the nail on the head but he had plenty of time to think, plenty of time to do many things, so he opted to fall asleep as his twin had suggested. "G'nite Ru."

* * *

"Kaname-sama?"

The pureblood in question glanced from the papers spread about his desk to his door as he contemplated allowing the small group outside of his chambers entrance into his sanctuary. His rooms still held the stench of his blood but he was feeling rather sadistic tonight. They'd brought it upon themselves if they had to sit and suffer through the agonizing temptation that was a pureblood's blood for he had not asked them to come to him once classes ended. Furthermore, Kaname always felt rather vindictive after allowing Zero to eat without being able to satiate his sexual urges or his own hunger and he knew that that was going to be a problem if their arrangement persisted much as it currently was.

No matter. Kaname intended to worry over that later.

Without much more thought on the matter he turned in his seat and opened the doors for them, watching with twisted amusement as they all lingered in his doorway. He felt a sick sense of pleasure as every single pair of eyes held flecks of vermillion before returning to normal.

"Do you all intend to stand in my doorway until the sun rises or did you have something that you wanted to say?" Kaname's cold and empty dark pools stared at the group and they quickly entered his living room, closing the door shut behind them. "Have a seat then."

The six nobles that made up Kaname's inner circle took their respective seat on his couches. It was always the same: Shiki and Takuma on the couch closest to Kaname's desk with Rima perched on the arm nearest to Shiki as Kain, Aido, and Ruka sat opposite of them. The pureblood stood from his desk and seated himself in the arm chair that separated the two couches. He did not bother to glance over his shoulder as Seiren made her presence known behind him. He could see that they were all still putting forth a gallant struggle to ignore the lingering aroma of his earlier activities and, as humorous as it was to watch them squirm, he didn't intend to make them suffer for long.

"Well? Have you all wandered into my quarters with nothing to say or do you fear speaking? I grant you permission to speak freely granted that you do not step too far out of line." Kaname was tempted to chuckle as they all seemed to relax.

The only one brave enough to open his mouth was Takuma but that was no surprise. His childhood friend had never refrained from speaking his mind when it came to him, even if he had to do so in a roundabout fashion that would not defy Kaname's superiority. "Are you truly feeding Kiryuu-kun?"

Without batting an eyelash Kaname answered. "I am." He supposed now was better a time than any to explain his situation to them. He trusted his core group of friends and, if need be, they would certainly know how to cover for him.

"Why have you chosen to do such a thing, Kaname-sama?" Aido really wanted to ask why Kaname was bestowing such a precious gift upon someone so undeserving, so ungrateful, when others would have surely died to receive such a rare blessing but he refrained himself. He was almost positive that Kaname knew what it was he truly wanted to ask from the start.

Kaname considered his next words choosing them carefully as not to allow them to think he'd grown too soft throughout his days spent with the mortals. "Kiryuu is the next best option to any of you when it comes to watching over Yuuki in my steed. He was beginning to slip into an E-level state and I am positive you've all sensed this as I have." He paused as he awaited their confirmation and once received, he proceeded to speak. "Knowing this, then it should be of no surprise that I've chosen to sustain his life in order to preserve another's."

He hadn't entirely fabricated but he certainly hadn't told them the truth. Kaname did want to ensure Yuuki's safety via Zero's health, however, he also wanted to be sure that Ichiru was well taken care of, that Zero lived to prolong the happiness of those closest to him- whom were subsequently close to Kaname as well. In addition to those things, he wanted to preserve the life he'd worked so hard to keep intact when it was obvious that the boy should have let death take him. Kaname was still curious to see what was at the end of Zero's tunnel given that the Hunter had fought so hard not to die long before the pureblood prince stumbled upon him.

That night… that cold winter's night when the wind had blown the strong stench of blood and death in his direction, Kaname had had every intention to finish the job someone before him had started. Not feeding from humans had still been a fresh concept to him and he did not believe two soon to be orphans would matter much. And then he saw Ichiru's tear streaked face beside a replica that was fighting for what little chance of survival it had left. Everything inside of him had screamed for him to devour the insipid children so that he could be on his way and act as though he'd never paused in his trek towards Cross' home but he hadn't. No, he'd tortured himself by remaining in the house if only to clean Zero's wounds and console Ichiru who was mentally far worse for wear than the nearly dead ex-human. After spending hours inside of a house that had driven him insane with hunger, he'd forced himself to walk the two bundled twins all the way to Cross' home. He hadn't the strength to run and, even if he had, he wouldn't have seen it fit to do so considering one of the boys was unconscious.

From there it was a long, nearly happy, journey of watching Yuuki, Ichiru, and Zero grow up together.

In the beginning, he'd tried to befriend Zero much as he had Ichiru but the boy hadn't given him a chance and had even went as far as to knock down every attempt Kaname made to make his acquaintance. The entire ordeal had frustrated him and made him impatient, which gave way to general disdain as Zero's dour attitude never let up when he was around. Then there was the envy… which was an entirely different matter in it of itself. Nonetheless, he'd never intended to dislike the eldest twin but that was all that was left for him to do when the boy wouldn't simply bend to his will and politely accept him as Ichiru had.

He hated that Zero was one of a rare few who blatantly disrespected him and he loathed the fact that the same boy was able to get a rise out of him. Kaname did not understand how someone so far beneath him- because apart from how he'd attempted to shift his own mindset, he knew Zero was beneath him- could so easily blow him off. In fact, he still could not understand how such a thing was possible but it was likely to change. They were due to spend a great fraction of their time together on a regular basis now and those moments were going to be more intimate than not. Perhaps the boy would lighten up and allow them to form, if nothing else, an amicable association with one another.

Takuma's soft voice sliced through the eerie silence and shook Kaname from his musings. "How long do you intend to persist with such an arrangement, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname's dark orbs met Takuma's jade. "Until I no longer have to."

With that response, they all knew that the period to "speak freely" had ended. There were so many questions that would be left unanswered all on account of the wrong question being posed far too soon. Aido wanted to throw a tantrum at the loss of such a rare opportunity but he settled for narrowing his eyes at Takuma.

"If there is nothing else then you are all free to go." Kaname watched as they all stood, bowing slightly before him whilst uttering a chorus of "goodnight Kaname-sama." His keen eyes did not miss the way Aido hesitated and Kaname was curious as to what more the vampire could possibly be tempted to say after being dismissed. "Hanabusa, stay a moment."

Surprised, Aido seated himself again on the couch and the others gave him brief inquiring glances as they vacated the room. The blond fidgeted as Kaname's dark gaze bored into him, the silence of the room nearly suffocating, but he did not dare to speak without first being addressed.

Kaname smiled but it seemed far too empty in the noble's eyes to mean anything good. "It seemed as though you wanted to say something and I am giving you this chance to do so."

Blue eyes widened as Aido cautiously picked the right way to phrase his intentions. "I know that the act of donating without reciprocation can be _tiresome_ and I was wondering if, possibly, you'd allow me to quench your own thirst Kaname-sama."

Kaname felt his desires reawaken tenfold as the offer slipped past those rosy lips. His pulse spiked in expectation of what was to come as his dark pools shifted to a cinnabar tint. "I don't see why not. Go and make yourself ready in my bedroom and I will arrive soon enough."

Aido nodded and did as he was told, blood soaring through his veins as it did every time he was allowed to bed his lord. He could not wait for the night to unfold.

Nor could Kaname, however, he would not be able to avoid thoughts of a certain platinum blond sneaking into his mind. And at this point, he wasn't too sure if he cared.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So... Ichiru and Zero's relationship will begin to "broaden" as this story moves forward but- to those who are ready to call it quits- you shouldn't completely write this off on account of that. I tried to make it as natural and as fictionally-truthful of a relationship as I could and I think I did them some justice. Read on people, I encourage you to.

As for peoples concerns about Kaname being a vicious bastard who's a bit crude... That's somewhat spot on. I wanted Kaname to be the embodiment of how I perceive a real vampire to be and, at the same time, I wanted him to stay in character. In fact, all of my vampires in this story should be considered their own species and Kaname's behavior is, inherently, the core of who they are. Vampires! I think I was able to accomplish that. I suppose, in order for all of you to understand where I'm coming from, I should briefly explain how I think of vampires. I believe they are guided by the wonderful pleasures of life and they have no inhibitions- no human ones at least. Purebloods more so than any of the others. When I factor in their arrogance of assuming that they're better than all other species the planet has to offer, you get a well refined pleasure fiend. If you're a Twilight Fan... this definitely isn't the story for you.

As for Kaname, in the manga more so than the anime, we see that he has a darker side to him, however, because the manga is generally from Yuuki/Zero's POV, we see this in small burst. I'm allowing you to see Kaname behind the scenes so to speak. You all get to take a look in that pretty little head of his. So... there you have it. My quick rendition of what I believe a vampire encompasses. Hope that helps a little.

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Attraction

**Warning:**_ Language. Ichiru (yes, he deserves a warning of his own)._

* * *

**Pairings In This Chapter: **Kaname x Zero & a wee bit more Ichiru x Zero... twincest... you'll see.

* * *

**GRAVITY  
**

_Chapter III: Attraction_**  
**

* * *

"Zero, Ichiru, are you two ready to go yet? It's getting cold out here." Yuuki shifted from leg to leg as she stood just below Zero's window. Her button nose and cheeks were dusted pink due to the late November chill and she wanted to get to somewhere warm as soon as possible.

"Sorry Yuu, Zero was trying to cop out of going grocery shopping but I got him to reconsider." Ichiru walked out of the Sun Dorms and towards the brunette, frowning when he noticed that she was only wearing a black Pea Coat over her little dress.

She tilted her head to the side, her face scrunching as Ichiru's smile fell. "What?"

"What did I tell you about dressing warm? You know you get sick easily." With a sigh, he tugged off his scarf and wrapped it around Yuuki's neck. "There."

Yuuki's pale cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red in embarrassment as her big brown eyes stared at Ichiru's bare neck. "What about you?"

"I've got him covered." Zero walked over to the two and wrapped the dark colored scarf he held in his hands around Ichiru's neck before he moved over to Yuuki handing the girl a pair of mittens. "Do you have our bus tickets?"

"Yep. Now let's go before we miss the first bus. I want us to spend as much time in town as we can." Yuuki smiled brightly as she clasped hands with the two boys, Ichiru on one side and Zero on the other.

"It's 'yes' Yuuki and we can't waste too much time, we don't want to miss the Thanksgiving sale."

Ichiru scoffed. "For one thing, it's only noon which leaves us virtually all goddamn day to go grocery shopping. For another, maybe you don't want to miss out on a fucking grocery sale but I wouldn't mind if it meant we'd get decent food this year. I don't know if I can sit through another Yuu and Cross Thanksgiving surprise."

Yuuki's plump lips pulled into a pout and she yanked (hard) on Ichiru's arm. "We're not that bad."

Zero's laugh caught them both by surprise. "Not that bad? Last year our stuffing was orange and I don't think stuffing is supposed to be orange Yuuki."

"We were trying to make it look festive."

"Let's try festively disgusting." Ichiru laughed when Yuuki slapped his shoulder, her brows creased in frustration.

"Why don't you two make Thanksgiving dinner this year then if you're such pros at it."

Zero contemplated this as he glanced at his brother. They were both very well versed in the art of cooking but had never considered preparing a large meal such as a holiday dinner. They handled minor task such as preparing their family's tradition of Sunday brunch. Of course, anything would be better than the- whatever the hell it was Yuuki and Cross attempted to fix them every holiday. And Zero himself certainly wasn't in the mood for Vicenza's as a consolation dinner to compensate for their botched, inedible, holiday dinner.

Zero shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"At least I know whatever we manage to make will be ten times better than the shit you and Cross throw together." Ichiru was expecting to get hit for his remark but instead he was met with Yuuki's thoughtful expression as she nodded her pretty little head.

"You're probably right. I'm counting on you guys to make this a pleasant Thanksgiving so that means you'll be handling dinner and dessert. I want apple pie." Her smile warmed them both as they exchanged glances.

"No pumpkin?"

Yuuki snorted as though Zero had asked her the dumbest question she'd ever heard in her life. "That should be there without question Zero."

Ichiru watched as Yuki swung their arms back and forth for a moment before he glanced at the sky thoughtfully. "Well, since we're dishing out suggestion and all… I don't like turkey, not after that Thanksgiving dinner three years ago when Cross tried some American recipe and it just came out fucking disgusting. I think we should go with chicken and duck in the place of a turkey."

Yuuki nodded eagerly in agreement. "And no stuffing. We can have mashed potatoes and some kind of rice."

"What about vegetables?" Zero smiled as he listened to Ichiru's and Yuuki's ideas for dinner and his heart swelled.

After living with Kaien Cross for little over a decade, Zero had come to look forward to the holidays. It was a time when he and his family could simply be together and enjoy each other's company- even on the rare occasions that Kaname joined them. At first, he'd dreaded the time of year when Christmas or Thanksgiving were approaching because those days signified his lack of family- his parents absence. Soon, he came to realize that he'd gained a family in place of what was missing and he wanted to cherish every moment that he had with them. If he didn't, he knew he would regret it because he never knew when or if the next holiday would be his last.

Zero could only hope that he wouldn't have to worry over that minor detail for at least another decade.

* * *

"We'll meet in front of the theatre at seven-thirty so we can grab a bite to eat and go grocery shopping, how's that sound?"

Yuuki glanced over her shoulder where Sayori was standing and waiting for her and then back at Zero. "How about eight? I hate half-hours."

Ichiru chuckled and ruffled Yuuki's hair to the girl's annoyance. "To some extent, I agree. Let's meet at eight instead Ro."

"Fine, eight it is. If either of you are going to be late, call or text me okay?" Zero ran a hand through his hair as his tired amethyst eyes looked between the two.

"Okay!" With that, Ichiru and Yuuki went their separate ways, joining their respective groups of friends.

Zero watched after them waiting until they disappeared before he headed in the direction of the bookstore. Zero wasn't in the mood to socialize or be bothered by prepubescent girls who wanted to "get his number" or ask him out. He was tired. He'd originally intended to sleep his Saturday away, allowing Yuuki and Ichiru to do the holiday shopping without him but that idea was quashed. Ichiru was convinced that Zero needed a hobby, one that did not involve vampire hunting, learning, or holding himself up in his room doing whatever it was he did when neither Ichiru or Yuuki were keeping him company. To Zero's vexation, Ichiru had blackmailed him into going with them. If his twin were to find out that he was doing two of the three things he'd dragged him from the Academy to avoid, well… Zero didn't want to find out. Instead, he simply decided not to tell them where it was he was going.

Gulliver's Book Emporium was his own little refuge from the outside world when he was in town.

He'd discovered long ago that the owner of the bookstore he frequented held ancient Hunter and vampire tomes in the back room of the store. It was purely coincidence that he'd recognized a book sitting near the cash register and when he'd inquired about it the current owner was surprised to find that Zero knew what it was. She'd told Zero that her father once collected old pieces of literature during his hunting days but had long since retired leaving her to care for his old hobby. She had welcomed him to her store and told Zero that he was free to come and read whenever he so pleased. Zero took full advantage of such an opportunity. Every time he had the luxury of going down to the city, he'd sneak away to the bookstore and study as many of the spells and texts as he could in one sitting. And that was exactly what he intended to do until it was time for him to meet with Ichiru and Yuuki.

"Zero, Zero, Zero… Don't you get tired of this place?" The blonde woman behind the counter smirked as Zero opened the door.

Zero smiled and removed his jacket. "No, never!" He feigned shock as he hung his jacket on the coat rack. "Besides, I could never tire of your company Angie."

"Yea, yea, you sweet talker you. There're a few new books back there that one of my old man's colleagues sent in last week. They look kinda new but I think they're just been kept well. Go have a look and I'll bring you some coffee. It's a bit chilly so I left you a blanket on the couch."

Zero nodded and smiled in appreciation. "Thank you."

Zero made his way through the aisles of books and into the room at the back of the store. He switched on the light and marveled at the beauty of the space as he did every time he entered the room. It reminded him of an old Englishmen's study with the high ceiling, mahogany carpet, and hand crafted furniture situated perfectly for someone intending to spend long periods of time in one place. The only thing the room was missing was a fire place but that was understandable. There were far too many priceless novels held up in the small space to even suggest such an arrangement. Zero left his shoes by the door and padded over to the desk, his amethyst eyes peering down at the primordial texts Angela had mentioned.

He could tell that the books were old but Zero was going to assume that they were no more than five or so centuries in age. And he was right. They were a collection of books written- hand written- in rural Celtic tongue, which more or less likely meant that the author of the book was not very wealthy. Cautiously, Zero picked the novels up and walked over to the couch pulling the blanket Angela had left for him around his shoulders. After he was sure he was comfortable, he eyed the first title and a soft smile lit his face.

"_Charming the Beast Volume One_ eh…" He was hooked already.

* * *

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Kaname-sama, and I do hope that we'll be able to discuss more business opportunities in the near future." The noble bowed before he walked away from the pureblood's limousine, a tight smile on his stony face.

"Seiren, see to it that Mister Austin has a _pleasant_ flight home."

"As you wish Kaname-sama." And the woman vanished from the limo as though she'd never been present.

Kaname stared at the man's retreating back, his eyes bright with amusement. Someone had dared to oppose him, to create a company in his name without his knowledge, and they were sorely mistaken. Kaname was never unaware of the workings of things that belonged to him despite what he allowed some to believe. He was aware of every business transaction, every employee, and every company under his thumb. It was foolish of anyone to underestimate him simply because he was a high school student. So many tended to do just that and Kaname made sure to put them in their place long before their arrogance got out of hand. He'd made prime examples of several nobles in order to get his point across and it seemed as though people were beginning to get the hint.

Soon, he intended to delve into things of greater importance, had already began to lay the foundation of such an ambition. There were things that he wanted, things that deserved to have his name attached to them because Kaname loved the illusion of power that ownership created for him. He believed that owning next to all that his hands could grasp would help to reflect the power that he already held and he would stop at nothing to accomplish that idea. Kaname had virtually all of eternity to achieve such a goal and, in the mean time, he would enjoy what was left of his evening.

"Seeing as we are already in the city for the evening, perhaps you would all like to indulge in some free time? Later, we can meet for dinner." Kaname glanced at the six remaining nobles in his company and smiled upon noticing their varying shocked expressions. He was feeling rather generous now that he'd handled the last of his business queries for the weekend.

"We'd be honored Kaname-sama." The unanimous chorus of his six comrades somewhat dampened his mood but he was determined to stay somewhat positive.

"Very well, we shall reconvene around eight o'clock at this very spot." Kaname gracefully slid out of the limousine and breathed in the crisp night's air.

He was not going to wait for the others, hoping that that alone would tell them to keep their distance until the time he'd specified. Glancing around, he noticed an oddly placed bookstore and he briefly wondered who'd decided that placing such an establishment amongst a flock of retail outlets was a good idea. Without much preamble, Kaname settled on indulging his curiosities and he headed toward it. The quaint store was titled Gulliver's Book Emporium and in its broad windows were displays of books and trinkets that would make any passerby curious enough to wander inside. Kaname opened the door and a chime signaled his entry. Immediately a scent hit his nose that he was beyond familiar with.

"Hello sir, welcome to Gulliver's. Are you looking for anything in particular?" A gorgeous blond woman leaned against the counter, her smile welcoming as she eyed him with blatant interest.

"Yes. Would you happen to know where I could find Zero Kiryuu?" Perhaps that would tell her that he was not in the least bit interested, not at the moment.

The blond smirked, her eyes igniting with a spark of something Kaname couldn't quite identify. "Depends… What's a pureblood doing looking for a Hunter?"

Ah, Kaname now saw why it was she stared at him with unconcealed intrigue. She had very keen eyes for a mortal. "We're acquaintances."

"So you say. Z's a hard ass and I think I've known him long enough to know that he isn't particularly fond of-"

"He's alright Angie." Zero emerged from behind a bookshelf and stared between the two. He'd heard Kaname enter the store, smelt him even and he knew that the pureblood had scented him in return. Zero wasn't sure what Kaname was doing there or why he'd asked for him but he intended to find out.

"You sure Z? I'll kick his ass out if he's here to harass you." Angela wearily eyed the lanky vampire still standing in the doorway.

Zero smiled and it was an expression Kaname found himself wishing to see more often on that usually reserved porcelain face. "I doubt you'd be able to but don't worry, he's harmless. I'm bringing him to the back with me and I'm still waiting for that coffee."

"You cheeky brat, you should feel so grateful that I even offered." She smirked as Zero waved her off and began making his way to the back of the store. "Be quick to follow him before I do kick your suspect ass right out."

There were many things that Kaname wanted to say and do to the impertinent human behind the register but he chose to simply nod and follow behind Zero. He'd put her in her place at another time. As he silently followed the Hunter's lead Kaname took the time to glance around the store. Many of the novels on the shelves were rather eccentric choices of literature but they were all familiar to him. He'd read thousands of books throughout his lifetime and yet, it always felt as though he'd barely made a dent in the worlds narrative collection.

His brown eyes scanned the small room Zero stepped into and it seemed harmless enough. It reminded him of a miniature version of his father's study from long ago and it smelt of moss. He could clearly see that a great majority of the books in the room were well beyond Zero's time, some even nearing his own age.

"What are you doing here Kuran? Are you following me now? Trying to make sure I don't bite the first thing available the minute I get hungry?" Zero's tone didn't hold the biting edge it once held and, to his own surprise, he sounded almost playful.

"Following you? Not even in the best of your dreams would that be the case Kiryuu." Kaname seated himself at the desk and admired the craftsmanship of the old piece of furniture. He'd noticed the subtle changes in Zero's behavior towards him over the months they'd spent together thus far and it made him happy on some small scale

Zero scoffed. "That only answers one question."

"I know you're not a beast, so no, I do not keep tabs on you. As for being here, it is purely coincidence that I happened upon this store. Once I smelt your scent, I was curious to see if you were actually here."

"Well, here I am so you can leave now. Go find Yuuki and Ichiru, at least they'll enjoy your company." Zero walked back over to the couch and pulled the book he'd been lost in before Kaname's interruption back into view.

Kaname stood and contemplated leaving Zero to his own devices. He had no reason to stay with the boy and he could have easily done as the stubborn Hunter had suggested but then a novel caught his eye. It was written in an ancient tongue that he was well versed in and he was sure he'd seen it during his youth. Before he could stop himself, he pulled the book from the shelf and sat on the couch beside Zero ignoring the way the boy glanced away from his own piece of literature simply to glare at him.

"What the hell are you doing now?"

Kaname turned the book in his hand before settling his gaze on the irate boy beside him. "I'm assuming that this is only one of many books within this small archive that you are not able to read."

Zero frowned. "I can recognize a few words here and there but I haven't had the time to incorporate learning prehistoric languages into my schedule." In all honesty, it was hard to find translations for many of the foreign languages a majority of the vampiric novels were scribed in. Even using his resources from the Hunter's Association Zero had a hard time pinpointing from which time period, species, and/or culture most of the texts were derived from.

"I could teach you." Kaname had surprised even himself with such an outburst but it'd been the first thing to come to mind.

"At what price?"Zero stared at him, suspicion clearly written all over his gorgeous face.

Kaname thought for a moment, his brown irises darting toward the book in his hand before returning to look at Zero. "I would like it if you allowed me the opportunity to come in here and read as well. I'll only arrive when you do as not to disturb whatever arrangement you may have with the woman who manages this store. As additional compensation, I will allow you the opportunity to read that which we hold in the Night Class library."

Zero let the idea roll around in his head for a moment as he weighed his options. He was a glutton for knowledge and here Kaname was offering him as much on a silver platter with his only request being to sit and read alongside him. It would be at the cost of his valued alone time and there was already the fact that he spent far more time with Kaname these days than he had ever intended to. On the other hand, he doubted the pureblood would disturb him once they both became lost in one narrative or another and Zero would now have full access to the tomes stored in the Night Class library…

They'd been getting along far better than they ever had before over the last two months or so, Zero had even learned that Kaname was, at the very least, tolerable. And if things did not work out he reserved the right to cancel the agreement… he had nothing to lose.

Zero stared at the pureblood and wondered what would be the harm in agreeing to something that was more in his favor than Kaname's. "Fine, but the minute I stop liking this whole sharing my space thing is the minute you're getting the fuck out of here. Do we have a deal?" He vigilantly stuck out his hand.

"Indeed we do." Kaname grasped Zero's extended appendage and shook it gently.

He foresaw the blossoming of their budding relationship. It was going to be a very slow and possibly tiring journey but after nearly a decade of enmity they were finally making some leeway. Kaname felt a bubble of undisclosed enthusiasm in the pit of his stomach. He was being given a chance to rectify the mistake of writing off the naïve and angry Zero Kiryuu of the past due to his own impatience and superiority complex. He intended to do so wisely.

"You can start by telling me about the book you have in your hand. That was one of the first ones I looked at when I came in here but then Angie told me it was a vampiric text so I just put it back on the shelf." He only knew a few words in that ancient tongue but nothing significant enough to get him through even the first sentence of a book.

Kaname smiled as he opened the cover and held the novel between them. "Believe it or not, this is a collection of vampire fairytales so to speak. It will perhaps be the easiest piece of literature in this language for you to start with." Kaname began to explain to Zero in great detail the premises of the twelve tales written in the book he held and was delighted to see that Zero was listening with rapt attention, his gorgeous crystalline eyes betraying his every optimistic emotion.

That alone encouraged Kaname to continue, the words pouring from his mouth easily as he explained the meanings behind the tales, the intricate terms and sayings that were as familiar to him as breathing. The pureblood could clearly see that Zero was eating it all up and nearly salivating as he asked questions and pointed to what he assumed were letters and numbers. Seeing Zero as animated as he was at the prospect of learning caused Kaname to feel the same way about teaching him for he too was mesmerized but not by the work of fiction he held in his hands.

* * *

"Where the hell is that asshole? He's the one who gave us a time and he doesn't even fucking show up?" Ichiru wasn't entirely pissed off but it was freezing outside, he was hungry, and Zero was nowhere in sight.

Yuuki sighed as she pulled her jacket tighter against her body. She was beginning to rethink wearing a dress on such a cold evening. "Just call him and find out where he's at. Maybe he lost track of time." It was very unlike Zero to do so but it was the only option Yuuki would choose to believe.

Ichiru nodded as he pulled out his cellphone and pressed speed-dial one, waiting for Zero to answer. It rung no more than twice before the other end picked up and a mumbled hello was muttered. "Don't hello me you bastard. Where the fuck are you?"

"Shit Ru, I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

Ichiru could hear someone in the background saying something to his twin but it was muffled and he couldn't make out what they were saying or who was saying it. Ichiru grew jealous. Zero hadn't mentioned to him anything about meeting up with people while they were in town, which left him to wonder just who it was his brother was in the company of. Who was it that had caused Zero to lose track of time? No one was allowed to cloud Zero's attention so much so that his twin forgot about him, even if it was a minor slip of the mind. For Yuuki to distract Zero, it was fine, she was their pseudo sister after all and much of his own focus was in caring for her but no one else was worthy of doing such a thing. Not when Ichiru had yet to meet them.

Ichiru frowned and pulled the phone closer to his ear. "Hurry it up, Yuu and I are cold."

"Alright, be there in a minute."

The youngest twin snapped his cellphone shut and stared at Yuuki. "He's coming. He just got a little caught up dicking around." His eyes darkened as he thought about who could possibly be with his brother.

"Did he say where he was? Maybe we can meet him- Oh! There he is and look, Kaname-sempai is with him." Yuuki smiled brightly and grabbed Ichiru's hand dragging the disgruntled boy along with her.

"Yuuki, Ichiru, good evening." Kaname smiled softly as he pet Yuuki's soft hair and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug by Ichiru.

"Hey there gorgeous, I'm fucking starving." Ichiru pulled out of Kaname's embrace in favor of hugging up to his brother. He felt rather possessive after their phone call and he didn't care who noticed so long as Zero did and the pointed look his twin graced him with was telling enough.

Ichiru had gotten his point across loud and clear.

"Ichiru!" Yuuki tsked as she shyly moved to stand between Zero and Kaname. "Watch your mouth in front of Kaname-sempai."

Zero snorted and ruffled the naïve girl's hair with his free hand. "He should be watching his language in front of you, Yuuki, not Kuran."

"Regretfully, I have to agree. You should always mind your language in the presence of a woman Ichiru. Haven't I told you this on several occasions?" The small group began to walk, not entirely noticing that Kaname had now joined them.

Ichiru's grin was face splitting as he tightened his hold on Zero's arm using it as leverage to lean forward to stare defiantly at the pureblood. "That you have but I'm more of a hands on learner, maybe you should punish me. See if that gets the lesson across."

Kaname's deep chuckle was sultry and sweet as it bit through the air causing the three siblings to shudder from more than just the cold. "I don't take lightly to temptation Ichiru, it would serve you well to remember that."

Zero and Yuuki blushed at the implications of Kaname's statement and the devilish flirtation going on before their very eyes. Neither Yuuki nor Zero quite understood why it was so easy for the youngest twin to laugh such a thing off. As a silence muddled with embarrassment and humor settled amongst them Yuuki realized that one, Kaname was with them, and two, they hadn't decided where to eat dinner and were aimlessly walking around.

"Kaname-sempai, what are you doing here?"

Kaname glanced at the darling girl beside him, his eyes soft. "I had some business to tend to with the others and on my way to meet them for dinner, I ran into Kiryuu."

Zero raised an eyebrow at the pureblood's easy lie but he didn't plan on correcting him. "Speaking of dinner, where do you two want to go?"

Ichiru shrugged. "Where are you eating at Ken?"

"Oh! You can eat with us Kaname-sempai."

"Ichiru, Yuuki… we can't just go barging into his plans like that. Maybe he wanted to spend time with his own friends." Zero was hoping that that would be the case despite the- dare he say it- enjoyable evening they'd had together. He'd spent enough time with a vampire for one day let alone even considering spending his dinner with seven of them. And it was as though Kaname knew exactly what Zero was thinking and sought to torment him further.

"I would love it if all of you joined us. It's been so long since we last ate dinner together."

Ichiru and Yuuki cheered as was expected of them and Zero didn't bother to hide his frown. He knew Kaname was a bastard and now he was absolutely sure of it. His eyes darted ahead where he sensed Kaname's companions not too far from them and his face darkened further. There went his good mood and his hopes for a peaceful evening.

"All of my favorites from the Night Class… my lucky day." Ichiru released Zero in order to saunter over to the attractive vampires but that did not mean he didn't still feel possessive over his twin. He was simply pushing the thought to the back of his mind until he was done socializing.

"Ichiru, Yuuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun, we're glad to see that you've returned Kaname-sama to us unharmed." Takuma smiled pleasantly as he led his group to merge with Zero's.

Everyone exchanged greetings and followed Takuma as he led them to the restaurant he'd made reservations for. The atmosphere was fairly amicable as everyone walked and chatted amongst themselves, Ichiru and Yuuki fitting right in as though they belonged. Zero kept quiet choosing to observe and be pulled about by Ichiru and Yuuki rather than join in on the conversations at hand. He wanted to eat quickly, go to the grocery store, and go to bed, nothing more and nothing less. He felt uneasy in the presence of so many vampires, vampires that openly scorned him, and he felt like he needed some air in spite of being outside.

"Hey, you guys go inside and we'll meet you in there in a second. I wanna talk to Zero." Ichiru grinned as he tugged Zero to a stop beside him.

Yuuki bit her bottom lip and glanced at the twins as she debated staying with them or going inside. "Are you sure?" She would rather they went inside with her as opposed to leaving her alone with her beloved Kaname and his friends. They made her nervous when Ichiru and Zero were not around to give her confidence.

"Don't worry Yuu, we'll be in there before you even have the chance to order a drink, okay. Just follow Ken's lead." Ichiru's smile was reassuring and Yuuki couldn't help but to listen to her brother.

"Alright, don't be too long." Taking Kaname's hand she followed the vampires into the restaurant, her timid gaze lingering on the prone forms of Ichiru and Zero.

* * *

"You need a breath and I'm giving you one." Ichiru smiled softly as he pushed Zero against the wall of the alleyway and leaned into him relishing in his twin's warmth.

Zero stayed put, his amethyst eyes studying the boy who'd wrapped himself about his waist, his head nuzzling against Zero's shoulder. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Ichiru scoffed. "Bullshit. You're irritated because we're spending time with Kaname and the others from the Night Class. You'd rather be anywhere but here and you know it. Don't lie to me because I know you almost as well as I know myself."

Zero chuckled and ran a hand through Ichiru's platinum blond locks. "It wasn't a lie, I really am tired."

"Do you wanna leave? I can make up some bullshit excuse and the three of us- you, me, and Yuuki- can just go get the groceries and eat a pizza at home."

Light purple eyes were lost in the intense reflection of Ichiru's as Zero contemplated such a thing all whilst ignoring the hand kneading his lower back soothingly. If Zero were a selfish person, he absolutely would have agreed but selfish was one thing that he was not and he couldn't bring himself to ruin Yuuki and Ichiru's time with Kaname. He'd gotten the distinct feeling that he'd spent more time with the pureblood over the last couple of months than both Yuuki and Ichiru combined which told him all the more that they deserved this, deserved tonight. Zero was just going to have to suck it up and make himself enjoy the rest of the evening for their sake.

"It's alright Ichiru, I'll be fine. Just give me a few more minutes out here and then I'll head in."

"Nah…" Ichiru stood to his full height. He was only an inch or so shorter than his twin. "I'll stay with you, help you take your mind off of the shit going on in the restaurant."

Zero didn't like the impish spark that had ignited in his brother's eyes. "Ichiru!" Zero's voice was stern as he grasped the boy's shoulder in attempts to thwart whatever it was his twin had planned.

Ichiru smirked as he pushed his hands inside of Zero's jacket effectively throwing Zero off balance. As a reward for his efforts he'd wrought a shudder from his twin as his icy hands met soft heated flesh. "Do you remember when we were thirteen and we watched porn for the first time?"

"What?" Zero blinked and grabbed Ichiru's wrist in attempts to pry those cold fingers from his waist. He didn't know where such a random comment had spawned from but he was positive that he wasn't going to like it.

"We were staying at one of those nice hotels as a treat for completing another mission with Yagari-sensei. He was in his own room at the other end of the hall and we were sharing a single bed. That night we were sitting side by side when I found the playboy channel and I convinced you to watch it with me- you were so fucking adorable Ro. You kept trying to look away from the TV but I made you watch and when you got hard, you were so embarrassed." Ichiru smirked as he pressed his body to Zero's, his hands traveling up the back of his twin's shirt.

"Ichiru… what are you-" Zero was cut off as the boy in question leaned in and nipped his bottom lip, sucking at it playful before leaning away with a bright smile. Zero couldn't find his voice.

"And then do you remember what happened next? How I slipped my hand into your boxers and taught you how to make yourself cum? You were so fucking cute Ro and I'm so glad that wasn't the last time I got to see this face of yours contorted beautifully because of something I did to you." Ichiru's hands moved to the front of Zero's shirt as he began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses up Zero's jaw.

Ichiru hadn't intended to push things so far but Zero looked edible and far too tired to fight him. The hot streak of envy that had coursed through him earlier had molded and shifted into an unbearable need to be touched, teased, spoken to, _seen,_ by Zero and only Zero. He didn't understand why he grew so jealous and spiteful over those who wanted the same things from his twin but he did and in those times Ichiru wanted nothing more than Zero's reassurance that he came first. He had to always come first and when he was assured that Zero felt that way it made his heart soar and his mind collapse. It made Ichiru want more than what his twin was already offering.

"Ichiru… stop. We're- we're outside." With every ounce of control Zero could muster, he gently pushed at his twin's shoulders and feeling cold as those skillful hands were pulled from under his shirt. Zero stared down at his brother, noting the red reflection of his eyes in Ichiru's.

Ichiru's grin was face splitting as he pecked Zero's lips once more before reluctantly drawing away. "I know where we are idiot. I managed to get your mind off that shit going on in the restaurant and you feel relaxed now, don't you?"

On the contrary, Zero felt far more tense than he had before Ichiru dragged him around the corner for a "breather". He was used to his twin's behavior, had been used to it since they were younger and he first noticed Ichiru's unusually strong attachment to him. After the tragedy of the Kiryuu house, Zero never made a fuss over Ichiru's antics because he was all that his twin had- he was the only person that his brother would trust and love unconditionally. He'd indulged Ichiru when it came to his sexual advancements, his possessive behavior, and all of his twin's flaws because he had to- wanted to even at the expense of everything he believed.

Much hadn't changed save for the progression of Ichiru's more than brotherly actions and Zero's urges.

It was no longer safe for Ichiru to touch him so intimately. Not when every time he did so Zero felt the need to tilt his brother's neck and bite him, drinking until he had his fill and more. Every time Ichiru embraced him, slept in his bed, or even sat next to him, the vampire inside of Zero wanted to lure his twin away and devour him in any way that he physically could. Zero was still trying to reign in his awakened impulses and until he did, he didn't want Ichiru pushing things too far. They'd never done anything more than intimately touch one another- mainly on Ichiru's part- but Zero was positive it'd go beyond that if Ichiru didn't tread carefully. His lust induced crimson eyes were more than enough testimony of a boundary line that was no longer able to be toyed with for he would easily rip it to shreds once he lost what little control he did have.

He shuddered at the notion of harming his brother in any conceivable way but it was a very real possibility. "Ichiru, promise me you won't do that again." He couldn't take that chance.

A slender silver eyebrow rose as the boy in question stared at his brother, his eyes not betraying the fear that racked through him at those words. "Are you asking me to promise to stop talking dirty to you while feeling you up because- if you are- it's not gonna happen."

Zero sighed. "You don't understand Ru. I could really hurt you if you keep-"

"You're only freaking out because your eyes went all vampire on me?" Ichiru mentally sighed in relief. "Don't worry, I know how to take care of myself. I may not be an expert Hunter like you but I know the right spells to render you immobile if you get frisky. Might even be kinky… Now let's go eat dinner, Yuuki's probably getting worried." Ichiru clasped hands with Zero and began tugging the boy towards the restaurant.

Ichiru was glad that Zero was only concerned about his vampire urges acting out of control because he'd feared… no, he wasn't going to entertain that thought. Ichiru didn't want Zero to think too deeply when it concerned their relationship because he knew that things would then change and he couldn't have that. Unlike Zero, he was very selfish and would go through any lengths to maintain their relationship the way he saw fit, even if it was at the expense of Zero's comfort. He knew that the way things were now ultimately made them both happy and if Zero just gave in, they could be closer.

They couldn't possibly love each other anymore but their physical bond would be able to reflect their emotional one. Ichiru wanted to be as close to his brother as humanly possible and he'd jump through hoops to achieve that goal. He wanted all of Zero's attention at any given time he so chose to want it. He wanted Zero to feel envious of his relationships with others, to cling to Ichiru the way Ichiru clung to him. He wanted to always be first in Zero's eyes, in his heart, in his mind- his first everything. If striving to attain such a conquest hurt Zero along the way, it'd be a minor setback compared to the bigger picture- their growing bond. He just had to play his cards right and draw Zero over that line with him.

"Ichiru…"

"Zero. Drop it. _Please_?"

Zero hated when Ichiru looked at him like that. It was the same anguished look he'd seen on his twin's face the night he almost… "Okay. Let's just go eat." He'd fix things with Ichiru later.

* * *

"Um… no offense Kaname-sempai but I don't think it's a good idea for us to ride home with you." Yuuki's bright brown eyes peered over Kaname's shoulder at the now silent group of nobles.

She hated refusing things from Kaname but his ways always seemed _flamboyant_ compared to that of what normal people did. Like the last time he took them out to eat and reserved the entire restaurant for that very purpose… yes, he did things far differently than the average individual.

Ichiru snorted. "Try a really fu- freaking bad idea. Last time you offered us a ride when you were with your friends, you made them walk. I mean, you literally made them get out of the car and walk back to the Academy. They didn't talk to me for a week after that and I'm not in the mood to be hated again but thanks for the offer." Ichiru wasn't surprised to see the group of nobles relax considerably upon hearing their refusal to accept Kaname's offer.

They were all shocked by the mortal's thoughtfulness and consideration of themselves and they were equally appalled by their foolish refusal to join their lord as he'd so requested. Furthermore, they were truly astonished to see that their powerful leader was taking the rejection in stride because no one had ever refused him of any request he so made- human and vampire alike. But those _children_, the ones he dedicated himself to unconditionally, easily dismissed something others would've paid high prices to obtain. And it was all because they did not want to impede upon Kaname's entourage- because they did not want to burden beings who viewed themselves as superior to them.

The entire concept was both foreign and astonishing.

"Are you all sure? It's late and the temperature has dropped considerably. I doubt Yuuki's coat is sufficient enough to withstand such cold, it's so thin." Kaname looked over Yuuki's quivering form and decided at that moment to take her and the twins shopping for proper winter attire.

"Its fine Kuran, you've done enough for us already. We'll be okay and if you don't believe that, then you can just follow behind the bus." Zero didn't feel like standing in the middle of the street any longer. He was in a foul mood after their grocery excursion and he simply wanted to go to bed.

"So be it. Good night Yuuki." Kaname turned and smiled as Yuuki hugged him.

"Good night Kaname-sempai and sempai-tachi. Oh, please don't forget to drop off the groceries and don't worry, dad will still be up." Yuuki's smile was dazzling as she released Kaname and waved at the nobles before she wandered closer to Zero.

"I won't forget Yuuki." Kaname turned his attention towards the youngest of the twins, his eyes lighting with amusement as he attempted to anticipate the boys move. "Sleep well Ichiru."

Ichiru smirked as he walked over to Kaname and planted a soft kiss on the man's lips. "I always sleep well after a night with you." Ichiru almost laughed when he noticed the incredulous glances he was receiving from the six nobles. He'd expected them to be used to him by this point.

"Ichiru!" Yuuki was furiously blushing as she pulled at the youngest twin's arm and Zero sighed in irritation.

"Night Kuran." Zero beat the man to the punch as he grabbed a hold of Ichiru and Yuuki's hands and pulled them in the direction of the bus station. "If we hurry, we can make that bus."

They all quickly jogged over to the bus stop, barely making it on before the bus pulled away. They headed to the back of the coach taking the back row with Ichiru by the window, Zero by the isle, and Yuuki tucked snuggly between the two. As she caught her breath, she managed to glare at Ichiru and while he wasn't paying attention she swatted his shoulder.

"Hey!"

Yuuki's glare didn't falter as Ichiru turned to stare at her. "Don't you 'hey' me. You can't just go around kissing- doing- you can't-"

"I can't kiss Ken, is that what you're trying to say?" Ichiru hid his smile as he feigned a yawn.

"That's right. Tell him Zero, tell _your _brother to behave properly when we're with company." Yuuki turned her big brown eyes on Zero hoping he would do something to fix Ichiru's behavior because the boy only seemed to obey Zero when Kaname wasn't around.

"Oh, so now I'm only Zero's brother because I smooched Ken?" Ichiru grinned as he stared down at Yuuki.

Yuuki's little face scrunched and she turned to Zero. "See Zero, this is what I'm talking about."

Zero cocked his eyebrow and glanced at Ichiru tiredly. "Ru…"

"I'm sorry, I promise to keep my hands off of Ken when you're around."

"Ichiru." Zero's tone was stern and left no room for argument.

Ichiru huffed and wrapped an arm around Yuuki's small shoulders. "I was only kidding Yuuki. I don't like Kaname, not that way. I promise you, he's all yours for the taking okay?"

"I don't… you… I'm taking a nap." Yuuki ducked her head under Ichiru's arm and instead leaned on Zero's shoulder. She yawned into her small mitten covered hand and closed her eyes for a quick nap if only to avoid Ichiru's awkward questions.

The moment Yuuki's light snores filled the space between them, Ichiru chose to speak. "I'm glad you didn't entirely hate being out tonight Zero." He didn't need to look at his twin to confirm that he'd been heard.

"Me too." Dinner had gone by smoothly to Zero's relief.

Yuuki had fussed when they walked over to the table later than promised but she'd noticed Zero's downtrodden disposition and immediately stopped her fussing. Zero had sent her a smile, his silent promise to enjoy the night and Yuuki had accepted that if only because she was at the opposite end of the table and couldn't pry. Zero had been glad that he and Ichiru sat converse to her because he'd felt no need to concern Yuuki when she should've been enjoying her time with Kaname.

In the end, they'd all enjoyed themselves, especially Ichiru. No one had been off limits when it came to his flirtatious quips and playful whims, in fact, he'd been the one to loosen up the stoic ice princess Ruka Souen. Zero had found it rather interesting to see that by the time their appetizers were served, Ichiru had all six nobles eating out of the palm of his hand and hanging onto his every word. He'd always had a charismatic personality and used it to charm whoever it was he sought to- even his own brother. Ichiru had been the one who drew Zero into the conversations taking place at the dinner table.

Zero smiled as the memory crossed his mind. Everyone had been so surprised when he'd joined in on the conversation but Ichiru had brought it to his attention that Aido was discussing a book he'd read on several occasions. Of course, the noble hadn't believed that Zero understood what Aido had donned a "complex work of art far too exquisite to grace the hands of someone so undeserving". That had been when the vampire began listing themes to gauge whether or not Zero had caught them as he and Kain had- or rather, whether the ex-human was capable of such levels of literary diagnosis. Zero had not let the condescending vampire bother him in the least and he'd quickly pointed out that the noble had missed several poignant plot devices and a much deeper premise. Soon, their hostile conversation turned into one of intrigue and wonder that had Aido, Kain, and Zero locked in an intense discussion at their end of the table.

"What are you smiling about over there?" Ichiru carefully covered Yuuki with his jacket as he stared at Zero curiously.

"I actually enjoyed myself." _Until the end… _Zero's smile slipped from his face.

He'd given the vampires a chance for Yuuki and Ichiru's benefit and it'd worked. He'd forgotten that they were the enemy, that they were not all equals in any sense of the word, and Zero had done so to maintain the general happiness. The thought of participating in such outings from time to time did not bother Zero, not after he saw that he could do so and it could be enjoyable, however, his holidays were an entirely different matter. He absolutely blamed Kaname for the debacle that was going to be their Thanksgiving. The pureblood had been discussing the holiday with Yuuki when she'd shyly suggested that he spend the holiday with them. Zero had shot him a look, one that clearly asked him to gracefully decline and give him a break. Zero should've known he'd do the complete opposite.

Zero knew that he would've gotten over the disappointment of having added company during the holiday had Kaname's acceptance of Yuuki's invite not spurred the other nobles to do the same. He'd refused to cater to so many, let alone catering to people he could care less to spend his holiday with but Yuuki and Ichiru… they weren't only Kaname's weaknesses. In the end, Kaname had paid for all of the groceries, deemed it his treat even, but Zero believed it the least the man could do seeing as it left Ichiru and himself now preparing a feast.

"Don't worry Ro, we can manage one Thanksgiving dinner. We'll fucking wow 'em with our culinary skills." Ichiru smiled in Zero's direction and slipped his hand into the one Zero had around Yuuki's shoulders. "It won't be so bad if everyone acts how they did today."

Zero nodded, his grip on Ichiru's hand tightening. "You're probably right." It would only be one evening, one that would undoubtedly be very similar to that night's, and Zero knew he could handle it.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So... Ichiru and Zero's relationship has officially begun to expand. I say, it's no different than Kaname shacking up with his sister (Yuuki) save for the fact that they're both guys... guys that look identical to one another. That and the fact that they went through a traumatic experience where Zero was the only person Ichiru could depend on and trust and vice versa. That skewed their relationship a bit. I dunno... if you have any questions about it or want to be verified on something then put it in a review and I'll respond accordingly.

**Shout Out To The Reviewers I couldn't Reply To: **ZEROGRAVITY, IchiZeroFTW, smilingzeroalliance, kanamezeroluv, VKPrincess, C01DW4RK1D5, lolcat, sarah, polka dot, jedi7up, Krimson, and Don't take my cookie. I wish I could've responded to a bunch of your reviews, however, I will take the time to do so here. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, they are very much appreciated.

* * *

**Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Split

**Warning: **_Sex. Language. This chapter is a bit lengthy but it's worth it considering there's finally some action._

* * *

**Pairings In This Chapter: **Kaname x Zero

* * *

**GRAVITY  
**

_Chapter IV: Split_**  
**

* * *

"How much longer did they say it would be before the plane lands, Takuma?"

"We should be home in two hours."

Kaname nodded and headed to the back of the plane where his room resided. He was tired, hungry, had a splitting headache, and was irritated after forcing himself to do several early morning business meetings, which was something that he wasn't accustomed to doing. Kaname would not have subjected himself to such torture (that being six consecutive meetings, all of which took place during day time hours) had he not promised his holiday to Yuuki and Ichiru. He would now be able to spend his holiday with them work free and it seemed he'd be arriving home just before dinner started.

They drove him to do such extreme things in order to please them and every time he did so it utterly surprised him. Kaname was not accustomed to _giving_ and if those outside of the academy were ever to find out that Kaname Kuran held something so dear to him that he effortlessly jumped through hoops to appease, there would be consequences. He could not allow that to happen- allow others to discover that he cherished something and worst, that what he cherished were mere mortals. Fragile, docile, mortals who could so easily perish beneath the power of a vampire.

He would sooner abandon them all rather than allow his position in society to jeopardize their innocence or happiness. Especially his beloved Yuuki. It would hurt to leave her behind when he loved her so but it would hurt far more if she were to die or get harmed simply because she was a part of his life. No amount of love that Kaname could give Yuuki would ever make up for endangering her and he would never be able to forgive himself if he did.

On the off chance that the worst occurred, nothing in the world would be able to stop him from obliterating everything that her attacker held dear. The world would see a side of Kaname Kuran that had been locked away to shield them and they would sorely regret unleashing it.

Shaking the morbid thoughts from his mind, Kaname lay down on his bed and contemplated beckoning Takuma to his room for a small bite to eat before they arrived at the Academy. Takuma always accompanied him during his business meetings for the noble was much like a personal assistant and Kaname had come to rely upon him. Takuma Ichijo was one of few who knew how to handle his easily shifting moods. The calm and serene noble was able to soothe Kaname when his temper began to best him, when his decisions started to reflect the malicious nature that rumbled barely beneath the surface of his calm demeanor. Takuma was the only one who did not completely waver in thought under Kaname's fury- a feat the prince commended his old friend for. The noble was his most loyal and trusted friend next to Seiren and he would have no one else bear the burden of his whims.

For as comfortable as both Takuma and Seiren were with him, there was still a rather thick barrier that separated them from each other and neither Takuma nor Seiren would dare to even think of breaking it. Everyone always kept themselves at a distance and they always chose to walk on eggshells in his presence, even those closest to him tended to fall into that pattern at the first sign of his power and status as their pureblood vampire prince. This was something Kaname had come to accept with time. He'd grown accustomed to such treatment and now expected nothing less. There were only three people in the entire world that freely crossed the line others stayed clear of: Yuuki, Ichiru, and Zero.

Yuuki (for as sweet and as precious as she was in Kaname's eyes) treaded very carefully over the line that parted them yet, whenever she was reminded of their differences she'd quickly step back across it to part them again. Kaname knew of her fear towards his kind even though she tried to shield such a thing from him to spare his feelings. He knew that every time she looked at him, she saw the vampire who'd viciously slaughtered her parents and had come so close to doing the same unto her had Kaname not saved her. Try as she might, Yuuki could not see otherwise, this Kaname knew, and it amazed him time and time again that she forced herself to be by his side- that she still loved him.

He loved Yuuki so very much and the efforts she put into not fearing him were endearing but there nonetheless. Amongst the fright in her big brown eyes was a deep love and adoration that warmed his heart and very well made up for the other lingering emotions that drew them apart more so than pulled them together.

Therein lay his problem, the fact that he could not dissipate such negative emotions, not even after a decade of playing a major part in her life's story. In that sense, they too had something that obstructed their relationship. Kaname was entirely a vampire and would never be or want to be anything different. Because of this, he would never be able to show Yuuki the side of himself that occasional enjoyed eliciting pain, the side that took pleasure in grasping a life in his hands or deducing some of the world's strongest men to a pile of quivering nerves. There was so much of himself that he would need to hide from her in order to spare her feelings- in order not to be rejected by someone he loved to the point of aching.

Then there was Ichiru.

Kaname could not blame Ichiru for not entirely fearing him on account that the Kiryuu's descended from a long and great line of Hunters whom bread their young not to fear any vampire. Of course, that philosophy was shot to shit the minute Ichiru witnessed a pureblood slaughter his breeders and curse his brother to a life far worse than hell- in their opinion of course.

Kaname could remember that night from a decade ago as though it'd happened yesterday. He remembered being intoxicated by the extreme terror the youngest Kiryuu twin displayed upon his arrival to their home and he remembered wanting to give the boy a reason to cower in fear. Then he'd seen that gorgeous porcelain face marred with tear stains and a pair of surreal amethyst eyes that had glanced between a dying Zero and himself. It had seemed as though Ichiru had resigned himself to die so long as he did so beside his twin. At that, something inside of Kaname had shaken and he was brought back to the real world with the startling realization that he'd almost taken the lives of prey that could not do so much as fight back even if they wanted to. He would've been a beast had he.

And he would've never known that he'd come to adore a Hunter so.

But his relationship with Ichiru hadn't been as it currently was.

In the beginning, Ichiru avoided him out of trepidation for what he was and what he could do to them if ever provoked. Despite Kaname being the one to console him during his shock, Ichiru had been weary of his presence and would hide away from him seeking refuge in the comforts of his twin whenever Kaname came to visit Cross' home.

That lasted a little over a year.

It was on a dark winter's night when Kaname had stayed over, upon Yuuki's request, that things changed.

It'd been well past midnight and the house was quiet, sleeping, and Kaname had chosen to sit in the study to indulge in a bit of reading. Ichiru had barged in, his eyes full of fire and his body quaking with dread as he stood before Kaname and began accusing him of tormenting them by so much as being there and behaving kindly towards them. Ichiru wanted to know what Kaname wanted from him and why he was waiting to take it. As the youngest twin demanded answers to questions he didn't give Kaname a chance to respond to he'd ultimately dissolved into a mess of tears.

Kaname had felt a pang of sorrow at the boy's words and had spent hours calming and reassuring Ichiru that he would never so much as harm a hair on his head. That was the night he'd sworn to protect Ichiru and Zero for as long as their souls thrived upon the earth.

Ichiru, to Kaname's surprise and relief, believed him.

From that point onward, Ichiru was far from reserved when in Kaname's presence. Ichiru was charismatic, bright, and all smiles around him, acting in a way Kaname assumed he did during his absence. As Ichiru grew he became bolder, brighter, witty, expressive, and something dark had begun to simmer beneath the surface of all that was Ichiru Kiryuu.

It only further drew Kaname in. He adored how Ichiru strutted over the line that divided them and taunted those who could do no such thing. This was something that had made them rather close over the years. In fact, the only thing that kept them even remotely apart, that drew Ichiru back across the rift that separated Kaname from him, was the boy's twin: Zero.

A frown pulled at Kaname's lips as he turned to lie on his back.

Zero did far more than cross a line, he practically demolished it and walked across the rubble if only to spit in Kaname's face daring him to do something about it. Things were always that way between them despite Kaname's efforts to change their relationship into a positive one.

There was a point when he'd wanted to love Zero as he loved Ichiru. Kaname wanted to freely give Zero the world as he openly did for both Yuuki and Ichiru, but the boy would not allow it. Zero had given him the cold shoulder from the moment he regained consciousness in Cross' home. He'd refused to acknowledge Kaname more than proper etiquette called for and even in being polite, it always held a biting sardonic edge that infuriated Kaname to no end. He could never understand how someone could be so ungrateful to the man who'd saved their life when that same man could've just as easily taken it. Zero loathed him with everything he had in him simply because he was a pureblooded vampire and Zero a Hunter.

There was no other reason that Kaname could fathom for the boy to bite the hand that fed him.

They were always at odds on account of Zero's intolerable arrogance and stubbornness- traits that Kaname could admit matched his own. Neither of them ever chose to relent no matter what the disagreement was about unless it was requested of them to do so by either Yuuki or Ichiru. In this, Kaname came to dislike Zero and the boy's defiance. He came to long for the day when he'd be able to bend the Hunter to his will, break him if he so had to in order to see that smooth mask of opposition and indifference crack into a million shattered pieces of submission. He wanted to dissolve Zero's pride into nothing if only to watch him struggle beneath the pressure of Kaname's conceit.

It was Kaname's ire that began such views but it was his envy that continued them, that fueled him to deliver scathing and bitter insults whenever Zero's eyes so much as darkened in his presence. He could not count on his fingers and toes how many times he'd been tempted to eradicate Zero where he stood due to the boy's impudence. It was thoughts like those that kept them at each other's throats and were it not for Yuuki and Ichiru keeping them in check Kaname was sure he would've transfigured those thoughts into ruthless actions.

Now however… It was odd to see that he no longer _entirely _felt that way.

Kaname no longer felt the urge to crush Zero's windpipe as a means to shut the boy up the minute his mouth opened. His offer to teach Zero their ancient tongue was a testament of just how far their relationship had come.

They were on rather friendly terms, which was a feat he'd never thought or sought to truly obtain.

Zero still infuriated him and he still found pleasure in pushing all of Zero's buttons until the boy saw red but now there was something else amidst the budding of their newfound companionship. Lust was a more than fitting word for it. Kaname damned himself for allowing Zero to bite his virginal neck and damned the Hunter further for drawing out desires in him he'd never so much as glimpsed at. He knew the act of giving blood tended to be an intimate one that was coupled with some form of sexual gratification. He had drawn blood from enough people to be more than familiar with the eroticisms of drinking. If he'd known that the desire for him to fuck something into oblivion would increase tenfold when he himself was being fed from, he would have never offered.

Kaname found himself craving to be bitten whenever it was he bedded another and it was a rather distracting thing. Thoughts of his flesh being viciously torn into as he drove into the quivering body beneath his assaulted his mind every time he brought someone back to whatever room he'd sought to stay in. Even worse, those thoughts seemed to hit him the hardest whenever he glanced at Zero and the boy's face held an expression other than the frown or blank mask he wore when in the company of vampires.

Or rather, Kaname wanted nothing less than to bend Zero over the closest surface and pound into his fragile body.

Every time he saw Zero's face knotted with pleasure, his mouth dripping with blood- Kaname's blood- and his eyes crimson with hunger, Kaname wanted to take him. Or tear him apart, but the two thoughts were rather synonymous.

Kaname witnessed a side to Zero that the Hunter was not entirely aware of yet. He saw Zero's eyes burning red with a need for him so deep that it nearly took Kaname's breath away. It was nothing more than physical want on both parts, a corporeal yearning that stemmed from the intimacy of feeding. He knew this to be a fact for he did not care for Zero's personality (not entirely but he was learning to) nor did he know the boy to like anything about him and he was positive that Zero would agree. Even so, Kaname was not unseeing and it was clear to him that there was an external beauty in Zero that he'd never paid attention to before. One that caused Zero and Ichiru to look far more alike than Kaname had ever given them credit for.

And everything in Kaname urged him to claim that superficial aspect of the boy.

The pureblood in Kaname wanted him to dominate the Hunter that was driven by his newfound bestial instincts.

Kaname felt the need to give in to that annoying insistence at the back of his mind, the one that poked and prodded at his resolve to do nothing more than offer Zero his blood. He'd thought better of listening to that voice because Zero knew naught about what he was doing, was unaware even that he drove Kaname insane every time he sunk his fangs into his throat. Had Zero been privy to the lust that intertwined itself into feeding from another's neck, Kaname doubted Zero would continue even if it was to save his own life. He didn't plan on mentioning it, not yet, for Zero was becoming more and more aware of himself during their feeding sessions and if Zero did not state anything then neither would he. Kaname could only be thankful that Zero was too obstinate to incline about such matters.

Perhaps, if they continued to behave amicably then that would give way to allowing them to simply indulge in their more animalistic selves and partake in everything the feeding process had to offer.

It would be purely a physical means to pass time as Zero fed and would not have to mean a thing to either of them. Kaname was far too used to bedding those who meant next to nothing to him as it was and Zero… well, he'd consider it a bonding exercise with the Hunter if it made the boy feel any better about the idea. Kaname found Zero attractive much as he did Ichiru and if Ichiru were in Zero's shoes, there would be no questions about them fooling around to simply pass time as they fed. But Zero was not his brother and Kaname would have to take a different approach when it came to slaking their lust. He would have to wait and as he waited for Zero to succumb to him, he would get to know the boy better.

And when Zero's sexual urges began to overwhelm him, Kaname would feel comfortable enough to breach such a subject.

He smiled softly, anticipation at the notions of finally acting out on his desires while he was being fed from clouding his mind and reminding him of just how hungry he presently was.

That was one of the drawbacks of allowing another to drink his blood, he became increasingly hungry himself and the blood tablets were barely enough to appease him. They worked in the sense that they still assisted him in viewing humans as more than just a source of food; however, he hungered for the taste of real blood. Kaname had found that he tended to truly crave what the blood tablets suppressed only after Zero fed from him and those were the times he allowed himself to be treated to the real thing.

Now, as he lay there pondering about blood, bloodlust, and sex, his hunger was making itself known.

A knock alerted him to Seiren's presence and without moving from the bed he opened the door. "What is it?" He wanted to sleep as a means of forgetting that he was starving.

"Are you not famished Kaname?" Seiren stood in the doorway waiting for a response that they both knew she already had an answer for.

The pureblood glanced at her in wonder. She always knew things about him, sometimes well before he did, and this was no different. "Indeed I am."

She nodded and seated herself at the edge of his bed. Carefully, Seiren rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and turned towards her prince. "Were you to refrain from allowing that ex-human to drink from you, the blood tablets would again fully satiate your appetite."

Kaname sat up and moved closer to Seiren taking her delicate wrist into his hand. "But then I would miss out on opportunities such as this." With nothing more to be said, Kaname allowed his fangs to sink into her wrist.

* * *

"Try some Zero. It won't kill you to try a little."

"I don't mind trying it Ichiru, it's eating it off of your finger that bothers me."

"I'll have you know, my hands are clean so stop being a stubborn bitch. Yuu tried some just like this and she didn't die." Ichiru reached toward Zero, his index finger coated in pumpkin pie batter. "Fucking try this and stop being an ass."

"I said no." Zero laughed and swatted at Ichiru's hand when his twin tried to stick the extended digit into his mouth.

Yuuki sat idly in the kitchen watching Ichiru and Zero's antics with a grin plastered on her beautiful face. She loved it when her brother's cooked, had loved it since she was a little girl and she'd watched them make her very first grilled cheese time they were in the kitchen preparing a meal Yuuki made sure she was there seated at the little table by the wall watching them and joining in on the jokes and conversation. All the while Zero and Ichiru would attempt to teach her how to cook in hopes that she'd be a good wife in the future, which was rather ironic considering they'd told her that she could never marry.

When her brothers were cooking, it was one of the rare moments in her life that she was able to see them truly happy. It was moments like these that she cherished and held onto in her heart. Yuuki wasn't sure why cooking triggered such a reaction but she'd spent the years trying to figure out how to recreate it.

And she was pretty sure that she was getting there.

"Damn it Ichiru, you got pie filling on my shirt." Zero laughed as he stared at the splotches that littered the front of his shirt.

"You should've just fucking tried some like I wanted you to." Ichiru smirked, pausing in stirring together his pumpkin pie mix to eye Zero. "Take off your shirt and put it on the chair next to Yuu."

Zero frowned but did as he was told, not wanting to further sully one of his favorite T-shirts. "I'm going to go grab another one."

"Why bother when you'll only ruin that one too. Just finish cooking and we'll get all prettied up before everyone gets here." Ichiru let his gaze slide over Zero's taut form. "Besides, Yuuki and I could use a little eye candy while we're in here."

"Ichiru!" Was the shout chorused as Yuuki and Zero stared at the boy incredulously.

Yuuki's face was bright red as she glanced at Zero before quickly darting her eyes to glare at Ichiru. "Do you always have to say such awkward things?"

"Someone has to be _that _guy."

Zero shook his head ruefully and headed towards the doorway. "I'm grabbing another shirt."

"Already covered." Cross entered the kitchen, a bright smile tugging at his lips as he did so. He handed Zero the T-shirt he held in his hand and padded towards Yuuki. "I heard my children squabbling and came to help."

"Thanks." Zero pulled on his new shirt and went back over to the stove to check his potatoes.

Cross nodded and sat at the table beside Yuuki. "It smells delicious… need any he-"

"NO!" Silence hung in the kitchen at the twin's outburst only being broken by the Yuuki's giggling.

"It's okay dad, they don't want my help either. Besides, we're supposed to be sitting this one out, remember?"

"I know but I feel so useless." This was the first holiday they were going to have when he did not prepare a single dish. What would the guest think if he did nothing but laze about as his children made dinner?

"Why don't you and Yuuki set the table and finish decorating. By the time you finish that and get dressed, we should be done." Zero was hoping that this would spare Cross' feelings because he didn't want to be the one to tell the man that everything he cooked turned out inedible.

"I suppose we can do that… Come Yuuki, I'll turn you into a proper lady yet." Cross pulled a surprised Yuuki out of the kitchen all the while chatting animatedly about dressing her and decorating.

The kitchen was silent, save for the sounds of boiling water and Zero standing at the counter furiously chopping away at an onion. Ichiru filled two pie crusts with the pumpkin pie batter and carried them over to the oven, carefully placing them inside before slamming the oven door shut. He eyed Zero, waiting for his twin to finish dicing the small pile of vegetables he had left and once he was done, Ichiru sidled up behind him wrapping his arms snuggly around Zero's waist. He inhaled his brother's scent as Zero continued to work, well used to Ichiru's behavior.

"You smell good." Ichiru murmured as he buried his face between Zero's shoulder blades.

"I smell like I need a bath."

Ichiru shook his head in disagreement. "I like how you smell." He placed a tender kiss to the back of Zero's neck before he moved away to peel potatoes. "To save time, wanna hop in the shower with me when we're done?"

The question sounded innocent to Zero's ears but, as he turned to glance at his twin, those lilac eyes said the opposite. "I doubt it would save us time." To his surprise, Ichiru began to laugh.

"You're absolutely right but it was worth a shot. Can I at least dress you? I promise not to bite."

Zero looked doubtful but those gorgeous eyes staring him down were hard to refuse. "Fine, but finish this shit first. It's almost time for them to come over."

Zero wouldn't dare tell anyone but he was nervous. He'd never cooked for anyone other than the people currently in the house with him and he was in no mood to be judged. He knew that the nobles and Kaname were used to eating in high dining establishments or having five star chefs cater to their every food desire yet he and Ichiru were providing them with a simple home cooked meal. Zero was not one to care for the opinions of other people, let alone vampires, but cooking was one of the few things that he could say he did well and if they picked him apart for it, it would do nothing for his pride. Perhaps they would be lenient on him because Ichiru helped make the food as well. Even then, that would agitate him on the basis that they were telling half truths to appease the Kiryuu twin that they adored.

A drawn out sigh fell from Zero's mouth as he dumped his chopping board full of diced vegetables into a wok. Whether he liked his dinner guest or not, as one of the cooks he wanted everyone to enjoy their meal as it deserved to be. Until he saw that they did, his nerves would get the best of him.

* * *

Ichiru walked around Zero resisting the urge to undress and ravish the young man he'd so studiously clothed.

Zero looked sexy and Ichiru had made sure of that.

A jet black button-up shirt with silver buttons hung loosely from the Hunter's shoulders and Zero had left the top three buttons open which made it so one could just make out the tattoo etched into the side of his throat. A lone silver chain hung about his neck and paired with his silver tresses, Zero's amethyst eyes were practically glowing. His black jeans fit like a second layer of skin hugging strong calves and thighs to shape his round bottom perfectly. Two silver chains crisscrossed around his waist purely for decoration. Ichiru had deemed it the "theme of black and silver" because all of his accessories- including the four silver studs in his right ear and the one in his left- were silver amongst his black garments.

Ichiru smirked as he stopped in front of Zero. "Everyone's gonna want to fuck you, ya know."

"Do you ever think about anything other than sex?" Zero couldn't help but to smile as he ran a hand through his hair. He had to admit, he did look good tonight but it was no different than any other holiday where Ichiru or Yuuki played dress-up with him and succeeded.

"Not when I'm around you, no." He grinned as his twin blushed cutely and averted his eyes. "And I'm pretty sure everyone else will have the same problem." Ichiru glanced down at himself then lifted his head to smile at Zero. "How do I look?"

Zero knew that he and Ichiru were virtually wearing the same outfit, however, where he wore black his brother wore white, and where his accessories were silver Ichiru's were black. Were it not for his tattoo and Ichiru's slightly longer platinum blond locks, no one would've been able to tell them apart.

"You look just like me."

Ichiru chuckled. "Good to know I look sexy but trust me, I've got nothing on you Ro." After placing a chaste kiss on Zero's lips, Ichiru grabbed his twin's hand and led him from their old room across the hall to Yuuki's. "Let's see what Cross did to our lovely lady."

After three knocks, Yuuki's door opened and the sight of their darling little sister made the twins smile at her fondly and caused Yuuki to flush with embarrassment.

"Do I look okay?" She felt rather self-conscious standing there being stared at.

Zero pushed her bangs aside and stared into her big brown eyes. "You look adorable Yuuki."

"You look like one of those Lolita dolls you used to carry around when you were little. You're just missing a black and white bonnet to go along with your black and white gown. But I am rather fond of the black rose you chose to wear atop your head."Ichiru placed a soft kiss in the middle of Yuuki's forehead. "You're fucking precious Yuu." If there was anything Ichiru was a master at, it was putting together the perfect outfits. He'd out done himself this time assuring that they all matched- including their pseudo father- in some way or another.

It was a family tradition after all.

"Ah, thanks guys. You both look very- very handsome." Yuuki's cheeks darkened as she glanced between Zero and Ichiru before staring at her feet.

Ichiru grinned and tilted her chin up so that their eyes met. "No need to be embarrassed Yuu. Soon, we'll be in a room crowded with beautiful people and you won't be able to hide or shy away then, especially when you look better than all of us combined. Now, keep your chin up. We can't have Ruka or Rima upstanding the lady of the house."

A grin tugged at Yuuki's mouth as she nodded enthusiastically. "That's right. I am the Lady of the house and you both give me the courage to walk with my head held high." She glanced between the two of them and a thought struck her. "And because I draw my strength from the both of you, I want you two to promise me that you'll be on your best behavior."

The brunette eyed the two, a stern look set upon her face. She knew that Zero was prone to letting his temper get the best of him and that Ichiru was a lecherous fiend who behaved far too outlandishly every time Kaname and his friends were present. Yuuki simply wanted a normal holiday with ordinary conversations and a nice meal- she intended to make sure the twins gave her that much.

"I promise Yuuki." Zero could never refuse a request from his younger sister. Besides, he didn't have to do much, he simply had to reign in his temper and, with any luck, no one would incite his irritation.

Ichiru smiled finding Yuuki much too adorable for her own good, thus, he wouldn't ruffle her feathers at the moment. "Fine, I can go one evening without trying to sleep my way through the Night Class."

Yuuki frowned at the youngest twin's choice of words but nodded nonetheless. "Good. Now we can go."

Zero nodded and led the way. He was attempting to ignore the nerves attacking his stomach as he thought about the impending dinner. It was all going to be over with soon enough and he couldn't wait.

* * *

Kaname nodded absently as Takuma directed a question at him. He wanted to pay attention, he truly did, but that was a hard thing to accomplish when his eyes were constantly being drawn across the room to the foreign sound of Zero's laughter. He could clearly hear Aido and Zero's conversation as they discussed a movie in relation to its novel counterpart with Kain and Rima adding to the discussion as it pulled along.

Kaname wanted to be a part of the discussion if only to draw the same giddiness from Zero that Aido and the others were so easily doing. He wanted to simply slip into conversation with Zero and the others without them worrying about offending him or even having Zero second guessing his intentions.

How was it so easy for them to forget their qualms yet, when it came to him, Zero had a hard time letting go?

Kaname did not want to care about such a trivial matter but he found that he couldn't stop himself from doing just that. It was at times like these when he was clearly reminded of the boundaries that separated himself from everyone else in the room and that irritated him.

With a slight shake of his head, he decided to blame his irrational thought pattern on his current relationship with the Hunter. It was a slow and tedious friendship that they were attempting to build but it was happening nevertheless. And perhaps he would also blame it on the libido that had so urged him to coerce Zero into a dark corner and fuck him raw every time a wave of hunger or lust hit him when he was near the boy.

And those thoughts were becoming so hard to suppress, even more so with the current day.

When he'd first arrived at the Cross household, he'd been greeted by the beautiful sight of Yuuki who'd opened the door with a soft blush tinting her cheeks pink. She'd looked absolutely delicious and Kaname could not stop the quickening of his pulse as he'd gazed at her.

Until he laid his eyes upon Ichiru and Zero.

His pulse had ceased to move and his russet eyes had dilated to dark slits as he took in their gorgeous forms walking into the living room to greet their guest. As Kaname's gaze roved over Zero, images of the boy covered in _his_ blood clouded his mind and it was only when Ichiru addressed him that he realized he'd been caught staring. But to see Zero's flushed ivory skin and averted gaze made being caught out worth it.

It was when they sat down for dinner where things became more complicated.

Dinner was a delicious affair, one Kaname knew he would not forget any time soon. Everyone had praised both Ichiru and Zero for their culinary skills and that alone made way for comfortable dinner conversation. Kaname heard next to none of it. His concentration had been split between speaking with Yuuki or Ichiru and watching Zero. He'd glimpsed at a side of Zero that he knew was there all along, that Kaname had once attempted to pry out of the sullen Hunter a decade prior. It was that side of Zero that fascinated and frustrated him because he was only able to witness it and was never able to incite it despite his efforts. That had angered him during dinner and he'd gone out of his way to provoke something- anything- within Zero to prove to himself that he was able to curve and rile Zero's rawest emotions more so than anyone else. And of all the times for Zero to resist retorting or lashing out, he'd chosen the one time when Kaname put effort into unhinging him.

Again, Kaname had had to ask himself why he cared to do as much and again, he blamed it on external reasons.

"Isn't that right Kaname-sama?"

Kaname hadn't realized how lost in his thoughts he'd been and he'd entirely missed whatever question it was that Ruka asked him. "Pardon, I didn't quite catch what it was you were saying." He hated to admit as much but it was the truth no less.

"We were discussing Aspen and how gorgeous it is this time of the year." Takuma smiled in Kaname's direction but by the look in his soft jade eyes, it was apparent that he'd noticed the pureblood's lack of attention throughout the night.

"I see… In that case I would agree." Kaname glanced at Yuuki who was seated beside him barely awake and then he glanced at the clock. "It is getting rather late, perhaps we should see ourselves out and allow you all to rest."

Cross stood and glanced around the room, the only ones who were not used to staying awake this late were himself and Yuuki but that did not mean the party had to end so soon. "Ah, it's no problem, feel free to stay longer if you-" He was interrupted by a yawn and when it ended, he smiled apologetically at the group. "Well, I suppose I've given myself away. It was a pleasure having you all here for Thanksgiving."

"Thank you for allowing us to intrude." Kaname stood, picking Yuuki up as he did so. "I will put Yuuki to bed and then I will meet you all back at the dorms." Without waiting for anyone to say anything, Kaname turned with Yuuki in his arms and headed towards her room.

Zero snorted and stood from the couch. "Just like him to make a showy exit." He ignored Aido's disgruntled retort about Kaname and headed towards the kitchen. "Cross, I'll finish the dishes and you can go to bed after everyone leaves."

As pleasant as the evening was, Zero had done his part in entertaining the guest until the party ended. He'd even behaved himself when Kaname attempted to goad both his hunger and his fury so the least Cross and Ichiru could do was see everyone out.

* * *

"Kuran." Zero didn't bother to look up from the book his eyes were glued to as the pureblood opened the door to Cross' office. He'd sensed Kaname's presence minutes ago but he was tempted to see how long the man intended to stand there watching him. He wasn't exactly sure why Kaname was there or why he'd been a bastard for a majority of the night but, being that he was, maybe he would explain his odd behavior. "What the hell do you want and what the fuck was with you tonight?" Zero glanced away from his novel to final glance up at Kaname and his breath caught in his throat.

Kaname was leaning in the doorway, his silken navy shirt hanging open to the left and revealing a neck that was begging to be bit into. The flames from the fireplace nearby flickered creating elegant shadows that illuminated the contours of the pureblood's face. Kaname looked ethereal standing there, his dark locks mused sexily as though they were whipped in the wind and his mahogany eyes glistening- almost glowing- as the fire reflected in his dark depths. His face was serene and set in a neutral expression as he stared back at Zero, his eyes betraying nothing. Kaname's demeanor bled a confidence and arrogance that filled the room. Even still, Kaname's enticing scent had quickly engulfed the room to the point where Zero could very well taste him- his mouth salivating in eagerness as he imagined sinking his fangs into Kaname's tender flesh and drinking to his heart's desire. Zero could hear the pureblood breathing, the rush of the blood flowing through his pulsing veins, and the sound of Kaname's heart reverberating through his chest. Zero could even see that alluring throb along Kaname's throat, its melodic rhythm antagonizing to his nearly starved mind.

"I do believe you could care less for any explanation that I would so decide to give you. At any rate, I suggest we wait until after you satisfy your thirst. I would rather you focused on my words as opposed to my pulse." Kaname peered into Zero's vermillion irises barely able to contain himself.

He knew that Zero was aware of him- so very aware- as if he'd been conditioned to yearn for him the instant hunger nipped the edges of his mind. And after the stunt he'd pulled at dinner, there was no doubt in his mind that Zero's instincts were encouraging him to bend to Kaname's will in order to get what he wanted: blood. He had witnessed people behave in a variety of mannerisms when it came to being in his presence (blind obedience, loyalty, adoration, lust) but never had he seen someone crave him so even if it was only for the crimson liquid that traveled through his veins. He knew that, if Zero were to see himself at that very instant, the boy would regret staring at him as though he were a fresh piece of meat. The Hunter would regret it more so if he knew what such an intense gaze was doing to Kaname. He wanted so much to act upon the urges he forced himself to repress when he and Zero partook in such an intimate exchange but he could not.

Resisting was only becoming harder with each passing feeding.

Zero shook his head numbly and tried to focus on his anger and not what his psyche was egging him to do. "No. I want to know what your fucking problem is before I go anywhere near you." Zero's words were like venom regardless of his inner struggle.

Kaname had done nothing but agitate him since dinner and it all began when they locked eyes for the first time that night. The entire table had joined in on a discussion about the food being far too good to be home cooked and somewhere within the conversation, Kaname had turned it into one about the difference between _authentic_ and _processed_ meals. Or rather, a subtle way for him to discuss blood in order to rouse the hunger that he knew Zero would be feeling.

He'd assumed that that would be as far as the bastard's game was going to go until Kaname had "accidentally" cut himself with his knife. Zero's eyes had immediately bled red as did the eyes of the nobles, however, their irises returned to their normal hue the moment Kaname's wound closed and he licked the blood from his finger.

Zero's gorgeous irises retained their crimson tint long into dinner and his fangs refused to obey his silent request to retract. He hadn't dared to even glance at Yuuki for fear that she would see him like that. He'd been so furious and if it were not for Ichiru squeezing his hand gently to calm him down, he would have probably punched the smug vampire seated at the head of the table. Even now Zero was tempted to smash his fist into Kaname's face but he couldn't muster the anger he needed to do that, not when he was so devastatingly hungry and his body was feeling the effects. He was assuming that that was the reason for the pureblood's delayed retreat from their home- assuming that Kaname was doing something decent for a change by being there to feed him after stirring his bloodlust.

And to think, he'd almost been fooled into believing Kaname had changed.

Kaname walked inside the room to stand in front of Zero, his face blank. "Don't pretend as though you want to know something that would make no difference in how you feel towards me. It would be best for you to eat and that is why I am here. I'd considered leaving without feeding you but thought better of it bearing in mind that Yuuki is only a room away. I wouldn't want you tempted to disturb her for sustenance when you are just a hairs breath away from starving."

Zero snapped his book shut and slammed it on the table with barely concealed fury. He didn't know what bug had crawled itself up Kaname's ass but he was in no mood to allow the vampire to take it out on him- hungry or not. "I really don't know what your fucking problem is tonight Kuran but leave me out of it." Zero stood from his seat. "I'd rather feed from a mutt than put up with your bullshit. Maybe we can talk when you're not being an immature asshole." He walked around Kaname and towards the door entirely prepared to just leave the house to be rid of the pureblood and his scent (his intoxicating scent) but paused as he heard Kaname's voice.

"I am tired."

Slowly, Zero turned to face Kaname, his arms folding over his chest as he took in the somewhat apologetic russet eyes staring him down. "You're tired?"

It wasn't entirely a lie but it was better than Kaname telling Zero what his problem truly was. "Indeed. I worked myself into a frenzy these last few days in order to save my holiday for Yuuki and Ichiru but I exhausted myself in doing so. When I am tired, I am easily irritable and I lash out at familiar targets." There were, of course, several other things that factored into his choosing to torment Zero, none of which could be mentioned until Kaname sorted them out for himself first.

Amethyst eyes narrowed. "Alright."

Zero was truly taken aback by the entire situation he was finding himself in now. Kaname had just attempted to explain himself in some half ass apologetic way. Maybe being tired did more to Kaname than make him snappy. Nevertheless, Zero could find nothing more to say, his hunger making itself more than apparent now that his anger was ebbing away.

Kaname weighed his words carefully not wanting to push Zero away when they were finally getting back on track. "I did stay behind because I wanted you to drink seeing as I was the one who pushed you to this point prematurely."

Zero was flummoxed. "Thank you?" He didn't mean for it to come out sounding like a question but he didn't know what else to say.

"Not a problem." Kaname hid his satisfied smirk behind a yawn as he continued to stare at the Hunter. "Don't forget to remove your shirt. I doubt you want to ruin it."

He heeded his own advice, nimble fingers quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt and letting the garment hit the floor without a care. His dark eyes watched as Zero did the same, his red gaze not letting Kaname out of his sight. Kaname lavished in such attention, reveled in the idea of someone being entirely overwhelmed by his essence to the extent that it made them weak. And right now, Zero was frail and cracking beneath the pressure of all that was Kaname Kuran. Zero's instincts- his primal urges were a godsend in Kaname's eyes because they introduced him to a side of the Hunter that he longed to know more of.

It was a side to Zero that Kaname longed to draw out of the boy if only to satisfy his own selfish endeavors.

And he was the only one who ever saw it.

"Why do I feel like this?"

Kaname was roused from his musings at the sound of Zero's voice. He still wasn't accustomed to the Hunter being so cognitively aware when he was hungry but this would mark the first time Zero asked him questions. "Feel like what?"

Zero was trying so hard to maintain his train of thought but he felt so hungry and it was hard to hold on to it. "I want to sink my teeth into your neck and fucking rip it to shreds Kaname. I- I'm so hungry and all I can think about is your blood to the point where I can already taste it."

"You're becoming absolutely aware. Don't be afraid, I'll explain everything once you're done." Kaname's voice was soothing as he seated himself in Cross' office chair waiting for Zero to mount him.

"I don't want to hurt you, not like this anyway. As much shit as I've threatened you with, I really don't want to hurt you right now but everything inside of me wants me to." Zero felt sick as he waged war within himself, his two identities fighting to merge in order to make him whole. He couldn't imagine that he'd felt like this every time he drank from Kaname and if he did… the thought alone shocked him.

Kaname's lips tugged into a soft and reassuring smile. "I know Zero, I know. I'll be fine, just come eat and everything will be alright." Brown eyes watched as Zero carefully moved toward him but Kaname could clearly see the Hunter's internal battle. Taking one of his elongated nails, he dragged it across his neck as he'd become accustomed to doing when he fed Zero and, as expected, Zero was on him in an instant, bright red eyes staring at Kaname apologetically.

"I'm sorry." With that said Zero tore into Kaname's neck, shuddering as the crimson liquid filled his mouth and burned down his throat.

It felt so good- too good- to be gnawing at someone's flesh as he drank his fill and it terrified him just as much as it excited him. He could hear Kaname's heart pounding against his rib cage, could feel the warmth of those strong hands holding his hips in place, and could smell nothing but Kaname's blood as it dripped down both of their heaving chests.

Zero pulled his mouth from the pureblood's neck and stared at the gnarled wound he'd inflicted, amazed to see that it was quickly mending. He growled as he leaned forward again, his tongue lapping at the bloodstained junction between Kaname's shoulder and neckline in attempts to recover that which he'd spilled in his rush to feed. Zero groaned in satisfaction as he thoroughly cleaned the once marred area absolutely enjoying the taste of all that was Kaname. Impulsively, he grazed his fang over the still tender area wringing a gasp from the vampire beneath him before he again tore into the sensitive tissue.

Zero had never felt so alive.

He felt awake, as if he'd been sleeping for years now and had finally opened his eyes.

The pure energy that coursed through his body was exhilarating and he felt the urge to physically share all that he was feeling with Kaname. Zero felt like he needed to be closer to the man somehow as if they weren't close enough and he did not know why he wanted to do such a thing or how he would go about achieving it. It was as if his body knew something his mind was still attempting to catch up with but he didn't care. Could barely think as it was. Zero could feel Kaname beneath him streaming with a raw power and life he'd never felt in the vampire before and everything inside of Zero sought to increase such a sensation.

Or take it all for himself.

"_Zero_…" Kaname's voice was like liquid fire as he removed one of his hands from the Hunter's hip to tangle it in a platinum mane encouraging Zero to drink more.

Kaname was on the cusp of losing it and he didn't give a damn.

He could sense that Zero was well beyond cognizant of himself and Kaname's physiological responses to his ministrations. But simply because Zero was conscious of his actions it did not mean that he could control them- this Kaname was certain of. But he didn't want Zero to reign himself in. He wanted Zero to act out everything he so felt at that very moment in hopes of Zero provoking his own rabid nature- one of which that would not make Kaname accountable for his actions. He was waiting for the boy to give him that one opening, knew it was coming even. Kaname could feel it in Zero's actions, sense it in the way the Hunter moved atop him as though he were trying to figure out a way to join them more so than his fangs were allowing him to. He wanted to show Zero just how well they could mend together into one being- how they could be closer even without Kaname biting him back.

And he wanted so badly to sink his fangs into Zero's shoulder but he wouldn't dare to do so. At least, he wouldn't bite Zero the way he craved to discounting how much he wanted to taste the rare concoction that was Zero Kiryuu's hybrid mix of Hunter and vampire blood. Every time he smelled the blend his eyes dilated and briefly turned crimson before he was able to gain control of himself. But Kaname intended to make up for the missed opportunity by aiming to garner a sexual reward from the soon to be willing body on top of him. He could _smell_ that it wasn't too far away now, not with the way Zero was frozen in place, head hung and body trembling as his fingers dug into Kaname's shoulders. Zero simply needed a push in the right direction.

"_Are you done_?" Kaname's voice was hot against Zero's ear and he smiled when the Hunter's grip tightened.

"I don't- This feels-"

"Zero, don't think. Just do what it is your body is urging you to do. I will not judge you." Kaname's hand carefully slid from Zero's hair and down his back to rest on the Hunter's hip.

Zero weighed his options trying to decide whether or not he should let go and allow his body to lead the way but his body chose for him the moment the tips of Kaname's fingers left a blazing trail down his back. It was purely instinct when his hips began to move and his head fell forward, fangs sinking into that delicious pulse. He knew what he was doing, hated himself for doing it, but he couldn't stop and (right now) he didn't want to. Zero's mind was wholly ensnared by the idea of grasping pleasure and he intended to obey the meticulous command for him to snatch it.

That longing to be closer to Kaname, to completely absorb the man beneath him, was being filled to the brim as he drank and expertly rolled his hips into Kaname's. And he was positive he was doing something right seeing as the lucid pureblood beneath him was forgetting himself just as Zero was. He had managed to bury his fingers into that thick mane of chocolate tresses in order to crane Kaname's neck further to the side so that he could bite deeper into the delicious flesh. When he'd done so, he immediately felt the change in Kaname- a change his logical side feared and his primal one wanted so badly to see.

In a blur of color, Kaname had Zero pinned to the office desk, red irises meeting red. "_I do hope that you refrain from judging me as well._" Without delaying things any longer, Kaname's lips latched onto Zero's and he instantly tasted himself in a way he'd never had the pleasure of doing before.

His tongue invaded that warm, sweet, cavern brushing over teeth and stroking a tongue just as eager as his own. Viciously, he ground his hips into the docile body beneath his own as he pinned Zero's wrist to the desk, only mildly surprised when Zero arched up to meet him. That fueled Kaname's desire to quench his sexual appetite– to remove every shred of clothing that separated their heated bodies so that he could fuck Zero until the desk beneath them was reduced to a pile of splinters. Instead, he rocked his hips into Zero's with a brutal accuracy that drew gorgeous whimpers and pants from the Hunter but it wasn't enough. He wanted Zero's fangs sunken deep into his shoulder as they rode out such an insufferable spiral of pleasure and that would require him to release his grip on those delicate wrists.

The instant Kaname released them his wish was granted. Zero's arms locked around his neck as the Hunter pulled him down and an avaricious mouth attacked his shoulder, teeth sinking in and drawing out blood. Kaname smirked as Zero's legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer, silently asking him to move faster and he complied. He grunted as his pace picked up, hands gripping Zero's hips to the point of bruising as he ground into that lithe body. The sound of the desk creaking beneath the sheer force of the movement was mute compared to the feral groans spilling from Kaname's mouth as Zero devoured him in a way he longed to do to the Hunter.

The thick scent of blood and sex enveloped the room and intoxicated Zero. He felt so close to his release despite feeling as though they'd just began. His mouth fell from Kaname's shoulder as he mewled and withered below the strong body a top his own. His body felt like it was on fire as he moved, heat coiling at the pit of his stomach as the need for release built. Zero couldn't think. His mind was a jumble of sparks and jolts of unadulterated ardor as he tried to drag out the sensations coursing through him. He felt an animalistic connection to Kaname, one that loved the pureblood's every touch, every kiss, and every breath upon his torched skin. Zero sensed that something was still missing, still out of place but for now, he'd let it go.

Harsh panting greeted his ear before the lobe was swallowed, a sharp fang nipping the fragile flesh. Zero gasped in surprise as Kaname's tongue stroked the wound his elongated fang had created and a shiver racked his very being. When Kaname languidly withdrew his ear from that teasing mouth Zero came. It hit him like a wave crashing onto sand as his nails dug into Kaname's taut back, legs gripping that strong waist, and his head falling backwards, a moan tumbling from his throat in pure unrestrained elation. Zero's vision burst into white, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he tried to shut himself up.

"_Beautiful._" Kaname mouthed against Zero's shoulder resisting the urge to sink his teeth into the tough tissue.

Upon seeing Zero reach his climax, he too came with a few shuddering, spastic thrust against the Hunter's yearning body. He'd never felt so shackled yet so full of life all at once and he was positive now that he wanted to feel it again- he wanted to be so much closer. Zero was the definition of eroticism as he mewled and moved with Kaname and the pureblood sought to bring the boy to this point time and time again. Kaname wanted his cock buried deep within Zero, that warmth sucking him in deeper and deeper every time he drove into Zero's willing hole. He wanted to feel that, foresaw himself experiencing it, and it was those thoughts that brought him to completion. He'd never felt this level of intimacy with anyone else and he knew it was because he'd been fed from. He ignored the voice in the back of his mind that attempted to sway him from thinking with his cock.

Kaname listened as their breaths came out harsh and ragged whilst they lay atop the uncomfortable desk, their warm bodies pressed together. Kaname took this time to think, preparing himself for the out lash he was guaranteed to be on the receiving end of when Zero caught his wits about him. He could already foresee Zero blaming the entirety of their actions on him and denying his part in it all. Kaname almost laughed as he thought of Zero accusing him of manipulating him with some power he did not wield. The thought of their impending fight had his blood racing with anticipation for he'd get to see Zero's face vivid with emotion, perhaps the last he'd get to see for quite a while after this. He knew Zero's ire so very well after a decade of being at the blunt end of it and he could only hope now that he could weave that loathing into a lust that appeased their primal instincts.

He knew that he wanted a purely physical relationship with Zero, one that he could have with no one else. Kaname had prepared himself to share the type of intimacy biting his neck allowed with his spouse and only his spouse, however, seeing as Zero had already breached such a barrier, he did not see why the boy could not suffice until that time came. He saw no reason to waste such a grand opportunity but knew convincing Zero of the same would be problematic.

The Hunter held such misconstrued notions of who Kaname Kuran was and those ideas were rooted so deeply to the boy's core that it would be hard to get him to come around. But Kaname was positive that if Zero were able to get past his biased views, they would be able to experience a sexual gratification others would envy. Perhaps the possible physical aspect of their relationship would allow them to somewhat enjoy each other's company much as they'd slowly begun to do.

Kaname steeled himself as Zero's breathing evened out and he wished he could see Zero's face to gauge how severe his reaction to everything was going to be. It wasn't as if they'd done much to begin with. Even if they had… would it truly be so bad if they were to occasionally fuck? Kaname knew they were separated by various obligations but sex drew all manners and classes of people together. Briefly he wished it'd been Ichiru in Zero's place- the youngest twin would need no convincing to slave himself to his desires during their feeding sessions.

Then again, where would the fun be if he did not have such a challenge?

"Get up." Zero's voice was steady and devoid of emotion as he stared at the ceiling.

Kaname was stunned at Zero's lack of outburst but did as the boy demanded nonetheless. Cautiously, he moved from Zero to seat himself in the chair they'd abandoned. His thighs were sticky, the front of his pants wet, and drying blood stained his chest and shoulder vermillion- he needed a bath. He stared at Zero noting the boy's blank expression as he laid there. All Kaname wanted to do was lick the blood that blemished the skin around Zero's mouth and torso. Kaname quickly shook the thought from his mind when Zero sat up, those amethyst eyes burning into him and he chose to say nothing.

Zero slid off of the desk and kept his gaze locked on Kaname. "I'm going to my dorm room and I'm staying there tonight. I don't want you to follow, I don't even want to hear your voice right now, I just want to go to my room, collect my thoughts, and sleep. Tomorrow night when you wake up, come find me so that we can talk." Zero walked out of the study with as much dignity as he could muster and carefully shut the door behind him.

Kaname sighed and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. That had went surprisingly well considering he'd expected Zero to react rather rashly but the cold simmering fury was no better. Kaname was hoping that Zero would calm down by the time they spoke again for he did not want to fight. But he had a feeling that the opposite would occur and he was prepared for that as well.

* * *

Zero sat at the edge of his bed, head pressed into the palms of his hands. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting like that and he didn't really care so long as he was able to clear his mind. To no avail, of course. His mind was a jumble of questions, accusations, memories, and a plethora of thoughts that could not be placed into one single category. He wanted to be angry with Kaname, wanted to hate him even, but Zero knew that, at the very least, he had to be honest with himself.

And being honest with himself meant far more than just admitting Kaname wasn't at fault for their dry fucking atop Cross' office desk.

There were boundaries that had a clear cut line drawn across them as a means to separate what Zero had to do from what he should never think of doing. All of his life he'd stuck to his side of that line and it'd only been as of late that he'd found himself inching closer and closer to its border. Last night he'd completely crossed it. No longer was he a vampire Hunter using a pureblood for his own gain, no, Zero Kiryuu was now a vampire who could no longer dare to call himself a Hunter lest he beseech their name. He'd copulated with one of the very beast he'd sworn his allegiance against and there was no turning back from such sacrilegious behavior.

He'd wanted to blame Kaname wholeheartedly and had done so for about an hour until somewhere in the twisted chaos that was his mind, he'd come to see that the fault lay with him. Zero had thought of all the things he could've done differently to avoid what had happened last night. He could've walked away from Kaname as he'd done on so many other occasions, yet he'd stood there and listened because he'd allowed their relationship to linger between neutral and companionship. There was also the fact that he'd agreed to drink from Kaname nearly three months ago when he could have abstained and forced down the blood tablets or reinforced the seal that tamed the beast within. Conceivably, those should've been his thoughts long before he took up Yuuki and Ichiru on their offer to fend off his hunger by donating their blood. Their helping him had been the catalyst to prompt Kaname to make an offer in the first place. But all of those things were avoidable if only he'd not been such a coward.

Zero sighed and sat up straight for the first time in hours, he paid no mind to the stiffened muscles of his back that ached in protest of the sudden movement. He forced himself to lie on his bed, a hand resting over his eyes as he stared into nothing. All of his thoughts, all of his actions, they ultimately pointed to one thing: his cowardice. Zero knew that he should've done the honorable thing when he was turned into a vampire hybrid- he should've requested that his sensei put an end to his pitiful life. Instead he'd clung to what little life he had left hoping to prolong the cursed one for his own selfish reasons.

Zero felt as though everyone knew this and could see right through his self-centered ploys. He knew what the other Hunters said behind his back, how they whispered in disgust at the fallen Kiryuu lineage and their remaining disgraceful kin. They spoke of his being a vampire, of him being lower than the average beast for not admirably forfeiting his accursed life, and worse than them speaking ill of him, they dared to tarnish the names of his sensei and family. And Zero could say nothing about it, not even to spare his family or Yagari because he was a coward.

His parents were probably so disappointed in him at this point that avenging them would not put him in their good graces.

"**_Zero? Zero, are you in there?_**"

Zero turned towards the door, eyes moving frantically about the room as Yuuki knocked on his door. He wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes, not after last night- not when he'd been intimate with the man she'd loved long before Zero had met her. He'd betrayed her in the worse possible way and the thought of seeing her now made him sick to his stomach. Zero couldn't-

"You are here!" Yuuki slammed the door shut behind her and walked towards Zero, missing the mortified look upon her brother's face as she sat at the edge of his bed. "Imagine my surprise when I woke up this morning to find that the two of you were not in the kitchen making after-holiday-brunch. I'm surprised I found you- I was sure you'd be with Ichiru." Yuuki's smile fell as she turned to look at Zero. "Are you okay? You don't look so well Zero."

Zero didn't bother to remove his arm from over his eyes because he knew he'd look everywhere but at her if he were to do so. "I'm fine. Where is Ichiru?" In spite of the turmoil his mind was mucked with, he'd expected Ichiru to come to his room when he did not return to theirs last night. He'd hoped for it even, wondering if his twin would be able to help him clear the fog from his mind.

"When I couldn't find you guys this morning, I called Ichiru first because he's better at answering his phone than you. He's at Kaito-sempai's but he said he'd be back tonight." Yuuki stood from Zero's bed. "Dad and I wanted to go into the city to catch a movie and eat a late lunch but we wanted to see if you and Ichiru were up for it first. I want you to go but you don't look too well… Do you want dad and I to stay here so that we can take care of-"

"No! I just need to sleep and I- I have a meeting with Yagari-sensei tonight so I suppose I'll see you in the morning." Zero couldn't see it but Yuuki nodded skeptically before she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I'll come check on you in the morning if you don't come back to the house. I think you, I, and Ichiru need a day to bond because we haven't had one of _those_ days in a while." Yuuki shrugged and headed towards the doors. "Whatever, we'll talk about it tomorrow. Love you Ro, and feel better kay."

"Love you too Yuuki. Have fun."

The door shut softly behind her and Zero was left again to stew in his thoughts. Talking to Yuuki had tightened the insufferable knot at the pit of Zero's stomach and he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She was so sweet, so innocent, and he didn't deserve to be in her presence or anywhere near her for that matter. Not when he'd betrayed her in the worse possible way and he'd felt horrible sitting there not being able to tell her a thing.

He was indeed a coward.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Kaname and Zero finally fucked around, they didn't go all the way but they got somewhere. You're all probably thinking that Kaname's gone soft but don't fret, he did what any other man would do when they want to get some: said anything to get it. Zero might seem like a bitch too... I dunno. I've always seen him as angsty when it comes to who and what he is but it doesn't last for long. His principles were just crushed and he's having a bit of cognitive dissonance but it'll all work out. If there was any confusion or if you need some clarifications, ask in a review or PM me and I shall clear it all up for you. Hmm... I donn't know if this is clear or not but Yuuki is alright in my book. She's not an absolute mary-sue so I'll give her some props.

**Shout Out To The Reviewers I couldn't Reply To: **ZEROGRAVITY, IchiZeroFTW, smilingzeroalliance, kanamezeroluv, VKPrincess, C01DW4RK1D5, lolcat, sarah, polka dot, jedi7up, Krimson, and Don't take my cookie. I wish I could've responded to a bunch of your reviews, however, I will take the time to do so here. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, they are very much appreciated.

* * *

**Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Mass

**Warning: **_Language. A bit of angst I suppose. Ichiru.  
_

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful ben4kevin and LuanRina because they both inspire me oh-so very much. Thanks my dearest!**

* * *

**Pairings In This Chapter: **Kaname x Zero, Ichiru's fantasies of what could be...

* * *

**GRAVITY  
**

_Chapter V: Mass_

* * *

Ichiru stared out of Kaito's kitchen window blankly as his mind continuously replayed the same scene it'd been taunting him with since Thanksgiving night. He hadn't intended to watch- to witness something he did not know that he wasn't ready to see.

Zero and Kaname… the thought had never seriously crossed his mind.

No... Ichiru was only lying to himself. The thought of Zero and Kaname together had always festered at the back of his conscience playing with his darkest thoughts and dreams. Even so, he thought it was simply a fantasy that would never come close to seeing reality. He'd been thoroughly proven wrong. Kaname and Zero had somehow turned their decade old animosities into the gorgeous, animalistic, passion he'd caught them acting out.

He wondered when that had happened and how he'd missed it. How many times had the two been intimate? Had that been the first time or one of many? Would Zero have told him? He didn't know the answers to any of his questions but he could clearly see in his mind's eye the two people he loved and adored so much pressed intimately together, growling, and clawing at each other until they reached completion.

He hadn't meant to intrude but he'd been unable to sleep without Zero beside him in their old room- Ichiru never slept there by himself. He'd wanted to give Zero some space after coddling his twin for a great majority of the night even though Zero had assured him that he wasn't a bother. After some time, waiting for Zero had started to irritate Ichiru but it was when his keen sense of smell picked up the stench of Kaname's blood thick in the air that he'd allowed himself to wander to Cross' office. He'd opened the door slightly, surprised he wasn't greeted long before he reached for the knob seeing as he was accustomed to Kaname always noticing him long before he was within meters of the vampire. But neither Kaname nor Zero had noticed him.

Ichiru decided later that it was because the two were far too wrapped up with each other to notice the presence of anyone else.

And what he saw was beautiful.

He vaguely questioned if the act of feeding was always so intimate, so feral, for nothing like that had ever happened when Zero fed from he or Yuuki.

Curiously he'd stayed rooted to his spot right outside of the office door, lilac eyes glued to the two frantically moving bodies. He'd watched them and soon enough his desire to be a part of the fray gave way to dread as he thought of Zero being pulled from him by Kaname and vice versa. To Ichiru, Zero and Kaname were both his in their own way and neither would ever belong to the other- that concept had never even been a serious thought considering their history. Of course Ichiru wanted them to get along, to come to some sort of understanding, but not to- he didn't know how translate into words exactly what he didn't want for Kaname and Zero. His emotions and thoughts were far too conflicting on the subject of what he wanted for them and how he wanted them to behave towards each other.

The only thing that Ichiru was positive of was what he wanted for himself.

He wanted Zero wholly devoted to him and he wanted to know Kaname completely. It irritated him every time Zero was so much as distracted by another without his permission- without Ichiru's approval over whom it was Zero picked to dote on. If his twin had expressed some kind of liking towards Kaname, none of this would be a problem but for Ichiru to find out like this… he didn't like it.

And Kaname...

His frame slightly trembled as he resisted the urge to punch the wall beside him.

It was agitating to know that there was so much more to Kaname than the man allowed him to see. He adored the sweet, caring, and witty man that the pureblood was towards him and he loved Kaname's confidence and arrogance- both traits that had been passed unto Ichiru as he'd spent time with the pureblood during his youth. But Ichiru loathed the idea that those were the only qualities that Kaname gave him the rare privilege of seeing. He was never allowed to see Kaname angry, not even when he and Zero argued, and he certainly wasn't permitted to know anything about Kaname's life as a vampire outside of the norm. Ichiru had never thought about it before but he realized that, by some strange fluke, Zero ended up being the only person who was able to see all sides of Kaname.

The good, the bad, the ugly- Zero got to see it all.

And knowing that only managed to further Ichiru's jealousy.

He envied the fact that the two of them had each other in the same fashion that he himself had been trying to coax them into having him. And there were so many things that he wanted from Zero and Kaname in order to dissipate his current envious, selfish, mood.

He wanted Kaname to fuck him.

The man was attractive and they were friends (close friends even) but no matter how many times he'd hinted that he wanted their relationship to be more physical the vampire played the oblivious card. He'd heard of the pureblood's sex-capades regardless of how hard Kaname had worked at shielding both he and Yuuki from the darker pieces of his lifestyle. That sinister side of Kaname Kuran was the one Ichiru longed to know the most- the side that his twin seemed rather accustomed to and more so now that the two indulged in their primal urges together. Ichiru wanted an opportunity similar to the one Kaname presented to Zero: sex.

It was the ultimate pathway to showing another who they were and who they could be. He didn't care if Kaname was head over heels in love with Yuuki because he wasn't asking Kaname to love him anymore than the platonic love they shared. Ichiru simply wanted a taste of the erotic pleasure he'd watched his dear Kaname beguile from Zero. And he wanted to know Kaname just as well as his brother knew the man, the same brother who'd detested the pureblood only days ago as he had done for a decade before that.

Zero... Ichiru wanted Zero to make love to him.

They were much closer than siblings but he wanted them to reach the ultimate peak in their relationship. He wanted to become one with Zero. This was nothing new, he'd always wanted Zero to be his and his alone since he was old enough to utter the word "mine" and lay claim to his twin. Zero was his everything long before their parents died.

His brother never knew it but their parents didn't love him the way they loved Zero, in fact, it was better to say that they regretted having Ichiru as a child and only wanted Zero. They put up with him because Zero loved him. They were so good at pretending to feel the same as that felt for his twin that sometimes Ichiru was convinced it was true and, even still, the only love Ichiru had ever cared to have was that from his brother.

And he'd sought ways throughout their lives to show Zero just how much his love meant to him and how he felt the same.

No, Ichiru felt as though he loved Zero so much, so very much, and if his brother was the only one to ever love him then he'd be okay. He was in love with Zero, yes, but that didn't mean that he didn't seek affections elsewhere. It was in his nature to do so for he was a fiend drawn to his desires much like the average vampire- it was hard to distinguish him from one of them from time to time because they shared so many generalized habits and interests. Even knowing that, at the end of the day he always found his way back to Zero, back to the twin he was enamored with far more than words would ever be able to express. Which was why he wanted to express such a love through actions.

To want all of those things from two of the most important men in his life was selfish, Ichiru knew this, but he didn't care. He didn't care if he hurt people in the process of getting what he wanted, not when that same hurt would lead to happiness in the end. He didn't care if his goals impeded upon the comforts of the two he sought to bend to his will because they would thank him if he were to succeed. Ichiru certainly didn't want to concern himself with the consequences of attempting to do as he pleased because his ego assured him that he would be fine. He'd always been selfish to the point that it was deadly but he could not help himself. It was in his character and there was no changing such a thing now, not after reaping the rewards of such a fatal flaw for a greater portion of his life. But it was that same fault in his personality that had led him to where he was now: seated in Kaito's kitchen as he waited for the man to come back with their lunch.

He supposed it wasn't always helpful.

He'd let his curiosity get the better of him because he was careless but he did not regret it even if it was now causing him to feel far too many emotions that didn't particularly sit well with him when they all surfaced at once. It was a small price to pay for the confirmations of what he now sought to do.

"Did you come here to discuss your fucked up brother-complex? Or have you scorned another lover and your hiding away to escape the wrath of the unfortunate bastard- or bitch? Or maybe Kaien decided to make you guys lunch and you left while you still had the chance?" Kaito shut his back door as he sat some bags on the counter. He was used to finding Ichiru at his home when the boy had qualms with his twin or a lover. It'd been that way since he'd gotten his own place and Kaito didn't see things changing anytime soon.

Ichiru glanced from the window to the handsome young man unpacking their lunch. "I do not have a 'fucked up' brother-complex." Because that would entail that his relationship with Zero was one-sided and it was anything but.

Kaito chuckled as he grabbed the Styrofoam boxes he'd sat on the counter and headed towards his table. "So you are here to bitch and moan about Zero then. What did he do now? Another girlfriend you don't like? He have a random one nighter? Or my favorite, he and that _pureblood_ of yours still at each other's throats and you two argued about why they can't just be _friends_?" Kaito's sarcasm was biting, his tone dripping with disdain as he'd voiced the last option. He was fond of no vampire but that one had spared the twins, the two boys he somewhat grew up with and helped to train so he'd learned to tolerate Kaname Kuran for their sake.

"You're a real prick, you know that. I don't know why I even bother coming here." Ichiru frowned and looked away from Kaito. He never told the man everything when it came to his complex relationship with Zero, merely a watered down, manipulated version.

"Because you don't talk to Zero when you're mad at him so you needed a fallback brother substitute. So do what you came here to do so I can start getting ready." Kaito began to eat his breakfast as he waited for Ichiru to say something.

Ichiru raised an eyebrow curiously. "What are you getting ready for? Are you and Kairi going on a date?"

"It's not really considered a date when you've been with someone for almost a year but you wouldn't know much about long term shit now would you, Ru? Stop changing the subject and get on with your shit."

Carefully, Ichiru peered into his box of food and figured it was edible enough as he opened it. "Zero's been keeping shit from me." He'd decidedly left out quite a bit but that was the gist of his problems with his twin.

Kaname was a different matter entirely.

Kaito tsked, his hazel gaze not moving from the food in front of him. "This is easy Ru and I'm disappointed that you didn't handle it on your own. Tell me this, every time Zero keeps something from you, what is it always about?"

Ichiru thought of all the times Zero had ever kept him in the dark and it all usually had to do with- "All of his issues about being an- about being bitten."

"Now knowing that, we can both agree on a lot of shit here, the main thing being that Zero hates who he was forced to become and every time something about that aspect of him changes, he keeps it to himself. He thinks he's a burden to all of us, you know this better than anyone. So whatever it is he's not telling you it most likely has to do with that and, if it does, he's probably ashamed of it." Hazel eyes met amethyst and Kaito knew then that his work was done. Ichiru was the easiest of the twins to deal with when it came to sorting out their problems. Ichiru only needed a push in the right direction before he was on his way but Zero on the other hand…

"That makes sense…" Ichiru took one last bite of his lunch before he got up from the table. "Thanks Kai and have fun with Kairi."

"You're welcomed and I will. Tell Ro I say hi." He didn't wait for Ichiru to leave the kitchen before he pulled the boy's box of food over to him.

Ichiru nodded and waved as he left the kitchen. Kaito had reminded him of something crucial: Zero never hid the things he was proud of from him. Whatever he'd seen last night, Zero probably felt like shit for it now. Ichiru's face dropped as he thought about his brother hiding away in his room. He wasn't going to let his twin know that he'd seen anything because it would mortify his twin and he didn't want to hurt Zero. Kaname on the other hand… the pureblood wasn't exempt from Ichiru's scrutiny simply because they were close.

Zero always came somewhere around first in Ichiru's world and Kaname would pay dearly if he'd hurt him.

* * *

"Ichiru? Are you here to see Kaname-sama?"

Ichiru smiled as he walked into the Moon Dorms, his eye's taking in Kain's just-got-out-of-bed ensemble appreciatively. "I was… but maybe I've changed my mind and I'm here to see you instead, Kain-sempai." The noble's deep chuckle left goose bumps on Ichiru's skin.

"Perhaps another time. Kaname-sama is in his chambers but I do believe he's sleeping." Kain closed the front door as he followed Ichiru up the staircase, a yawn contorting his gorgeous face. He felt as though he was forgetting to do something but in his sleep hazed mind, he couldn't quite grasp the thought.

"I won't keep your precious prince up for long, promise." With that said, Ichiru headed in the direction of Kaname's rooms. He'd been in them many times before and this time was no different.

He pushed the door open and shut it softly behind him as he entered the room. He didn't need his Hunter senses to know that Kaname had woken up the second he touched the door knob. Sure enough, the bedroom door opened and Ichiru made his way towards it finding Kaname leaning against his headboard and wiping sleep from his eyes. His hair was a tangled nest, his sheets were rumpled, and there were the telltale scents of blood and sex lingering in the room. It took Ichiru no time to figure out why it was Kaname was still sleeping at seven in the evening.

Ichiru smirked and walked to the edge of the bed, his lilac eyes gazing over the pureblood's perfect chest in search of marks. It always amused him when Kaname forgot that he was born a Hunter just as Zero was and simply because he didn't practice the trade rigorously like his twin, it did not mean that he lacked anything where his senses were concerned. Ichiru could smell a vampire a mile away and it was no use for Kaname to hide one from him in his bathroom. That was an insult to his intelligence and he felt slightly offended.

"Send him or her out of the room now because, believe it or not, I'll notice when they try to sneak out." Ichiru wasn't surprised when Kaname's brown eyes widened before a slow smile parted his lips.

"Ever so keen Ichiru. You heard him, leave us."

Ichiru's eyes could not follow as the vampire left the room in no less than two seconds. He was going to seat himself on the bed when Kaname stopped him.

"Pardon my handling of you Ichiru but I would be disappointed in myself if I allowed you to sit on soiled sheets. Had I known you were coming, I would've properly prepared my bedroom. Who was it that let you in?" Kaname's eyes darkened as he thought of the proper punishment for the one who allowed Ichiru to see him as he was at that moment.

Ichiru didn't miss the subtle change in Kaname's tone as the man inquired about his entry and he knew that lying would be his best bet even if Kaname knew he was doing so. "I let myself in."

Kaname nodded not bothering to push the subject further. He had other ways of discovering who it was that would be placed on the receiving end of his fury. "Very well. I'd like you to wait for me in the living room. I will only be a moment." His smile was sincere as he stared at the boy standing at the foot of his bed.

"Alright." Ichiru felt Kaname's hold dissipate and he turned to walk out of the bedroom.

He made himself comfortable on the long couch and allowed his mind to wander as he waited. He wasn't entirely sure of how he wanted to go about confronting Kaname- they'd never had issues before, at least none like the one Ichiru currently had with him. He didn't know what he wanted to say first, what he should say first, or even if certain things needed to be said. The only thing that Ichiru knew for certain was that he didn't want Zero to know about his eavesdropping because it would upset him. He knew how Zero was, how his twin tried to shield him from that side of his life, and it would take some time before Ichiru would be able to convince his brother otherwise. Until then, Zero didn't have to know that Ichiru had seen anything out of the ordinary. He didn't even have to know that Ichiru had spoken to Kaname about such a thing.

"Sorry it took me and do forgive my appearance, I did not want to keep you any longer." He seated himself beside Ichiru, his russet gaze apologetic.

Ichiru scoffed as he glanced at Kaname. Forgive _his_ appearance? He looked like pure sex with his opened pajama shirt and the matching dark bottoms. "Forgiven. I didn't know you were back to drinking blood?" He didn't care if Kaname drank from other vampires or took to the tablets as long as the man still fed Zero and harmed no one in the process.

Kaname tensed. "The tablets do not suffice quite as they should while I'm aiding Zero but I have not entirely abandoned them. I'm sorry you had to bear witness to the remnants of my-"

"It's alright Ken, I'm not judging you." Ichiru was satisfied when Kaname relaxed seemingly put at ease by his words. "But I'm curious, is fucking part of the whole feeding process or is it just an added bonus?"

Kaname chuckled and leaned into the couch. "It can be a bit of both depending upon where one is bitten and whether or not it's willingly." And as he eyed Ichiru, he was brought back to his night with Zero, his eyes flickering red with desire before he promptly shook the thought from his mind.

Ichiru had missed nothing. "I don't get it." He was fascinated by this information and curious as to how much Kaname would tell him before he figured out that all of the questions were ultimately leading to a discussion about what occurred Thanksgiving night.

"Well, a bite to the neck, shoulder, or inner thigh would be far more intimate than one to a wrist or forearm, wouldn't you say? The entire feeding process for willing participants is an intimate one that draws forth our primal urges so sex generally accompanies the act." Kaname's eyes swirled with an unbidden emotion as he glanced at Ichiru. "To suppress that urge is rather _difficult_ to say the least."

"Then Zero…" Ichiru clamped his mouth shut as his twin's name accidentally fell from it.

Kaname hadn't missed the slip, his eyes blinking carefully as he surveyed Ichiru, listening to the boys vitals and picking up on the betraying rhythm of his heart thumping against his chest. "It is harder for Zero to resist what his body adamantly insists that he should do. His primal tendencies and logic have only recently blended together which in turn make him aware of all that goes on when he's indulging in the feeding process. He is not used to controlling those urges because he was not bred a vampire but he shall learn." Kaname sighed in resignation as Ichiru's stare hardened. He should've suspected that Ichiru would know of what had occurred last night. "Did Zero tell you?" He still needed to speak with the eldest twin to fix what he could. Perhaps Ichiru knowing wasn't entirely shameful if it meant that he'd have help in mending the newfound rift between himself and Zero.

"I saw the two of you last night." Ichiru hadn't planned on telling Kaname like this but he'd been found out and there was no use in lying. He hadn't imagined that Kaname would look so horrified at the prospect of him actually seeing them. "I didn't see everything. I just- I wanted Zero to come to bed and then I smelled your blood and I was curious so I followed it back to Cross' office. You two were so fucking wrapped up in what you were doing that you didn't even notice when the door opened." Ichiru paused to gauge the reaction of the man seated beside.

Kaname's eyes were blank as he stared past Ichiru. He didn't know what to say.

It was one thing for Ichiru to know of him being intimate with others, to even joke and flirt when it came to such things, but it was another for his loved one to catch him in the act. Let alone to catch him with Zero. He'd never wanted Ichiru or Yuuki to see that side of him, never, and to know that his worst fear had came to pass… Kaname wanted to cry or walk out of the room to break something. How could he have been so careless? He should've just waited to tempt Zero when they were in his chambers not at Cross' home. He'd made a foolish mistake and there was no way for him to take it back. He could only be grateful that Yuuki wasn't the one who walked in on them.

Ichiru snorted as he slid closer to Kaname. He could read the man like an open book and it wasn't hard considering Zero held the same reaction when he or Yuuki discovered things he'd attempted to hide from them. "Stop it. I'm getting really fucking tired of you and Zero treating me like a child who needs to be shielded from the evils of the world. More you than him and it pisses me the fuck off."

"Ichiru-"

Ichiru waved his hand dismissively. "Just listen for a second alright. I know who and what you are Kaname and it's insulting that you tend to forget where I come from and what I should be just because Zero and I are so different. I don't like that you hide who you are from me. I would never judge you, fuck, I'd be a hypocrite if I did considering my track record in choices. I want to see the _you_ that's a vampire, the _you_ that I've only heard rumors about, and even if I don't like whatever the fuck that side of you turns out to be like, I won't love you any less Kaname."

Kaname returned his gaze to Ichiru's sincere amethyst irises. "I can't." He couldn't take that risk and he wasn't willing to. He'd already messed things up by being unaware of Ichiru last night and he wouldn't allow it to happen again.

Ichiru's gaze turned to ice, his eyes locking with Kaname's as he stood and prepared to leave the room. "Then you're saying that you don't fucking trust me, that you have so little faith in who I am that you won't even let me get to know all of you. Fuck you, Kaname." He'd let his anger get the best of him, something that rarely happened, but he couldn't stop himself. Between all the lingering emotions from earlier and his admission from moments ago, the dam had finally burst. He was too fed up to play games and begging was something he did for no one.

In a panic, Kaname stopped Ichiru before the boy was able to reach the door. He quickly moved from the couch and stood behind the still boy, his arms wrapping around strong shoulders. "I'm sorry."

He relaxed as the force that blocked him from moving was replaced by Kaname's warm embrace. "Ken…" When Ichiru heard Kaname's soft words spoken into his ear his anger melted away.

Gently, Kaname turned Ichiru to face him. "You may not know this but I trust you with my very life. Never would I have imagined that I'd be able to place my welfare in the hands of a Hunter, one that descends from the Kiryuu lineage no less, and here we are." Kaname allowed himself to smile upon seeing the one forming on Ichiru's handsome face. "I have all the faith in the world in you, Ichiru. It is only myself that I doubt, more so when it concerns you and how you may or may not react to the side of me that I've kept hidden away in order to preserve what we have now."

Ichiru frowned. "Then why does Zero get to know that piece of you?"

Kaname chuckled as he led Ichiru back to the sofa and sat down beside the platinum blond. "Zero already thinks the worst of me so there is no point in hiding who I am from him. Your brother believes that even my good attributes have vindictive alternate means and after last night, I'm positive he will never assume otherwise. In that sense, he does not know me at all." He still needed to speak with Zero and he wasn't expecting the task to be easy.

"Ro isn't going to blame you for this." Ichiru ignored Kaname's disbelieving gaze and continued. "Well, he probably did in the beginning but he doesn't right now. I know him and I know he's sitting in his room hating who he is and what he did. He probably hates it so much that he's thinking of bullshit that had nothing to do with last night and he's blaming himself for that too." Ichiru stood from the couch. "I only came here to tell you that if you hurt Zero, I'd kill you without a second thought but I'm sure you already know that." Ichiru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever happened last night was out of both your and Zero's control and Zero… I have to go talk to him."

He'd said what he had to say to Kaname for now and whatever was left out could wait. He needed to go to Zero, needed to tell his most precious person that his life wasn't useless and no one would be better off without him. Ichiru knew that that was exactly what his twin was thinking- he could feel it- and he hated when Zero got into one of those moods.

"I'll go. He asked me to speak with him tonight and there are things that need to be said that can only be said by me." Kaname knew that if Zero chose not to speak with him preceding tonight, then there was nothing he could do about it. But for now… for now he would do what he could.

Ichiru thought about this for a moment before he slowly sat down again. "Okay, but you can't tell him that I saw anything. That would only make this shit worse. And you have to promise to be- what's the word? Gentle. Be gentle or I'll kick your ass."

"I promise." Kaname quickly went back to his room to properly dress. Ichiru's words danced about in his head and though he could care less for Zero Kiryuu as a person, he could not imagine living his life loathing himself.

In fact, that wasn't really living at all.

* * *

Zero heard Kaname enter his room but he did not bother to move- not yet. He'd only just woken up after forcing himself to fall asleep and his thoughts were not as composed as they would be had he been awake. After staring at the ceiling for a minute or so longer, he finally sat up and glanced at Kaname who was leaning coolly in the doorway.

Zero decided to get right to the point. "I don't want your blood anymore."

"Why is that?" Kaname's face maintained its blank expression even as Zero's impassive one morphed into agitation.

"You know why."

Kaname raised an eyebrow and fully entered the room. Carefully, he sat in the same chair he'd been in the first night he'd entered Zero's room. "No, I'm not sure that I do. Why don't you elaborate for me?" Despite how condescending he knew he sounded, Kaname was genuinely curious as to what Zero would say in attempts to run away from his issues.

"I don't ever want to repeat last night and I'm sorry that I- look, I just want to forget about what happened and move on. So you can either tell me an alternative to drinking from you or I'll find one myself." Zero didn't feel like indulging Kaname with a game of twenty questions, not when having the vampire so near brought back memories of the prior night- memories Zero would have rather forgotten.

"There is no other way that I would willingly agree to. I would not trust you as a Hunter to carry a flask of my blood and there is no other pureblood, save for Shizuka perhaps, whom would willingly offer it to you. Now, unless you intend to starve yourself into a Level-E state, I suggest we continue as we've been doing." Kaname kept his face neutral as he watched Zero closely. He was waiting for the explosion that he'd anticipated to follow his words.

Zero's lilac eyes burned with a cold fury that Kaname admired. "I don't want to become the monster this is tur…" Amethyst eyes darkened as those words almost fell from his plump lips. With a shake of his head, Zero got back on track. "Why are you being an asshole when I'm asking you for something that will save both of us a lot of trouble? Do you honestly hate me so much Kuran?" Zero paused, foolishly expecting Kaname to say otherwise and when the pureblood said nothing his blood began to boil. "Of course you do. And last night… that was probably your own twisted way of letting me know just how much you fucking despise me. I wish you would've picked a different way, one where I didn't have to scrub my skin raw to get rid of your disgusting scent. I still don't feel clean." Zero knew that was a lie. He'd scrubbed himself until he bled because he'd felt dirty, true, but it was of no fault of Kaname's. He was hurt for reasons that went far beyond Kaname Kuran. "Just get out. I should've known talking to you would solve nothing."

Kaname had originally wanted to lash out at Zero for his insolence and ungrateful behavior, that was until he saw the pain and fear locked in those beautiful crystalline eyes. That and he had a feeling that Zero wanted him to hurt him, wanted to be punished for his actions last night. And he would give Zero what he wanted in the form of the truth. He could see Zero's ultimate fear written across that gorgeous ivory face as though he'd spoken it aloud. Kaname thrived on knowing the fears of his prey and he'd finally found his edge over Zero. Even so, he did not want to maliciously harm the boy regardless of how much pleasure he could gain from doing so, he simply wanted Zero to accept himself for who he was. If stating aloud what Zero dreaded the most would be the one thing to push the boy closer to admitting who he was, then Kaname would do so, even if it hurt the Hunter along the way. Even if it further rifted what little of a bond they had. Surely Ichiru would forgive him for breaking his promise.

"I think you're a coward." As soon as the words fell from his mouth Kaname noticed the horrified look that struck Zero's face. "You're afraid of what you are, what you have to be to survive, and now you're attempting to run away instead of assimilating. That, Zero, makes you a _coward_."

"Get the fuck out of my room Kuran." Zero didn't want to hear anymore. It was enough for him to know that he was a coward, for the Hunter's association to agree, but for Kaname- a vampire of all things- to outright say as much… Zero couldn't breathe. He needed to leave.

"Does the truth hurt that much?" Kaname tilted his head to the side studying Zero carefully and committing the sight to his mind for he was positive this would be one of few times he'd ever witness the Hunter in such a vulnerable, shaken, state. Kaname stood but he knew he would not be able to get a word to slip past Zero's thick barriers, not tonight.

Zero gritted his teeth and pointed towards his door. "Out!" He should've known that talking to Kaname would help nothing, it never tended to.

"For now I will go but know that you cannot run away from me forever. In fact, you only have two weeks and if you will not come to me, I will come to you, and I will force feed you if I must. You will learn to accept who you are Zero: a vampire." With that, Kaname left Zero alone.

Zero moved from his bed and briskly walked towards his dresser to pull on a t-shirt. He grabbed the duffle bag he kept between his wall and his wardrobe and stuffed it with all the necessary things for a long trip. He needed time away from the academy, time to think and gather his thoughts because the job had apparently not been accomplished in the 18 hours he'd sat in his room.

He glanced at his cellphone and decided to leave it. If he were to see that Yuuki, Ichiru, or even Cross called him he would answer and he couldn't have that. They would attempt to convince him to come home prematurely and that was something he couldn't do. Zero did make sure to grab his Bloody Rose and he stuck it in the hoister wrapped about his waist. A sidelong gaze at the clock assured him that he could still make it in time to aide his old sensei on a mission. Quickly scribbling a note and dropping it on his bed, Zero left his room without a glance backwards.

There was no possible way for him to stay at the academy and process his thoughts clearly, especially while Yuuki was nearby. He couldn't so much as inhale her scent without feeling guilty. Then there was Ichiru… he would want answers, he would want to know why his brother was behaving strangely. The mere thought of telling his twin what he'd done mortified him. And Zero certainly could not stay when Kaname, a fixture in his daily life that was irremovable, was lurking in the background waiting to further torment him. Every time Zero so much as thought the pureblood's name, flashes of that night came to mind which only served to remind him how repulsed he was with himself. There was no way he could win against Kaname as he was now and Zero didn't like those odds.

It was settled, he was leaving for a long mission, one that would help him take his mind off of everything until he could properly sort his thoughts.

* * *

"Zero?"

Zero turned his head to find Cross leaning against a tree near the front gate, his brow knitted curiously. "Cross." Zero nodded in Cross' direction and attempted to keep walking but was stopped again by the man's gentle voice.

"Zero wait." Cross quickly made his way over to his son, his curiosity rising as he drew closer and spotted Zero's duffle bag. "Where are you going so fast and without saying goodbye?" He placed a hand on Zero's shoulder, noticing the way the boy trembled beneath his touch. "Is everything alright?"

Zero shrugged Cross' hand from his shoulder. "I need to catch Yagari-sensei before he leaves. He told me that I could join him on his mission if I had the time and it seems that I do." He tried to walk around Cross but the man stepped in front of him.

"Toga left Yesterday morning, they told him he couldn't wait any longer. Come to the house with me and we can talk about what's bothering you. Yuuki can ev-"

Zero's eyes widened as he shook his head furiously. "NO! No. I just- I-" He looked around. He felt trapped, it was getting harder for him to breathe, and his legs felt weak.

"Zero, calm down." Cross carefully approached Zero again, his hand tentatively reaching out to the boy. "Everything will be alright. We can talk out here if it makes you feel better but please, just talk to me." He was glad when Zero didn't attempt to move away from him again so he chose that moment to lead them away from the gate and towards a bench nearby. As he stared down at his son's panic stricken face his heart ached and he wanted to do something- anything to wipe that look away. "Do you want to tell me what's going on or should I guess?" Cross' smile was soft and he hoped that it would encourage Zero open up to him.

"I-" Zero ran a shaky hand through his hair and breathed in deeply as he tried to calm down. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Cross of how he'd betrayed Yuuki, how he'd betrayed his fellow Hunter's further, or even how he'd betrayed himself. It was too much.

"It's fine, I can guess." Cross steeled himself for what he was about to say next. "Are you upset over what happened between you and Kaname last night?"

Zero's eyes widened and his vision blurred as he whipped his head around to stare at Cross. "How- When did you-"

"Calm down Zero. It seems we have a lot to discuss tonight so how about we at least move to a place a bit warmer than here." Golden eyes glanced around the empty campus. "I know! We'll go to the cafeteria. Follow me." Cross led the way knowing that Zero wouldn't try to run away and would instead follow him. As they silently walked, he could only hope that Zero would not hate him after tonight.

* * *

"Now that we're warm and we've got some tea in us, I suppose you want me to explain how it is I know about what went on in my office." Cross took Zero's lack of movement as a sign for him to continue. "I didn't see anything if that's what you've been worried about." His face turned serious and his entire demeanor changed as he sat up straight, golden eyes peering at Zero. "I would be able to recognize Kuran blood from miles away and I'd be ashamed of myself if I weren't able to identify the smell of arousal."

Zero's head snapped up as his wide eyes stared into Cross'. "What? How-" He paused, not knowing exactly what to say or how he wanted to say it.

Cross decided to choose for him. "I never intended to tell you, Ichiru, or even Yuuki what I'm about to tell you now because I buried that part of my life fifty years ago but I feel as though there are many things that you need to be told tonight Zero."

"Fifty years… is that even possible?" Zero didn't intend to stray from the important topic at hand but he couldn't help himself. The man was speaking as if he'd actually lived for fifty years and Zero knew that that could not be possible… or was it?

"It is. I descend from a pure line of vampire Hunters, just as you do Zero, and I am one of the last pureblooded Hunters in my family. That being said, there are several well known facts that are generally passed within family's such as ours but you and Ichiru were far too young to be given such knowledge and I did not know when the right time to tell either of you would be." Cross removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose as he allowed Zero to grasp what little he'd said so far.

"And now is the right time?" Zero was confused and somewhat relieved all at once. He thought Cross wanted to talk about the incident with Kaname and deal him some kind of punishment for such a thing. He wasn't expecting them to sit and discuss their familial backgrounds. At the very least, this would delay the inevitable conversation, the one he didn't believe he was ready to discuss as of yet.

Cross smiled. "This is the best time because it ties into what occurred between you and Kaname." He pulled off his hair tie and leaned into his chair. "As I was saying, I'm going to tell you several things tonight about your family history. These are things that should've been gradually passed onto you and Ichiru long ago but the time never seemed right. Being able to tell you such prized information is one of the reasons Toga allowed the two of you to stay in my care. To answer your earlier question, fifty years is but a drop in the life span of a pureblooded Hunter- of your life."

He closed his eyes as he thought of the best way to explain things to Zero- the best way to pass on his knowledge. "There is a breakdown of social classes within the Hunter's society much as there is in the vampire society. In fact, we are far more alike than most people believe us to be. We have our purebloods, our nobles, our average Hunters, and then those that rank at the bottom because they are hybrids created from the union of a Hunter and vampire or they've been bitten. It's sad to say but the latter category has always been looked down upon despite their creation being of no fault to them."

The wheels in Zero's head spun as he thought of what he was and who he'd been turned into. His mind was working furiously to grasp all that Cross was telling him and still he couldn't stop wondering about himself. Where was his place on the Hunter scale? "Where do I stand?" He was apparently both at the top and bottom of the food chain and he did not see how that could be possible.

"Just because you were bitten Zero, it doesn't take away from you being of a pure line of Hunters. It is because of your heritage that you were able to survive until Kaname found you and it is because of who you are that that simple seal has worked on you for over a decade. I believe that your being bitten has actually bettered you as a Hunter more so than it has hindered you for you now have access to powers that we were once limited to."

Despite Zero's disbelieving gaze Cross continued. "Our lives are meant to last as long as the average pureblooded vampire in order for us to eradicate them if we must. From a Hunter's point of view, we are like vampires without fangs and that's not too far off from the truth. We can do most anything a vampire can- senses wise. Though there are some distinctions, whereas they excel in physical power and strength, we are able to wield spells. You, however, are able to sense things that even I cannot, you are nearly evenly matched with them on a physical scale, and once Shizuka is found, you will have abilities well beyond that of a Hunter. I know that you don't see things this way Zero, you believe that what's happened to you is a curse but it's not."

Cross knew very well how Zero felt about himself even if his son never openly said so and he wanted so badly to change that skewed outlook on life for Zero. "You are not disgusting nor are you despicable for continuing to live or even for taking the blood of a vampire to sustain your life. And you are certainly not a coward for continuing to thrive where others have forfeited their lives. They could not bear such a unique burden and all the hardships that follow being an ex-human but you are different. In my opinion, they are the cowards for ceasing their existence when they still had a fighting chance." His eyes were soft and alit with determination as he stared at Zero. He was determined to curve how Zero regarded himself, even if he was only able to do so by a mere fraction.

"But the Hunter's Association… I was supposed to ask Yagari-sensei to end my life honorably and since I- I just can't ask him. I want to live for so many reasons and I know it's selfish of me- it's so selfish- but I just…" Zero lowered his head. "I'm not ready to die."

He didn't know what to think. He had questions about who he was- who they were. He wanted to know more about his heritage, more about Cross, but all of that was greatly overshadowed by the fact that the man beside him was attempting to tell him that there was nothing wrong with him and everything he thought about himself was not true. Zero was finding that very hard to believe.

Cross frowned. "And you don't have to. You're not being selfish Zero, it is within the nature of all living things to want to continue doing just that. No one should ever fault you for your innate instincts. Furthermore, Toga would never want you to request such a devastating thing from him nor is he expecting you to ask. You should know that such a request has rarely been made in this day and age, not when there are seals and spells to protect Hunters from prematurely regressing into a Level-E state. There are far more Hunters choosing life than death these days and no one should be expecting you to make such a rash decision when your life has barely flourished."

Cross' eyes turned cold with fury as he thought of why it was Zero would even play with the idea of ending his life. "I want you to ignore what the few ignorant men and women at the Association are saying about you and, even more, what they are saying about us. Unlike vampires, pureblooded Hunters are not feared by those beneath them and the only true power that we have is our longevity. Of course, being that we are at the top of the proverbial food chain, we are more easily given better positions within the Association but there are so few of us that it should not matter. For those reasons, the other Hunters are envious and choose to abhor us rather than accept us seeing as we are all fighting for the same cause. Don't allow their judgmental scorns to affect how you feel about yourself."

Zero's brow creased as he stared at the table in front of him. Cross was making it seem as though there was nothing wrong with him but Zero knew otherwise. It'd been ingrained in him since he was old enough to think. And here Cross sat attempting to tell him to easily accept and believe something new entirely.

He wanted to.

He wanted to be swayed by his guardian's kind words and explanations but everything inside of him opposed the idea.

Zero knew how immoral his existence was, he knew how revolting he was for drinking another vampires blood, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before his actions caught up with him. He didn't want to be told anything less regardless of how nice it felt to hear such kind words. He would only be disappointed in the end were he to simply agree and adhere to everything Cross was telling him about himself. The only way Zero saw to repent for any of his actions was by avenging his family. Then, and only then, would he be able to die feeling as though he accomplished more than dragging his family name through the mud.

"You make it sound as though it's so simple to live without feeling as I do now. And after last night-" He'd almost forgotten about why he sat before Cross in the first place. Being as things were now, discussing Kaname was a far easier task than conversing about his inner turmoil and he intended to welcome the change in subject. "Why aren't you ashamed of me for what I did? And in your office no less."

"What is there to be ashamed of?" Cross had a feeling as to what Zero was referring to but he wanted to be sure.

"You said so yourself, you're a Hunter and I've violated one of the key standards: coupling with a vampire. Not only did we behave like _that_ last night but you know now that I'm drinking his blood and I'm again in violation of our code and school rules. I'm-"

"You two are only behaving as your nature dictates. As much as it may pain you to hear this, you are ultimately a vampire first and a Hunter second. Seeing as your vampire nature has melded or begun to meld with the you of right now, it would stand that you're not behaving outlandishly. Last night you fed from Kaname, correct?" Zero nodded but did not raise his head to look at Cross. "Well, I'm sure you're aware of how intimate the feeding process generally is, especially for the one who is being fed from. Pureblooded vampires are especially sensitive to this considering they don't allow just anyone to suckle from their neck. That is a privilege that's, in general, exclusively reserved for their spouse and children. Considering your reaction to what occurred last night, I take it this is the first time you two have been intimate?"

Zero blushed at the words, his gaze now entirely focused upon his lukewarm tea. "It better be. It's only recently that I've become aware of what occurs when I drink from Kuran." He didn't even want to imagine how he was when he could not control himself or what Kaname had seen of him.

"Ah, then Kaname is a very patient man to be able to withstand such torture for however long the two of you have had this arrangement. I suggest you go with the flow seeing as you are young and have years ahead of you to shy away from the finer things in life. I was once young and I could only-"

Zero grimaced as he finally lifted his eyes to meet mirth filled honey irises. "Are you encouraging me to fool around with Kuran?" The idea was both repulsive and appealing.

Logical Zero wanted no part in what it was Cross was suggesting but the Zero of anew that was slowly merging with his practical self fancied the idea if the end result was anything like last night.

He now hated himself a little more.

"I am only encouraging you to listen to your body because resisting is much harder than going with the flow. Life would be easier for you if you just let loose once in a while Zero." Cross wanted the boy to live but at the rate Zero was going, life was passing him by.

"And what of Yuuki? Despite how much he scares her, she's been in love with him since I met her. You can't possibly tell me that she'd be okay with this." Zero's eyes burned with shame as he thought of the girl he'd come to consider his sister and it would crush her were she to ever get wind of what occurred last night.

Cross smiled as he let his head fall into his palm. "Unless either of you intend to tell her, I don't see what the problem is. It's not as though you are marrying him Zero, it's simply an act that may occur due to overwhelming urges and I'll wager that it will be more painful for you to resist than it will be for you to indulge. Vampires have different standards than both humans and Hunters and seeing as you fall into all three categories at one time or another, you are able to absolve whatever instincts take over during the given times. Still, it is ultimately your choice. I am only offering you advice as any good father would."

Zero snorted. "A good father would have shot me a long time ago."

Cross chuckled. "A good father would never think of doing such a thing if he truly loved his child."

Zero smiled for the first time that night as he stood from the table and shrugged his jacket back on. "Thank you for this. I have a lot to think about so I think I'll go back to my room for the night."

"If ever you have something on your mind, anything at all, don't feel as though you can't talk to me. I will never judge you and I'd be more than happy to listen or offer you advice."

Zero nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. When I get everything else figured out, I'll come talk to you again. I'm interested in what else you know about where I come from and who you are."

A soft smile tugged Cross' lips. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Well... that was an interesting chapter to write. I hate things being far too angsty that the story gets lost but you need some drama to make a good story. It won't drag out, that's for sure. So, in this chapter you've learned a lot, let me make things clear for you all.

_Ichiru_: He was angry and jealous but not entirely for the reasons everyone thought he'd be. He wanted them both for himself and he was a little peeved that they got to each other first. Only after that selfish train of thought did he think of Zero possibly being hurt and, even so, he needed a wee bit of prompting from Kaito.

_Kaname:_ He might've come off as really soft (soft in a sense of being easy on Zero) but he has ulterior motives. He also keeps it in mind that Zero is an important piece to Yuuki and Ichiru's happiness as well as a valuable pawn. Really, that's all I can say about that.

_Zero:_ He was a little bit of a downer here but I still don't intend to make him anyone's bitch or overtly angsty.

_Cross:_ Okay, Cross gave a bunch of information and new plot items here. In other words, I used him to tell you all how I see the Hunter's of Vampire Knight. I have my own take on them much as I have my own take on Vampires. After reading all that I have about Vampire Knight Hunter's and Vampires, this is what I've come up with. The idea of pureblooded Hunter's sprung from the fact that Cross is a little over three centuries in age. Everything from their just fell into place. There'll be more on that in future chapters but this is what you have for now. Consider this, I took the phrase "Vampires without fangs" and ran with it.

**Shout Out To The Reviewers I couldn't Reply To: **ZEROGRAVITY, VKPrincess, C01DW4RK1D5, SnowKiss, Kazue, barlee126, Mika-chan1994, and Don't take my cookie. I wish I could've responded to a bunch of your reviews, however, I will take the time to do so here. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, they are very much appreciated.

* * *

**Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Energy

**Warning: **_Language. Sex. Ichiru._

* * *

**Pairings In This Chapter: **Kaname x Zero, Zero x Ichiru... yes, you read that correctly.

* * *

**GRAVITY  
**

_Chapter VI: Energy  
_

* * *

Zero glanced at the clock on his wall and sighed as he continued to stare at his ceiling. He was due to go to Kaname's chambers at midnight and it seemed as though the time wasn't coming fast enough. Not only was he starving, but the thought of what they would be doing once he got there was something that made him both anxious and nervous.

Their current arrangement was still new, still fresh, and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it but he'd promised himself not to think and to just feel it out. He'd actually taken Cross' advice from months prior and he still couldn't believe it himself. Then again, he hadn't followed the man's suggestions directly after that particular conversation had ended. No, it'd taken quite some time for him to get to the point that he was currently at.

The night after their discussion, Zero had sat in his room and thought over both Cross and Kaname's words of wisdom so to speak. He'd mulled them over and over again until he was literally sick of thinking. He'd managed to avoid the pureblood for little over three weeks, which was not an easy feat by any means. It was only when he'd discovered that Kaname would be gone for the entirety of Christmas holiday that he'd decided to confront the man and relieve his starving body.

Zero almost smiled as he remembered how cocky the bastard was when he'd arrived. Kaname had patiently waited in his living room as if he'd expected Zero to show. He'd even had the gall to ask him if he'd decided to stop running away and Zero had chosen to answer honestly with a simple yes.

At that time, the silence in the room was overbearing and nearly suffocating. It wasn't until Kaname stood from his chair and rolled up his sleeve that the dreadful noiselessness was broken. Zero was beyond surprised when Kaname offered to accommodate his wishes by allowing him to drink from his wrist to diminish a great deal of the intimacy that intertwined with feeding. He'd assured Zero that it what help to keep the beast within in check and it got right to the point: it would alleviate the agonizing lure of hunger. Kaname had gone on to explain that he no longer wanted to argue about trivial things, that it would spare himself and their mutual loved ones trouble if they attempted to get along better and he was rendering his wrist as the designated peace offering.

Of course, such a thing was said in an all too familiar condescending manner but Zero had ignored it to look at the bigger picture. Kaname Kuran was calling a truce- he was forsaking his pride to call truce. To both of their surprise, Zero had turned the tempting offer down. Had he not already resolved himself to take Cross' advice of simply "going with the flow" and to not rationalize every minute aspect of being a slave to his urges, perhaps things would've turned out differently.

Perhaps Zero would never find himself anxiously staring at any given clock (much as he was doing that very moment) over the past four months on nights when he was due to feed.

He'd decided not to question why he felt what he felt or did what he did when his hunger took over. Zero had even managed to convince himself not to fall into a pit of shame after whatever it was that occurred between himself and Kaname during his feeding.

Regretfully, Cross had been correct about one thing in particular: his behavior when he fed was within his vampiric nature. And because he'd never questioned his behavior when it came to being a Hunter, he was going to try his damndest to do the same with the side of himself that belonged to a vampire.

That did not mean that he hated that side of himself any less, it simply meant that he would tolerate it in order to survive. Zero would tolerate it in order to live with himself more so than he'd previously accomplished doing. His morbid mannerisms had taken their toll on both Yuuki and Ichiru- more so his twin than anyone else considering they shared a special connection. Zero didn't want that, didn't want his problems to become theirs, so he'd resolved himself to change.

And Kaname liked the idea entirely.

A light blush formed on Zero's cheeks as he recounted the events that followed his dubiously meek words.

They didn't have sex that first night or any of the nights following but they'd come close. It always came close. Zero wasn't used to being intimate with another male and despite his seemingly expertise whilst in the throes of desire and hunger, he had enough control to tell Kaname not to claim him. Surprisingly, Kaname was somewhat of a gentleman when it came to sex and he never pushed Zero further than the Hunter was willing to go, no matter how much it was apparent that he wanted to. Three months had nearly passed and they were still just fooling around in ways that got them both off without any actual penetration.

Zero had enough.

He was tired of that lingering feeling at the back of his starved mind- the one telling him that he was not close enough to the man feeding him and he wanted to shut it up. Tonight was going to be that night. He'd discussed the idea of male on male sexual intercourse with his twin which had shockingly been a very mature conversation. At least until Ichiru had attempted to demonstrate and Zero was only saved by Yuuki's well timed visit to his room that night. He still wasn't entirely sure how much of what Ichiru had said or did was a joke.

The clock chimed as it struck midnight and Zero slowly sat up shaking his head ruefully as the memories of the last couple months filled his head. He grabbed his winter jacket, his amethyst eyes gazing over at a book that sat on his desk as he contemplated bringing it with him or not.

The feeding aspect of his relationship with Kaname wasn't the only thing that was improving.

Kaname was still a bastard and they still argued but it wasn't as severe as it once was- Zero no longer felt the need to shoot the pureblood full of nitrate bullets… not always. Besides that, they'd found that they had quite a bit in common and their discussions were easy enough to carry on without sarcasm or biting retorts. And literature was the foundation of it all. Zero had nearly mastered a good fraction of the vampiric tongue with Kaname's help and the literature itself was interesting to discuss with the pureblood… but were he to bring his latest book they might end up spending the entire night discussing it and Zero had a test in the morning.

With a sigh he turned away and walked out of his room pulling his room door shut behind him. He made his way down the hall quietly enough and took a deep breath once the frosted air hit his face. He could do this.

And there was no turning back.

* * *

Vibrant cherry blossom tinted irises stared studiously at the moon as ash gray hair whipped about in the wind. A soft smile lay barren on a gorgeous porcelain face- a smile as empty as the heart beating beneath the breast of the woman it belonged to. The night was cold and crisp, the winds were harsh and unforgiving but Shizuka did not care. Barely did she feel the bite of the night's bitter frost as she sat comfortably on a thick tree branch. Shizuka was up high enough to overlook the entirety of the campus separated from her only by a wall. Her cold eyes turned to the lone figure walking about the campus, his shoulders squared and his features radiating in the moons unrelenting glow.

Her smile grew. "It is time I collected that which belongs to me."

Her eyes narrowed and the forest shook, the trees bending and whining as they splintered under her paroxysm.

She spotted a shock of familiar dark chocolate colored tresses and recognized the face as though she'd seen it every day of her life: Kaname Kuran. There he stood at the door of his make believe palace pulling what did not belong to him into his arms before disappearing behind the offending barrier.

How dare he tamper with her property- with what he knew did not and would never be his.

She should have expected nothing less from the nephew of her _beloved_ ex-fiancé for all purebloods from _that_ family wanted what they could not have and took what did not belong to them. Shizuka glanced once more at the door that her possession had disappeared behind before she lowered from the tree. She took her time walking towards the road where a car awaited her return and she ignored the cries of the forest around her.

The moment she reached her destination, her loyal servant was already standing beside her door holding it open for her to climb inside. The car roared to life and Shizuka pulled down the parchment that separated the two of them. "Hajime, I believe we shall sign Maria up for classes at Cross Academy tonight." It made no sense for her to further delay the taking of something she'd laid claim to long ago.

And Kaname Kuran would learn the hard way why it was pureblood's did not encroach upon the property of their peers.

* * *

"_Goddamn it!_ Don't rip my shirt, I still have to wear it out of here." Zero growled when his complaint was only met with Kaname's soft chuckling.

"Then you should start bringing spares." With that, skillful fingers snatched off the offending article of clothing and Kaname's mouth locked onto Zero's in order to shut the boy up.

Zero moaned into the skillful mouth dominating his. He pulled Kaname closer, his hands tangling in the man's silken dress shirt before he ripped it open as Kaname had so eagerly done to his shirt moments ago.

Now they were even.

Kaname tore his mouth from Zero's, his crimson eyes filled with mirth as they gazed into amethyst. "Charming." He climbed from the bed, a sly smile playing at his lips as he held Zero in place without so much as touching him. "I will show you that taking our time is not entirely the best route to follow." He shrugged his torn shirt from his shoulders as he stood at the foot of his bed.

Mahogany irises drank up the sight of Zero splayed on the bed, ivory chest heaving, lips parted slightly as half lidded hungry eyes peered up at him. Zero was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that, and tonight Kaname would finally be able to claim him the way he'd longed to since they began the feeding process. After committing the sight of _this_ Zero to memory, he crawled onto the bed and hovered over Zero on all fours. Kaname could smell Zero's arousal, he could see the blood pulsing south, and he could hear the thudding of the boy's heart. It was all driving him insane with a lust stronger than any he'd felt before. His neck ached to be torn into if only to complete the surge of arousal he himself was feeling.

"Do you plan on fucking me or staring at me? It's your call." Despite his confident words, Zero's insides were racked with anxiousness and he was starving. He wanted to get this out of the way, to finally put to rest his curiosity so that he could move forward.

Kaname's dark chuckle sent spikes of electricity throughout Zero's body.

"I'm taking my time as not to destroy any more of your clothing. It's what you wanted, no?" Kaname didn't wait to hear anything else Zero had to say as his mouth eagerly descend on a pert nipple.

His tongue swirled around the plump bulb as he listened to Zero gasp and felt the skin beneath his fingers ripple with chill bumps. A slow smirk pulled at his mouth as he kissed and nipped his way to the other nipple, his mouth suckling it just as eagerly as he'd done the first one. He knew how Zero sorely craved to move and the Hunter would've communicated as much had his mind not been preoccupied with what it was Kaname's mouth was doing.

With that in mind, Kaname's slick tongue made a path down Zero's torso to circle the boy's naval. It dipped into the deep crevice and teased the bundled flesh at the center leisurely. His eyes grew dark and his fangs dropped as he continued to taste the delicious flesh of Zero's naval. Zero's mewling went straight to his cock and Kaname wanted nothing more than to take the boy as he was at that very moment. He wanted to watch Zero wither and thrash beneath his every touch- his every caress. He wanted to smell his own blood and Zero's arousal as it mingled thickly through the air whilst he drove into Zero's pliant body.

To hell with patience, his had worn thin with those very thoughts. Kaname released his hold on Zero and wasn't surprised when strong hands tangled in his dark tresses only to yank him forth, a greedy mouth connecting with his own. He allowed Zero to dominate his mouth, the boy's fangs tearing at his lip in their haste. Kaname shuddered as Zero drank from that small wound, the taste of himself coupled with the taste of Zero caused him to see stars.

It was simply amazing.

Zero drew his mouth away from Kaname's, his cinnabar eyes staring into the pureblood's. "I'm done playing with my food." He didn't give Kaname a chance to respond before he pulled the man forward and sank his fangs hungrily into the supple flesh of the pureblood's neck.

Blood filled his waiting mouth and he sighed as he drank, his mind going blank for a brief moment as he did so. He paused, a silent cry falling from his red stained mouth as Kaname began to move against him with shocking accuracy. Zero moaned, his head falling back as arched off of the bed to meet Kaname's eager thrusting. His vision blurred and his mind reeled when Kaname snarled, the man's head falling to his shoulder. Zero regained himself if only to re-attach his mouth to Kaname's neck, his earlier wound already closed. As his fangs sank in for a second time, his grip on Kaname's shoulder's tightened, his nails digging into skin. He shuddered and continued to drink as Kaname removed his pants, his boxers, and then his heated flesh connected with cool silken sheets.

In a flurry of movement Kaname had them both stripped down to nothing. He pushed himself against Zero as the boy clung to him and fed, his cock twitching with anticipation as it rubbed against Zero's heated length. He wanted so badly to sink, balls deep, into Zero's tight opening and he intended to do so within the next minute. Kaname continued to grind against Zero, their bodies slick with sweat and blood. He concentrated as best as he could and sought out the small tube of lubricant located somewhere off to the side. When it finally reached the bed, he sat up ignoring Zero's groan of protest. His vermillion pupils dilated as he watched Zero. The boy was trembling with need, his mouth and chest covered in sweat and blood as he starred back at Kaname.

To say such a sight was beautiful would be a great understatement on Kaname's part.

"I'm going to fuck you Zero." A slowly smirk spread across Kaname's face when Zero's cock jumped and the boy's heart sped. "And trust you me, you are going to enjoy it."

With that said, Kaname spread Zero's legs further apart and hiked them accordingly. He leaned forward, his mouth catching Zero's as he ignored the voice at the back of his mind that urged him to bite down on the plump lip he was currently sucking. While Zero was thoroughly distracted, Kaname slicked his fingers with the gel from the small tube. He pulled his mouth from Zero's and bared his neck instead, allowing the boy to drink as further means of distraction. With practiced precision, Kaname pushed a slick finger into the tight ring of muscle that was Zero's opening and he groaned as Zero's mouth clamped down on his shoulder. He moved the digit and smirked when he found the tight bundle of nerves that made Zero growl and fall carelessly back against the mattress.

Kaname removed his finger only to press three slickened digits into Zero's heated hole allowing them to delve deep inside of the willing body before him. His mind entertained the idea of those hot walls clamping around his engorged cock and Kaname very nearly came then and there. His mind returned to him as his eyes met with Zero's half lidded cloudy gaze and he took that time to study him.

The boy was still, back arched off of the bed, heart pounding, and mouth hung open in a silent scream. Kaname was shocked when Zero began to move against his fingers, impaling himself and moaning as he did so. It shouldn't have come as a surprise considering how tightly interwoven pain and pleasure were in their primal state. Kaname withdrew his fingers and quickly slid a gel covered hand over his leaking erection.

He sat up, his dark eyes greedily drinking in Zeros disheveled appearance. Kaname posed himself betweens Zero's parted legs, his hands gripping strong thighs. He smiled before he shoved himself roughly inside of that hot entrance, his pupils dilating to cat like slits as he fell forward relishing in the warmth and friction. Pleasure traveled through Kaname's entire being and sparked his nerves before it shook his very soul. He hissed as sharp nails raked down the open expanse of his back and strong legs wrapped about his waist. With Zero's silent command, Kaname began to move, each thrust hitting Zero's sweet spot with a deadly pinpoint precision.

When Zero pulled him closer and bit down on his neck, those sharp teeth moving and gouging at the tender skin, Kaname nearly came prematurely for the second time that night. Instead, he drove into Zero's prone body furiously, his mind surging and whirling as all of his senses were simultaneously assaulted. He could smell them, smell Zero, smell his blood and the Hunter's unique hybrid scent- it was intoxicating. He was enjoying the salt tinged taste of Zero's neck as he resisted the urge to bite into the tender pulse moving beneath his mouth. He could feel Zero, all of Zero, in a way he never imagined he would.

And the sounds…

Every sound Zero made only drove Kaname to move quicker, to shove his cock into that tight opening until he could no longer.

Kaname was being consumed by a desire so deep, so dark, and he didn't want it to end.

Zero was, by far, the best treat he'd ever indulged in.

Kaname didn't plan on giving him up any time soon.

* * *

"Are you actually attempting to sneak out of my bedroom Zero?" Kaname's eyebrow was raised curiously as his tired eyes took in the ruffled appearance of the boy standing near his door.

Zero frowned trying in vain not to stare at the gorgeous bloodstained chest illuminated by the moons dull light. If Kaname was trying to tempt him, he was doing a fine job of it. "I'm not sneaking out. I just didn't want to wake you up." No, Kaname was correct and had caught him trying to do exactly that but he didn't intend to let the pureblood know. He still wasn't entirely use to their arrangement as it was and tonight they'd- Kaname had-

Kiss swollen lips tugged upward. "Hmm… then are you nervous to speak with me now because you allowed me to fuck you without recourse?" Kaname's smile grew as Zero flushed a gorgeous scarlet before scowling at him.

"You…" Zero's frown deepened as he leaned beside the arch of the door feeling as though it was pointless for him to attempt sneaking anywhere now that he'd been caught.

He resisted the urge to stare at the gorgeous vampire lying in the bed if only to remove the images of their actions from his mind. They'd been so bestial and violent that the pain he'd felt when Kaname penetrated him was nothing compared to how he'd savagely ate away at the man's shoulder. He imagined that Kaname himself was probably starving and needed some form of nourishment so that he could sleep.

It would be best if he left.

His own bed was calling for him and Ichiru… Zero could feel that his twin was worried over something. He could feel Ichiru's pain- it'd nipped at the back of his mind since he'd entered the moon dorms. He would have to wrap things up quickly.

"Do you have to be so vulgar? And what the hell is with you? I don't know who you are or what you've done with that other bastard but I think I like him better."

Kaname smirked. "He disappears when you're around but you should feel so honored." He sat up entirely ignoring the way the sheets gracefully pooled around his naked waist in favor of watching Zero's reaction. The sight of those beautiful lilac irises dilating with desire… it made Kaname's blood race. "I'm not as relaxed around anyone else, not like I am with you, thus, you should feel privileged whenever you see me behaving this way."

Zero scoffed. "More like cursed." He sighed and zipped up his jacket. "Seeing as you're up, I'm going back to my room."

"That's it? You're going to use me and go your separate way once you've finished?" Kaname's smile was as playful as his tone.

"If it'll shut you up, I'm going into town this coming Friday night to look at a few of the new books Angie got for me and you can come if you're not busy." Zero looked away from Kaname when he realized how much the suggestion sounded like a date proposal. The notion in itself was absurd.

They'd gone to Gulliver's on several occasions without it meaning anything and this time should be no different simply because they'd been intimate.

Kaname thought about Zero's offer and wondered if there was any possible way for him to skip his courses so that he could go into town with Zero. They would be cramped together in a small space, their scents mingling and, if he did everything just right, the possibilities were endless. "How long will you be there?"

Zero glanced at Kaname and decided that he didn't like the glint in the pureblood's eyes. It reminded him of the look Ichiru gave him just before his twin did something lecherous. "Until early Saturday morning though I want to stay all weekend but I promised my Saturday to Ichiru."

"Very well, I shall meet you there when class ends." That was if he decided to go. "Now come back to bed so that I can go to sleep. There's no need for you to return to your room when this bed is big enough for the two of us."

"No. I never agreed to sleep in your bed and just because we've fucked, it doesn't mean that things are going to change. Besides, you're probably hungry and want to call one of your lackeys in here to feed you so go ahead. I'll see you at breakfast." At Kaname's inquisitive glance Zero continued. "Yuuki was talking about dragging you to breakfast because she feels like she hasn't seen you enough these last few months and I didn't bother to remind her that our breakfast time is your bed time." The guilt that ate away at him as he spoke Yuuki's name was easily hidden when he turned to leave but he stopped when he heard Kaname's soft chuckling. "What?"

Despite his disappointment in not being able to bed Zero a second time that night, Kaname was still able to laugh. "Of course I'll be there, morning or not." Mornings did nothing more than give him a severe migraine but it would be worth it for Yuuki. "And since you've decided to leave, I suggest you wash my scent from you first. You're drenched in it- among other things- and I doubt you intended to alert the world as to what it was we were doing here tonight."

Zero grimaced. "Shit!" He hadn't realized he reeked with the stench of Kaname considering the entire room had smelt the same for the last three hours. "Fine. I'm borrowing your shower but I want you to stay right there."

"Where else would I go?" He slid beneath his covers tiredly and ignored Zero's incredulous stare. He certainly wanted to push Zero up against the shower wall and drive the Hunter's mind to the brink of insanity but it could wait. He didn't want to scare him away when they'd only just begun.

Zero shrugged and headed towards the bathroom. "Whatever. And you owe me a new shirt." He slammed the bathroom door behind him effectively cutting off Kaname's gentle laughter.

He had to wonder if he would ever truly get used to their new development.

* * *

"Ru?" Zero glanced around his room and spotted the lump on his bed.

A smile lit his face as he approached his twin, the light snoring like music to his ears. Ichiru had slept in his room, in his bed, for the last week and a half and he knew why: the nightmares. As strong as Ichiru portrayed himself to be, the night of their parents death and Zero's being bitten had done significant damage to his psyche. It'd been easily covered up by his exuberant personality but even that could not hide his inner turmoil whenever the months drew close to the anniversary of the Kiryuu family tragedy. And as the date drew near, Ichiru's nightmares and mood worsened considerably. Zero was always there to take the brunt of his twin's maelstrom of emotions so that Ichiru would not have to feel guilty for harming those closest to them.

As quietly as he could, Zero shed his clothes and climbed into the bed to lay beside Ichiru. He wasn't surprised when his twin immediately turned to face him, tired amethyst eyes slowly blinking open. They stared at one another entirely too long before Ichiru moved his head forward, lips connecting expertly with Zero's. He didn't move, allowing Ichiru to do as he pleased, which wasn't much considering Ichiru pulled away just as quickly as he'd initiated the kiss.

"You're back later than usual." Ichiru sat up on his elbows, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs.

"I'm sorry. I drank more than my fill tonight and made a mess that I had to clean up in the process." Zero didn't like lying to his brother, in fact, it made him ill every time he did so, but he wasn't exactly sure how to go about telling his Twin of the minor changes in his relationship with Kaname.

Ichiru didn't say anything for a moment as he contemplated letting Zero know that he knew exactly why his brother had returned late. With a shake of his head, he thought better of such a thing deciding instead to give Zero one more chance to clear the way for that discussion lest Ichiru took matters into his own hands. "Be careful next time."

"I will. How are you? And don't say fine because I know you're worried about something, I can feel it."

Ichiru ran a shaky hand through his thick hair and laid his head on Zero's shoulder. "Damn, you caught me." He tried to laugh it off but it sounded hollow even to his own ears. "I've got this feeling in the pit of my gut and it's telling me that some serious shit is about to go down. It's been irritating me for the last week now and tonight… tonight I felt it the worse. What I'm about to tell you might sound really fucking insane but I feel like someone's been watching me and they're really fucking close by. It sent chills up and down my spine every time someone looked at me today and that shit isn't cool. I couldn't even accept Yume's invitation back to her room because, when I even thought about it, that feeling increased and I swear the back of my head nearly caught on fire."

Zero ran a hand through Ichiru's hair in attempts to calm his brother because Ichiru was shaking like a leaf. "Do you think it's-"

Ichiru's head lifted from Zero's shoulder so quickly the joints in his neck mad a resounding pop. "I don't think- I know it's fucking Shizuka, Zero. I don't know how or why but I know it's that bitch and I know she's coming. She probably wants to finish the job she started a decade ago and I can't-" _I can't lose you._ He couldn't bring himself to say it and he certainly didn't want to think about that being a possibility.

Carefully, Zero sat up and leaned against his headboard. He glanced at Ichiru briefly before he pulled his brother onto his lap and pushed his head against his shoulder. Nothing he could say right now would make Ichiru feel better so his actions would have to make an attempt at it. Ichiru's paranoia was never generally as severe as it was that moment and Zero didn't exactly know what to do. Putting his brother to sleep was probably the best option, at least for Ichiru's sake.

His twin always pretended as though his night episodes never occurred as soon as the sun rose and he was up and about in the morning. He knew an easy spell- one that would knock Ichiru out and ensure that he didn't dream. But he would at least say something to the distraught boy before he put him out cold.

"Ichiru, I'll promise you this much: nothing is going to happen to you or me. As long as you've got Kaname watching over you like a hawk, you'll be more than okay and I can take care of myself." He ran his hand in soothing circles up and down Ichiru's back.

"But what about-"

"Do you love me?" Zero interrupted easily.

Ichiru scowled in spite of Zero not being able to see him doing so. "Of course! What kind of fucked up question is that?" He loved Zero far more than words would ever be able to describe.

It appalled him that Zero had to ask.

"Then you should trust me when I say that I won't ever allow anything to happen to either one of us, alright?" And before Ichiru could answer, Zero quickly chanted a spell that put his brother to sleep as soon as the last incantation was uttered.

He laid his sleeping twin down with his back towards the wall. Zero lay beside him, his arm instinctively wrapping about Ichiru's waist as he buried his head into the pillow. He thought about their conversation and thought about all the times throughout the last week when he'd gotten the same distinct feeling of being watched. As much as he wanted to believe that feeling as though he were being stalked was a side effect of Ichiru's paranoia, that his neck aching beneath the seal was due to the weather, he had to admit that he too could sense something.

He wouldn't think too much on it any further.

Zero was too tired to make himself think about anything aside frorm Ichiru's enticing scent, the one that always lulled him to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up." Ichiru licked the side of Zero's face and frowned when his brother simply rolled over. "If you don't wake up, Yuuki and Cross will attempt to make breakfast and you know how that always turns out." The youngest twin huffed in annoyance when Zero still failed to move. A mischievous grin lit his face as he pulled Zero onto his back and promptly mounted the boy's stomach. "You forced me to do this ya know." With little thought, Ichiru held his hand under Zero's nose and pulled off the scab that lie between his thumb and pointer finger.

In no less than three seconds, Zero's eyelids flew open and deep crimson irises stared back at Ichiru. The youngest twin was mesmerized by his brother's intense gaze and he didn't bother to move, not wanting to break whatever spell had settled over the room. He gasped as Zero pulled his hand to his mouth, fangs grazing the soft skin between his fingers as his wound was covered and lavished by a needy tongue. Ichiru fell forward, his unoccupied hand grasping Zero's shoulder tightly as he allowed his twin to savor what little blood he could grasp from the small wound.

Zero paused in his ministrations, bloodlust eyes peering into lilac. He blinked a few times, his sleep hazed mind giving way to logic. Cautiously, in attempts not to harm Ichiru any more than he suspected he had, he extracted his brother's delicate hand from his mouth. He glanced over the area where his lips had been and sighed in relief when he saw that he hadn't bitten Ichiru. Zero shut his eyes. He couldn't possibly look at his twin, not after he'd attacked him in his sleep, not while he still wanted to bring that hand back to his mouth and bite down on the wound already there.

He could hear Ichiru's heart racing, he could hear Ichiru's deep and shallow breaths as the boy clung to his shoulder with his free hand. Zero couldn't smell the fear but he chalked that up to the fact that the scent of his twin and his blood were the only things that he could focus on. He didn't understand why he felt as though he wanted to taste Ichiru when he'd fed from Kaname mere hours ago but he didn't need to.

Zero hated himself for this. Hated himself for not being able to control the animal inside of him as it appeared every other vampire within the vicinity of Cross Academy could.

"Bite my neck."

Zero's eyes widened as he looked up, his pale violet eyes meeting their replicas. "What?"

Ichiru smirked as his breathing finally evened out. "I know what you're thinking because it's written all over your face but you didn't hurt me and you certainly didn't attack me. I wanted to wake you up like this and now I'm asking you to fucking bite me- literally mind you."

"Kaname just fed me last-"

Amethyst eyes darkened as Ichiru noted that Zero had used Kaname's first name. That gave him all the more reason to push for what he was asking. "I know and that's why I want you to. You won't lose control, not after you've had his blood, and I want to try this with you, Ro." Ichiru's eyes were begging Zero to give into him and Zero wasn't entirely sure that he could refuse.

He sat up and leaned against his headboard as Ichiru moved to straddle his lap. Zero felt confused, as tired and energetic as he normally did after he drank Kaname's blood, and he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep but Ichiru… Ichiru was asking him to do something that he never did for leisure. He hated the idea of drinking as things stood because it was such an animalistic past time, something so far above the realms of what was human, and now it'd turned into a necessity for him to survive. It was only recently that he was beginning to tolerate all things that concerned his vampire self but he hadn't reached the point where he could drink for sport and he wasn't sure that he ever would.

His brother had to have a reason for asking him to do something that he knew Zero loathed to his core. Maybe it had something to do with his behavior last night- he wasn't entirely sure- because Ichiru was always rather clingy after a bout of terror. He knew that these were the times when Ichiru's emotions moved between extremes- one minute he loved Zero to the point of pushing a great deal of their set boundaries and the next he couldn't stand to be near him.

It would seem as though the former would come into play that morning.

"And if I do this, what is it going to prove?"

The smile that lit Ichiru's face warmed Zero's heart. "Nothing. It will prove absolutely nothing," _to you. _Were the words that Ichiru didn't bother to fill in. "I want to know what it feels like because you've always been too much of a pussy to bite me anywhere other than my wrist. I want to experience this with you, Ro." Ichiru could see that Zero's resolve was wavering under his gaze and he was willing to take full advantage of that. "_Please Zero_…" The words tumbled from his lips in a sultry melody that appeased Zero's primal side greatly.

Zero groaned in defeat. "Fine, but I want you to stop me if it starts to hurt." Zero made himself comfortable as he motioned for Ichiru to come closer.

Ichiru did as he was told and placed his hands gingerly on Zero's shoulders. He craned his neck to the left as his body quivered with pent anticipation of what was to come. He wanted so badly to share everything with Zero, even this aspect of his brother's life, which was why he'd asked Zero to do this. He wanted to be connected to Zero on much of the same level as Kaname before it was too late and this was the only way.

It was childish- Ichiru knew- to envy something that had no need to be envied or even to be jaded over a relationship that did not impede upon the one he had with either his twin or Kaname. Still, Zero was his brother and Ichiru wanted to be involved in all facets of his brother's life no matter how silly the notion was. And as things were, he wasn't sure when his last day to connect with Zero would be.

"I'll be fine and I doubt I'll have to resort to those ancient fucking spells in order to get you to lay off. Now stop stalling and do it."

Zero didn't waste any time in heeding his brother's command. His eager mouth located the throbbing rhythm of Ichiru's artery and his fangs sank in gracefully. Kaname would've been proud were he there to witness his accurate control over his bloodlust and puncture wound. He began to languidly suck, his tongue soothing the skin between his parted lips as he graciously swallowed all that was being offered to him. He knew his carnal urges had awoken- felt them- and he was so aware of his surroundings that it scared him. He wanted to know if this was truly what it was like when he fed from Kaname, if he felt as content and satiated as he did at that moment because when he was with the pureblood, the only thing he could focus on was his arousal.

And as he thought of the eroticism that played into his drinking from Kaname, Zero was starkly aware of how sexually excited he became whilst drinking from Ichiru.

How could he have forgotten such an apt side effect of something as serious as feeding from the neck?

His mind and body were urging him to take Ichiru hard and slow as he gnawed on the gorgeous ivory flesh he held between his teeth. It would be so easy for him to drain Ichiru's life and- Zero blinked and resisted the urge to bite down harder than he already was. He could do this, he could control himself for Ichiru's sake.

"_God Zero…_" Ichiru mewled, his fingers digging deeply into the taut muscle of Zero's shoulder as he pressed himself closer to the body beneath him.

His neck stung (much as his wrist did when Zero bit him) yet, the feeling of that warm mouth attached to his throat as teeth pierced soft tissue drove sparks of fire through his entire body. He'd felt aroused before (god had he) but this feeling, the closeness that came with being devoured, the feeling of Zero's strong arms wrapped around his waist... it was awe-inspiring. Ichiru's mind was a haze of lust and need as he moaned, his thighs locking Zero into place. He was painfully hard just as he knew Zero was and he didn't care because he wanted, _needed_, more.

So much more.

"_Ro…_" Petite fingers tangled in Zero's platinum blond hair as Ichiru began to rock his hips, their erections separated by the thin cloth of their boxers. Ichiru shuddered when Zero began to move with him, strong hands gripping his hips as his brother's fangs retracted from his flesh and their sweat damp foreheads collided.

"_Ichiru…_" Zero's senses were being assaulted as he breathed in Ichiru's scent- the smell of his blood, his arousal, all that was his twin.

The harsh sound of Ichiru's labored pants was music to his ears. Every touch, every caress, of the pads of those delicate fingers lit his skin a flame and he wanted to feel more. He could still taste the sweet tang of Ichiru's blood on his own lips as his tongue moved between the plump pieces of tissue.

And Ichiru's mouth tasted just as amazing as the crimson liquid flowing through his veins. He knew it was wrong, everything about what he and Ichiru were doing was wrong on many moral levels, but he couldn't stop himself. He'd given in to his primal needs and he couldn't turn around now despite being highly aware of what was taking place. His mind was humming the most annoying chant- one that told him as long as he didn't tear Ichiru apart, they were okay. He could do that at the very least.

"_Fuck…"_ was the cry muttered in unison as their pace became frantic and their moans needy. They'd drawn each other so close to completion, so very close, and it was only a matter of time before either of them came.

Ichiru moved his head to Zero's shoulder and bit down on the insignia carved into the toned muscle. His lips curved into a wicked smile as his twin released a guttural moan, his hips bucking up spastically to meet Ichiru's demanding thrust. He wanted to see Zero's face contorted in pleasure as he knew his own was and with that thought in mind, Ichiru lifted his head to let it rest against his brother's yet again. The sight of Zero's gorgeous face blew his mind and he couldn't hold out any longer. His vision burst into white as he came hard, his hands clutching at Zero's shoulders as he rode out his orgasm.

Zero wasn't too far behind and as he watched Ichiru, his twin's head thrown back in a silent cry of appeasement, he climaxed. His fingers gripped Ichiru's hips to the point of bruising but neither noticed.

For a moment, they rocked together, their pulses racing as their breaths mingled in the space between them. Soon enough, all movement stopped as they simply held one another, different thoughts racing through both minds. Ichiru didn't want Zero to freak out over what happened, what he'd wanted to happen, and his brain was working furiously in attempts to supply him with a solution.

On the other hand, Zero's animalistic vitality was quickly subsiding and the weight of what occurred was slowly but surely sinking in. He knew he'd taken advantage of Ichiru. He didn't know why he'd let it happen but he knew for certain he'd never be able to look his brother in the eyes again. Zero couldn't believe that he'd single handedly ruined the relationship he shared with Ichiru- the strongest bond he'd ever had with anyone was now worth nothing. He felt horrified with himself and his self-loathing came back tenfold.

"I do hope that I'm not interrupting."

Two sets of eyes turned to the doorway where Kaname stood smirking.

Ichiru smiled at the pureblood, it was his own way of saying thanks for the brief distraction as he gathered his wits about him. He knew Zero was on the verge of breaking down and he knew that his twin was completely blaming himself for what'd just taken place. Ichiru didn't want him to do that and, on some small level, knowing how Zero felt angered him.

Ichiru wanted to figure out a way to stress to his twin that he'd intended to cross the line of taboo for Zero's sake.

And he liked it.

He wanted to step over that boundary time and time again if he could get Zero to see things his way. He wanted Zero to feel as though what had just occurred was mind shattering in the best way possible, not the worst, and he didn't know how to make that any clearer to Zero than he'd been attempting to over the years. He had a feeling that Zero would try to sum this up as an account born out of his own fiendish desires and Ichiru's mood but there was so much more to it. And Ichiru was thankful that Kaname would grant him the time he needed in order for him to figure out how to tell Zero just how he felt.

"We were just finishing actually." Ichiru grinned as he climbed off of Zero not missing the mortified expression that was locked on his brother's face.

"I see. Yuuki asked me to fetch you before the Chairman was tempted to cook himself. She doesn't want the first breakfast of the month to set the tone for those that follow." Kaname's amused gaze slid from Ichiru to Zero, before it moved back to the youngest twin.

"I see… I was wondering what could've possibly brought you out at this hour." Ichiru stretched, tossing a wink in Kaname's direction when he noticed those gorgeous brown eyes roving over his body. "As you can both probably smell, I need a shower." He turned and stared at Zero, lifting his brother's head and placing a soft kiss to Zero's nose. "Stop it, alright. We'll talk about this later." Ichiru then grabbed his clothes from the chair beside Zero's bed and headed to the door. He stopped briefly to stare at Kaname. "Say something to him for me, will you, Ken."

"Of course. Now go before I'm tempted to taste you myself." Kaname smiled as the youngest twin began laughing, the sound following him as he made his way down the hall. Kaname turned his attention to the remaining twin and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

This was not going to be easy.

Zero had overreacted when they dry fucked atop Cross' desk during Thanksgiving holiday- he couldn't begin to imagine how the boy was internally reacting to this. Kaname briefly wondered how this would change the relationship the twins shared. Would Zero avoid and steer clear of Ichiru as he'd done with him? If so, for how long? How would Ichiru handle it considering he was far more sensitive than people gave him credit for? The entire situation was going to be a meddlesome one and Kaname sorely wished Ichiru would've consulted him before going through with such a plan.

"Zero?" There was no response, not even a fluctuation in the Hunter's heart rate or breathing. "Zero?" There was still no reaction… Kaname frowned.

He could not see where Zero's need to mope was coming from sans his usual "human morality" qualms. The boy had just reached sexual gratification with a being closer to him than any average lover could ever be. Knowing that, he saw no reason for Zero to be secreting a stench filled with fear. Maybe it was the fact that he'd fed from Ichiru, another fact that should've elated the Hunter as opposed to mortifying him. Were Kaname in his place, he would've felt heavenly seeing as he'd participated in such an intimate exchange with a person he loved far more than himself. It was an act that Kaname longed to indulge in at one point or another in his life. He envied Ichiru.

"I see we'll be doing this the hard way." Kaname was beginning to assume that Zero preferred cold baths as a means to rouse him and he didn't particularly mind.

With a single thought, Zero was lifted from the bed and pulled towards the bathroom. Kaname sat the boy down in the shower and quickly turned the cold water on full blast immediately jolting Zero from his daze. The boy stood and backed against the shower wall, his dark amethyst gaze narrowing as his eyes landed on the vampire daintily leaning against the opposite wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Zero's voice was strained with controlled fury as he turned the shower off and glanced around for his towel.

"Ichiru wanted me to speak with you before we went over to Cross' home for breakfast. I attempted to grasp your attention several times before I resorted to this." Kaname watched as Zero's anger instantly drained away at the mention of Ichiru, he watched further as the Hunter sunk to his knees and collapsed on the shower floor. "You know Zero, there is nothing wrong with what occurred between yourself and Ichiru." His voice was soft as he continued to stare at the defeated boy in front of him.

Empty, almost frantic, laughter filled the bathroom as Zero looked up to meet Kaname's gaze. "I don't know what you've been taught Kaname, but fucking around with your brother, your own flesh and blood… I don't think there's anything more fucked up than that."

"Then are you implying that your own parents were, as you so eloquently put it, fucked up?"

"What?" Zero's gaze hardened. How dare Kaname speak of his parents as if he knew anything about them?

Kaname sighed in frustration for again he would be the one to tell Zero a truth others so easily withheld. "I do believe that Cross has told you something of being a pureblood and in order for that to be the case, it is necessary for families to be either inbred or to mate with an outside pureblooded family if they wish to maintain their strengths, purity, and traditions. If I am not mistaken- and trust me, I am rarely ever mistaken- the Kiryuu lineage has always been very particular about their bloodline and are indeed inbred. That would mean that your very own mother and father were closely related by being either siblings or first cousins at the very least. If that is the case, your logic should allow you to believe that it is natural for your relationship with Ichiru to progress accordingly."

"There's no way…" Zero clamped his mouth shut as he thought about Kaname's words for a moment.

He knew very well how people maintained pureblooded lineages but there was no possible way the same applied to his own family or any other Hunter family… was there? His shock from earlier was easily replaced by curiosity and frustration as he realized how much he lacked in knowledge of where he came from and what he was. This did not mean that he forgave himself for what he'd allowed to transpire between he and Ichiru (not by a long shot) but he could ponder upon that later. He had to speak with his sensei and demand that the man tell him of his origins because he could not allow Kaname to know more about them than he did.

Once that was settled, he would promptly deal with the situation between himself and his twin.

He was running away from the situation, yes, but he intended to return to it in a timely fashion.

"Can you grab me a pair of pants and a T-shirt from my closet?"

Kaname nodded and headed out of the bathroom only to return with the allotted items. "Shall I wait for you or will I meet you at breakfast?"

"I'm not going to breakfast." Zero stepped out of his wet boxers and walked over to the small drawer beneath his bathroom sink to pull out a new pair.

Despite the gorgeous distraction, Kaname found his voice. "Feel free to elaborate on where it is you intend to go."

Zero paused, his lilac eyes meeting Kaname's coffee colored. "Call it running away if you want, but I don't feel like dealing with the shit between Ichiru and I right now so I'm going to distract myself by asking Yagari about my origins instead."

He didn't know why he was telling this to Kaname Kuran of all people but he didn't really care. Perhaps he was still somewhat shocked and he was not aware of it but he didn't have time to ponder about such things. He felt horrible for leaving Ichiru without any notice but it was for the best. He couldn't even bring himself to think about Ichiru without feeling horrified. The thought of seeing his twin… Zero couldn't do it, not now.

A distraction was his best bet at the moment, it'd always worked for him in the past. He'd gather his thoughts, stabilize a logical plan of action, and return home to deal with the situation. The end.

"And what would you have me tell the others?" Kaname was intrigued by the Hunter's honest rebuttal to say the least.

"Just tell them I went to Yagari's for a mission. Ichiru will be the only one who'll know it's a lie and he'll probably be upset, especially because it's nearing _that_ time and you've seen how he's been lately. Take care of him and I'll be back before the weekend." Zero tugged on his clothes quickly and made his way back into his room to pack.

Kaname followed. "You owe me for this Zero."

"Bastards like you can never just do anything nice." Zero smiled nonetheless and didn't bother to watch as Kaname left his room.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Well... that was another interesting chapter to write. A lot of people got it on and I hope I did them justice. I also hope that I didn't rush things but there was a bit of time skipping going on here so I'll clear a few things up incase any of you were confused.

**1- **Thanksgiving is when Kaname and Zero fooled around for the first time. Thanksgiving takes place on the fourth Thursday of November for those of you who don't celebrate or know anything about the holiday.

**2- **Zero avoided Kaname for three weeks before confronting him around December 20th or so (somewhere in the early 20s before Christmas that is).

**3- **Roughly three months have passed since the December date which would make it late March now, nearly April if you will.

And for those of you confused by how long things have been going on, what month or where we're at time wise in the story, I hope this helped. Kaname and Zero have been fooling around for three months now and they've finally cemented the extent of fooling around in this chapter. If you still don't get it, say so in a review or PM and I will thoroughly explain things to you.

**Shout Out To The Reviewers I couldn't Reply To: **ZEROGRAVITY, VKPrincess, C01DW4RK1D5, lipas, barlee126, Don't take my cookie, [Wicked The Bakeneko, Questioning, alanna, and facepalm]- thanks for pointing out my error by the way. I wish I could've responded to a bunch of your reviews, however, I will take the time to do so here. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, they are very much appreciated.

**Don't take my cookie**: You wish to know what would happen if Kaname caught Zero biting another member of the Night Class... well... you really should leave me your email address so I can answer this more thoroughly but I can say that after chapter ten, things get rather interesting. I think you innately know the answer to this question and I am letting you know now that that is precisely right. And I completely loved the long review- worship them even. Thank you!

**Lipas:** I shant go AWOL and I'm so enamored with your review. Thank you so much and I hope you get the chance to read this response.

**Quick Notice(s): **Updates might slow down due to the semester starting back up. College is a long task dears and it takes lots of attention. I'll try to split my attention between this and that but that (college) will have a majority of it. Sorry in advance. I'll probably post my lemon loaded one-shot after this chapter or maybe after chapter ten... it'll be an interlude of sorts I suppose.

* * *

**Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Weight

**Warning: **_Language. Ichiru... hmm... that's all for this chapter._

* * *

**Pairings In This Chapter: **Kaname x Zero, Akatsuki x Hanabusa (but not so much), and Zero x Ichiru... very slightly.

* * *

**GRAVITY  
**

_Chapter VII: Weight  
_

* * *

There were many things in life that people (parents in general) knew that they would have to answer to at one point or another. On any given day, at any moment in time, everyone would have to face that which had been avoided.

Toga Yagari knew this. It was something he both dreaded and could not wait to pass.

The confrontation of the avoided topic that laid bare between him and the young man seated across from him was long overdue. If he were lucky, he would not have to do this a second time simply because the boy had a twin.

His crystal blue eye watched Zero carefully, they'd been sitting in silence for well over ten minutes now and he was curious to see just how long the boy was willing to wait for him to spit out an answer. If only things were so simple. It wasn't everyday he was asked to explain the mechanics of a Hunter pedigree and Toga intended to stall until he figured out how to answer the question properly.

This was supposed to be Cross' job more so than it was his and Toga had thought that the man had told Zero all about the Kiryuu history long ago but it appeared as though he was wrong in his assumption. They (he and Cross) had discussed this. If Zero or Ichiru were ever to inquire about their family history and all the technicalities that fell under that set of questioning, Cross was to handle it. They had agreed that Toga's only responsibility would be to guide Zero and Ichiru in the ways of their birthrights as Hunters. He was only to be their mentor- an imposing father figure who taught by actions, not by words. And yet, here he was with Zero seated in his office demanding to know more about himself and his family.

Toga couldn't turn the boy down, not when those light purple eyes held so much confusion and anguish due to the topic. "Look here Zero, there are a lot of things that I'm going to tell you. How long do you plan on stayin' here?"

"Until I feel satisfied with whatever it is you have to tell me. In other words, how long I'm here depends on how much we cover." That, and how ready their conversations would make him for when he came into contact with Ichiru.

"Fair enough." Toga took off his hat and sat it on his desk. "Forget what you think is normal. Normal is for humans and human relationships and you're not exactly human, you're a Hunter. As much as this pains most to hear, we have many practices that are common to those of the vampires."

Toga propped his feet up on the desk, his eyes closing briefly as he decided that the quickest and most efficient way to deal with this was to be blunt. He was never one to beat around the bush, nor was Zero. "The Kiryuu's are a family that didn't want their power to ever stray, change, or become tainted so they bred within the family, as many pureblooded families tend to. Your parents were siblings and, had either you or Ichiru been born female, they'd intended to wed you because twins bare the greatest children in the lot. You two have other family out there, not in Japan but they're out there, and I'm supposed to encourage you to marry a cousin or some shit like that when you're ready but I want you to do as you please. If you want to know anything else, I've got some books on the Kiryuu Family History down in the basement that I salvaged from your old house before we torched it- the rest are in storage elsewhere. I didn't think it'd be right if I went through 'em so I just took 'em for you and Ichiru. Any questions?"

Zero stared at the man, his face as blank as his eyes. "Why didn't we know about this before hand?"

Toga was positive that Zero was angry and the kid had a right to be. This type of information was generally given throughout a child's life but here he was being given a great bulk of it now. "You were too young to understand when your parents were around and Cross and I never knew how to bring it up. Then again, this is supposed to be his fucking job. No matter, go to the basement and read alls you want. If you learn anything interesting, feel free to tell me but Cross would do a better job at explain all of this shit." Mission completed. Cross could pick up where he left off if Zero wanted anything else.

Zero nodded and made his way out of the office. He knew that everything his sensei said to him was the truth, the man never lied and had no reason to. The problem was that just because he'd accepted these facts it did not mean he was alright with them. Not yet at least.

* * *

In three days and nineteen hours Zero had zoomed through seven thick volumes of Kiryuu history, knowledge, and spells particular to their family. He was now trying to decide if reading his mother's diary would be considered wrong. Everything he'd read thus far was technical and practical, even his family history but that diary… it would give him new insight, that was something he was sure of. With or without reading the diary he'd already learned quite a bit.

He'd discovered that his family was as inbred as any ordinary pureblooded vampire family- it was practically called upon to be so. There were very few who searched for love outside of their large family and those few who did, whether their spouse was male or female, they came from strong, pure, families and took on the Kiryuu surname. Zero was even shocked to find that there were a few homosexual relationships throughout his family history that were briefly mentioned but only because the men in those relationships were of importance to their family lineage.

When Zero first began reading, everything inside of him wanted him to revolt against the idea of his family's history and he wanted nothing more than to label them all a clan of perverse beast. He couldn't rid his mind of the human knowledge that was so thoroughly ingrained in him- knowledge that told him of how incest and inbreeding were taboo, disgusting, acts. There was even a point where he simply had to put one of the books down in order to collect his thought. Reading over a chapter that included a grotesque fight between his great, great, great, great, grandfather and his great, great, great, great, uncle for the love of their sister had proved to be a bit too much for him to digest.

He hadn't understood it at all.

And then Zero recalled what his sensei told him before he began his quest to discover his orgins: he needed to forget all that he knew about how human relationships worked because, ultimately, he wasn't a human.

He was a Hunter.

Zero was beginning to see that Hunter's were a species of their own, much like vampires. That knowledge only served to draw him further and further away from his preconceived idea of who Zero Kiryuu was.

All and all, when he eventually forced himself to continue reading, Zero was rather glad he'd done so because he learned a great deal of information- information that slightly put his chaotic soul at ease. For the first time in nearly a decade, Zero was beginning to see that who he was wasn't entirely a horrid thing. Those books, those old, ancient tomes were providing him with something no one had before: a sense of who he was and where he came from. He could see his future self being a little more comfortable in his own skin, which would ultimately lead to changes in his life overall. The concepts were still new to him, still far too fresh to entirely sink in, but he would try.

And he would start with amending his relationship with his twin.

When he returned to the academy, he would make everything up to Ichiru.

His brother, his twin, his other half, had always accepted everything and anything about him even when others scorned them both. Ichiru had never questioned his actions, his motives, his morals, and he'd never questioned who Zero was or wasn't. Ichiru was always his shoulder to lean on when the world became too much and he was always the one who reminded him of why he continued to exist.

And yet, the very moment Ichiru acted in a way that defied what Zero considered as "normal", he'd abandoned him with little thought on the matter. To know that Ichiru was acting out of instinct, to know that he'd probably left his twin confused and upset… Zero felt like a hypocrite- a disgusting hypocrite.

He'd abandoned Ichiru when he knew the boy needed him the most and he hadn't stopped feeling guilty since.

Being away from the academy and away from his problems had given him time to think, time to stop overreacting and overanalyzing so that he could simply see things with a clearer frame of mind. It ended up being for the best- his leaving- but he would erase all that he'd learned if it meant that he could fix things between he and Ichiru. The price of his much needed escape was that he'd abandoned a potentially broken Ichiru alone and that did not sit well with him. He'd never left when things between them were muddled and he'd certainly never moved from Ichiru's side when the anniversary of their parent's death was so closely approaching.

Zero would do everything in his power to make it up to Ichiru.

And still… there was one problem he'd had yet to solve- one that it seemed he still could find no answers to.

"_Kaname…_"

Their newly formed relationship seemed simplistic from the outside but from the inside, it was anything but.

Zero had read seven books on all things pertaining to his family and he had yet to cross one that discussed a relationship between one of his kinsmen and a vampire. Not an intimate relationship, not one pertaining to a business relationship, not even a social encounter… nothing. He'd discovered several new ways to injure a vampire, to kill, bind, and tame one if he so needed to- he'd even discovered that a great portion of the men and women in his vast family loathed the leeches more so than even he did.

Other than reports on the historic events of the past pertaining to the Vampire/Hunter War or extraordinary bounty catches, there was nothing in their history that suggested or hinted at an amicable relationship between vampires and Hunters, or rather, between vampires and the Kiryuu family. Not even ex-human or D-level Kiryuu's were mentioned and he could not for the life of himself believe that he was the only one ever to be bitten throughout every generation of Kiryuu's.

He wasn't sure what to make of that or even if he wanted to make something of the lack of history.

Zero wouldn't be able to rely on his family for answers to his vampire cognitive dissonances, thus he would have to settle with doing the next best thing: following Cross' advice and his own instincts. He wouldn't trust Kaname Kuran, or any other vampire for that matter, but he wouldn't entirely place a barrier between their budding yet, tentative relationship. He would give Kaname the benefit of the doubt and accept the man as an acquaintance- an acquaintance that he occasionally slept with and fed from. If things started to feel awkward, forced, or the guilt became overwhelming, he would end things for his own sake. If they indeed found Shizuka Hiou, things would end of their own accord and there would be no reason to look back or linger.

Everything would return to normal.

Zero sighed as he glanced at the finished pile of books and the single one that remained: his mother's diary. He couldn't decide if it would still be consider a breach of trust if he read the thing seeing as his mother had long since passed on. He honestly wanted some personal insight on their family and he would get that if he did indeed read her diary. Perhaps it'd be simpler if he packed it away and discussed such a thing with Ichiru. If Ichiru chose to forgive him…

Another heavy sigh fell from his lips as he stood up and placed the books carefully inside his duffle bag, his mother's diary included. He made his way upstairs and though Yagiri's scent completely engulfed the house, Zero was always able to pinpoint where the man was. Entering the main office without so much as a knock, he leaned in the doorway, his amethyst eyes focused on Yagari who was seated with his feet propped up on his desk.

Toga glanced away from his paperwork, his crystal blue eyes roaming over the haggard looking young man in his doorway. "You find out what you wanted to know?"

"For the most part."

Toga grunted as he leaned back in his chair. "Does that mean you're leavin'?"

"Yeah. I'm taking the books with me if you don't mind." Zero held up his duffle for Yagari to see, hoping his teacher wouldn't object.

Toga shrugged. "They're yours anyway. You need a lift?"

"Nope. I'll catch you around Yagari-sensei. Thanks for everything." Before the man could respond Zero was out of the room.

"Ungrateful brat." But deep, deep, down, Toga was happy.

Zero's eyes were brighter than he'd seen them in ages.

* * *

"Yuuki, Ichiru, I'd like to introduce the two of you to Maria Kurenai. She'll be starting night classes tomorrow but I would like it if the two of you showed her around campus this evening." Cross forced a smile as he glanced between Ichiru and Yuuki.

He'd received a call from Toga as to where Zero was and what the boy was doing but still… Ichiru looked down right distraught and Yuuki... her smile hadn't touched her eyes since Sunday when she'd discovered that Zero had left without word. Zero was gone for little under four days and still his absence had quite the adverse effect on both Yuuki and Ichiru- more so the latter. He could only hope that Zero would return soon as to remove the dour mood set into place by his absence. For now, perhaps the new student would be able to distract their minds for a bit.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Maria's voice was as soft as velvet as she bowed slightly and directed a smile at the two.

Yuuki smiled in turn before she too bowed. "Ah, it's our pleasure Maria-san." She elbowed Ichiru, not understanding why the boy was choosing now to be apathetic.

Yes, Zero was gone and sure, they had yet to hear from him but it wasn't the end of the world. She missed him too but there was nothing that she could do about him not being there. Besides, Zero never stayed away for long without notice and if there was true cause to worry, their father would've been the first to throw a fit. Zero aside, Ichiru had been moody for quite some time and perhaps it had more to do with himself than with Zero.

Yuuki sighed as she peered at her brother, bright chocolate colored eyes taking in his rigid form. It was going to be a long night.

"Yo." Was all Ichiru chose to say.

He didn't want to show some random girl around the school, he didn't even want to be at the school at the moment, but here he was upon Cross's request. He would've been fine moping about in Zero's room as he waited for his stubborn, ignorant, bastard of a brother to return so that they could properly speak. But no, Zero had the gall to leave his cellphone in his room for the sole purpose of being completely unreachable. And if Ichiru knew where Zero was… he would've hunted the boy down and dragged him back to the dorms kicking and screaming.

His mood was completely off kilter with Zero away from him at the moment. Ichiru almost let out a bitter laugh as he thought about how much he depended on his twin whenever it was he felt so vulnerable. His insecurities would be the death of them both. Still… they'd never been apart for so long without communication of any sort, especially when they had problems. Worst of all, Zero had never left him during that particular time of the year, never, and Ichiru didn't know what to do. The only person he had to turn to was Kaname but it wasn't the same.

No one could fill Zero's shoes.

Ever.

He was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, he'd gone too far Sunday morning. But Zero had enjoyed himself, without a doubt, and they'd reached an entirely different level of intimacy. He'd thought for sure that he'd done the right thing but maybe his mind had been too clouded to fully comprehend the severity of his actions. Ichiru had to look at things from Zero's point of view but that was becoming harder and harder with each passing day. He didn't understand how his brother was able to rationalize fucking around with Kaname but not their relationship. H

ow the hell was that even possible?

Kaname was- Ichiru shook his head and ran a shaky hand through his hair. It was not the time nor the place to obsess over his relationship with his brother. Or even his envy towards Kaname. Ichiru was willing to wait until he was tucked under Zero's blankets and surrounded by his brother's scent before he drove himself insane with his insecurities on whether or not Zero loved him as much as he loved Zero.

"Let's go, I don't have all night." Ichiru walked out of the office, not bothering to see if the two women behind him were following.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the tour Maria-san because you have the best guides this campus has to offer." Cross waved as the children left his office but it went unnoticed to them.

Ichiru led the way, stopping at the junction that separated the Night class from the Day. "Those are the classroom buildings and the Day dorms aren't too far from them." His lilac eyes pinned her. "You won't need to go over there for anything and I'll only give you this one warning."

"Ichiru!" Yuuki swatted his arm and smiled at Maria apologetically. "I'm so sorry. Ichiru gets moody when Zero's gone for too long. I promise he's not usually like this." Yuuki glanced in the direction her brother was heading and sighed. If Zero were there, Ichiru would be shamelessly flirting with Maria and Yuuki found that she would prefer that to how Ichiru was currently behaving.

Maria tilted her head curiously as she gazed at Ichiru's retreating form. "Zero?"

"Oh, um, Zero is our brother- Ichiru's twin. Hopefully you'll get to meet him before the week ends."

Maria smiled, her eyes flashing red briefly as she gazed at Yuuki. "I do hope he smells as yummy as you do, Yuu-chan."

Yuuki flushed and smiled as best as she could. "Ah… Um- thank you." She nodded towards Ichiru, "we should go before he really does leave us." Yuuki didn't know what it was but Maria made her feel uneasy and she'd rather not be left alone with the pureblood.

"Wait!"

Yuki paused, her bright eyes staring into Maria's. "Ah, yes, Maria-san?"

"I- I'm sorry if I scared you, Yuu-chan. It's just that, this is all new to me and I'm a bit nervous. I was supposed to start at the beginning of last semester but I was ill." Maria frowned.

"Ill?" Yuuki had never heard of a vampire being ill.

Maria nodded and grasped Yuuki's hands in her own. "Yes. There are vampire illnesses as well, though it's very, very, rare for a vampire to concoct one. That being said, I wasn't sure if I wanted to attend this school or not."

Yuuki's eyes widened as her grasp tightened on Maria's cool hands. "What? Why not?"

"As I said before, vampires with illnesses are rare and I am a pureblood… you can only imagine the ridicule I'd receive from my peers."

"No, no… Kaname-sempai and the others, they're really, really, nice. And if you ever feel lonely or uncomfortable, you can always come to me."

Maria glanced into Yuuki's eyes. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Of course. Let's become the best of friends Maria-san." Yuuki pulled the pureblood into a tight embrace.

Maria smiled, her arms wrapping tightly about Yuki. "Please call me Maria-chan and thank you… I love people like you, Yuu-chan."

* * *

Zero threw his duffle bag in the corner and glanced around his room. He'd only been gone for a short period of time but his room was drenched in Ichiru's scent. His amethyst eyes stared at the lump on his bed and he wondered if it was safe to approach Ichiru or if it would be best to let him sleep and comeback in the morning.

"Are you gonna stand there all night asshole?"

Zero's eyes widened. He'd been so caught up with the smell of Ichiru and his thoughts that he hadn't bothered to listen to see if his twin was actually sleeping. "Can I sit on the bed?" He had to be careful.

Ichiru was unstable and he didn't want to push the boy too far in the wrong direction.

"It's your fucking room, you can do whatever the fuck you want." Ichiru slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard. He watched as his brother toed off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket before Zero sat beside him. Ichiru immediately latched onto his waist, his face burying into the crook of his brother's neck. "I'm sorry Ro, I'm so fucking sorry for freaking you out but please, please, don't leave me. Don't ever leave me again like that. I- I won't do that kind of shit to you anymore. I won't- I won't sneak into your room late at night to fool around, I-"

"Shh… shh…" Zero ran his fingers through platinum locks. "Hey, it's alright Ichiru. I- I overreacted and I screwed up, so stop it. I… I had a lot of time to think while I was at Yagari's."

Ichiru didn't move his head from its spot in the crook of Zero's neck. "It still doesn't change the fact that _I_ fucked up."

Zero smiled and pulled Ichiru away from him so that he could look into eyes that mirrored his own. "Yes it does. Um… There's a lot that I have to tell you Ru, a lot of stuff I should've told you a long time ago and some things that I've only recently found out." Zero wasn't sure where to start but he knew it was going to be a very long evening.

He was going to tell Ichiru everything. He was going to tell him about his insecurities, about his fears, about hunting, about Kaname, about being a vampire… everything. He wanted Ichiru to know all there was to know about himself and he wanted to know all that he could about his twin. He'd been withholding things for far too long and it was time that he shared it with the person he cared for the most. It had taken some words of encouragement from books far older than himself, a push from Cross, and the random "encouragements" from Kaname, but he was ready now.

* * *

"Is it true, are we receiving a new student?"

"I'd heard as much."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No. I didn't even know we'd be having another join us."

"That's odd."

"A new student… I wonder who it'll be."

Kaname paused outside of the classroom, his ears easily picking up the chatter from inside. The moment he entered the room, everyone went silent. Inwardly, he sighed as he made his way towards his seat in the front row beside the window. He didn't budge as his companions seated themselves around him, their curiosity as easy to smell as it was to see. He decided to spare them the trouble of sitting in silence, he felt like being generous that night considering his current elated mood.

"You may all continue with what you were doing."

Chatter slowly but surely filled the room once again.

"Kaname-sama?"

Kaname glanced to his left where Aido sat beside him. "Yes?"

"Are the rumors true? Are we receiving a new student Kaname-sama?"

Kaname didn't bother to answer for he felt their so called "new student" enter the building and soon enough, she was inside the classroom, her petite form perched atop the teacher's desk. His dark eyes scrutinized her as she smiled, her eyes meeting his briefly. Kaname had not been privy to the fact that Maria would be joining them that night and he doubted Kaien had either.

"So many of you… I have a feeling that this is going to be fun." All eyes were on Maria as she smiled, her feet swinging back and forth.

Aido was the one who chose to speak what was on everyone's mind. "Who _are_ you?"

Maria's smile was replaced by a thoughtful mask as she carefully drifted to stand before him, grasping his face between her warm hands. "Are you always this disrespectful when in the presence of purebloods?"

The room fell into complete silence.

Aido opened his mouth and closed it before opening it again. "I-"

"You. Perhaps you need to be punished for your insolence." Maria raised her hand but it was easily caught by Kaname.

He didn't bother to move from his seat beside Aido nor change his posture. His cinnamon colored eyes studied the girl as he held her in place. "Forgive my handling of you but Aido serves beneath me and being that I am here, I can punish him as I see fit." He could smell Yuuki on her and this he did not like.

Maria smiled again as Kaname released his hold on her. "I'm sorry for displeasing you Kaname Kuran-sama." She grasped his hand and giggled. "Please, call me Maria. I'm so glad that we've finally met."

A gentle, forced, smile tugged at Kaname's lips as he stared at the girl. "The pleasure is all mine." He did not miss the way the others (Ruka and Aido in particular) bristled as he allowed Maria to stay latched to his hand.

Nor did Maria. "Ah… it seems I've caused some trouble. Perhaps we can start fresh tomorrow?"

Kaname nodded. "Of course. Have a good night Maria." He watched as she smiled and sauntered out of the room, all eyes on her yet again. She was going to be trouble… Kaname was excited to watch everything fall into place.

It would certainly break the monotony of things.

* * *

Kaname spotted Yuuki meandering from the lunch hall with a group of her friends, her smile dazzling as she laughed. It was contagious as he found that he too was smiling. He followed behind them, waiting until Yuuki broke away from the small group and headed towards Cross' home before he approached her. In Kaname's eyes, she was beautiful, like a glass doll who needed to be cherished and preserved and he intended to keep her that way. Her innocence and naivety were endearing and her love warmed his cold heart. He loved her with all he had and he couldn't believe it'd been so long since the last time they had a moment alone together.

He would have to fix that.

"Yuuki."

Yuuki whipped around, a blush dusting her cheeks as her bright bronzed eyes gazed at him. "Ah, Kaname-sempai… good evening."

He stopped a few inches or so away from her before removing his jacket to place it around her shoulders. "It's cold Yuuki, perhaps I need to get you a thicker coat."

"Oh, um, this one is fine. You don't need to get me another Kaname-sempai." She smiled softly as she pulled his jacket closer, inhaling his scent.

"Hmm…" He would buy her one anyway. "Do you have a moment?"

She nodded, the red tinge on her cheeks darkening as she glanced at him from beneath thick lashes. "Yea. You can come with me to daddy's house if you want."

"Very well." Kaname took Yuuki's hand as she led them the short distance to Cross' home.

He adored the way she flushed every time he was nearby, he loved the way her face scrunched, head tilted to the side as she thought about things that confused her. She was gorgeous in every sense of the word and, one day, she would be his. Until then, she needed to be protected and for that he needed Zero who cared for her second to only himself and Ichiru… possibly Ichiru. Kaname smiled when she opened the door and slipped her hand out of his as she hung their jackets behind the front door.

So precious…

"I wish I could make us some tea but we're all out, I'm sorry. When Zero returns, we're going grocery shopping." Her smile was sad as she thought about the short absence of Zero from her life and Kaname's jealousy grew.

Did she feel that way when _he_ was absent from her life?

He didn't understand how she'd grown so close to Zero- how it was even possible for her to grow close to someone who had a perpetual wall built around them at all times. Why didn't she feel as though she could be just as close to him, the man who'd saved her life, the man who loved her more than words could possibly express?

Kaname's thoughts went back to Zero and their budding relationship. The boy was hard to get along with and held views that were generally absurd but there was something about him, he supposed, that was enticing and comfortable to be around. At least, that's what he would assume Yuuki saw in him. Still, Kaname wanted Yuuki all to himself and he feared that she would- could even- be taken away by Zero if the boy realized the potential in his feelings towards her.

"It's fine Yuuki, I'm sure he will return soon enough." Kaname didn't bother to mention that Zero had returned and was already back in his dorm. He could feel Zero nearby- could taste and smell him even- and such a thing unnerved him.

"I hope so. I need help with my algebra homework and usually Zero, Ichiru, and I sit at the kitchen table after our prefect duties and we do it together. They're really good at explaining things to me and they make snacks…" She smiled fondly as she thought about the last time they'd sat at the kitchen table. They'd been so happy and Zero… Zero had been happier than she'd seen him in a very long time.

As soon as Zero came home, Ichiru and everything else would go back to normal. And maybe, just maybe, she would find the courage to ask him to drink from her again. Oddly enough, she'd always liked the quality time they spent together whenever she'd feed him and now… now they rarely ever had a private moment. Maybe she could convince him to have one little sip if only to draw him closer so that she too could feel as close to him as she imagined Ichiru felt.

"Sorry again. You came here to talk to me about something and here I am interrupting with nonsense about Zero and Ichiru." She smiled shyly and sat down on the couch.

"It's no problem Yuuki, I love to listen to you no matter the subject." He was gratified when she flushed a gorgeous crimson. "I was wondering, have you come into contact with the new student, Maria Kurenai?"

Yuuki brightened at the mention of Maria. "Yep. Ichiru and I showed her around the school before dinner and we became friends. I think she's wonderful, a little scary, but still wonderful."

Kaname hid his frown as he stared at his precious Yuuki. "I see. I want you to be careful when speaking with her Yuuki, do you understand?" He wasn't entirely sure what Maria was doing encroaching upon his territory but he would be sure she knew her place.

The change was welcomed but not at the expense of Yuuki. She would play no part in his games and he would do everything in his power to ensure that that would always be the case.

"Ichiru said the same thing… I'll be careful Kaname-sempai." Yuuki beamed. She would tread carefully around Maria but she wouldn't abandon the girl, not when she'd reached out to her.

Kaname sighed. "Promise me Yuuki. Promise me that you'll turn away immediately if she so much as glances at you oddly."

"I promise, I promise. There's nothing to be worried about. Besides, between you and my brothers, I doubt I'll be able to get any closer to her as it is. I mean, if Ichiru wasn't fond of her then I can only imagine how Zero will feel." Yuuki shuddered. Zero had never been fond of vampires in particular but purebloods… purebloods were such a sore subject. Lately, it seemed as though his hate for the species was lessening. She stared at Kaname thoughtfully. "Kaname-sempai, you and Zero are getting along better aren't you?"

Were they? Kaname's brow knitted curiously as he pondered over such a thing.

He and Zero hadn't had a serious argument since Thanksgiving… since then their skirmishes had been minor and not serious in the least. They still butted heads, they still picked at one another, and there were still several unspoken animosities that kept them at a distance but they were building something. It might not be a friendship but they no longer hated one another to the extent they once had.

And then there was the sex. The intense gratification Kaname received when he took Zero as the boy fed and clawed at his flesh. It was a mind shattering experience that he'd only received when he slept with the Hunter and he wasn't interested in giving it up any time soon.

Yes, he and Zero _were_ getting along.

Kaname found that Zero wasn't as intolerable as he'd assumed and, in the right circumstances, Zero was (dare he say it) rather intriguing.

Was he okay with their new arrangement? Kaname wasn't entirely sure but he knew that their alliance as it was currently was stronger than it'd been before. They would be able to properly protect those they held dear to them. Yuuki's safety was of utmost importance and Ichiru had wiggled his way into Kaname's heart long ago. Zero cared for the two nearly as much as he did and together, they could be a force to reckon with.

"We are Yuuki. Or, at the very least, we are trying."

Yuuki's smile was rewarding. "I'm glad."

Kaname found that he was too.

* * *

"Maria Kurenai was allowed to join the Night Class after following all of the proper procedures and taking the pledge. She's been in poor health since the day she was born until recently and, because of that, she'd never thought to make an appearance within the night society." Kain sighed and closed the file he was reading from. "I didn't find anything odd about her."

Aido nodded as he thought about Maria Kurenai and her sudden appearance merely an hour or so earlier. She reminded him of _that woman_ greatly and he briefly wondered if Zero or Ichiru had had an encounter with her yet. Maria made him uncomfortable and her presence wasn't a welcomed one, not to him. His mind spun furiously as he searched for answers as to how one could be ill their entire life and suddenly come to be well… it didn't make sense.

"Hey Akatsuki, have you ever seen _that woman_?" Aido paused and stared at his cousin, baby blue eyes meeting copper.

Kain raised an eyebrow. "_That woman_…?"

"The pureblood that's said to be on equal footing with a Kuran, the one who disappeared after becoming insane: Shizuka Hiou." Aido leaned against the wall as he thought about Maria's uncanny resemblance to the aforementioned pureblood.

"Ah, I'd heard that she went missing after the incident with the Kiryuu family and many believe that she's long since passed on. I've certainly never met such a woman." Kain shrugged as he poised himself over Aido, a playful smirk tugging at his lips. "What's with your sudden interest in her or even in Kurenai-sama for that matter? Did she ruffle your pretty little feathers so much tonight?"

Aido glanced into those playful tangerine irises. "It's…" Well, he didn't really know how to explain it to the other without betraying Kaname's request for him to keep his research and investigation on the matter secret. "Never mind. Talking about _that woman_ is ill-omened."

"Hmm… is that so? Or is someone hiding some-" Before Kain could finish his sentence, Aido pulled him in for a kiss that he easily embraced. He would lure the truth out of his cousin sooner or later but for now- for now he would enjoy ravishing the blond and leading him towards their room.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So... this chapter held a lot of information so, if anyone's confused, don't hesitate to ask me questions because I will always answer them as best as I can. In the mean time, I shall clear a few things up that have recently been brought to my attention. I hope this helps and, if not, feel free to contact me.

**Pairing(s): **Okay, it seems as though some people are confused as to whether or not the main pairing is still Kaname x Zero. I'm sorry for the confusion but the main and master pairing is indeed Kaname x Zero. As I mentioned in either the first or the second chapter, I view vampires as creatures dictated by what pleases them, thus, they are able to separate love from whatever they lust for. In other words, love is viewed in the sense of blood binding, sharing a home, creating an everlasting future, and starting a family of sorts where as sex is just a means to grasping pleasure in the moment. It holds no true value in the vampire world save for the fact that it is a privilege to be bedded by a pureblood. As for Zero and Ichiru's relationship... that's a bit more complex but they are not a couple. Consider their relationship a natural transgression if you will. Ichiru is in love with Zero, yes, but he's more like a vampire than even his brother and he can certainly separate the two. Also, he knows he'll have Zero forever so exploring other options isn't particularly a big deal to him. He's just a hypocrite and he expects Zero- to a certain extent- not to do the same.**  
**

**Yuuki: **Where does she fit in? Many of you are wondering about this. Well, there currently seems to be a Yuuki hating epidemic at the moment but her role in this fic was decided a long time ago. She'll play a part, just not right now. Really, she's one of the best plot devices to use in this fandom and I plan on taking full advantage of that. That's really all I can say about that without giving anything away.

**Kaname:** So, I didn't think that this needed to be addressed but a lot of people have asked/wondered about this. People want to know where the possessive/jealous Kaname that we all know and love is. Well, Kaname can't be possessive over Zero if he doesn't consider Zero his. Currently, they have a physical relationship built on omitting their issues and feeding. He see Zero as a tool and an insolent vampire who needs to learn his place, nothing more, nothing less... yet. When they finally reach the point of love, or at least the feeling of being important to one another, that is when possessive/jealous Kaname will emerge. Have patience my dears, it shall come to pass at some point, just not now in the early stages of everything... I don't want to rush their complex relationship, it wouldn't be believable to me at all and I doubt it would to you either.

**Lemon-Loaded Present: **So... I figure I'll give it to you guys after chapter ten because, well, it will be much needed after chapter ten, trust me. I've got it all planned out and everything and you will all indeed thank me for it. I've even written a great little chunk. I'll give you a small peek just to show you a part has been written:

_"Fuck…" Kiss swollen lips parted as Zero groaned, his head digging into the pillow as he resisted the urge to thrash about._

_ Kaname traced Zero's inner thigh, his tongue laving at the soft flesh before he paused, a wicked smile forming on his gorgeous face. __"Does this mean you'll stop your complaining?"_

_Zero had whined and fought him to the very second their clothes were ripped to shreds and they were tangled in a heap on the bed. He'd waited months to devour Zero and now that he had the boy withering and moaning beneath him, he would stop at nothing._

See, it's a work in progress and about a page and a half has been written so far. It'll probably be around eleven or twelve pages and it is set within the distant future of this story but that's all I can say on that as well.

**Shout Out To The Reviewers I couldn't Reply To: **ZEROGRAVITY, VKPrincess, C01DW4RK1D5, lipas, barlee126, Don't take my cookie, and Zero. I wish I could've responded to a bunch of your reviews, however, I will take the time to do so here. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, they are very much appreciated.

**Zero: **I'm flattered and I'm glad that you're enjoying this. Yes... Zero and Ru have worked things out and we can all rejoice XD I'm glad they're retaining their charcter for the most part. Ichiru is really the only one who's out there but, well, he's evil when he's with Shizuka and I really had to come up with the alternative to that. Yes, Zero did take Kaname's offer but he's attempting to figure himself out and lessen the burdens he carries. I thought about that too, that it seemed a bit too easy but, compared to what I have in store, it shant ever be so simple again. Anywho, thank you much for reading and reviewing and I do hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Don't take my cookie**: Thank you! I'm glad that I've made your day XD Jealous Kaname won't be appearing until he falls in love with Zero or he begins to look at Zero as someone who belongs to him, which, at the moment, isn't the case. Don't worry, when he gets jealous, it'll be a fun affair. I promise you that. Besides, he found Zero x Ichiru just as hot as all of us out here in the fan-verse. But there will definitely come a time when he'll even be jealous of the relationship Zero has with Ichiru because, as we all know, people tend to be hypocritical when it comes to something someone else is doing. The Shizuka Arc should be entertaining, or so I hope. Kaname and Zero... it's going to be a very interesting, painful, and sweet development ahead for them. Things can never be easy or simple between those two, it just wouldn't work. Well, thank you so very much for reading and reviewing and I do hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Lipas:** Not a problem, I like to respond to all who have taken the time to write a review. As for Shizuka, she's gonna help pick up the pace quite a bit... she actually will do a lot for the plot of this story, as you will come to see. I'm glad you're enjoying Zero's mood swingy-ness... he's such a complex character and I do love him so. Well... I hope the Hunter history lesson in this chapter was to your liking... it was quite a bit and still, it didn't begin to touch the surface of what I have in mind. Well... I did say Zero x Ichiru for a reason teehee ;D Ichiru has a dominant personality but, when it comes to Zero, he'd literally bend over backwards to ensure that he never loses his brother's love. That's his top priority. And thank you for sending luck my way, it paid off. Thank you also for reading and reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter.

**Quick Notice(s): **Midterms are finished and Spring Break is on the horizons, updates shall somewhat resume a regular pace, every two weeks at the max until late March- Mid April.

* * *

**Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading everyone.**


	8. Heat

**Warning: **_Language. Sex. Ichiru... Oh! A bit of vampire gore but, well, you'll see._

* * *

**Pairings In This Chapter: **Kaname x Zero. (Very slightly Zero x Ichiru). Mentions of Kaname x Aido...

* * *

**GRAVITY  
**

_Chapter VIII: Heat  
_

* * *

"_Kaname-sama, Kurenai-sama would like to speak with you._"

Kaname glanced at his chamber doors before he turned to stare at Takuma who was seated at his desk filling out paper work he himself had no time for. Class had ended only moments ago and he was on his way to meet Zero at Gulliver's as he'd planned to do a week prior. Maria Kurenai had only been at their school for a total of two days and yet she was already stirring things up amongst the Night Class. He sat on his sofa and pulled the doors open, welcoming Maria into his rooms. He could spare the girl a moment.

"Oh Kaname-sama, you look as if you're on your way out. I'm sorry to disturb you."

Kaname beckoned for her to sit down. "I'm in no hurry, what can I help you with Maria?"

Maria sat down, a smile lighting her face. "I would like to be excused from living in the dorms as to preserve the peace of the Night Class and to maintain my health in privacy. I heard that there is an old dorm building that was used when first establishing the Night class and I would like to stay there instead."

"I suppose there'd be no harm in permitting your request. I will notify the Chairman."

Maria giggled delightedly and stood. "I'm so happy now… Thank you."

"You're welcomed." Kaname watched as the girl left his room. "Seiren, keep an eye on her until I return."

"As you wish, Kaname-sama."

Kaname turned to Takuma, his eyes meeting with expectant blue. "I'm going out and I won't be returning until late. I would like it if you kept a close eye on Maria as well."

"Of course Kaname-sama."

With that said, Kaname made his way from the dorms. Zero was waiting for him, even if the Hunter wasn't privy to the fact as of yet.

* * *

Zero smelt Kaname long before the pureblood actually entered the little den of ancient tomes. He shut his book and glanced over his shoulder, his reading glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose as his amethyst eyes stared into Kaname's crimson tinged. "I wasn't expecting you to show up here… I didn't even tell you that I was back."

Kaname smirked as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the back of the door. "You didn't need to. When Ichiru and Yuuki were doing their prefect duties tonight I noticed that Ichiru was glowing. I'm assuming the two of you made up?" He'd also felt Zero's presence, a fact that was uncanny and a sensation that wasn't entirely unwelcomed, but he didn't bother to mention that.

Zero blushed a deep shade of scarlet as he thought back to yesterday night when he and Ichiru had talked about everything, from their family history to their relationship. They'd shared so many personal things with one another and had even discussed the new boundaries, or lack of boundaries, in their relationship. Everything else simply fell into place from there. Zero had never felt so connected to his twin in his life and he wasn't sure how the addition of physical intimacy could do such a thing but it did.

Ichiru had wasted no time in exploring the physical aspects of their new found bond and Zero hadn't entirely minded. It was still new, still foreign, and it still scared him just a bit, but Ichiru was the closest person to him next to Yuuki. And for as odd as it felt to do certain things with his twin, it felt just as right.

Zero's blush increased tenfold as a flash of memory involving a quivering Ichiru beneath him floated around his mind. He could admit, he was a different person when he drank blood but adding sex to the mix, even if they'd had their clothes on, it brought him to an entirely new level of pleasure. Drinking from Ichiru and driving him to the brink of bliss and back was an act he wouldn't mind watching happen over and over again. It was officially confirmed, Zero was a pervert. He buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"I take it, it all went very well." Kaname chuckled as he seated himself beside the Hunter.

Zero snorted. "Wouldn't you like to know..." Another thought came to Zero as he glanced at Kaname from the corner of his eye. "Ichiru knows about us- about what we do. Did you know that?"

"You mean the two of us having sex?" Kaname laughed as Zero bristled. It was the boy's virginal responses to all lewd things that mesmerized Kaname in a way no other had before. He just didn't understand how someone so well versed in pleasure could act as if every time was a new experience. It was such a rare delight. "I was aware, yes. He was concerned about you after the first incident in Kaien's office and he came to confront me. You are lucky to have a brother such as Ichiru."

Zero nodded, he knew just how true that was.

"Do you feel better now that you know where you come from and what is socially acceptable in your culture?" Kaname was truly curious. He hadn't had the chance to ask Ichiru and Zero was the next best option.

Zero blinked and slowly turned to stare at Kaname. "If you're asking whether or not I'm comfortable with who I am, then yes. It took awhile for me to get there, some encouragement from the dead helped a bit." He pointedly left out that Cross and Kaname had helped to a certain extent as well. He'd rather not incite the pureblood's ego. "But don't be fooled, simply because I'm secure with who I am as a Hunter, it does not mean that I accept who I am as a vampire. I can tolerate that side of myself but that's as far as that will ever go." He didn't want to give Kaname the illusion that he'd come to terms with that aspect of himself. He still disliked vampires for the most part, still loathed the beast inside of him, but he could tolerate it to the point where he was numb to emotions concerning that small faction of who he was.

Kaname didn't know what to say. He couldn't decide if he admired and was impressed with Zero's honesty or if he was infuriated by the boy's lack of appreciation for the rare gift bestowed upon him. It was true that Zero had not asked to be a vampire, that such a thing had been forced upon him, but it was a lifestyle that gave power to the weak and limited few. There were so many options available to the boy, many of which he could utilize beyond even vampire limitations considering he could openly walk within the light with little to no hindrances.

And still the Hunter could care less.

Zero's derisive attitude when it came to being a vampire frustrated Kaname to no end. They were not all beast, they were not all cruel, and he did not know how to further show this to the stubborn boy beside him. Perhaps it was the Hunter in Zero that created such a strong bias but there were more Hunters than there weren't that deemed vampires their equals of sorts.

With an inward sigh, Kaname glanced at the book Zero was reading before he'd interrupted him. He did not wish to continue their discussion on Zero's identity tonight of all nights. He'd not held true to their appointment to argue with the stubborn boy and, if possible, he'd rather make use of their privacy. "What were you reading?"

Zero didn't let it show on his face but he was surprised by the abrupt change in subject. Had their conversation taken place months ago, it would've taken Ichiru and Yuuki to keep them from maiming one another. "_Charming the Beast: Volume III_ but don't let the title fool you." He was currently reading about the mating rituals of vampires and some of the practices sounded far too outlandish to be true… then again, he could always ask Kaname to what extent certain passages were true.

Kaname could not conceal his smirk as he glanced at the leather bound tome. "_Charming the Beast_ you say… and I suppose they say all it takes is some fresh blood and a bare body to do so."

Zero scoffed. "I said don't let the title fool you." He didn't bother to mention that that tactic had been mentioned in the first volume. "There are spells here that can be used to contain even you, Kaname."

A slender dark eyebrow raised curiously as Kaname studied Zero carefully. "Is that so? Do not hesitate to show me."

"You're kidding… right?"

"No. Tame this beast and if you are able to do so… Perhaps I'll buy you a rare book or two of your liking." Kaname wanted to see if Zero could cast a spell upon him.

No one had been successful in doing so and he was interested to see if Zero could. It would show him the boy's power if nothing else.

Zero thought about such a proposal as he tried to decide if he was being tricked or not. Maybe Kaname didn't believe that he was as strong as he portrayed himself to be and, if that was the case, he would have to teach the pureblood a lesson. "Fine." In the blink of an eye, Zero nipped his thumb to draw his own blood before placing it on Kaname's exposed neck. "_Evinxi Anima!"_ Zero watched as his blood seeped into Kaname's skin, a sign that the spell had been performed and he studied Kaname carefully. "Do you feel it?"

"Feel what-" Kaname's sentence died in his throat and his eyes widened as his senses began to dull. His sight was reduced to far less than a twelfth of its original accuracy, he could no longer hear the couple making love in the alleyway a block or so over, and he certainly couldn't smell the lingering unique and alluring scent of Zero's blood. Kaname frowned, he did not like this. "What did you do?" He knew a great deal of Hunter spells and he was sure he would've known of the one Zero used. Hunter's would abuse the power to render a vampire's senses to nothing short of a human's, especially a pureblood's.

"This wasn't a spell that I learned in any book here and I'm sorry for cheating but don't worry, it's specific to the Kiryuu lineage. It reduces a vampire's five senses for little over an hour, or so the book said. I didn't actually think it would work…" Zero stared at Kaname, amazed with the information he'd gained.

He generally tested his new spells during missions that were far too easy for him to complete and if they didn't work, well, that was fine with him. But here he had Kaname Kuran as his muse so to speak and it appeared as though an incantation from the book of his clan's charms and spells was a success- a useful success no less.

Kaname glared at Zero, he did not like this feeling. It was as if a part of him were bound and he supposed that that was the case. He hoped Zero was correct in his assumption that only those who had the Kiryuu blood flowing through their veins could exercise the use of such a powerful spell. "Well, it appears you've proven to us both that there are indeed spells capable of taming a pureblood. I owe you a book. Now release me."

Zero smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I… I don't know the release spell. I didn't study that one because it didn't seem useful at the time…"

For a moment, Kaname sat there, his eyes unblinking. He was furious. He wanted to throw Zero against a wall, he wanted to slam that pretty head into the floor until those platinum blond locks turned an angry shade of red, but he'd brought this upon himself. He was the one who coerced Zero into showing him what he was capable of and this was the price he would pay for his stupidity. He'd never felt so vulnerable, never, and he vowed never to feel that way again. Kaname didn't know when he'd come to rely on his senses so but he would never again opt to forgo them.

"How long until it wears off?" His voice was calm, steady even, as he stared into apologetic lilac eyes.

"Give or take an hour but, if you want, we can go back to my dorm and I can-"

Kaname sighed. "It's fine Zero. We're going to be here for quite some time as it is and I can go without my senses for an hour." This would be the first and the last hour that he would ever agree to such a thing.

"I'm sorry… I really didn't think it would work." Zero looked away as he put up his reading glasses.

Kaname chuckled as he leaned into the couch. "You tried a spell on me that you did not think would work?"

"Yes." Zero turned back to face the pureblood wondering why such a thing was amusing.

"Why? Why would a spell not work for you?" Kaname knew how skilled Zero was as a Hunter, he'd heard so from Cross, Ichiru, and Yagari in passing so why would such a skilled Hunter be unable to perform certain spells? He didn't understand.

Zero considered answering Kaname's question truthfully and deemed that there would be no harm in doing so. The man seemed genuinely curious as it was and their moods were in high spirits. "There are some spells that don't work for me on account of the vampire blood coursing through my veins. In that sense, there are also a number of spells that work against me. I wasn't entirely sure if the ones belonging solely to my pureblooded family would work for me because my blood is tainted. But, since one as powerful as this worked in my favor, I'll assume that a great deal of them will."

Kaname nodded. He hadn't known about Zero's limitations- he didn't know that things particular to a Hunter sometimes failed for Zero due to his hybrid blood. If nothing else, he could now see why- even if it was just a little- Zero abhorred being a vampire so. It impeded upon his birth rights and shook the foundation of his cultural pride. Kaname couldn't imagine not being able to do things that should've been as easy as breathing, especially if his kinsmen could all perform the task. He smiled as he thought about the irony of his thoughts coupled with his current predicament. It appeared as though fate had showed him such a thing in the end.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss." Kaname's apology was sincere and it bewildered the boy beside him.

"Eh? It's not your fault and I've learned to work around my handicap." Zero inspected Kaname, noticing the reddened area of ivory flesh where his blood had seeped into the purebloods skin. "How does it feel to be human?"

Kaname chuckled. "I don't know how they do it. Life certainly isn't as vivid as it was when I had my senses. My eyes do not see how I'd like them to, I cannot hear the world outside of this room if I so please, I cannot smell the lingering aroma of your tantalizing blood, and I cannot feel every grain of fabric on this couch beneath the tips of my fingers."

Zero nodded, his face dusting a light pink as he thought of Kaname's regret towards smelling his blood. "It's not so bad, I mean, you can still do all of those things… you're just not hyper aware."

An idea struck Kaname as he turned to completely face Zero. "Do me this favor, drink from me and I shall see what it feels like to them."

Kaname had never fed from a human in this lifetime and it'd been far too long for him to even remember when the last time he'd allowed himself that rare pleasure was. Still, it would be interesting to feel the difference between Zero feeding from him as a pureblood and Zero feeding from him as he was now. Would it hurt? Would he still derive pleasure from the act? Would his mind go numb and his skin prickle? What smells would he be limited to? Those were all questions that he thought to grasp answers to while he could.

"You want me to drink from you? Here?" Zero didn't entirely mind, he highly enjoyed the taste of Kaname's blood, despite himself, but they weren't within the confines of his or Kaname's room. They weren't even in a hotel…

Kaname began to remove his shirt noting that the air was a bit cool against his skin- he was never chilled by room's temperature. "Here is a better place than anywhere else. There won't be the off chance that I drive the Night Class crazy with my distinct scent, there won't be the chance that Yuuki or Ichiru stumble upon us, and this is the most privacy we've had in quite some time."

Zero shrugged, it seemed as though the pureblood had his mind set on this and there would be no convincing him of otherwise. He mentally apologized to Angela before he unbuttoned his shirt in record time. Kaname spread his arms along the back of the couch as he waited for Zero to crawl into his lap and Zero reluctantly did so. Violet eyes gazed into cinnabar and Zero shuddered. Kaname may not have his senses but his eyes still conveyed their same intensity. As Zero eyed the tender flesh of Kaname's neck, listened to the blood rushing through those delicious veins, and inhaled a scent that belonged to Kaname and Kaname alone, his eyes bled crimson.

"Remember, this was your idea." Zero muttered as he lowered his head, his fangs extending and sinking into supple flesh.

Kaname hissed, his eyes stinging as his flesh was pierced. "I doubt I'd forget."

He groaned as Zero's tongue smoothed over the wound before that slick mouth resumed sucking at his throat. His throat felt pinched and there was a new added thrill to his being fed from: raw pain. Zero wasn't holding back as he'd assumed he would, no, Zero was feeding from him as though he were hungry and Kaname supposed that was exactly what he wanted. But mixed with the intense fire that flared at his throat where Zero's mouth greedily drank was a pleasure that was far too familiar to Kaname now. He wanted to be buried deep inside of Zero in more ways than one but he would settle for taking the boy as he drank his fill. With ease, Kaname began to unfasten Zero's jeans. If nothing else, he would enjoy this the one way he knew how.

Zero paused as he felt cool fingers teasing the skin beneath his naval. The button to his jeans popped open under Kaname's skilled hands and next was his zipper. Zero groaned into Kaname's neck as the familiar aroma of his arousal mixed with Kaname's blood filled the space between them. Heat pooled to the pit of his stomach when daft hands impatiently tugged at his jeans. A growl rumbled through Kaname's chest and Zero laughed into the gash on the pureblood's neck. He retracted his fangs and lifted his head, his scarlet eyes meeting Kaname's.

"Here, just let me-" Before Zero could finish his sentence, his pants were disintegrated followed by his boxers. For a moment, he stared at Kaname in disbelief, his mouth working to say something but failed miserably in producing any sound.

A sly smirk slid onto Kaname's face. "It appears my abilities remain intact. You should commit that to memory." Before Kaname would allow Zero's ire to completely overshadow the possibility of sex, his supple lips eagerly met Zero's, the urge to devour the boy overwhelming.

Zero groaned low in his throat as Kaname's tongue so thoroughly explored every contour of his mouth, their separate tastes blending and melding into one. Zero was intoxicated. He could hear Kaname's pulse racing, could smell the overwhelming scent of the pureblood's lust, and his taste buds were being brutally assaulted as blood mixed with saliva. His body was on fire, his cock twitching and leaking with pent anticipation as he moved closer to Kaname. His fingers gripped those strong shoulders and, had Kaname been someone else, Zero was sure he would've broken the bone beneath that gorgeous ivory flesh. His own blood was racing as the need to be closer to Kaname (to devour him from the outside in) filled his mind. With that thought, he tore his mouth away from the pureblood so eagerly sucking at his lips.

In a flurry of motion, Zero's fangs were again gouging the thick vein running along Kaname's neck.

Kaname would've smirked had his mouth not pulled into a subtle wince. Zero was as eager as ever and that only served to excite him all the more. Between Zero's chewing on his neck and the head of that slick, hot, member pressing into his stomach, Kaname could not contain himself. Zero rubbing against him in particular was slowly driving him mad. He could only imagine his lack of control were he still hyper aware. Nevertheless, he planned on taking Zero because the need to fill the boy was growing by the second, the pain and pleasure egging him on. Quickly he lifted and eagerly slid his pants down his hips and allowed them to rest at his ankles. A sigh fell from his lips as cool air brushed at his freed cock. He was painfully hard but soon… soon he would solve that problem.

"Zero…" The name fell from Kaname's lips in a sensual moan that tugged at the Hunter's consciousness.

When Zero pulled away from his neck to stare at him, Kaname's pulse ceased to move. Gorgeous scarlet eyes peered down at him and red stained Zero's lips whilst fresh blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth. In Kaname's eyes, it was an exquisite sight. Silently, Kaname trailed his index finger up Zero's chin, trailing it over those soft, supple lips before poking it into that warm mouth, his middle finger following. Cinnabar eyes clouded as that pliant mouth fervently laved at the digits before allowing them to slide out with an audible pop. Kaname bared his neck and Zero reattached his mouth to the closing wound.

Kaname felt the single prick of a fang and his lips twitched into a small smirk as he realized how intimate it was for Zero to leisurely drink from him.

Not wanting to delay things any further, Kaname snaked a hand beneath Zero, his fingers easily finding that puckered hole. With practiced ease, his slick index and middle fingers pushed past that tight ring of muscle and sunk inside of Zero's heated entrance. Kaname bit back a growl as those digits were sucked in deeper and, soon enough, the tip of his index brushed that sensitive bundle of nerves hidden deep inside of the boy. Zero's back arched and his mouth hung open in an inaudible gasp as his eyes sought out Kaname's, their red hues meeting. After a moment, Zero began to move, his body quivering as gasps and mewls fell from his lips.

Kaname was entranced as he watched Zero slowly build a rhythm bouncing up and down, impaling himself time and time again, each time hitting his sweet spot, and using Kaname's fingers alone to derive pleasure. It was torture, the head of Zero's cock brushing along his throbbing length as he rode him and Kaname couldn't take it anymore. Swiftly, he withdrew his fingers and grasped Zero's thighs as he properly leveled him before his hips snapped upward allowing Kaname to sink balls deep into that deliciously warm cavern.

"Fuck!" Zero hissed as he fell forward, hands gripping Kaname's shoulders in a bone breaking clutch as their foreheads collided.

Kaname's vision flashed white and his mind spun as he stilled, enjoying the feeling of those heated walls clenching around him. A feral growl ripped from his throat when Zero began to move without his permission and he stilled him, their stormy scarlet irises meeting.

"Kaname…" Zero bit the name out as best he could. He wanted so badly to move, to tear a chunk clean from the pureblood's shoulder- to do something. And Kaname wouldn't let him. He was going to kill the bastard as soon as-

Kaname's hips pressed forward before he fell back, the tip of his cock just barely inside of Zero. He smirked as he pushed forward again and he knew he'd accurately hit that spot and had caused Zero to see stars, He knew it from the way the Hunter's mouth fell open and those eyes lulled to the back of his head. He repeated his actions with slow precision- Zero still telekinetically held in place as he was torturously fucked. Kaname snuck a hand between them grasping Zero's weeping erection, his thumb ghosting over the tip repeatedly, which served to pull a shudder from Zero's body. He'd yearned for moments like these- yearned for a time when he'd be able to bend Zero to his every will.

And Kaname finally had it.

Granted, Zero now held that same power over him but there was no need for the boy to be privy to that bout of information as of yet.

The hold vanished and Zero plopped into Kaname's lap fully sheathing his length as his chest heaved with labored breaths. Kaname smirked. "What do you want me to do Zero? Do you want me to move? Do you want me to thoroughly fuck you?" Teasingly, he moved his hips and twirled his thumb around the tip of Zero's cock. He was tormenting himself as much as he was Zero but he knew he could hold out longer.

"You're…" Zero hissed as those skilled fingers began to stroke him. "You're such a… a bastard." But two could play that game. Zero's finger's tangled in Kaname's thick mane of chocolate brown hair and he yanked before diving in and clamping down on the purebloods alabaster shoulder.

Kaname mewled as those fangs pierced his flesh and caused him to buck.

To hell with the games.

He was indeed going to fuck Zero raw.

Kaname built a steady pace with Zero meeting his every thrust, there sweat sodding skin slapping with the movement. Simultaneously he jerked Zero's hardened cock pulling them both closer to completion. Zero's alluring grunts and groans fell on deaf ears as Kaname focused on resisting the urge to sink his teeth into Zero's tempting neck. He so badly wanted to. The compulsion to do so was overwhelming but he refrained and instead concentrated on fucking the tight hole at his disposal.

Zero was close, Kaname could smell it, and he wasn't too far behind. With one last well aimed thrust and a teasing stroke, Zero came hard between them. A beastly growl shook the room the instant Zero pulled a mouthful of flesh from Kaname's shoulder. It was in that same instant that Kaname could no longer contain himself as his seed emptied deep inside the recesses of Zero.

Never in his life (and Kaname could not say this lightly for he'd experienced several mind imploding occurrences throughout his time on the planet) had he an orgasm like the one he was experiencing at that moment. His legs felt weak, his breaths came in short, and he was in as much pain as he was pleasure. It was a beautiful moment. And he was certain that Zero shared his sentiments if the look on the boy's face was any testament to that. Time stood still as his wound quickly mended and Zero laid against him, his breathing shallow and his body limp. Kaname relished in the afterglow of a good fuck.

All that was left was to wait out the calm before the storm.

And he was certain the storm would come.

Zero panted as he sat up and pressed his forehead to Kaname's, their sweat drenched bangs meshing, his breath mingling with the other man's as they stared at one another. "You're a bastard." He steadied himself using the pureblood's shoulders as leverage. "Y-you couldn't just wait for me to take 'em off could you."

Brown eyes widened with mirth and astonishment as Kaname slid a hand through platinum tresses. "After that, you're still able to find the energy to complain about your pants?" He couldn't believe his ears and yet, he expected no less from Zero.

"Yes. How the hell am I supposed to leave here without any?" He glared at Kaname, his eyes still crimson as his tongue licked at the residual blood around his mouth. He ignored the way Kaname's eyes flashed as he did so.

Kaname would be lucky if Zero so much as sat in his lap again within the next month or so.

"That is a problem… I could gather you another pair." Kaname playful nipped Zero's bottom lip tasting himself as well as Zero.

The taste was heaven in his mouth.

Zero was prepared to bite out a snarky reply when a thought hit him. "Have your senses returned?" He fully sat up and winced when he realized Kaname was still buried deep inside of him. A dark blush colored his cheeks at the realization.

Kaname noticed this and a lopsided smile blossomed on his face. "Not all of them, no." He could smell and taste again, his sight was slowly returning, but nothing else had altered. "An hour has barely passed, I'll give it a little more time."

Zero's glare returned as he eased himself off of Kaname to stand and he grimaced when fluids sleeked down his inner thigh. His legs felt weak but there was no way he'd continue sitting with Kaname in such a fashion. It felt far too intimate for his liking and play time was over. "Then how the hell were you going to get me pants, let alone at this time of night? You know what, I don't care. I'm going to the bathroom and when I come back my pants will either be fixed or you'll have a new pair here for me or so help me…"

Zero thanked whatever higher power there was that Kaname was the only one who ever saw him in such embarrassing predicaments and even so, he regretted that the pureblood was able to _ever_ see him in such a way. Tossing one last glare over his shoulder at the smirking bastard on the couch, Zero made his way out of the small study and slammed the door shut behind him.

Kaname stood and studied his hand before allowing himself a taste of Zero and easily cleaning his fingers. He wasn't disappointed. Once that was dealt with, he fixed himself accordingly, his mind wandering back to the boy who'd stormed out of the room only moments ago.

Zero was such an entertaining lover…

Lover?

Was that what the boy was to him, his lover?

But that would imply that they liked each other, that they were amicable on a regular basis, and that they knew intimate details about one another that few others knew.

Kaname frowned. He and Zero were, essentially, lovers.

Their relationship had progressed further than Kaname was previously aware of. Furthermore, it worried him that he was only bothered by the fact that he didn't mind how far along their relationship had come. It had stopped being a partnership based solely on feeding and pleasure long ago and he wondered if the proper response would be to worry or feel delighted. He was being given a second chance at a relationship with Zero. Granted it wasn't exactly as he imagined it to be but perhaps it was better. Their personalities clashed and melded together so well, maybe this was the only type of relationship that would ever work for them.

Lovers…

Kaname didn't mind considering Zero as much but he would be sure to withhold such information from the Hunter lest he lose everything they'd worked so hard to build.

* * *

When Zero entered his room at four in the morning he was bone tired and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and never wake up again. For once, he was glad to see that Ichiru was sound asleep because there was no way that he'd be able to focus and devote all of his attention to his twin when he felt as exhausted as he did at that moment. After his tryst with Kaname, they still ended up going over a few books together but that was mostly because Kaname wanted to appease his irritation after destroying his jeans in his haste to enter him.

Of course, once they started, Zero found that he was entranced by Kaname's knowledge and all that the pureblood was teaching him. He didn't want to put their discussion on hold. He'd felt as if he could have sat in that room for another hour or three simply talking about the book they'd been focused on but Kaname needed to return before the sun rose and he'd noticed how tired Zero was. In fact, Zero was so tired that he'd accepted a ride home from Kaname and couldn't even gather the energy to poke fun at the pureblood when he found that the man had driven himself.

There would always be another time.

Zero shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the floor before kicking out of his new pants and walking over to his bed. Ichiru was buried beneath his bed sheets, face set in a peaceful mask as he slept. Zero wondered if this was one of the rare nights when his twin was actually able to sleep peacefully.

Then Zero couldn't escape the lingering wonder as to whether or not Ichiru had had anyone to comfort him when he woke in the middle of the night after a night terror during his absence. Four days was a long time to be away from his other half, especially when the anniversary of their parent's death was drawing closer and closer. At the very least, Zero was home now and he would be there when Ichiru woke up sweat drenched and terrified of things out of his control.

Zero crawled into bed beside Ichiru, his arm instinctively wrapping about his twins waist and he smiled when Ichiru unconsciously adjusted to spoon against him. The warmth of the body pressed to his and Ichiru's strong, calming scent, easily lulled Zero to sleep.

* * *

"_Make hatred your nourishment and become an adult quickly… my lovely Zero." _

Amethyst eyes met amethyst as Zero found himself surrounded by hair as white as the first snow fall and as long as a river. It tickled his face and pooled around him.

"_You want to kill me… this 'Shizuka Hiou'… Don't you?"_

Zero winced and clutched at his shoulder as his mind screamed at him to do just that- to murder the one that stole his family and robbed him of his life. He glared at the woman who held his head in her lap as he realized that he was bleeding, that a chunk had been torn from his neck. Zero realized that it was_ that_ night- that _horrible_ night all over again.

A cold mouth quirked into a smile as a soft hand cupped Zero's cheek. _"I want to watch you closely forever… Those eyes of yours…" _Shizuka leaned forward, her tongue ghosting between Zero's finger's to lick at the delicious blood seeping through them. _"Those eyes of yours that are filled with hatred are mine and mine alone." _She smiled as she pulled away, her eyes lighting with genuine happiness as she stared down at Zero, her fingers stroking his head lovingly._ "I'm so glad that we are bound by this "bond" that can never be broken."_

Zero's body screamed in agony as he attempted to defy those soothing hands. He wanted to shout for Ichiru, he wanted to chant a spell to end the life of the putrid woman cradling him to her bosom, and he could do naught. His ears burned furiously as that beast hidden within an angel's cloak began to laugh softly.

"_Remember who you belong to Zero or those precious to you will pay the price."_

Zero sat up, his brow damp and his heart racing as he glanced around the room and spotted Ichiru beside him still sleeping. He sighed and laid back down, his left hand clutching his neck tightly as his eyes briefly glanced at the clock beside his bed- it was well into the afternoon. He turned to stare at Ichiru again, glad to hear the boy breathing evenly. He wasn't surprised when a yawn slipped past peach colored lips and amethyst eyes blinked open to stare at him tiredly.

Ichiru smiled and snuggled closer to Zero. "It's about damn time you woke up… I've been back to sleep twice already."

"Yea… I was tired." Zero tried to shake the dream from his head. He didn't want his paranoia about Shizuka Hiou to eat at him, not when the person he feared losing the most was safe and right beside him.

Ichiru smirked as he sat up and peered into Zero's lilac eyes. "Why so tired? Did Ken fuck you six ways from Sunday last night?" He laughed when Zero turned a bright shade of red and attempted to turn his face away but Ichiru caught it. "One of these days…" His voice dropped into a seductive purr as his lips hovered mere millimeters from Zero's. "You'll have to let me watch." With that, he closed the distance between them.

His lips melded with Zero's easily enough and as he pried them open to get a better taste he sighed in delight. Ichiru didn't know how long he'd wanted to openly kiss Zero without making a joke of it, he couldn't remember how long it'd been since he'd tasted his brother in such a fashion and he felt so good about doing so. At that moment, as Zero began to reciprocate his affections, the elder boy devouring his mouth as eagerly as Ichiru submitted to him, Ichiru could say that he was the happiest person on the planet. Even if the world were to end at that precise moment he could still say that he was the happiest man the world would ever know.

He pulled away, nipping Zero's bottom lip before he sat up a little and simply stared at his doppelganger.

Zero was gorgeous and Ichiru finally had him as he wanted.

"What do you want to do today Ro?"

Zero smiled lightly before sitting up on his elbows, glad that his twin was there to distract him from thinking about that dream. It'd felt so real, like _she_ was there and truly warning him. "It's not up to me, today is all about you."

"That's the best fucking thing I've heard you say in a while." Ichiru crawled on top of Zero and smiled down at him. "We can start in here and I'll figure something out when we're done."

Zero shuddered, his blood racing and his eyes blinking crimson as Ichiru leaned forward. It was going to be a nice, long day.

* * *

"It's been a while since we all sat in the cafeteria and ate dinner together." Yuuki smiled as she held tight to Zero and Ichiru's hands.

The three had been attached at the hip since Sunday morning when Yuuki discovered that Zero had returned. She was so happy, more so when she discovered that he was well. There was a new air about him, something that radiated a confidence he'd once lacked and she was proud he'd finally found whatever it was he'd needed to be so happy. Yuuki hadn't stopped smiling since she'd reunited with her brothers and she didn't care.

The only thing that she would've liked was a bit of alone time with the eldest twin. She loved Ichiru, she truly did, but they'd spent a great deal of time together in Zero's absence and, still, she rarely ever had any one-on-one time where she and Zero could just _be_. Her relationship with Zero differed from the one she had with Ichiru and that was fine, she enjoyed both separately and together.

But sometimes it was nice to simply bask in Zero's company, to just speak with him and have a serious conversation much like the ones she shared with her beloved Kaname-sempai.

It was all so confusing because sometimes her feelings towards Zero felt similar to the ones she held for Kaname. And her thoughts were a whirlwind of questions that she couldn't bring herself to ask anyone. Yuuki couldn't decide if she loved Zero beyond sisterly affection or if her love for Kaname was simply that. In her mind, such thoughts were weird and she didn't know who to speak to about such feelings.

If she was _in_ love with Zero, then what of her feelings towards Kaname?

Was it possible to be in love with more than one person at a time?

Was it wrong for her to love them both deeply if that was the case?

Yuuki shook her head ruefully as she gazed at Zero sideways. It wouldn't be a bad thing if her feelings for him weren't entirely of the sisterly persuasion… would it?

"What is Yuu thinking about? Nothing that's gonna hurt that pretty little head of yours I hope." Ichiru smiled as Yuuki pouted cutely and yanked on his hand.

"If you weren't such a jerk, maybe I would've told you."

"Aww, Yuuki, c'mon. I'm sorry, what were you thinking so seriously about?" Ichiru eyed her and noted the adorable blush now coloring her cheeks.

"Nothing important to yo-" Yuuki's words died in her throat as a familiar girl ran past her with an equally familiar man trailing behind her.

"Hey look!"

"Who's she?"

"And she's with Ichijo-sempai!"

"Oh! Night Class students!"

Zero whipped around as his eyes focused on the still back of the petite girl who stood only a few feet from him. His left hand went to his neck as it began to burn, just as it'd been doing for the past month or so now. "That girl…"

"Kurenai-sama… The Day Class students are still using the cafeteria at this time…" Takuma sighed as he followed behind his wayward charge. "This could end up becoming a big problem and really, you don't want to-"

Maria smiled to herself as she turned, her eyes briefly meeting Zero's before she stared at Takuma. "You over exaggerate things Takuma-kun. I just want to have a look at the cafeteria to see what kinds of tasty treats they have to offer." Her eyes returned to Zero's and her smile grew.

Zero's heart sped up as he instinctively pushed Yuuki and Ichiru behind him. That girl, no, that vampire… her eyes, her hair, her voice, it was reminiscent of the one he'd heard in his dreams as of late, the one warning him to mind himself and keep a close eye on those he held near and dear. The beast before him reminded him so much of _her_ that Zero was tempted to cast a spell and render the girl immobile until he found out why he felt so adverse to her presence. His hand went towards his empty hoister and he cursed himself for leaving his weapon behind. As he stared into eyes that shone with the beauty of a cherry blossom petal, he knew that they were mocking him, daring him to act, and Zero wanted so badly to do so.

"Eh? Maria-chan? You're not supposed to be out here…" Yuuki attempted to move from behind Zero but the boy grasped her wrist and Ichiru held tightly to her hand.

Zero's eyes were ablaze in a way Yuuki had never seen before as she stared up at him. "Don't go near her Yuuki. Let Ichijo handle it."

She flushed but kept her gaze steady with his. "Okay…" She glanced in Maria's direction, her eyes apologetic as Maria nodded and headed away, Ichijo trailing closely behind her.

"Yuu-chan?" Sayori approached the group and Zero growled lowly to himself as he tore his eyes away from the direction in which that girl had run.

"Yuuki, stay clear of _that_ girl and go to dinner with Sayori. Ichiru and I will have to join you for dinner another time."

"But-"

Ichiru smiled softly as he turned Yuuki to face him. "No buts this time princess. We'll be back before you know it."

"Fine." Yuuki didn't bother to hide her displeasure but she allowed her arm to link with Sayori's as the girl dragged her into the cafeteria. She wondered what it was those two would be talking about.

* * *

"You know Kiryuu, I was just thinking of how nice it was that I'd been spared from seeing either you or your vulgar twin tonight and then you suddenly show up here." Aido glanced away from the book he was currently reading. "Just my luck."

He wasn't expecting anyone to wander into the library tonight what with Maria being of entertainment as of late but here Zero and Ichiru stood before him at the front desk of the Night Class Library. He supposed they were the lesser of two evils. Personally, he wasn't too fond of Maria Kurenai what with the way she hung off of Kaname and zeroed himself out to pick on. That was the sole reason he'd taken refuge in the library and doing research to pass the time. Perhaps the Kiryuu twins would be of some entertainment if nothing else.

"So, what can I do for the two of you?"

Zero decided to cut right to the chase for he was in no mood for a vampire's games. "Does that girl, Maria is what Yuuki called her, is she in any way related to _her_?" He spat the words out as he stared at the noble.

"When you say her, who is it you're referring to?" Aido sat his book down, his attention now fully focused on the two as he listened to Ichiru's heart pick up its pace.

Ichiru's eyes dimmed. "Shizuka Hiou." Were his whispered words but those present had heard him rather clearly. He knew Maria had given off an odd vibe since the night he and Yuuki had shown her around but, at the time, he'd been too preoccupied with thoughts of Zero to think about why he'd disliked the girl so.

Aido tsked as he glanced between the two. "It's rather rude of you to refer to our pureblooded queen without an honorific... then again, she _was_ the one who so savagely murdered your parents. I suppose it cannot be helped." Aido ignored the fire brewing beneath identical sets of lilac eyes and continued. "Well, the Kurenais are simply an old, distant, relative of the Hiou clan, nothing more. Is that all you've come here for?"

Zero resisted the urge to throttle the blond as he breathed in deeply. "Isn't it because _her_ appearance has changed that no one's heard of her in little over a decade? Could she have changed her image to look like _Maria Kurenai_?"

Aido sighed, all playfulness aside. "I wouldn't know such a thing. In fact, the only ones who know the abilities of a pureblood are the pureblood's themselves." He stood and walked from behind the large desk to stand closer to Ichiru and Zero, his tone softer as he gazed between the two of them. "But what is more important at the moment is how the two of you are feeling, you more so than Ichiru because…" Aido stared pointedly at Zero's neck where his tattooed seal kept the beast within in check. "Only the one who has a Blood Bond with that woman would know- only _you_ would know whether or not Shizuka Hiou-sama is near."

At that very moment, Zero could've sworn that he saw her behind Aido sitting atop the railing on the second floor, her pink lips pulled into a cold smile as she watched them. But in a blink of his eyes, the image was gone and he was left with Aido and Ichiru staring at him curiously.

"Does this library carry any books that would tell me anything about _her_?"

"I have them all back at my room…" Aido snorted as Ichiru and Zero tossed inquiring glances in his direction. "I was doing research for Kaname-sama." Not that he needed to explain himself to them.

Ichiru exchanged a look with Zero before he turned to stare at Aido once more. "Can we borrow them?"

"I'm still using them and I have them marked specifically and according to-"

Zero scoffed. "Then bring us to where you have them and you can watch us go through them if it makes you feel better."

Aido pondered about this and came to the conclusion that that wasn't entirely a horrible idea. He wouldn't mind having a second set of eyes go over the data he'd already collected and he was assuming they were after the same goal: finding Shizuka Hiou. "Very well, follow me but I warn you, my study isn't as tidy as you would expect it to be and I won't find great comfort in sharing my space with either of you."

It was Ichiru's turn to snort as he followed the noble with Zero to his right. "As if we'd want to share ours with you either."

"Were it not for Kaname-sama-"

"You'd be a total prick instead of a partial one? Got it."

Aido's cheeks puffed as he turned to glare at the boy. "I'm no such thing. I simply don't understand why he's so attached to the likes of you two."

Ichiru grinned, not offended in the least for he'd had the same argument a number of times with Aido in the past and it always resulted the same way. "I could say the same about you, you kiss ass. No one likes a brownnoser."

Aido sputtered, his blue eyes going wide. "Simply because I follow orders and behave in accordance to how a noble should when in the presence of a pureblood that does not mean that I am a brownnoser. And if I were, it's better that than a harlot."

A slender platinum eyebrow rose. "A harlot?" Ichiru laughed and glanced at his twin who was lightly smiling as he listened to their banter. "I'm proud to say that I can fuck whoever I want, whenever I want to, unlike you who sits at the foot of Ken's bed waiting to be called on."

Aido flushed a deep red, he still was not used to Ichiru's vulgarity despite the years of speaking with the boy and it continued tp catch him off guard. "I never have to wait long. How about you? I doubt Kaname-sama has so much as graced you with a kiss."

Zero groaned as he saw the direction their conversation was headed and he didn't like it, not in the least. "You guys…" He really didn't want to know who else Kaname, Aido, or Ichiru fucked on a daily basis and it seemed as though they were determined to talk about just that.

Ichiru grabbed his shirt over his heart and feigned insult. "Ouch! Low blow Hanabusa." He glanced at his flushed twin and smirked. "I feel so left out… it seems like Ken is fucking everybody but me."

"What?" Aido paused in his step, his bright blue eyes wide. "What do you know?"

"Ah, and that is where we differ. You'll always have to wonder about who Ken is with and what he does but all I have to do is ask and I shall receive. Life just balances itself out like that I guess." Ichiru smirked, he'd won.

Zero growled when Aido opened his mouth to retort. It was time for him to put an end to their unsettling debate. "Alright, you've both established that you're jealous of the relationship the other has with Kuran. Can we please just look at those damn books and be on our way? I'm hungry and don't want to waste anymore time standing around listening to you two argue."

"What kind of hungry?" Ichiru and Aido exchanged surprised glances at their chorused question before studying Zero.

"You know what, when you two decide to grow up, meet me at the Moon Dorms." With that Zero briskly continued walking in the direction of the dorms with Ichiru and Aido rooted to their spots.

"Think we really pissed him off?" Ichiru wondered aloud.

"I highly doubt it. Come along Ichiru, he hasn't the slightest idea where he's going once inside the dorms."

Ichiru walked alongside Aido. "He was right though… I wish I could fuck around with Ken. What's it like? How good is he?"

"A perfect ten."

Ichiru laughed heartily, he hadn't expected Aido to answer and the blush coloring the noble's cheeks meant that the vampire hadn't intended to. "Now I really am jealous."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was... interesting to write, to say the least. If anyone's confused, don't hesitate to ask me questions because I will always answer them as best as I can. In the mean time, I shall clear a few things up that have recently been brought to my attention. I hope this helps and, if not, feel free to contact me.

**The Mysterious chapter 10: **Okay, many of you have asked what's so special about chapter ten and why will the lemon be posted preceding that chapter. Well, all I can say is that you'll thank me when we get there. You really will. A lot happens in chapter ten, a lot that changes and paths the way for the future of this story. Just patiently wait, we're only two chapters away now. **  
**

**Yagari: **Good to know many of you enjoyed him because he was highly entertaining to write. Now I just need to get some more time in with Kaito and I'll feel complete.

**Kiryuu Mama's Diary: **So... I'd completely forgot that I put that little plot device in there until people mentioned it in reviews and I've remembered what I was going to do with it. So I thank you all for reminding me of such a thing. I even started notes on what's inside of that little thing.

**Shout Out To The Reviewers I couldn't Reply To: **ZEROGRAVITY, VKPrincess, C01DW4RK1D5, lipas, polkadot, _, and Don't take my cookie. I wish I could've responded to a bunch of your reviews, however, I will take the time to do so here. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, they are very much appreciated.

**Don't take my cookie**: Thank you for your wonderfully awesome review! That damned diary... I've finally decided what's in there and when that information will come out. Zero _has_ grown a bit now and I'm so happy with his development. And in this chapter I hope you got your daily dose of twincest. It wasn't much but, well, in the future. There will certainly be more in the future. Thank you much for your awesomeness and I shall talk to you again next chapter.

**Quick Notice(s): **Midterms are finished and Spring Break is on the horizons, updates shall somewhat resume a regular pace, every two weeks at the max until late March- Mid April.

* * *

**Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading everyone.**


	9. Distance

**Warning: **_Language. A bit of Vampire Gore... not much. Yuuki, enough said._

* * *

**Pairings: **Kaname x Zero. (Very slight) Zero x Maria... (Even less) Maria x Yuuki.

* * *

**GRAVITY  
**

_Chapter IX: Distance  
_

* * *

"Hiou-sama was betrothed to Rido Kuran-sama but was in love with a lesser vampire and Kuran-sama did not like this. He's the one who had her lover placed on the Hunter's registry and it was your parents who subsequently took the assignment. They killed her beloved and such drove her to insanity." Aido paced behind Zero's chair, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his tie loosened. He paused, leaning against the table to stare at Ichiru and Zero who were waiting for him to continue. "You see, when Purebloods fall in love they form an unbreakable bond of sorts with their chosen lover. When their most cherished one is taken away, it is said that they mourn for an eternity over the loss and such a thing can drive them insane with grief."

"But they live for an _eternity_… why not just move on and find someone else?" Ichiru didn't understand living forever and being sad over one lost lover. It just didn't make any sense when there were so many people in the world to choose from.

Aido sighed as he tried to think of an easy way to explain this to Ichiru, a way that would lead the boy to think with his mind rather than his robust libido. "What if it were either of you? If either of you were to lose the other, would you go out to search for another half simply because you have all of eternity to do so?"

Ichiru's eyes widened as he stared at Zero, his brother mirroring his expression. "Fuck that! I wouldn't be able to live without Zero and you can't just go and replace your twin no matter how many lifetimes you live."

Zero smiled fondly at Ichiru, his lilac eyes conveying that he felt entirely as his twin did. This did not go unnoticed to Aido.

"Then you can see why it was she behaved irrationally, although, this does not excuse her behavior but it should give you a sense of why she acted as she did that night." Aido pulled out his chair and sat between Zero and Ichiru. "Nevertheless, your home was not the last place Shizuka was spotted. In the book you have there," he pointed at the book in front of Zero, "it clearly states that a woman with hair as white as moonlight was last seen wandering about the foot of Mount Fuji."

"But we've been over this already… vampires and Hunters have checked all over Japan for _her,_ including Fuji." Zero sighed and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. They'd sat in Aido's study for well over three hours and they still knew about as much information as they did when they'd entered.

"Maybe so but that has to be a key to something. Remember when I told you that only a pureblood knows the powers of another pureblood? Perhaps she retreated to Mount Fuji for something specific to her abilities."

Specific to her abilities… Ichiru leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Have you ever heard of a pureblood communicating through dreams?" He recalled the one he'd had not too long ago where a woman was beckoning him. He couldn't see her face but his fear and apprehension were memorable. He'd only ever felt fear like that once in the entirety of his life and he would never forget it. Mentioning Mount Fuji made him think of that dream, of being lured to the top of a cold place where all he could see was white and all that he could hear was her.

"Dream communication?" Aido raised a slender blond eyebrow as he stared at Ichiru. "What, pray tell, does that have to do with Mount Fuji or Shizuka Hiou?"

"Nothing, just answer my question. Can purebloods communicate through dreams?"

"It's a possibility…" A light bulb went off in Aido's head as he stared between the twins. "Have you both dreamt of Hiou-sama recently?"

Zero hesitated before he nodded, his fist clenching at his side. "Yes." It was the same dream, the same warning, playing over and over again since he'd returned. Such a thing had never happened to him, not the way it did to Ichiru, and now… now he was becoming paranoid.

He felt as if someone was watching his every move but every time he would look over his shoulder, the feeling would vanish. He'd ignored it weeks before when Ichiru first began his own bout of paranoia but that feeling… it had increased as the weeks went by. Sometimes Zero felt like he was drowning, like he couldn't breathe because the pressure of that invisible gaze would pin him and render him immobile. It would only last a moment but it would feel like an eternity and when he would turn to seek out the culprit, no one would be there. Pairing that with the sudden aching of his neck… he wasn't liking the possible conclusion.

Aido noticed the strained looks on identical faces and he too frowned. "Are the two of you having the same dream?" This was very interesting to say the least.

Aido had never heard of a pureblood communicating through a dream and such data could prove to be useful data. What he didn't understand was how the two could both dream of Shizuka when Zero was the one who'd been bitten. Was Ichiru receiving residuals from Zero because they were twins? Or had Shizuka placed some kind of seal on Ichiru that they knew nothing about? Aido was truly fascinated.

"I never see her face, just her back. She always wants me to follow her, to come to her, and I know it's _her_ because I feel… when I see her all of those feelings from the past come back to me." Ichiru grit his teeth. She was his one source of weakness and he couldn't wait to kill the bitch so that he could regain his strength.

Zero sighed as Aido and Ichiru stared at him expectantly. "My head is always resting in her lap, her hair and my blood pooled around us. I can never say anything but she speaks, she speaks a lot, and for the most part its shit I've heard before. She tells me that I belong to her and warns me that if I don't heed that warning then those 'precious' to me will pay the price."

"Can you feel her?" Aido didn't let his excitement over this information surface. He'd have time for that later. Right now, he was intrigued by the thought of pureblood's communicating with those they were bound to via dreams.

"Can I feel her? If you mean the paranoia of her being behind me all the fucking time then yes, yes I can _feel _her." Zero leaned back against his chair and completely removed his tie. It felt like it was suffocating him.

Ichiru glared at Zero. "I told you I felt her weeks ago and you knocked me out you bastard."

"At the time I thought you were just going through that thing you go through around this time of the year and I didn't want you to stress yourself over it." Zero shrugged. Ichiru was near hysterics that night and he was glad he'd put the boy to sleep.

"You're still a bastard."

Aido's eyes widened as he stood, his chair scrapping against the hardwood floor. "Do you know what that means?" Blue eyes stared at the two boys who stared back curiously. Aido sighed in frustration. "You idiots… in order for you to feel Hiou-sama as you do right now it would have to mean that she's nearby. Is there anything else besides the dreams?"

Zero's hand immediately went to his neck, it was warm to the touch and it ached as it did every day. "Where that woman bit me… it's been aching for the last month or so."

Aido bulked and walked over to Zero and he ignored the way Zero gripped his wrist as he roughly turned the boy's neck to the side to inspect the insignia. "Your bite marks have reappeared, did you notice this?"

Zero released Aido's hand and let the vampire probe at his tender neck as his mind whirled. "They… they've reappeared."

"Well damn…" Ichiru stood up and walked over to take a glance at Zero's bite marks and he let out a low whistle as he brushed Aido's hand away and placed a soft kiss to the area. "There, all better."

Despite himself, Zero smirked. "Thanks." He drawled out sarcastically.

Aido ignored them in favor of sitting on the edge of the table near Zero. "She's been here a month Zero, an entire month, and no one was the wiser. Not even you who holds all of the cards when it comes to detecting her."

"Is she here in the form of that Kurenai girl?"

Aido shook his head. "That could have been a possibility but I had Akatsuki check out her information and she's legit. Maria Kurenai's existence is known within our world but it's odd. Until recently, she was confined to her home due to an illness and now, well… I'd say she seems perfectly healthy."

"Illness? Isn't she a vampire?" Ichiru had never heard of a vampire illness before.

"All species are susceptible to illness despite their longevity. No one is absolutely invincible, that should be common knowledge." Whatever it was they were teaching the Day Class students, perhaps they needed to do so more efficiently in Aido's opinion.

"Maria Kurenai is the key to finding Shizuka Hiou." Zero said this with absolute certainty.

Aido nodded in agreement. "And that is as far as I'm able to help the two of you."

"What?" Ichiru blanched.

This would be the first time Aido cursed his bloodline for its limitations. "As a noble, I am unable to oppose, speak ill of, or behave outlandishly towards a pureblood. I can do nothing else other than offer information and I've done that in abundance tonight."

And he'd found that he enjoyed his time spent with the Kiryuu twins. They were intelligent, a fact he hadn't entirely been privy too regardless of his numerous conversations with the two. There was something refreshing about spending time with people who did not uphold him to certain standards. In this, he could see why Kaname enjoyed their company so. Aido had spoken so freely, voiced opinions and ideas that he'd had without being given a stern lecture or odd glances afterwards. He'd even playfully bantered with both twins at one point or another. He'd forgotten, if only in the moment, that they were enemies of sorts, that he envied them and their relationship with Kaname. And it seemed as though they had as well. Even though Zero and Ichiru were Hunters, even though they were bred to be weary of those who drank blood for sustenance, Aido had found that they'd treated him like (dare he say it) a comrade.

Ichiru smiled. "Well, at least we know there's someone else here who's as useful as Ken."

"And who might that be?" All heads turned to stare at the pureblood casually leaning in the doorway.

"Kaname-sama." Aido bowed slightly before he sat in a chair on the other side of the desk his eyes averted from anyone in particular.

Ichiru frowned at the change in the noble's demeanor but decided not to comment on it. "That would be Hanabusa. He's alright for a kiss ass."

"Ugh! You harlot!" Aido's eyes widened and his mouth clamped shut.

"What are you doing here Kuran?" Zero was the one to speak the question everyone had at the tip of their tongue.

"Your scent and Ichiru's have a distinct twinge and I followed it curious to see what it was you two were doing in the Moon dorms." His dark eyes pinned Aido watching as the boy squirmed beneath his gaze.

"They came to our library to inquire about Hiou-sama and I explained to them that I had all of the relevant texts about her. I brought them back to the dorms to look them over." Aido didn't bother to look at the expressions on Ichiru or Zero's face. He'd heard the former mutter "kiss ass" and resisted the urge to retort.

"Ah, I see. Then I suppose I'll leave you to what you were doing."

Aido stood and gathered his blazer. "Actually Kaname-sama, we were just finishing." The tension in the room was nearly suffocating and seeing as classes were over, Aido felt the urge to find Kain and discuss the odd happenings of that night.

Kaname nodded and glanced at the twins. "If you two have nothing else that you intend to do tonight, you're welcome to join me for dinner."

"Sure thing Ken, give us a minute." Ichiru wasn't surprised when Kaname nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. "Hanabusa… you're whipped, you know that right?"

Aido sputtered and turned to glare at Ichiru. "I am no such thing."

"I have to agree with Ru on this one, you're kinda whipped."

Aido's pale face colored a bright crimson as he turned and headed towards the door. "This is why I don't help peasants. You're both ingrates." He slammed the door on the way but Ichiru and Zero felt his smile all the same.

* * *

"Yuu-chan!"

Yuuki and Sayori paused outside of the cafeteria, their big eyes turning to stare at the gorgeous girl leaning against the pillar a few feet away. "Maria-san? What are you doing here?"

Maria smiled. "I've missed you, Yuu-chan."

"Sayori, I'll meet you back at the dorms in a little bit." Yuuki smiled softly and waved as Sayori said her goodbyes.

"Aww, you didn't have to send her away Yuu-chan."

Yuuki stared at Maria, her head tilted to the side curiously as she moved closer. "Well, there's a rule about Night Class and Day class students mixing without the chairman's permission…"

Maria's smile brightened as she locked arms with the brunette. "But you're special, aren't you, Yuu-chan?"

Yuuki flushed beneath Maria's heated gaze. "Well no…"

"How about you walk me to my dorm to ensure that I don't break anymore rules?"

Yuuki knew that Kaname, Zero, and Ichiru would be opposed to her doing this but it was her duty to ensure the safety of the students above her own. Besides, how dangerous could Maria be? "Um… alright, I can do that."

Maria giggled and begun pulling Yuuki in the direction of the forest. "I'm so glad."

Yuuki glanced around as she was pulled into the cusp of thick trees that surrounded the campus. "Where are we going?"

"Hmm… I didn't think it would be nice of me to disrupt the current setup in the Moon dorms so I asked if I could stay in the former Moon dorms and Kaname-sama approved."

"Oh, alright! How far from here is it?" Bright brown eyes attempted to adjust to their surroundings but they were moving too fast for Yuuki to do so.

"Not far." Maria jerked them to a stop and smiled. "Here we are."

Yuuki glanced around but all she could see was trees. "Here?"

"Indeed." Maria pushed Yuuki up against a thick sycamore trunk and smiled as frightened chestnut eyes turned on her.

Yuuki squeaked when Maria leaned closer, the purebloods lips a breath away from her ear. "What are you doing?"

"I wasn't lying when I said that I love people like you. So trusting, so easily swayed, and so easy to capture…" Maria smirked before she flicked her tongue over the sensitive skin below Yuuki's ear. "Delicious…" Maria smiled as she moved to stare at Yuuki. "Imagine my surprise when my beloved twins left you all alone. Kaname was foolish enough to assume that he could steal them from me and yet he left that which is so precious to him unattended. You, Yuuki, will be the perfect catalyst, the perfect doll, to lure them to me."

Brown eyes widened. "I- wha-" Yuuki's eyes rolled to the back of her head and Maria caught her slumped form.

"Hajime, bring her to the main room and I'll be there shortly." She handed Yuuki over to her loyal servant.

"As you wish Shizuka-sama."

* * *

It was quiet but Zero didn't mind. The silence gave him time to digest everything he, Ichiru, and Aido had discovered and discussed over the span of three hours.

Shizuka Hiou… Zero now knew the signs that pointed him towards her, he now knew that she was as close as Ichiru had assumed she was. He felt so stupid. How had he not seen this coming? How had he misinterpreted the signs- signs that had been in front of him the entire time? Was he losing his touch? Zero withheld his sigh in hopes of not breaking such a rare silence. He'd wanted Shizuka Hiou's head on a silver platter and the opportunity was finally there. It was just a matter of how he'd go about getting it done without involving Ichiru, Yuuki, or anyone else for that matter. Zero's thoughts came to a screeching halt as he cringed. He felt like his neck had been set a flame as searing hot pain caused his vision to blur. His left hand instinctively clutched at it, his flesh burning to the touch.

"_Kaname-sama, Kurenai-sama wishes to speak with you."_

Kaname glanced between Zero and his closed chamber doors, a frown marring his perfect features. "Relay to Maria that we shall speak at another time. I have guest."

"_As you wish Kaname-sama._"

Zero fell out of his chair and crumpled to the ground curling in on himself. Ichiru ran to his side, his soft hands turning Zero over as he attempted to look at the spot where Zero's hand was cupped. When Ichiro finally managed to pry Zero's hand away, he let out a gasp. Two small puncture wounds were present on Zero's throat as crimson liquid slid down his ivory skin and slipped beneath the collar of his shirt.

Zero bit back an angry growl. "Shit..."

He could hear her.

She was laughing, the sound filling his head like an echo in a cave. She was calling for him, taunting and tempting him to come to her. He could practically feel her lips pressed to his blistering flesh as she encouraged him to consume the delicious smelling boy hovering over him. Zero groaned and pushed Ichiru away with a strength he'd hidden for so long but it had to be done. He was very tempted to devour him as his master, no, Shizuka… Shizuka wanted him to do such a horrid thing.

"Fuck!" Zero cursed as he staggered to his feet, glad to see that Kaname had caught Ichiru. It was clear that the pureblood was torn between aiding him and staying by Ichiru's side but Zero made that decision easy for him as he quickly fled from the room.

He used his speed and left the building, his body guiding him to a place he hadn't instructed it to. Zero's heart raced as he moved quickly through the dense forest, his left hand clenching at the wounded junction between his shoulder and throat as blood coated his hand. Shizuka's voice grew louder as it ricocheted at the back of his mind and she chanted over and over again one word: MINE. Zero could feel her, she was so close and his body was on fire. Suddenly he stopped and it was as if everything had stopped with him. Zero struggled to stay standing as he scanned his surroundings, his vermillion irises glaring at the old building a few meters away.

Shizuka was there.

With all the strength that Zero could muster, he walked towards the building, heeding Shizuka's summons. The doors opened for him and Zero's eyes roved around the large, empty, space only to realize that it was not as empty as he assumed. Strung to the back wall by thick gripping vines was Yuuki- her head slumped forward as her silken chestnut hair covered her face. The thing that stood out the most was her outfit. She looked like a lovely Lolita style marionette doll.

"What took you so long Zero-chan?"

Zero whipped around to face the stairs and fell to his knees. "Shizuka… Hiou!" Was all that he managed to gasp between bated breaths because his neck… it felt like his skin was peeling off.

"More or less. I borrowed Maria's body for the sole purpose of returning you to my side, you should feel honored." Maria slowly walked down the steps and towards Zero. "It seems as though that seal on your neck, the one covering your love bite, is working against the both of us." Maria stood over Zero and cupped his face, her smile as cold as the bitter night's chill.

"Don't- don't fucking touch me." Zero glanced hopelessly at Yuki. How had she ended up there? How had she…

"Kaname put too much faith in you to watch over her, an objective he seemed to lose sight of when he began to bed you." Shizuka released Zero's face and was beside Yuuki in an instant. Vines crept up the wall and snaked around Yuuki's neck so that Zero could see her blank face, her eyes wide open. "She's just like a real doll, is she not?"

Zero's eyes were a deep scarlet as he stared at Maria but found that he could not move. "You… What did you do to her?"

A soft giggle floated across the room and met Zero's ears. "Ah, so rude." Maria snapped her fingers and Zero was kneeling on all fours, his face poised so that he could see her. "That's better. And look what it's gained me… that gorgeous hatred is blossoming all over your face my sweet Zero. I want to see more." She walked back over to Zero, circling him like a predator. "Did you know that Kaname knew of my presence here?"

"You're lying." Zero couldn't believe that, wouldn't believe that, because Kaname had told him- he'd said that he wanted to find Shizuka… He wanted to…

"He knew. From our very first meeting he knew who I was and what I was here to do. Purebloods recognize their own Zero or has he fucked you into submission so much so that you've become blinded to his treacherous ways?" Maria smiled and kneeled in front of Zero, her warm hands cupping his pained face. "Have you forgotten that the true nature of a vampire, of a pureblooded vampire no less, is savage and cruel?" She titled her head feigning curiosity. "If so, then Kaname is truly the alpha vampire in this part of the world for he's convinced my beloved, stubborn, Zero that his heart is as warm as the blood you've drank from his veins."

"Kaname wouldn't…"

"That is where you're mistaken Zero. He would simply because he can. He knows his place on this food chain however, it is apparent that you do not. He's hid so much from all of you, far too much to be forgiven really. He is as sinister as I, if not more, and I will enjoy the day that this is revealed to you all. Well, to those remaining." She smiled as she licked her lips and glanced at Yuuki.

Zero reached up and gripped her wrist tightly in his hand. "I'm going… to kill you." Were the words he managed to bite out through his pain.

He'd felt worse.

As for Kaname… he would deal with that bastard as soon as he was done with Shizuka.

Maria smiled fondly at Zero as she stood, allowing him to continue holding tight to her wrist. "If only it were that simple… you see Zero, you cannot kill your master, the one who gave you life as a vampire to serve her for all eternity. Or did Kaname fail to tell you that as well?" Her smile grew as she leaned forward, her hair tickling the bridge of his nose. "Still, every time I see you, my breast swells with pride. I'm so glad that I choose you, Zero- that I left you to ripen and now I've returned to pluck you from this cage. Perhaps I should thank Kaname for nurturing and catering to that deep seeded loathing you carry with you at all times. I was going to do so today, this I'm sure he knew, but he had you held up in his chambers. I was tired of playing his game and wanted to retrieve you now rather than later."

She shook off Zero's hand and glanced at Yuuki. "She will be his punishment as well as yours. I warned you and he knows better."

"No!" Zero staggered to his feet only to fall to his knees due to the pain that surged through his body. Every fiber of his being wanted to obey that beast's silent command to kneel before her but Zero couldn't- wouldn't- give her that satisfaction. "Just take me and spare Yuuki."

"Where would the lesson in that be? How would you or Kaname learn anything from such a bargain? I'm not foolish Zero. And wouldn't you rather she be sacrificed than our darling Ichiru? Be glad that I shall collect him soon enough as well." Maria turned to stare at the staircase, "Hajime, bring forth my body."

Zero watched as a man stepped from around a dark corner and in his arms was the sleeping body of Shizuka Hiou. Hair the color of moonlight was draped over her shoulders and touched the floor, her alabaster skin was unblemished and wrinkle free. Zero froze, stuck in time as he came face to face with the woman who'd ruined his life nearly a decade ago. He watched as "Maria" walked over to the still body of Shizuka, their foreheads touching.

"You seem surprised to see my real body…" Maria smiled as she lifted Shizuka's limp hand and dropped it. "Aido was correct in his assumption about my whereabouts. I'd spent a great deal of time sleeping beneath a thick layer of snow and ice at the top of Mount Fuji prior to coming here but that feels like eons ago." She sighed as her gaze returned to Zero. "No matter. Once we're done here, I'm going to save you Zero. I'm going to ensure that you will be with me forever by feeding you my blood." Shizuka's eyes opened and pinned Zero as she smiled, Maria's body falling limply to the ground. "Then and only then will you forever belong to the society of the night. You will forever belong to me." Shizuka was beside Yuuki as if she'd been standing there the entire time. "I will begin your punishment now. Hajime, bring Maria somewhere safe and stand guard over her." She placed a kiss to the top of Yuuki's head and stepped away as those large dark eyes blinked into focus.

"Where… what…" Yuuki struggled against her restraints and glanced around, her eyes widening as she spotted Zero's distressed form kneeling a few yards from her. "Zero! What's going on? Where are we? Are you hurt?" The questions rushed from her mouth as she continued to struggle against her restraints in hope of reaching Zero.

"Yuuki dear." Shizuka smiled when those eyes turned towards her as she headed towards Zero. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face like this." She dropped to her knees as her fangs extended and she tilted Zero's head to the side. She smiled as those familiar marks bled softly, a reminder of her handy work. "I'm delighted to have you as an audience." With that, she sank her fangs into Zero's throat, suckling and savoring his uniquely delicious flavor.

"Argh…" Zero groaned in pain as she bit into him, her teeth moving and probing around in attempts to make the puncture wounds wider. His fist clenched and that was all he could do save for groaning in agony as she roughly drank her fill.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please stop… You can drink from me! Take me instead, please take me instead." Yuuki plead and struggled fiercely against her bindings as she watched Zero's pain stricken face.

Shizuka tore away from Zero's neck leaving a large gash in her wake. She swallowed what remained in her mouth, even the chunk of flesh she'd taken in with it, and her lips quirked. "Don't fret dearest Yuuki, your turn will come soon enough." Shizuka's smile was enough to make Yuuki go limp against her restraints.

* * *

"Damn it Kaname, where is he? Where the fuck did Zero go and why didn't you go after him?" Ichiru glanced around the room as he came to. He'd hit his head on the edge of the table when Zero knocked him away but he was fine now and all he wanted to do was find Zero.

And Yuuki.

Something in the pit of his gut said that he needed to locate both of his siblings as soon as possible to make sure that they were okay. This night… everything about it seemed worse as the seconds ticked by and Ichiru felt as though they were wasting time making sure that he was okay. He was fucking fine. It was Zero who was on the fritz.

Kaname resisted the urge to sigh as he shrugged on his jacket. "I couldn't leave you lying unconscious on the floor and we both know that Zero would've wanted me to ensure your safety above his."

Ichiru paused to shoot a look in Kaname's direction. "What the fuck just happened?" He had never seen Zero like that before. He'd never seen his brother in so much pain, not even when he'd initially been bitten.

"I'm assuming Shizuka was attempting to summon Zero to her but the seal on his neck was counteracting her summons and that was the subsequent reaction. Still, I'd say she accomplished what she set out to do." Kaname opened his balcony doors prepared to go spare Zero from Shizuka's ire.

Ichiru followed behind but was stopped. He struggled against Kaname's invisible force for a moment before he glared at the pureblood. "Kaname, what the fuck are you doing?"

"She wants you both and I see no reason for you to come with me to retrieve him when I can simply do so alone. Stay here, rest, and I'll be back soon with Zero in toe." Kaname shut the balcony doors behind him but Ichiru still could not move.

He struggled again and wished that Kaname was there so that he could curse the bastard six ways from Sunday. "That motherfucker left me here." Ichiru sighed and chanted a quick spell that immediately released him from Kaname's hold.

He closed his eyes and concentrated as he searched for Zero. He could feel him, he could feel his agony, his fear, his desire to kill… Ichiru could feel those emotions as if they were his own. His eyes opened as he grabbed at his neck, the same side where Zero was bitten, and he winced. He needed to see his brother. But Kaname was right, Shizuka wanted them both and it would do them no good if he suddenly showed up. Ichiru growled as he sat on Kaname's sofa willing himself not leave the room as his nerves got the best of him. Kaname said he would handle things and he would allow him to do so.

"Good boy. I didn't want to unnecessarily exert myself in order to restrain you."

Ichiru's furious gaze turned towards the delicate voice. "Seiren… that bastard asked you to babysit?"

"Regretfully."

At the very least, Ichiru hoped that Kaname would return Zero to him and that Shizuka would finally be terminated.

* * *

"You taste as delicious as the first time I drank from you, my precious Zero. Perhaps more so now than then." Shizuka stood and stared down at the partially drained boy who lay sprawled on the floor in a halo of his own blood. "So gorgeous… When we're done I shall feed you so do not worry yourself as you lay there." Shizuka's lips quirked upward slightly as she glanced at the terrified Yuuki. "Aww, Yuu-chan, don't fuss. He is not dead, thus, you can decrease the thundering of your precious heart."

"Leave… her… lone…" Zero wasn't sure if he'd managed to say that aloud or not but he'd tried. He felt weak, so weak, and could barely bring himself to move. Worst of all, he was hungry, starving even, and he wanted so badly to latch on to the nearest pulse and eat to his heart's content.

Things weren't looking so good.

He could hear both Yuuki's and Shizuka's pulse thumping rapidly, he could hear them as if they were right next to his ear. Zero's body and mind wanted him to go to the nearest throbbing vein and drink for dear life, to fend off his painful hunger, and rejuvenate his weakened body. His mind was circulated around the lone though of not harming Yuuki no matter the bodily price and he repeated that mantra over and over again. Zero knew that Shizuka wanted him rip his sister to shreds like a berserk demon. Between the woman's silent command and his starving body, he didn't know how well he'd be able to resist if he didn't start now.

The smell of his own blood was tempting and caused his mouth to salivate so all it would take was one drop of someone else's.

"You are amazing Zero and your resistance is endearing but I shall have full control of you yet." Shizuka frowned slightly but quickly replaced it with a soft, cruel, smile. "It appears we have company. Zero, up."

Despite his not wanting to move a muscle, Zero found himself standing, even when his body protested so.

"Yuuki, I don't want you to interfere at the moment. Sleep well." Shizuka kissed Yuuki's forehead and immediately, Yuuki fell asleep. "Welcome Kuran's only son."

The front doors flew open and Kaname stepped into the room, his eyes a deep scarlet as he took in the deep stench of Zero's blood. The room was drenched in it and tempting him to feed. "Shizuka Hiou." He stared at Zero, the boy's blank eyes staring back at him.

"Do you like what I've done with him?" Shizuka smiled as she linked arms with Zero. "I've done the one thing you've always failed to accomplish and Zero is indeed as delicious as he looks. But that is not why you're here." Shizuka released Zero, her face becoming serious as her tone dropped its playful lit. "You've been waiting for me to resurface and you used this boy as bait. Tell me why it is you've gone through so much trouble to lure me out? Why have you patiently waited a decade, put up with my Zero's insolence, and allowed me to enter your territory? Why go through the trouble?"

Kaname smirked as he moved closer to Shizuka. He was privy to the fact that Zero could hear everything that they were discussing and he knew that the boy was very likely seething but there would be a time and a place to rectify his actions and decisions. "You saw right through me, I wouldn't expect anything less from the Scarlet Cherry."

"There's no need for flattery. If you desire something from me then say it now. Do not hide behind your false mask of pleasantries, show me the monster I've heard about over the centuries. I want to see the true face of the cold, cruel, pureblood who so thoroughly broke the barrier of distrust my beloved Zero worked so hard to build and reign in. Why bother toying with him at all?"

Kaname let his smile drop as he moved closer to Shizuka, taking her hand in his and placing a light kiss on it. "I was interested in the woman who was strong enough to take down two of the Kiryuu family's strongest Hunters as well as their prodigy twins. As for Zero, my only use for him was was that he maintain the safety of Yuuki and Ichiru in cases where I could not."

Shizuka smiled as she snatched her hand away and turned her body as to reveal Yuuki. "This Yuuki? The toy you've pushed to the back of your mind whilst you've played with mine?" She was delighted when Kaname's eyes widened. She knew that the aroma of Zero's thick blood would distract him from Yuuki's scent. "Do not have a conniption, she is simply sleeping… for now."

"It seems he's failed in the one duty I bestowed upon him in exchange for his life." Kaname's darkened eyes turned from Yuuki to Shizuka. "Let us make a trade. I will take Yuuki and retain custody of Ichiru and you may keep Zero. I will ensure that no one bothers you again so that you may do as you please with your toy." Kaname's fury was not conveyed through his calm voice but it was there. Zero had failed him greatly and endangered the life of his most beloved person. Knowing all of that, he was very tempted to follow through with his trade request.

Shizuka smiled. "As generous as your offer is, I will have to decline. You are young still thus it may come as a shock to you that I am not pleased that you've touched and violated that which belongs to me. I intend to do the same to your beautiful doll as compensation." Shizuka turned and walked towards Yuuki ignoring Kaname's stricken expression. She was glad to see the boy showing her some real emotion. "You will know what it feels like to watch as your toy is taken by another."

"_Evinxi… Anima…_" The words burned up Zero's throat as they tumbled out of his mouth.

Shizuka frowned and turned back towards Zero. "What was that Ze-"

Her frown deepened as she stared at Zero, really stared at him, and noted that she could no longer see his thundering pulse nor could she hear the sound of his heart pumping furiously in his chest. But what bothered her more than not being able to hear Zero's biorhythms was not being able to hear, scent, or even detect Kaname's actions. She turned, her ash hair whipping behind her as she approached Zero, releasing her mental hold on him. Shizuka was satisfied when he crumpled to the floor like a ragdoll. She pulled him up, her fingernails sinking into the torn flesh between his neck and shoulder. She was delighted when he cried out in pain, the sound like music to her near deaf ears.

"What did you do to me Zero?" Pale lips pulled into a sneer as her sharp talons dug deeper into Zero's wound.

Despite his pain, Zero choked up a mirthless laugh, the tang of blood filling his mouth. He felt like shit and he was starving so he had two options: do something in hopes of Kaname moving everything along quickly or allow himself to perish in vain. The latter was something that he absolutely had to prevent from happening and it seemed as though that bastard Kaname had finally come to his senses. Zero almost forced out another bark of laughter as his body stilled along with Shizuka's and he immediately recognized the invisible force for what it was: Kaname.

"For as useless as some toys tend to be, you should never discard them. Sometimes, you find that you have a use for them after all." Kaname smirked, his mouth pressed to Shizuka's ear.

Shizuka attempted to turn and found that she could not move. "Kaname, you will release me if you know what's-" Shizuka's words died in her throat as Kaname's hand entered her back and reappeared between the chasm that separated her breast.

"As I told you earlier, I was interested in the woman who had the strength to weaken the prized Kiryuu Hunter's located here in Japan but what I should have said instead was that I was interested in her power." Kaname yanked his hand from her bosom and allowed her to fall to the ground. "You asked me why I would go through such trouble, why would I dare incite the taboo of harming my own kind…" His smile was dark and damning. "It's very simple you see. I'm like you, milady, I do so for myself." He gently placed Zero beside her, his ire set aside as he stared at the starved boy. "Drink Zero."

And Zero did as he was told, his instincts fully taking over as his mouth latched to the wound created by Kaname.

He did not hear the words being exchanged between Kaname and Shizuka as the man held her in place in order for him to feed. He did not hear her frantic cries or hysterical laughter as she struggled to remove him and tear Kaname apart with vines the color of streaming moonlight. No, Zero's rational mind checked out the moment the delicate smell of Shizuka Hiou's blood touched his nose. He could only think, taste, see, hear, and feel blood as he lapped at the scarlet essence oozing steadily from a gaping hole between the woman's breasts.

All that Zero could do was drink from her as if she would be the last body that his lips would ever have the pleasure of touching.

* * *

Ichiru stood at the balcony window watching for signs of Kaname, signs that the pureblooded bastard had his brother and that they were both alive. He growled as the moon drifted further away from the horizon, a constant reminder of how much time had passed since he'd last seen either of the two. Two hours… two long and strenuous hours had crawled by as he'd sat by the balcony doors. At one point, Ichiru was ready to bolt from the room when he could no longer feel Zero but he'd been stopped by Kaname's personal bitch: Seiren. She was much stronger than she looked and she'd assured him that Kaname was handling things accordingly but that hadn't put his nerves at ease. It was only when he began to feel Zero again that he calmed down but only slightly.

Ichiru sighed in agitation as he glanced at the woman standing surreptitiously behind him.

"You can stop your manic worrying. Kaname-sama is near."

Ichiru stared out the window and squinted. Kaname emerged from the edge of the forest with a girl cradled in his left arm and tucked safely under his chin and Zero thrown over his shoulder. His eyes met Ichiru's, warmth seeping from the gaze as he walked towards the balcony and opened the doors with ease. Seiren caught Zero as he floated up to them and she frowned.

"He would like me to bathe this messy thing and says that I should request your assistance."

Ichiru glared at her before turning his attention towards his twin. Zero _was_ a mess. His shirt was torn up and dyed red with blood, a mix of his own and someone else's. At least Zero seemed fine. "What the fuck happened?"

"Kaname-sama says he shall explain things when he returns but this boy is fine. He will be unconscious for a few days so do not worry yourself into an early grave."

"Yea, yea…" Ichiru followed behind Seiren as she walked towards the bathroom. He couldn't wait to hear what Kaname had to say about that night's events.

It was going to eat him alive until he did.

* * *

Kaname laid Yuuki in her bed and placed a hand to her forehead to sift through her memories. He paused at the end of her night with Sayori, the moment when she'd encountered Maria.

He decided to start from there.

He watched as Yuuki naively followed Maria despite her thoughts on doing otherwise because she'd been warned by he and the twins. He watched as "Maria" pushed Yuuki up against a tree and explained flippantly that Yuuki was her pawn. The ground began to tremor and Kaname had to take several deep breaths before he resumed scanning through Yuuki's mind. He watched Shizuka drink from Zero through Yuuki's eyes and when the building shook this time, he did very little to contain himself.

When Yuuki and Sayori began to rouse from the minor earthquake he was causing, he immediately stopped and put the two of them back to sleep.

As a start towards fixing the mess created by that _woman_, Kaname erased Yuuki's memory of the events that passed and in place gave her and Sayori memories of returning to the dorms together, talking, and soon after going to bed.

He easily slipped her into her night clothes, mind preoccupied on far too many things to be concerned with her modesty. Once that task was complete, he kissed her forehead and left the room as quietly as he came. He was so distracted and lost in thought that he didn't pay any mind to the whispering going on in the surrounding dorm rooms as they spoke about the earth quake in alarm wondering if such a thing would occur again.

Kaname made his way back to the old Moon dorms and gazed at it, his scarlet irises reflecting in the window panes. He wondered if the crystallized shards that remained of Shizuka Hiou were scattered about the building or if they were still in a neat pile on the floor. Zero had nearly drank her dry but he'd been the one to take that last damning sip. He'd absorbed her power, as had Zero, but the last drop always contained the final piece of a being, that final shred of raw power that manifested in energy rather than an actual ability. His eyes narrowed and Kaname watched in moot fascination as the building folded in on itself before combusting into a million twinkling particles that blew away with the wind.

It was as if the dorm had never existed.

At the very least, the destruction of that building would serve to throw off anyone curious in the happenings of that night.

He'd hoped that such would assist in staving his rage but to no avail had it done so.

No... Kaname needed to release so much more to be over his ire.

Yuuki… she could have been taken away from him and there would have been nothing that he could've done to prevent such a thing. And he entirely blamed Zero. The boy had been with Yuuki the first time she'd encountered "Maria" that night and still, he'd left her to her own devices. Yuuki was snatched right under Zero's nose and had Ichiru not followed him, perhaps he would've been taken as well.

The ground trembled violently beneath Kaname as static crackled in the air around him.

He didn't take heed to the trees imploding within a twelve meter radius of where he stood nor the tremors that rocked the earth around him. He felt little gratification in the demolishing of his surroundings. Kaname sank to his knees, his eyes closing as he tilted his head towards the sky.

Zero… he'd let the boy cloud his mind far more than he'd anticipated and it was time he fixed things. Zero no longer needed pureblood to remain sane, thus, their contract was now void. Zero could drink from whomever he pleased when hunger bit at him next, which, thanks to Shizuka, would be far few and in between.

Life could finally return to how it once was, to a time when he and Zero loathed one another.

Everything would be better that way.

Kaname would be able to provide safety for Yuuki and Ichiru without Zero fogging his mind. He would be able to focus on claiming Yuuki as his own, on starting a family and building an empire. He would never be able to forgive Zero for placing Yuuki in harms way and he was sure Zero would never forgive him for knowing of Shizuka's presence at the academy and saying nothing.

Kaname wouldn't even bother to explain himself.

And things would return to as they once were… as they should've been.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Well my dears, that marks the end of Shizuka, the official ending and inevitable confrontation between our two favorite vampires will happen next chapter and it is quite the showdown. If anyone's confused, don't hesitate to ask me questions because I will always answer them as best as I can. In the mean time, I shall clear a few things up that have recently been brought to my attention. I hope this helps and, if not, feel free to contact me.

**The Mysterious chapter 10: **Again, this chapter is the official end of the Shizuka Arc and the beginning of what I have in store for the next phase in GRAVITY. **  
**

**Rido Arc: **So, this Arc certainly won't be anywhere nearly as short as the Shizuka Arc. Of course, we all know that I don't like dragging certain things out but other things, in order to make sense, need to be delayed and stretched as far as possible in order to be fully enjoyed. This will be one of those things. I intend to fully have fun with this because, as I recall from the cannon, a lot actually happens during Rido's revival. Yuuki will also play her part... well, we'll all have a ball here.**  
**

**Kiryuu Mama's Diary: **I'm thinking this little devil will be read somewhere in chapter 12 but we'll see. i don't want that to appear out of the blue either.

**Shout Out To The Reviewers I couldn't Reply To: **ZEROGRAVITY, VKPrincess, C01DW4RK1D5, and, polkadot. I wish I could've responded to a bunch of your reviews, however, I will take the time to do so here. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, they are very much appreciated.

* * *

**Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading everyone.**


	10. Division

**Warning: **_Language. Violence. Angst. Drama. Yuuki._

* * *

**Pairings In This Chapter: **Very minimal Aido x Kain. (Slight) Zero x Ichiru. (Mentions) of Kaname x Yuuki...

* * *

**GRAVITY  
**

_Chapter X: Division  
_

* * *

"Get the fuck away from me." Angry lilac eyes stared at the pureblood standing near the foot of the bed.

Zero had woken up only moments ago but he knew where he was: Kaname's bedroom… Of all the places the bastard could have put him, he'd chosen his bedroom.

Did Kaname think that he'd forgotten all that was said in Shizuka's presence?

Had Kaname assumed that Zero hadn't heard him?

If so then Kaname was sorely mistaken. Zero had heard everything- remembered everything that had occurred on that horrible night.

He didn't want Kaname to come anywhere near him. In fact, he would like it if he never had to see, hear, or smell Kaname Kuran within ten miles of himself ever again. Zero was never going to forgive Kaname for nearly handing him to Shizuka on a silver platter and, worst of all, endangering Yuuki during his twisted ploys.

Never.

Kaname didn't move, opting to handle things as amicably as possible before his temper reached its peak. "You've been asleep for two and a half weeks- today is Saturday and it is already April." His voice was devoid of all emotion as he stared at the Hunter.

Zero laughed humorlessly. "Funny thing... I don't even believe the date when it comes from your mouth." He pushed the covers off of himself and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. When he attempted to stand, he almost fell over- would've fallen over had Kaname not telekinetically caught him. "Don't you fucking touch me. I don't _ever_ want you to touch me in any way ever a-" Zero paused, his eyes widening as thick vines burst into the room through the balcony only to pause with him mid speech.

"Control over nature… Shizuka left her favorite toy with a very interesting parting gift." Kaname released Zero and watched as he fell onto the bed. "Let me make this clear: our contract has ended. I will no longer entrust you with either Ichiru or Yuuki's safety. I no longer need to feed you. We no longer need to come into contact more than is necessary. You have what you've always wanted: Shizuka's head and your life sustained. You can even continue using blood tablets as your main source of sustenance. I, on the other hand, came far too close to losing something very precious to me and it was of no thanks to _you_. Yuuki's memory of that night has been erased and whatever else it is that you need to know, you should consult Ichiru." Kaname turned to leave the room but stopped when Zero's ire came roaring to life and those frozen vines lunged for his neck. He easily blocked the attack and turned to stare at Zero blankly.

"Bastard." Zero stood beside the bed, his eyes bleeding red with fury. "Don't you dare blame me for Yuuki being dragged into that mess. I wasn't the one who knew Maria Kurenai's true identity, I wasn't the one wasting time fucking with people's _lives_, and if anyone's to blame for Yuuki being pulled into the middle of this, it's you alone." Zero couldn't believe that Kaname had the audacity to accuse him for Yuuki's involvement with Shizuka Hiou.

That bastard knew. Kaname had known from the very beginning that Shizuka Hiou and Maria Kurenai were one in the same and yet he'd said nothing.

Zero hadn't entirely believed Shizuka when she'd spoken of Kaname being cruel and deceptive but it was true. Kaname Kuran himself hadn't denied those accusations. Kaname had played everyone for a fool and he hadn't cared about who he'd used to fulfill whatever twisted scheme he'd sought to bring to fruition. He'd even admitted that Zero was nothing more than a stepping stone in his pursuit of power. Zero had been nothing more than a pawn within a pureblood's game of Chess.

And Zero had never felt so foolish, so _used,_ in his entire life.

Despite his better instincts, he'd actually trusted Kaname (trusted the words of a pureblooded vampire) and he would never make that mistake again. To think, he'd done things with Kaname, things he'd never done with anyone before, and he couldn't take them back.

He felt sick to his stomach.

Kaname's eyes flashed a gorgeous shade of ruby and, had Zero been paying attention, it would've been all the warning that he needed.

In a flurry of movement, Kaname had Zero pinned to the wall beside his bed, the surrounding plaster splinting and cracking beneath the force of his actions. His hand was wrapped just so around the boy's neck as a cruel smile tugged at his lips. "Now that you are officially a vampire, I should remind you of your place _beneath_ me in every sense of that word." Kaname's grip tightened and he ignored Zero's attempts at removing his arm. "I told you from the beginning that your purpose, the very reason I allowed you to _live_, was solely for the protection of Yuuki, and later Ichiru. _You_ are the one who decided to leave Yuuki knowing that Maria Kurenai held a bizarre interest in her. _You _are the one who failed to remove her from a dangerous situation when given the opportunity to do so. The only thing I should be faulted in is trusting the safety of those dearest to me to _you_ and I will not make that mistake again."

Kaname pushed Zero into the wall one last time before he dropped him. "Consider this your only warning: if anything is ever to happen to Yuuki or Ichiru whilst they are with or near you, you will forfeit your life."

"Sileo!" Zero watched as all of Kaname's movement abruptly stopped and amidst his coughing fit he stood.

He spotted a pile of clothing on a chair near the bed and he took his time gathering each piece and slowly pulling them on. Kaname stood in the middle of the room mid-stride with his back turned away from Zero and Zero laughed, the sound hollow and desolate to his ears, as he finished dressing himself.

"You may not be able to move or speak but you can hear me." Zero paused at the door, his eyes connecting with furious scarlet irises. "Shizuka's 'gift' came in handy after all." He turned the knob to the bedroom and prepared to leave but paused when a thought came to him. "You should've remembered your own words… what was it that you said? 'For as useless as some toys tend to be, you should never discard them.'" Zero left the room, slamming the door behind him.

As much as he didn't like it, he'd trusted Kaname, believed even that they could be friends of a sort, and he'd been wrong. Against his better judgment, he'd been wrong. He was hurt for reasons that he did not understand but it mattered not. Zero vowed to never be wrong again for as long as he lived and with that, he would never be hurt by another one of those deceitful beast.

* * *

Zero pushed his room door open and smiled in the direction of his sleeping twin.

He was able to pull his brother's scent out from all of the others that were enclosed in the dorms and it'd led Zero right to his room. He knew that his increase in strength, speed, and sensitivity to sensory perceptions were all due to drinking Shizuka's blood. His newfound power was from her and her alone and he couldn't decide if such a thing was a godsend or a curse. His body felt foreign to him, as did his surroundings.

Zero felt as if he'd been birthed unto the world for the first time.

His brief walk from the moon dorms to his room was enough to reinforce that idea.

He'd been so upset whilst walking back to the dorms that everything around him seemingly reacted to his state of turmoil. The trees had violently swayed, their sturdy trunks creaking and their leaves howling as he passed. Flowers drew inward and the wind whipped about fiercely as the clouds darkened over his head. It was only when he'd paused in attempts to calm himself that he'd noticed natures reaction to his mood. And once calmed, the world had calmed with him, draining what little energy Zero had after his brief scuffle with Kaname.

Zero knew then and there that he would never get used to the "gift" Shizuka had left him with. He didn't even know fully how to use such an ability to his advantage save for the fact that he'd been able to command vines when he panicked such as he did when Kaname had him pinned to the wall. He'd cut his finger in the midst of struggling using a thorn from the vine and he'd made sure his blood made contact with Kaname's skin before he'd chanted that spell.

A spell that would not wear off anytime soon… but that was not his concern.

Ichiru was, however.

Zero walked over to his desk where his twin was peacefully snoring, face buried in one of their family books. He nudged Ichiru's shoulder. "Ru, wake up."

Ichiru swatted at Zero's hand and turned away from the offending voice. "Sleep… away…"

Zero laughed and pulled the book from under Ichiru watching as the boy's head thunked against the desk. When his brother growled, those widened pale violet eyes meeting his own, Zero smiled. "I'm back."

"Holy shit!" Ichiru's chair clattered against the floor as he stood and pulled Zero into a hug. "Fuck, you look good for someone who's been asleep for two and a half weeks."

"What were you expecting?"

Ichiru let go of Zero and grabbed his face instead. "I don't know but I missed you."

Before Zero could utter a response, Ichiru's lips were on his. He smiled as he allowed his twin to dominate his mouth, that pliant tongue pushing between the plump flesh of his lips as Ichiru fully took control. And just as quickly as it begun, it ended with Ichiru teasingly pulling away, a smirk beset on his face.

"Missed me that much huh?" Zero laughed as he sat at on edge of his bed, Ichiru standing in front of him.

"Don't be an ass." Ichiru moved to sit beside Zero. "So, how long have you been up? Did you and Ken fuck around before you came here or did you come straight to me for some lovin'?"

Zero's eyes darkened as he thought about the pureblood. "Kuran and I… We no longer need to associate with one another. I don't need to drink from him anymore, not to live anyway, so we're done."

Ichiru scoffed. "How can you just be _done_? You guys were fucking like rabbits and if you're as good with him as you are with me then really, I don't see why you two have to stop fucking just because you're not drinking his blood anymore."

"He's…" Zero paused as he thought about his next words. He and Kaname didn't like each other and that was fine but there was no reason they needed to drag either Ichiru or Yuuki into their mess. He wouldn't ruin Kaname for his twin, it wasn't worth it. "We were only having sex because of the feeding and that was the only time I ever let him touch me that way."

Zero knew that that wasn't entirely true.

They'd met on several occasions that had nothing to do with simply feeding.

They would make plans to meet in town, usually at the bookstore so that Kaname could teach him all about the vampiric tongue. It'd started out that way, as a valued learning experience, but then they would go off on tangents. They would get hungry and go out to eat, eating out led to quality conversation, conversation led to going to the back room of Gulliver's or getting a room at a hotel, which only led to Zero drinking for the hell of it and Kaname fucking him within an inch of his life. Zero didn't want to admit it, or even think about it, but all of the unnecessary drinking of Kaname's blood was simply to make him feel comfortable when it came to being bedded by the pureblood. It was a way for him to rationalize and excuse everything that they did and would do in the future.

For the second time that night, he felt sick.

He'd _let_ Kaname Kuran use him.

Zero had entirely let his guard down and he'd allowed himself to be exploited- he'd allowed himself to be tossed about as the pureblood so pleased. For months he'd been Kaname's toy and hadn't thought the wiser of such a situation. Shizuka had been right about the one thing he'd wanted her to be so wrong about: Kaname _had_ fucked him to a point where he was blind to the bastard's true nature. He'd lost sight of far too much due to the façade of that pureblooded fiend and in that, Yuuki's capture _was_ entirely his fault.

Zero felt so ashamed.

If he hadn't allowed himself to be content when in Kaname's presence, if he hadn't allowed himself to become comfortable being one of those _animals_, then Yuuki wouldn't have been in danger and Shizuka's arrival wouldn't have caught him off guard. More so than those two things, had he not fallen into Kaname's trap then he wouldn't feel betrayed or (as much as he hated such a feeling) hurt on account of something that Kaname Kuran did to him.

They would probably still happily hate each other.

Never again… he was never going to give Kaname, or any other vampire, an opportunity to weaken the Hunter that he innately was.

And a vampire would never again cloud his judgment.

Never.

"So this means a threesome is out of the question?" Ichiru wanted so badly to call Zero on his bullshit but it was none of his business. Zero not seeing Kaname anymore simply meant that he would have more time with both of them.

And one day, perhaps Ichiru wouldn't mind sharing.

Despite himself, Zero laughed. If there was one thing he could always count on- one thing that would always keep him grounded no matter the circumstances, it was Ichiru. "That's exactly what it means."

Ichiru sighed and fell backwards onto the bed. "It was bound to happen I guess, you two having a fallout that is… but that doesn't mean I'm gonna lose hope."

"Hope all you want but it's never going to happen." Zero glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye before he glanced around his room. It seemed so lived in compared to the barren neatness that was usually his room. "Have you been in my room this entire time?"

"On and off. I mean, I checked on you every day but you were in good hands and Ken said you'd be alright. But don't go getting too full of yourself thinking that you were all I thought about. I have a life outside of you-"

"That must be new." Zero chuckled heartily when his twin elbowed him in the ribs.

"And when I wasn't doing anything productive, I'd hang out with Yuuki or bother Hanabusa since he still hides out in that library from time to time. I would've stuck around and bothered Ken but he's been busy since, well, you know…" Ichiru stared at the ceiling. "After the incident, everyone was curious about where Maria went off to, Cross included. There was also the fact that Ken caused an earthquake that scared the shit out of the Day class and then he made a good chunk of the forest disappear… yea… He's been busy cleaning shit up." Ichiru's eyes glazed over as he thought about that night.

He remembered being in the bathroom with Seiren and washing Zero off in the bathtub and as they were finishing up, the dorms began shaking violently and things were falling all over the place. Seiren hadn't seemed affected at all and when he'd asked why, she'd told him that Kaname was throwing a tantrum somewhere and the earthquake was a result of that. Ichiru had outright laughed at her and when he'd discovered that she was dead serious, he'd laughed even harder. Imagining the calm, cool, and collected Kaname Kuran throwing a tantrum was a priceless image.

Until he'd actually sat down and thought about it.

It was terrifying to think about how truly powerful Kaname was especially if he could cause an _earthquake_ that shook the entire campus whilst throwing a fit. His slight terror only increased when he'd actually saw the barren thatch of land where at least one hundred trees had once stood and there was _nothing_. There wasn't even a hint that trees existed in the space save for the fact that the emptied patch was in the middle of a lush forest. If Kaname could wield that much power during a fit of anger, Ichiru had to wonder what it was the pureblood could do when he concentrated.

For his own sanity and to reduce his shameful fear of a vampire (a vampire he considered to be a part of his family no less) Ichiru had resumed learning the tricks and trades of his ancestors and he'd started by reading all of the Hunter's books that he could find in Zero's room. He would have to ask Zero to elaborate on a few things for him but that could wait. Maybe he would surprise his twin with the news.

"How's Yuuki?" Zero sighed and laid back beside Ichiru.

"Fine as a flower. She doesn't remember anything from that night except for the false shit Ken put in her head. She thinks you went on a mission after we walked away, so now she's pissed at you for leaving without saying goodbye again." Ichiru gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Oh! She and Ken… they kinda started doing that dating thing. Yuu is nervous or some shit like that… I don't fucking know, she'll probably tell you about it later. Other than that though, our princess is good and she misses you." His amethyst eyes locked with Zero's. "Cross might be a little suspicious about all of this shit but he hasn't said anything, at least not to me." Ichiru yawned tiredly. "Did you see Ken at all when you woke up?"

Zero cringed at the memory. "Briefly but, like I said, we're no longer on talking terms. Plus, he said anything that I would need or want to know I could ask you and I figured that'd be for the best."

"He didn't tell you anything?"

"No."

A growl spilled from Ichiru's throat as he sat up and stared down at Zero. "That bastard is gonna make me tell you everything?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"That's a lot of shit to talk about." Ichiru sighed and ran a hand through his platinum tresses. "It's too fucking late so we'll talk in the morning- after breakfast. Yuuki and Cross will be surprised to see you but it should be a nice little welcome home thing… Hopefully Cross won't notice that you smell different."

A slender silver eyebrow rose as Zero stared at Ichiru curiously. "I smell different?"

"Like I said, we'll talk about it tomorrow after breakfast." Ichiru yawned again before he began peeling off his clothes. "I'm tired and I'm going to bed but I don't really expect you to seeing as you just woke up-"

"No, sleeping sounds like a good idea." Zero didn't feel like thinking about anything more that night, least of all Kaname Kuran. It would be best if he went to sleep and started the next day entirely anew.

And that was exactly what he intended to do.

* * *

"ZERO!" In her excitement, Yuuki dropped the plates she was carrying towards the table and they all shattered beautifully against the hardwood floor. "Oops…"

Cross briskly walked from the kitchen, his honey colored irises trained on his daughter as he inspected her from a far. "Are you alright Yuu-chan? How did you manage- Zero?" He paused as he spotted his son. "What a pleasant surprise." Cross' smile was warm enough but his eyes said something else entirely. "It's good to see that you've returned safely from your mission. We missed you." Between his eerily calm smile and his fierce glance, Ichiru and Zero were positive that Cross knew something was amiss. "Yuu-chan, step away from the glass and help Ichiru with the breakfast preparations while Zero and I clean up out here."

"But I- Zero just got home and- ICHIRU!"

Ichiru snagged her by the waist and hefted her onto his shoulder laughing all the while. "We've got kitchen duty Yuu. I'll teach you not to burn a pancake even if it takes me all morning."

Zero waved and smiled fondly at his distraught sister as she was carried away. He'd missed her so much and he'd been so close to… No. He hadn't lost her and he would never lose her. That was all there was to it.

"Would you like to tell me where you've been for the last half month? Or would you rather I guessed? I'm rather good at guessing games." Cross kneeled near the pile of broken plates, his eyes focused on Zero as he picked up the glass.

"I…" Zero weighed his options as he walked over and kneeled beside Cross. If he told the man about Shizuka- about what happened then he would be placing Cross and Yuuki in unnecessary danger. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them and as long as there was no evidence of what occurred that night… "Kuran and I, we had a disagreement and I needed some time away from here to think." That lie would do for now and Cross would never doubt him, he had no reason to.

Zero felt worse for knowing that and still lying.

Cross hummed low in his throat as he glanced down at the glass. "I suppose that would explain the emptied patch of forest and the earthquake… Kaname probably needed to blow off some steam as well." Cross sighed, a smile lighting his face. "Youth… I remember being young, having all of that pent up energy and the hormones-"

Zero frowned, his gorgeous face scrunching as he eyed Cross. "It's not what you think it is." He and Kaname had _not_ and would _never_ fight over sex.

Cross stood, the larger pieces of glass held carefully in his hands. "No need to be shy Ro. You're both growing boys and-"

Zero abruptly stood up, his cheeks tinged pink. He did _not _want to discuss any semblance of his sex life with his pseudo father. "I'm going to help Ichiru and Yuuki with breakfast." He didn't wait for the man to reply before he rushed off in the direction of the kitchen.

Cross stood there a moment, his smile falling as he stared at Zero's retreating back. He was positive his son was hiding something from him, something that went beyond a fight with Kaname, and he had but an inkling as to what it was. Zero would need to tell him sooner or later and he would patiently wait it out. Perhaps he should've encouraged Zero to let him guess, at least then he would've received a more accurate answer.

* * *

"Tell him, Yuu."

"Ichiruuuuuuuuu…" Yuuki flushed a gorgeous crimson as she shifted in her seat atop the counter, her dark gaze turning to glare at Ichiru who'd paused in drying the dishes for the sole purpose of tormenting her.

Zero glanced between them, a slender platinum colored brow raised in question. "Tell me what?"

"Um… Well… Kaname-sempai is taking me out to dinner tonight and I- I'm nervous." Big brown eyes stared intently at the floor as Yuuki swung her feet.

Kaname had taken her out for dinner and the like on numerous occasions but, ever since Zero had left for his mission, he'd taken to bringing her out at least thrice a week. Sometimes Ichiru would go with them but, other times, it was just the two of them. They were dates, at least, that was what Kaname had called them, and as much as the thought delighted her, she was still caught by surprise every time he picked her up from the dorms. The entire ordeal made her so anxious because she'd never dated before and she couldn't begin to count how many times she'd dreamed about being wooed by her beloved Kaname-sempai. But her feelings- they were a tangled mess.

Yuuki was bewildered when it came to how she felt for Kaname… her feelings for Zero… She shook her head, brown hair musing as she glanced between her bangs. There would be other times for her to think about such things and now, when she was finally able to see Zero after nearly three weeks, was not the time. For now, she just wanted to know his opinion on the matter of her dating, period.

Yuuki knew that her brothers were overprotective when it came to the people she associated with and Kaname was not exempt from their scrutiny.

"Why are you nervous? You've loved Kuran since the day we met you, probably before that, and nothing has to change just because you might be putting a title on your relationship." Zero turned away lest his eyes betrayed how he really felt.

Kaname was a bastard who didn't so much as deserve a glance from Yuuki but his sister- she knew the man in a way that he didn't and perhaps what she knew of Kaname was love worthy. Zero mentally sighed as he handed Ichiru another dish to dry. Despite all of the negative things he could pick out about Kaname Kuran, the man did treat Yuuki like a princess- like she deserved to be treated by any man or beast who took an interest in her- and he could not deny this. He'd spent a great deal of time with the pureblood before recent events and he personally knew how Kaname felt about Yuuki. They had talked about her on several occasions and whenever Yuuki's name was uttered, Kaname's eyes would brighten and his demeanor would soften as a soft smile blossomed on his face. There was no doubt in Zero's mind that Kaname was in love with Yuuki, even if he was a conniving sadistic bastard.

Yuuki loved Kaname just as well even through her vampire anxieties. It was only right that the two finally began to strengthen their connection especially now that he was out of the picture.

And Zero wondered why such a thing tugged painfully at his emotions. Perhaps it was the fact that Yuuki was growing, that she was becoming a woman, and the man she'd chosen to do so with was a pureblooded asshole. Perhaps…

Yuuki tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear as she studied Zero's rigid back. "I-" She paused as she attempted to think of a perfect way to say what was on her mind. "I've never really asked you guys but, is it okay, me dating Kaname-sempai?" She valued their opinion more than anyone else's and now that they were both in front of her, well, it was a better time than any.

"Why wouldn't it be okay?" This wasn't exactly the conversation Ichiru had envisioned when he prompted Yuuki to speak but it was better than nothing.

"I agree Yuuki. We've known about your feelings for Kuran for quite awhile and it was only a matter of time before the two of you ended up like this." Zero tossed the girl a reassuring smile over his shoulder and was rewarded with a smile in return.

For Yuuki's sake, Zero would most certainly be happy for her even if Kaname was the man she chose to live the rest of her life with.

"Thank you, both of you." Yuuki's smile was soft as she watched her brothers finish off the dishes. She didn't know what she would do without them.

Ichiru snorted and tossed his towel on the counter before he walked over to the brunette and ruffled her hair. "No need to thank us, you're our princess and we're here for the sole purpose of making you happy. Now, be a good girl and finish studying before you go out tonight. I hear you have an algebra test tomorrow and you need to study that shit for dear life."

"ICHIRU!" Yuuki pushed him away from her, her face scrunched in an adorable scowl as she hoped off of the counter top. "Sometimes I- you- ARGHHHHHHH!" Yuuki stomped her foot before she turned and exited the kitchen. Brother or not, Ichiru could be so annoying.

"Honestly Ru, did you have to push her buttons like that?"

Ichiru shrugged. "Nah, but life is better when I do things my way. Come on, we have a lot of shit we need to talk about today."

"Are we going back to my room?" Zero dried his hands on Ichiru's discarded towel before following his twin out of the back door.

"Nope! We're gonna visit Hanabusa. He already knows the gist of what happened and he's agreed to help you work out the kinks in your new abilities. Really, I think he's just interested in you from a scientific standpoint but he'll be of some help."

Zero rolled his. "Great." He was going to be a vampire's pet-project and it seemed like he had no say in the matter, not if he wanted to find out what the hell was going on.

The day wasn't looking as grand as he'd imagined it to be.

* * *

"Your scent has changed but, other than that, your body hasn't morphed from consuming all of that foreign power…" Aido poked Zero in the rib and nodded to himself. The boy was physically fit it seemed.

Zero swatted at the noble's prodding fingers. "What do you mean 'my scent is different' and that my 'body hasn't morphed'?" He didn't like the way any of that sounded.

Aido paused in his assessment and straightened his glasses. "Well, you and Ichiru no longer smell identical, though, you still have a similar aroma but you… you smell more like one of us. As for your other inquiry, it's been said that lesser vampires tend to become disfigured abominations when they consume far too much of a pureblood's essence. I've never seen it happen but there are tales-"

"Most of which were created to scare the children mind you." Kain laughed when Aido shot him a glare over his shoulder.

"Every tale is derived from some bit of truth Akatsuki. Now hush or you can go away."

Kain held up his hands in surrender. "I'll behave."

Amethyst eyes narrowed in agitation. "Will you just get on with this, I would like to put some clothes on sooner rather than later." Zero was standing in the middle of Aido's room stripped down to nothing but his boxers and he'd been that way for well over forty minutes. He was tired of it. They hadn't even begun talking about anything that Ichiru had mentioned and he found that to be a far more important matter than if he'd been disfigured or not.

"I don't mind. Fuck, you look good." Ichiru smirked as he leaned back in his chair. He was enjoying the view, even if he couldn't touch.

Aido cleared his throat and directed his attention at the rational Kiryuu twin. "Go on then, I've finished your physical exam but I suggest you let me know if any bodily abnormalities arise." He didn't care what Kain said, those tales of old held some validity to them, even if it were only a smidgen. "I suppose being indisposed for half a month was more than enough time for your body to properly distribute whatever power it was that you gained from Hiou-sama. That, and you are of pureblood ancestry as well, even if it is of the Hunter persuasion. I assume that played a major part in you absorbing her energy but to what extent we do not know as of yet."

Zero pulled his pants on but didn't bother to put on a shirt, not if they were expecting a demonstration of what little he knew about his abilities. It was a recent discovery but, when he'd touched his Bloody Rose prior to going to the Moon Dorms, vines the color of freshly spun silk laced around his right arm and extend beyond his gun to create… something… he wasn't sure. The entire ordeal had shocked him and he'd ended up dropping the gun almost instantly. He felt like the abomination Aido had described in so little words.

"We still have some time before it'll we can wander outside of the dorm and then we can see what it is you've gained from consuming our Scarlet Queen." Kain sat at his desk and observed Zero from a far. He wasn't particularly fond of the Hunter but Aido's interest had oddly turned towards the Kiryuu twins and he had no choice but to follow if only to keep his cousin in line.

"Until then, we can fill Ro in on some of the other shit that's going on. We can start with why that brownnoser is poking and prodding at you in the first place." Ichiru ignored the noble's outraged cry and focused all of his attention on his brother. "After you took care of that bitch, Ken brought you back to his room and we decided that you would sleep there. He wasn't sure how long you would be asleep but he said it wasn't permanent. Apparently, because you drank from her until she shattered, you absorbed her abilities. Control over nature was what he said but he didn't know what that implied or what aspects of nature you'd be able to control."

Aido's eyes widened as he stared at Zero. "Her abilities? You inherited the original abilities of a pureblood? There's no possible way-"

"I can manipulate plants and the weather to some extent, I've done it." Zero frowned. He didn't particularly want to talk about his freakish anomalies but he had no choice. He was as curious about them as everyone else standing in the room. "And something _odd_ happens whenever I touch my Bloody Rose."

The room was silent at Zero's admission.

No one knew exactly what to say or what not to say.

Aido was mesmerized by the prospect of a mere D-Level vampire being able to absorb a pureblood's abilities. The thought was as outlandish as the tales he'd heard of the abominations and even those he believed to some extent. He wanted to see Zero wield such a power, he wanted to know how such a thing was possible and where such a thing placed Zero on their food chain. His data collecting possibilities were numerous and he couldn't wait to begin.

Kain was amazed and his curiosity was fully piqued. He knew only what Kaname had told them of Shizuka Hiou's appearance at the academy and her departure shortly thereafter but Zero's involvement… He could now see why it was his cousin was so interested in the Kiryuu twins, they made for interesting conversation.

Ichiru hummed thoughtfully. "That thing with your gun was pretty cool."

He'd been there when Zero picked up his gun for the first time since he'd regained consciousness. Ichiru had watched awestruck as gorgeous silver vines had begun to sprout from Zero's arm, however, in the brief instances in which he'd blinked, they were gone and the Bloody Rose lay wobbling in the middle of the floor. He'd wanted to see it happen again, to see what would happen if Zero held onto the gun for more than half a minute, but his twin was so shaken up by the event that he hadn't bothered to say anything. When Zero had seemingly calmed down, Ichiru consoled him the only way he knew how… and that was exactly why they'd made it to Aido's room an hour late.

Kain smiled good naturedly as he continued to observe the eldest Kiryuu twin. "Well, it's not safe for you to display such abilities indoors, especially here. We don't know who might or might not be eaves dropping and I'm sure someone would notice if the rose bushes grew ten feet." Everyone chuckled, even Zero, and it was a good way to break the ice.

"In the meantime, perhaps we can explain to you how our abilities work." Aido moved to sit on the desk beside Kain. "Nobles generally wield a single power, we also possess a great deal of strength and speed, and our five senses are nearly as acute as that of a purebloods. We have nowhere near as much power as a pureblood but we are second on the food chain and our abilities are passed down to us from either our mother or father." Aido held up his hand and a ball of ice slowly but surely materialized. "I can conjure and control ice as I see fit."

Kain snapped his fingers and juggled a small flame between his thumb and forefinger. "I can produce and manipulate fire."

"Ruka has control over water, Takuma can manipulate the form and shape of matter, Senri can control blood, and Rima can produce and manipulate electricity. We can all do something that is distinct to our families and no one taught us how to wield our power, though we did need to learn how to control it-"

"Lest you want to end up like a young Hana who froze his torso to his bed whilst he was sleeping." Kain smirked at his cousin and elicited hearty chuckles from the twins.

Aido's face was covered in a gorgeous crimson blush, his cheeks puffed as he glowered at his cousin. "That only occurred twice and I was four, my ability had just blossomed. At least I didn't set my ass a flame by- UGH!" He yelped when Kain pulled him from the desk, a firm hand clamped around his mouth as he plopped into a sturdy lap.

Kain's gorgeous copper eyes glanced between the laughing twins and he smiled. "The most important thing you'll need to know is how to control whatever newfound abilities you've gained and you can worry about everything else later."

"And are you offering to teach me?" Zero could care less if they decided to help him or not but he wouldn't mind either way.

He was well versed in teaching himself everything that he felt he needed to know but being a vampire was entirely new to him and he no longer had, nor did he care to have, Kaname as his guide. And trust would not have to be a factor in learning anything from the two nobles if they so decided to help him.

Aido yanked Kain's hand away, his bright azure eyes pinning Zero. "Of course! This is a phenomenon that none, other than me, are capable of handling. And Akatsuki will also be there."

Kain smiled, his eyes warm as he glanced at his cousin. "But he's only allowing me to help because I was the one who taught him how to fine tune his control over his abilities."

"Well, you are a good teacher."

Lilac eyes widened as Ichiru stared at Aido. "Wow… you're actually capable of giving a compliment to someone other than Ken! I'll have to write this on my calendar. I'll always remember this very day."

"You insufferable wretch…" Aido growled and glared at the youngest Kiryuu twin. "Simply because you aren't privy to dishing out well deserved praise does not mean that those of us who decide to associate with you are as uncouth as you tend to be."

Ichiru laughed. "I love it when you talk dirty to me Hana. Come whisper it in my ear."

"I- you- Zero, will you handle your brother!"

A small smile tugged at Zero's lips as he glanced at Ichiru. "I can barely control him when it's just the two of us. I don't know what gives you the impression that he listens to me but it's not true." He'd noticed that Aido had referred to him by his first name and, if he was surprised, he didn't show it.

He doubted that he would ever be able to trust Aido or Kain, despite the small camaraderie it seemed that they were forming, but that did not mean that he disliked them. His respect and understanding of Aido had increased tenfold the night the noble leant his knowledge and assistance when it came to Shizuka Hiou. He supposed it helped that Ichiru was rather fond of Aido. And Kain didn't seem too horrible either, in fact, his low key persona was eerily similar to Kaito's and Zero had always liked that particular quality about his faux elder brother.

All in all, were their circumstances different, Zero wouldn't have minded befriending either of them. For now, he would look at his relationship with the two nobles as nothing more than a cordial one that was needed in order for them to work together. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kaname and Shizuka had thoroughly shredded any semblance of amicable ties that Zero would ever relate to having with a vampire.

"Hey, I know a great place where Ro can mess around with his abilities." Ichiru walked over to the window and peered between the curtains. "That spot that Kaname fucked up… it's pretty far from here and I doubt anyone will bother us."

Aido forgot his agitation in light of Ichiru's brilliant idea. "That is indeed a perfect place to test Zero's abilities."

Kain nodded and stood, pulling Aido to stand with him. "We can head there now if you want, I think it's dark enough."

"You gonna put on a shirt Ro, not that you have to-"

Zero smirked in Ichiru's direction. "I don't want to ruin my second favorite t-shirt."

Aido clapped his hands and stopped in front of his door. "Then it sounds like we're ready to go, come on. We'll leave through the side door."

Zero nodded as headed towards the door. He felt as anxious Aido looked.

* * *

Kaname flexed and stretched his aching muscles as he slowly counted backwards from one thousand. What he really wanted to do was hunt down Zero and submit the boy to torture the devil himself would be proud of but that was not an option at the moment- not when he had a mere hour to prepare for his outing with Yuuki. He tugged off his day old garments and headed towards his bathroom to indulge in a well deserved shower. For a little under nineteen hours he'd been stuck standing still in the middle of his bedroom. Nineteen hours… Kaname resumed slowly counting backwards before he was truly tempted to forgo spending valuable time with his beloved in favor of gutting Zero Kiryuu and devouring his innards.

That thought alone was tantalizing in it of itself.

At the very least, he'd gotten what he wanted: he and Zero were once again enemies.

Kaname groaned as the scalding water met with his stiff flesh, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in euphoric bliss. He found it odd that the first thing he thought of as his eyes shut was the delicious emotion that swirled in gorgeous lilac depths before Zero departed from his chambers. The hatred and betrayal that he'd been privy to seeing in Zero was far stronger than it'd been the very first time they'd consciously met. He could not blame himself for wanting to make Zero Kiryuu bend to his will all over again, not when that spark of clear defiance and loathing had renewed in the boy.

Kaname released a furious growl as he clutched the side of his neck.

Or perhaps he simply longed for another of their bestial feeding sessions.

It'd been nearly three weeks- nearly three horribly long weeks that he'd ached and yearned for his neck to be savagely torn into. It was like an unbearable headache that would not go away but he would have to tough it out until his withdrawal symptoms passed, which was by far harder than he'd originally assumed it to be. Several lower vampires had paid the price for his mistake. He'd devoured and turned to ash a little over a dozen lower ranked vampires and that had done nothing to quench his his thirst. Kaname knew that the urge to destroy the existence of another lower life form, the urge to drink until he could no more, and the urge to be torn to shreds and consumed in turn would persist for a while longer before he would return to normal.

Such a thing... he entirely blamed Zero for his current predicament- Zero and that damned Shizuka Hiou.

Kaname did what was necessary to gain strength, to grasp the edge he needed to maintain his position at the very top of the food chain, which he held no regrets about. Could he have done so differently? Perhaps, but it would have taken longer than he had patience for and he did not know that he would one day grow even slightly fond of the pawns he'd stumbled upon. He'd offered Zero his neck, yes, but the boy had begun to regress at a rate that would've only led to him being useless all around. Kaname truly did care about Yuuki and Ichiru's happiness, that'd been another factor he'd had to adjust to, but, ultimately, he'd kept Zero alive for the sole purpose of strengthening himself.

Well, Kaname would admit to himself alone that things had begun that way.

When it came down to the wire, he'd truly intended to free Zero from the invisible shackles of Shizuka Hiou because Kaname knew better than any what it felt like to be trapped or caged in. The idea of gaining power easily coincided with aiding Zero in destroying Shizuka Hiou and Kaname had planned to tell the Hunter as much until he'd noticed that Yuuki was caught within the fray. She was but one of the few tasks he'd allotted to Zero and the boy had failed him... No, Kaname had failed himself. He'd briefly lost sight of all that was keen during the short time he'd indulged in the "what if's" of his relationship with Zero.

Kaname's head hit the shower wall, a dull thud resounding through the large space. He would have to put such emotionally charging thoughts aside for later. Yuuki was waiting for him and she deserved all of his attention. She'd come to be a nice distraction from the longing throb of his tender throat and he welcomed it eagerly.

Yuuki… he would never again let anything cloud his mind when it came to just how important she was. No, he would never lose sight of how precious she was to him. Her love meant the world and he would be damned if he risked it simply to thrive in the fleeting pleasures of Zero Kiryuu.

It would be best for them and those they cherished if they maintained their renewed feud.

And just maybe Kaname would be able to resist whatever it was that made him long to see the strong and stubborn Hunter shatter into a million gorgeous pieces and submit to him.

Maybe.

* * *

"Again."

Zero huffed and glared at the broken ice shards piled a few feet away from him. "Give me a second."

For the last few hours he'd been attempting to simply wrap the vines around the bulky ice figurines Aido created but he'd continually shattered them. No matter how he envisioned grasping those damned ice statues, the power behind it was always too much. Not only that, when his frustration reached its peak, the surroundings tended to act out in his irritation. The trees would creak, the clouds would gather, and the wind would pick up… it would take a soothing hand from Ichiru in order to will things back to normal. It was just getting ridiculous and never in his life, not even when a spell would fail to work for him, had he wanted to give something up so badly.

But that was not an option.

Zero didn't want to wake in the middle of the night with vines confining him to his bed. He didn't want to be so upset that he caused a storm or destroyed a forest in his wake.

He needed to learn how to control whatever the hell it was that he had gained in order to protect himself and those around him.

"I want you to try grabbing Ichiru."

Amethyst eyes snapped up to meet copper. "What?" Zero wasn't sure he'd heard Kain correctly.

Aido snapped his fingers. "That's a brilliant idea!"

"No, it's not. I might-"

"You wouldn't hurt something that you treasure, I'm sure of it." Kain walked closer to Zero, his eyes soft as he glanced at the seemingly defeated Hunter. "You've placed too much focus on how much power you're using when you attempt to grab the sculptures. Grabbing them should come naturally. If we place something that you actually care about in your path… well, we will see."

"I won't-"

"You will and you can. Stop being a pussy." Ichiru walked into the middle of the clearing, his lilac eyes pinning Zero. "I trust you, Ro."

Zero sighed as he glanced between the three expectant faces. Maybe that's what his problem was, he didn't trust himself. "Alright." He stood up and stared at Ichiru carefully.

He would never hurt Ichiru, this Zero knew for a fact.

Zero took a deep breath and blinked before his gaze strayed towards the ground where thick vines were taking their time breaking through the earth's surface and coiling at his feet. The moment his gaze met Ichiru's the vines shot out and wrapped about his twin's waist carefully tugging the boy forward until he was standing in front of Zero, a lopsided smile plastered on his gorgeous face. Zero was amazed. Ichiru was in front of him. Ichiru was standing in front of him- unharmed. How had he-

"You control your abilities starting here." Kain tapped the ivory flesh covering Zero's heart. "Your abilities obviously heed to your emotions and they seem to be intent sensitive." His smile was genuine as he stared into gorgeous pale violet irises. "I don't know much about this level of power but I assure you, you can separate your emotions, your intent, from how you wish to use your abilities."

"In all honesty, your control is at the level of a five year old vampire." Aido leaned against a nearby tree. "Our abilities generally manifest between the ages of two and four and, once they do, our emotions dictate how we use them because we are young and we can't help ourselves. Akatsuki set his room a flame twice a week at a minimum when his powers first appeared."

"But that only lasted a month or so unlike Hana's inability to not freeze himself to every seat he so sat on." He smirked in the direction of his cousin, he enjoyed seeing the usually composed vampire so bristled. His gaze returned to Zero's. "You seem to have patience and you will need it if you intend to control and wield your abilities to your liking."

Ichiru shrugged the plants off of him. "And until you get the hang of this shit, we'll be out here every night."

"Yes, yes… I wish Kaname-sama were able to aide you considering that the level of control you need to learn is, perhaps, on the same level as his but he is rather busy. I hope what Akatsuki and I can offer is sufficient enough for me to gather all of the necessary data… and to help you I suppose."

"It's more than enough." Zero sat down in the spot he'd vacated earlier.

For reasons he couldn't understand, Zero was looking forward to discovering this new aspect of himself nearly as much as Aido.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So it begins. I kind of started this chapter with a bang and I hope it was enjoyable. If anyone's confused, don't hesitate to ask me questions because I will always answer them as best as I can. In the mean time, I shall clear a few things up that have recently been brought to my attention. I hope this helps and, if not, feel free to contact me.

**Lemon One-shot: **It's come to my attention that you are all split in half on the idea of this and it's place withing this story. After careful consideration and discussion with several of the readers on the subject, I've decided to place the Lemon in it's own little separate document/story. I suppose that's where I'll place any random AU ideas of this story that I have. I realized that placing the lemon in this story would potentially ruin the flow so it will be its own thing and will be posted a week or so after this chapter. Just not in this story mind you so look out for that if you're interested. It will make up for the lack of romance between the two in the following chapters I suppose. All of the appropriate warnings and the like will be placed in that story so... that takes care of that. **  
**

**Kaname: **There have been several mentions of him being a dick... that's pretty accurate. I said in the very beginning that I wanted him to be all vampire and I intend to keep his character moving in that direction. Nevertheless, it was mentioned in this chapter that he had several motives for what he did concerning Shizuka and I do hope you all caught those. They will be elaborated upon in the future of the story but, for now, that's the only peek inside of the mind of Kaname Kuran that you'll get. Oh! As for why he'd blamed Yuuki's capture on Zero, well, denial would be a start and then the fact that he was overall angered that things that belonged to him were being touched by another pureblood. You did indeed read that correctly. And due to Yuuki being his most precious possession, he blamed the only other person that he could: Zero. It didn't matter if such a thing was rational or not at the time because it lead to his overall decision of separating himself from Zero in order to spare those that they loved from harm. Kaname x Zero relationships are always so deadly... sadness.**  
**

**Yuuki: **So her role in the grand scheme of things is finally emerging. She's going to have a bigger role soon enough and it's all for a good cause, trust me. I know there's this big "Hate Yuuki Campaign" and I'm all for it because she really does currently fail in the manga but she's such a good tool- plot wise. No matter, you shall all see with time.

**Ichiru, Kaname, & Zero:** Dear lord, so many of you were harping on my beloved. First things first: Why does Kaname care for Ichiru and not Zero? I should note that Zero and Ichiru are not the same person despite their outward appearances. They both formed differing bonds with Kaname at different stages in their lives and they both have slightly dissimilar views on vampires. Ichiru accepted Kaname at a young age and they formed a bond that's spanned over a decade now. Kaname cares for Ichiru as if they'd been birthed into the same family on account that that was the bond they formed early on. Ichiru is not at fault for how Kaname feels. I swear he's innocent in that aspect. Zero and Kaname had a volatile relationship from the very start. They have always held disdain for each other, Zero more so than Kaname, and that is something that you just can't erase over night. I hope that helps to clear a few things up but, if it doesn't, feel free to contact me and I'll try to specify for you.

**Aido & Kain:** Have both officially become an important piece in the story. Shiki and Takuma will be moving onto the scene soon enough. But yes, they are here and I'm in love with Aido so I was so glad that he finally shimmied on in to this story. I hope I do their characters justice.

**Rido Arc: **I had to refresh my memory on how the Rido Arc went down so I read chapters 30 through current and I was disappointed when I got to about chapter 55. I'd stopped reading around chapter 40 but I would take peeks here and there and I was reminded of why that was. Pity, how this manga is turning out. Yuuki is now a super Mary-Sue too... tut tut. Anyhow, I read it over and I've realized how much my version truly differs from the original. I do hope it's enjoyable and it will be far longer than the Shizuka Arc that I have here.

**Pairings: **Okay, I figured I should clarify that this is and will always be a story with the main pairing of Kaname x Zero! _**Kaname x Zero**_! So fear not.

**Notice: **So, now that one Arc has ended, I'll need some time to properly prepare for the next. In that case, this won't be updated for some time. I'm thinking mid May-ish is when I should have a good portion of this next piece planned out and written. Now, I know some of you may be mad whilst reading this but think of it this way, at least I'm giving all of you warning and not just leaving you all hanging. And, for those of you interested, you can still go to my profile and read that lemon one-shot. I think I'll just title it GRAVITY AU.

**Shout Out To The Reviewers I couldn't Reply To: **ZEROGRAVITY, VKPrincess, C01DW4RK1D5, nima, chyny, and, wintereve. I really wish I could've responded to a bunch of your reviews, however, I will take the time to do so here. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, they are very much appreciated.

* * *

**Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading everyone.**


	11. Implosion

**Warning: **_Language. Slight Violence. Angst._

* * *

**Pairings In This Chapter: **some Aido x Kain and if you use your imagination you might see some Kain x Aido x Zero

* * *

**GRAVITY  
**

_Chapter XI: Implosion  
_

* * *

"I would like it if you would spend your summer break at our home Kaname-sama."

Takuma glanced between his grandfather and Kaname as he tried to decide on the right words to address their current situation. He didn't want to offend either man but… "Grandfather… perhaps it would be best if you didn't pressure Kaname-"

Ichio waved off his grandson's words as he focused his gaze on Kaname. "Nonsense. It would be a prime opportunity for the two of you to become more knowledgeable about some of the business prospects available to you in the future."

"Grandfather…"

"No, it's fine Takuma." Kaname casually leaned back in his chair. "I would be _honored_ to have the rare privilege of shadowing Asato Ichijo in his business endeavors. We can leave Sunday evening, unless you'd like to leave immediately after the Night/Day class Gala."

"I-" Takuma paused and squared his shoulders. "Sunday evening sounds fine Kaname-sama. Thank you for the opportunity grandfather."

A slow smile formed on Ichio's face. "I am looking forward to having you both at my home. It will be like old times, wouldn't you agree Kaname-sama."

"Indeed." Kaname could feel Takuma's curious glance, could almost hear his friends admonishing thoughts, but he would ignore it all for the moment.

Ichio stood, his silver eyes pinning Kaname. "I will take my leave and I shall look forward to seeing you both this Sunday evening." He bowed slightly before he waltzed out of the room, his strength and power resonating in his strong gait.

"I apologize for my grandfather's sudden arrival. He announced his visit only moments ago and I-"

Kaname held up a hand successfully silencing Takuma. "It's not a problem. I've spent several summers with your family and I imagine this one will be no different." He glanced up at Takuma, his mahogany eyes focused on the Noble. "I believe we had something to discuss prior to Ichio's visit."

"Ah, yes, Yuuki-sama's status report." Takuma smiled softly, he was pleased that his grandfather had not angered Kaname. "Yuuki-sama is currently enjoying dinner with Kiryuu-kun and Ichiru."

Pale lips twitched upward at the corners. "Very well. You may go now and I hope that you enjoy your evening with Senri." Kaname knew of Takuma's plans to retire to his room after debriefing him on Yuuki's whereabouts and such a thing was only halted on account of Ichio's unplanned visit.

Takuma remained seated as he contemplated saying what was on his mind. It could do him no harm at the moment seeing as the pureblood across from him seemed to be in a relatively good mood for a change. "I'm glad to see that you're in higher spirits."

"And that is to say what?" Kaname's face remained blank but he was deeply amused.

"Ah, well, you seemed to be rather… how should I put it? You were easily irritable and harsh in punishment over minor things… that is to say, you were upset over something." Of course, Takuma knew very well what Kaname was angered about but he wouldn't dare bring the subject of such dark emotions to light. Not now. "Nevertheless, it is good to see that you are no longer agitated."

Kaname nodded in agreement. "Yes. Thank you for your concern."

"I'm always concerned about you Kaname, it's my job." Takuma smiled and stood from his seat. "Well, I'll bid you a good night and I shall see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

For quite some time after Takuma's departure, Kaname remained seated, his mind sifting through Takuma's words as well as his own conflicting thoughts. The young Noble had observed him and came to the conclusion that Kaname seemed agitated but that was an understatement. He'd been well beyond the realms of vexation, no, Kaname had been livid and it had had everything to do with Zero Kiryuu.

During the first month of their separation, his neck would ache whenever he so much as thought about the boy and at the time that was rather frequently. On some occasions, it had taken every ounce of his will power to resist going to Zero and begging the Hunter to simply feed from him if only to diminish his agony.

Kaname wanted to kill Zero for making him even ponder about such a despicable act.

A sigh fell from between rosy lips as Kaname leaned into his chair. He knew the risk of bearing his neck for another, he knew the possible repercussions, but he'd had no choice. His price to pay for such generosity was a painful bout of withdrawal and his longing to have the flesh viciously torn from his neck. Even still there were nights when he wanted such a thing. The need to be devoured as he consumed another was something that annoyingly nipped at his conscience, however, the worst had passed. He'd spent the entirety of one month wallowing in pain as he'd weaned off of feeding another and he'd taken out his anguish on those around him. The beast that lurked barely beneath the surface of all that Kaname Kuran was had temporarily taken reign and Kaname couldn't say that it was entirely a horrid experience.

Nevertheless, he was quite fine now.

He'd worked through a month of hell and, thus far, he'd enjoyed a month of relative peace.

Kaname sorely doubted that things would remain that way- he could very nearly smell it in the air.

And all signs pointed towards back to Zero.

* * *

"So…" Yuuki's smile was sly as she seated herself at the lunch table, her bright brown eyes flickering with mirth as she stared at her brothers. "Do you guys know who you're going to the dance with yet?"

Ichiru smirked as his gaze swept around the cafeteria, his gaze lingering on one student or another every so often. "I've got a few options lined up."

Zero scowled. "I'm on supervising duties so no."

He wanted no part in the annual Night/Day class Gala but he had no choice on the matter. Were it not for Cross, his night would have been spent honing in his abilities and tweaking a few spells. He'd progressed rather far over the course of two months but his control… it just wasn't where he wanted it to be. There was just something… something that was off and he couldn't figure it out nor could his Noble tutors. It was frustrating. And to add to his mounting frustrations, he was now being forced to attend an event he had no desire to appear at.

Pink lips pulled into a frown. "You have no date? Zero…"

"Don't worry Yuu. Between the two of us, I'm sure he'll be plenty entertained."

"No one should have to go alone… I know, let's go shopping tomorrow and maybe we'll find you a date while we're looking for our outfits."

Zero cocked a slender silver brow. "No." He didn't want a date, he didn't want to be there, and, had he wanted any of those things, he would have handled it himself. He refused to let Yuuki-

"Come on Ro, don't be an ass. This'll give us a chance to-"

"No." Or Ichiru sway his decision on the matter.

Yuuki and Ichiru exchanged glances before their brightened eyes turned towards their eldest brother. "Please?"

"I said…" Zero groaned as he was met with two pairs of pleading eyes- eyes that he knew he couldn't refuse. "Fine. We can go shopping but that's all."

"Yes!"

Yuuki clapped excitedly. "Yayy! I can't wait to tell Kaname-sempai!"

Lilac eyes dimmed as Zero stared at his plate. "Kuran's going?"

Yuuki nodded eagerly. "Mhm. It was his idea originally to go shopping tomorrow and he told me to ask the two of you go with us. He's insisted on buying us our outfits but… well… I told him he didn't need to and-"

"Forget it, I'm not going. Maybe another time." Zero pushed his tray of food away. "I have to be somewhere, I'll see you two later." He stood from the table and briskly walked away before either Yuuki or Ichiru could stop him.

_Kaname_… He hadn't spoken to the pureblood in two months. In fact, they both did a damn good job of avoiding one another. Zero had nothing to say to that beast, nothing at all. Were it not for Ichiru and Yuuki he was positive he would've killed the bastard the first chance he had. He didn't doubt that Kaname wanted the same thing. Were it not for Yuuki and Ichiru… Zero shook his head as he sprinted in the direction of his claimed training grounds. The only thing that would ease his ire was a good distraction and, currently, the only good distraction was to train.

It was the only way for him to even remotely focus his energy on something positive.

* * *

"Zero…" A frown marred Aido's face as he glanced between Zero and the vines coiling at the boy's feet. "I know you're frustrated because things don't seem to be progressing as you'd like them to but you've truly excelled well beyond my and Kain's teachings. Your control, accuracy, and even your creation abilities have surpassed what even I can do and in such a short amount of time… Nevertheless, your power output is not of immediate importance."

Zero growled as he sat down and willed the earth around him to settle down. "I don't understand what we're missing. Why can't I- What is it that I need to do in order to have complete control over the amount of force I use?" He ran a hand through his sweat damp locks and sighed.

"Perhaps that is a question best suited for Kaname-sama." Kain ignored the harsh glare pointed in his direction as he seated himself beside Zero. "He is truly the only one capable of continuing your lessons Zero. He is a pureblood, you have pureblood abilities, the two things seem to correlate."

Aido nodded. "I agree. I don't understand why it is the two of you have ceased to communicate but perhaps you should seek to gain his favor-"

Zero snorted. "I should seek to gain that bastards favor? You're both out of your minds if that's what you expect me to do. I'd quicker abandon these abilities than ask him for anything."

Kain chuckled and slung an arm over Zero's shoulders. "Then I suggest you become satisfied with where you've progressed."

"Yes… stop bitching and be satisfied with what we've accomplished." Aido daintily sat on the ground as well, though he would've preferred not to. Such an act… it was so unbecoming.

"Did you just tell me to 'stop bitching'?" Zero eyed the blond Noble seated across from, his lilac eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I…" Blue eyes widened. "Dear god, I did!"

Zero smirked. "You've been hanging around Ichiru too much."

It was true.

Zero had spent every night over the last two months devoting some time to learning whatever he could about his newfound abilities from the two Nobles and Ichiru had been there every step of the way. They'd all formed a bond of sorts and Zero couldn't entirely say that he disliked such a thing.

Kain and Aido… they weren't what he'd always assumed they were but he wasn't willing to entirely let his guard down either. It was okay to indulge in the occasional dinner after a particularly strenuous bout of training and it was even alright if they all happened to meet outside of training for a movie once or twice but it didn't have to mean anything. Their loyalties were to Kaname and Zero would never forget that.

Knowing that, Zero was positive their budding relationship would be short lived.

"Speaking of Ichiru, where is he?"

"He and Yuuki are eating dinner and talking about the dance." Zero resisted the urge to groan as he thought about the impending affair.

Aido hummed thoughtfully and glanced at his cousin. "We still need to order our suits Akatsuki."

"Or we could simply go in for a fitting tomorrow night."

"I suppose… have you gotten a proper suit Zero?" Blue eyes pinned the Hunter.

Zero scowled. "I plan on wearing my uniform." He saw no need to waste money buying an outfit for an event he wanted no part in.

"What?" Aido stared at the boy incredulously. "I know you're rather plebeian but even one such as yourself should dress accordingly." His lips pursed as he thought of Zero disgracing himself in front of everyone.

"I don't want to be there so there's no point in wasting money for the damn thing." He really, really, did not want to go and he didn't understand why no one seemed to get that.

A small smile lit Kain's face. "Whether or not you want to attend should not keep you from doing the noble thing and dressing accordingly. Come with us tomorrow night and we'll find you something."

"Yes! That is a brilliant idea! It will give me the chance to show you how one should properly behave and conduct themselves… perhaps Ichiru should attend as well. He is in need of a lesson on manners and the like." Aido smiled thoughtfully as his mind put together the perfect lesson plan for the following night.

Zero took a moment to think about their proposition. If he did indeed allow the two to play dress-up with him then it would spare him from Yuuki and Ichiru's insistence that he go with them and, subsequently, Kaname. On the other hand, he could simply deny everyone and escape for the night… but Ichiru and Yuuki would find him and they would certainly find a way to make him go if he had nothing better to do. As it stood, it was in his best interest to accept Kain and Aido's offer.

"Fine, but if you get too ridiculous for my taste, I'm leaving."

Kain smiled, surprised that Zero had accepted the invitation. "Don't worry, we do very well when it comes to dressing for the occasion."

"How dare you even doubt my taste in attire! No matter, I shall show you. Tomorrow, meet us at the gates around seven and attempt to be punctual. It's best not to waste time considering we'll have to fit you into several things to see what works properly." There was so much work to do and Aido found that he was excited to tackle such a project.

Zero nodded. "Then we're skipping training tomorrow?"

"Yes. In fact, I don't believe you'll need to train anymore as it is unless you're doing so with Kaname-sama. I've collected all possible data and we've taught you all that we can." Aido combed through his mind and came to the conclusion that yes, they'd taught Zero all that they knew and there was nothing more that they could do.

"But we'll be around if you have questions or want to pit your strength against ours." Kain hummed thoughtfully. "We haven't sparred in a while. Perhaps we can plan to do so in the near future. Though don't expect us to take it easy on you."

Zero chuckled heartily. "I won't."

Aido stood and brushed himself off. "I'm sure the others will be interested in sparring as well. It's been a while since any of us have used our abilities for offensive purposes plus, it would be interesting to see how you respond to differing opponents…" A thoughtful look crossed over his face. "Yes, yes… We'll do so after summer break."

"Sounds like a plan." Zero stood as well. "I'll see you two tomorrow night." Without another word, he turned to leave.

"Don't forget to be punctual!" Aido's words caught up to Zero and, despite himself, he smiled.

* * *

There were some nights where sleep simply abandoned Zero all together and those were nights that he dreaded the most. When he was in his room lying restlessly on the bed and Ichiru wasn't by his side to keep him distracted, his mind would wander painfully. Thoughts that he didn't care to entertain seemed to bubble from the depths of his psyche as if to taunt and torture him. He'd recall things that had long since passed and he would stew in those thoughts until more surfaced. His tireless mind would be assaulted with an onslaught of answerless questions and blame fueled accusations that were entirely directed at himself.

Zero laid in his bed, eyes trained on his white ceiling, as he rehashed in his mind the incident with Shizuka, the incidents with Kaname, Ichiru, Yuuki, his relationships, his life, his horrid self… There were many things wrong with him, this he knew, but he only truly considered those things when he was alone and there was no way for him to avoid those vicious thoughts. In his mind, his existence wasn't a valid one and there were plenty of memories and instances in which he could pinpoint that to be a truth.

An agitated sigh fell from plump lips as Zero closed his eyes. It didn't help in the least.

Again he thought about his worth or, better yet, his worthlessness… that was, perhaps, the only thing that Kaname had been accurate about when last they spoke. Zero had proven that he could not protect the ones he loved. Hell, he should've known that. He couldn't protect himself so it was only reasonable that he wasn't capable of protecting those he held dear. His existence was now a meaningless one. Or maybe it'd always been that way.

Were he a coward, he would have ended such a life long ago.

And that thought lingered about his mind as he rolled onto his stomach.

He couldn't protect himself from… himself.

Zero sorely wanted blame Kaname for his misery.

It would be easier if he could simply shift the blame of his self-depreciative behavior onto the pureblood but he couldn't. Yes, Kaname had encouraged him to abandon his morals and values but it had been his choice alone to follow those treacherous temptations. And yes, Kaname had coaxed him into lowering his guard and cosseting the beast within but it was Zero in the end who didn't have the strength to resist or even to deny himself of following in Kaname's tempting example.

When it came down to it, Zero knew that he was to blame for all that had and would happen to him, no one else.

And as darkness finally began to nip at his consciousness, Zero decided that he still loathed the nights when sleep chose to abandon him in favor of watching him suffer alone with his morbid thoughts.

* * *

"I look ridiculous…" A frown marred Zero's face as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. _Absolutely ridiculous_ was the lone thought flitting restlessly through the Hunter's mind.

"You can't look any worse than normal. Come out so that we can have a good look at you." Aido tapped his foot impatiently as he stood outside of Zero's dressing room. He did not like to waste time and that was exactly what Zero was doing.

Kain smiled as he cast a sidelong glance towards his cousin. "That eager to see how good he looks? Should I be jealous Hana?"

Aido blushed furiously before his gaze narrowed into a glare. "Don't be ridiculous. There's no way that Zero could possibly-"

"Look good in this ridiculous outfit. I get it… asshole." Zero stared between the two as he stepped out of the dressing room. Their reactions confirmed what he already knew: he looked absurd.

Aido and Kain stared on in amazement. Zero looked far from "ridiculous," in fact, he looked downright divine. With his silver tresses slicked back eloquently, his amethyst eyes shone brightly and brought out the subtlety of his lilac shirt that was hidden beneath his silver vest and tie. The midnight black suit did wonders for his flawless alabaster complexion and the tattoo on his neck was beckoning to be tasted as it teasingly peaked from beneath the collar of his shirt. All in all, Zero looked edible from head to toe and such a thing left the two Nobles speechless. They could not find their voices as they struggled to express just _how_ aesthitically pleasing Zero was to the eye.

"You clean up nicely young sir." The young woman who'd been tending to the boys throughout the night walked past the two tongue-tied Nobles and up to Zero. "These will go perfectly with this outfit." She took Zero's wrist and carefully fastened a cufflink to each one accordingly. They were amethyst stones surrounded by white diamonds that appeared silver in accordance to Zero's vest and tie.

"Uh… thanks but I don't think this outfit will work. I mean, I look-"

"Amazing." Aido was the first to recover and his cheeks took on a crimson tint at such an admission. "For a plebian that is."

Kain openly appraised Zero before nodding in agreement. "You look good Zero."

A slender silver eyebrow rose as Zero's gaze swept briefly between the two of them. "Really? You're both trying to tell me that this three-piece suit fits me?" He thought of the last time he'd worn a suit and it was during his Hunter Induction. He remembered feeling embarrassed and far too uncomfortable in such an outfit. Suits, tuxedos, and the like simply weren't his forte.

At least Zero didn't think so.

"Are you always this dense or is it something that you've worked on throughout the entirety of your life thus far?" Aido huffed as he turned away from Zero. "You look presentable so just leave it at that."

Pale lips twitched upwards. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Kain's ember eyes glanced over Zero again before he turned his attention to the store clerk. "Since we're all settled now, we're ready to purchase."

Zero frowned. "How much will this-"

"Don't worry about it. Consider this my payment to you for allowing me to collect data." Despite himself, Aido's blush increased and it did not go unnoticed to the other two within the tailor shop.

"I…" Zero rubbed his neck sheepishly. He wanted to refuse the offer but he knew that it must have taken all of Aido's pride to even suggest doing such a thing… "Thanks. The both of you."

Kain smiled ruefully. "Well… friends don't let their friends make a mockery of themselves at social gatherings."

Zero's eyes widened as the word "friends" registered with him. Was that what they were? Friends?

Despite their difference, despite where their loyalties laid, Aido and Kain considered him to be their friend? The Hunter was flabbergasted and at a loss for words. He took that moment to politely excuse himself as he returned to the dressing room in order to change back into his street clothes. He didn't want to mull over the complexities of his relationships at that precise moment. For all that he knew, it could've been a slip of Kain's tongue.

Or perhaps befriending him was a task that… no.

No.

Zero wasn't going to waste his time pondering upon the topic. He was resolute in keeping his distance and nothing that they would say or do would change his mind on the matter. Quickly changing and neatly hanging up his new garments, Zero took a deep breath. He would emerge from the dressing room as though nothing had changed.

Because, quite frankly, nothing had.

At the end of the day, he was still a Hunter and they were still Nobles loyal to their vampire prince.

Zero was fine with that.

"I'm hungry Hana. Please tell me that you're done." Kain was leaning against the front door, his eyes trained on his cousin. "You're hungry too aren't you Zero?"

Zero shrugged. "A bit, but I don't think anything is open this late."

"There are places that cater to the night class specifically. Only a few but, they are here." Aido frowned as a look crossed Zero's face. "Don't get the wrong idea. They're simply establishments that stay open later than others. They have tablets and prepare food- food of a higher standard then you're used to I'm sure but it's to our liking. We will show you."

Zero's brow creased. "I didn't even say anything."

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?" Kain's tone was amused and Zero felt more at ease because of it.

It was in that very moment that Zero wished to be capable of trusting the two to a point where he could truly consider them something akin to friends. But the risk… it wasn't one that he was willing to take.

Never again would he put himself out there for their kind only to have to regret such a decision later.

* * *

"There's this adorable girl, Sabrina was her name and…"

Aido's words began to fade and Zero's body came to a halt mid-step as all of his senses focused on two things: blood and an overwhelming hunger. Somewhere close by, someone was bleeding. He could smell the delicious tang of that delightful essence wafting in the air. He could hear it dripping leisurely to the ground and the taste… it was as if that rare nectar was already dancing about his taste buds. Everything inside of Zero urged him to go to the source and devour it until his hunger was satiated.

And if that lone meal could not quench his thirst, then he would quickly find another living, breathing, meal.

Why such an intense need to feed was upon him, Zero hadn't the slightest clue. What he did know was that it was taking every ounce of his willpower not to succumb to the urge to feast until his stomach was no longer lurching painfully with the _need_ to be filled. He could barely think straight as his head spun and the merciless chant of hunger, feed, hunger, feed, picked up momentum in his mind.

Amidst those beguiling thoughts, Zero was internally panicking.

He fell to the ground and gripped the building beside him, the brick cracking beneath his fingers as he attempted to hold himself in place. "Ai… do."

Kain and Aido felt the ground quake beneath their feet as they turned to face Zero. They were astounded by the sight that greeted them and neither truly knew what to make of it. Zero's eyes… they were a deep red, nearly pitch black as his gaze met theirs. The once composed Hunter was trembling as he clutched at the building beside him and his breathing was uneven.

What in the world was going on?

The two exchanged glances before they quickly rushed to Zero's side.

"What's wrong?" Kain didn't know whether to address his question to Zero or Aido but it didn't matter. Something wasn't right and he wanted to quickly rectify the problem lest it brought along more.

Zero's eyes shifted to where Kain was kneeling beside him. "So… hungry. I'm so, so… hungry…" He bit at his bottom lip as the wind teasingly blew that enticing scent in his direction.

He was a breath away from snapping and allowing the beast within to take control.

Never had he experienced such intense hunger to a point where he wanted nothing more than to be knocked out so that he wouldn't have to endure the pain of it. Even the taste of his own blood as his teeth broke through the tender flesh of his bottom lip was enthralling. Hunger… Feed… he wanted to obey the command just as much as he didn't.

"Damn it… Akatsuki, someone is bleeding." Aido glanced around them and frowned. He didn't see anyone but he could faintly detect the scent sifting through the air.

"What does that have to do with this?"

Aido really didn't know but the scent had triggered something in Zero and now the boy was as hungry as a pureblood waking from a millennium's slumber. "I'm not sure but we have to feed him…" His scientific mind was supplying him with several hypothesis as to why it was Zero was currently starved but all of such could wait until after they dealt with the problem.

"Feed hi-" Kain fell backwards as Zero moved past them with inhuman speed. "Shit!"

The two dashed in the direction Zero had fled. When they reached the mouth of some obscured back alley they spotted a man slumped against the wall in a drunken stupor. Beside him lay a broken bottle and his upturned hand displayed a deep gash in the middle of his palm. The smell of blood entrenched the small space of the alley.

Aido's mind worked furiously as all of this piece began to put themselves together. Zero was hungry and if he was faced with two meal options, he would go for the better of the two. Aido decided that his blood was far superior to some drunken human's and he had a feeling that Zero would agree. He bit into his wrist and cringed as he ripped the flesh away to expose a vein.

It drew the desired reaction.

In an instant, Zero was before him, his eyes pitch black as he stared him down. "So… hungry…" At the cusp of the last word, Zero latched onto the wound Aido had created upon his wrist.

The vampire trapped within the Hunter was rejoicing as that hot liquid slid down the back of his throat and into his stomach. Zero sighed happily as he laved at the closing wound. He perked up as he honed in on the thudding pulse that lay beneath the flesh of Aido's neck, the sound was like an invitation to feed. Zero eagerly turned his attentions there, his mouth seeking out the spot and his fangs sinking into the artery buried beneath the skin. Blood filled his mouth and clouded his senses as he drank to his heart's content.

A deep groan fell from the back of Aido's throat as he allowed Zero to dominate his neck. It'd been quite some time since he'd been so intimately fed upon by another and his mind was reeling. He was aroused beyond comprehension and he simply wanted Zero to take all of him.

The vampire that Aido had so carefully contained was rousing from its slumber and he was so tempted to let it out… "Suki… Suki… need you to… get him soon." A moan fell from his lips as he clutched at Zero's shoulders.

Kain stared on in fascinated horror. He was both intrigued and disturbed by what he was seeing.

It was a gorgeous thing, to see Aido overcome by bloodlust and Zero so in tune with his vampire self, however, the situation in its entirety was far too uncanny. He didn't know whether or not this was a matter that required someone of higher power or if he would be enough to handle things as they were now. Or maybe it didn't matter because Kain could barely move. Zero's overbearing aura was silently commanding him to stay in place and it seemed as though his body was obeying.

But if he didn't intervene soon…

Kain mimicked Aido's earlier actions of drawing blood and he wasn't surprised when Zero's blood tinged mouth immediately attached to his wrist.

The last thing he remembered seeing was sorrowful scarlet irises.

* * *

"_Do you see this Suki? It's a pureblood's journal! Not only that, there are thousands of books in here, some I've never even heard of before, and many of them are in our tongue of origin._"

"_I know… Look at this one here… I haven't seen a book of our fairytales in ages._"

"_Brings back memories… I skimmed over this journal and I'd like to- wait… he's waking up._"

Zero groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes open. He felt so… so relaxed and unwound. It'd been far too long since he hadn't felt as if weights were balancing upon his shoulders. With the back of his hand, he wiped at his eyes before glancing around the room, his gaze landing on the two Nobles standing in front of him.

"What are we doing…" the sentence died on his lips as the memories slowly began to filter back to him.

He'd smelt blood and then a hunger like he'd never felt before washed over him like an angry tidal wave. Not even when the tablets stopped working for him had he hungered like that. Zero frowned. He hadn't been able to control himself and the pain… it'd been unbearable. He remembered attempting to take reign of himself but he'd failed. He'd given into the monster within and he'd snapped.

From there, everything was a bit of a blur up until the point where his hunger craze began to subside. That was when he'd noticed Kain and Aido's drained states. Their taste had lingered in his mouth as a scathing reminder of what it was he'd done to them. In alarm, Zero remembered picking them up and bringing them to the safest place that he knew: Gulliver's. And shortly after bringing them into one of his most treasured spaces, he'd collapsed.

He ran a hand through his thick silver tresses and sighed in frustration. The least that he could be satisfied with was the fact that the two seemed relatively okay.

"You're probably a bit disoriented but I don't blame you." Aido smiled as he seated himself a top the desk off to the side of the couch.

Zero frowned. "Why did I… what the hell happened to me?" He felt confused and a bit afraid of himself. There were only a few instances in his life in which he'd lost control and they always had something to do with his being some part vampire.

That thought alone made him loathe that part of himself a bit more.

"I have a theory but I won't know for certain until I've done a bit or research." His gaze met Zero's and Aido was encouraged to go on. "I think the current events have finally caught up with your vampiric metabolism, so to speak."

A frown engraved itself upon Zero's face as he mulled the words around in his head. "What?" He wanted to listen to Aido, he did, but the raw shock of nearly bleeding not only the two nobles dry but craving to harm a human…

Azure eyes softened considerably upon noticing the defeated look upon the Hunter's face. It was best he quickly explained himself lest he had to console the boy and consoling people was never one of his strong points, this Aido knew. "Consider this: you absorbed a large amount of _pure_ blood. You yourself are nothing more than an ex-human with pure Hunter's blood coursing through your veins and, generally, if a pureblood is to be consumed, they are only consumed by another of their caliber. You have done something that we've heard of none before you doing…" Truly, Aido still couldn't wrap his mind around such an anomaly. Zero had defied his body's natural instinct to obey his master and he'd fed from the woman to the point that she'd shatter.

It was amazing in it of itself.

"So I'm-" Zero cut himself off, his mouth clenching shut as the rest of the sentence ricocheted around his mind. _A freak._ _An abomination. Something that wasn't meant to be_. He knew this about himself, abhorred it even, but he would never voice such thoughts.

Especially not to those present.

Aido pinched the bridge of his nose as he moved from his perched position on the desk to seating himself on the small table in front of Zero. "You are a scientific inquiry but that is besides the point at the moment." When his gaze locked with Zero's, he continued. "As I stated earlier, you consumed an immeasurable amount of power and the only indication of your body adjusting to that surplus was the fact that you slept for two and a half weeks." His lips pursed and his brow creased as a thought hit him. "I don't know why I didn't notice sooner but you weren't hungry once you awoke. Not only that, you haven't eaten anything since and yet you've pushed your body to limits that would easily provoke your hunger…"

"But he fed from Hiou-sama." Kain's brow was knitted in thought as well as he seated himself on the couch beside Zero. "Unless… unless that was simply to replenish what was lost."

"What are you talking about?" Lilac irises cautiously glanced between the two. His head was spinning and so many negative emotions were guiding his thoughts… it was hard to focus on the conversation at hand but he was trying.

Nimble fingers snapped as a light bulb turned on and the gears in Aido's mind began rapidly turning. "Ichiru told us what Kaname-sama relayed to him about that night. Hiou-sama nearly consumed all that you had to offer, thus, when you drank from her you were simply replenishing the energy that was taken from you. Your latent hunger was bound to kick in with a little provocation, more so after you expelled so much energy during training. Had you even thought about hunger prior to tonight?"

Had he? Zero mulled over the question briefly.

He hadn't.

No hunger pains had crossed him, the urge to test the tablets hadn't filtered into his mind either. In all honesty, he'd thought that that aspect of his life had vanished the instant he'd indulged in the blood of his (his ire rose as he dared to think the word) maker. But he should've known better because it did _not_ make sense to have the abilities of a beast without paying for them in full. His hunger and lack of control once said hunger emerged was a testament of the price he'd have to pay for such a thing.

He grimaced as an image of a limp and pale Aido entered his mind followed by the mirroring image of Kain in the same state. It was then that Zero decided he wouldn't mind giving up his newfound abilities if it so meant that he never had to see or be the cause of something like that again.

"No." Was his honest answer as his pale violet eyes stared into his lap.

Aido nodded thoughtfully. "I thought not. I wholly believe that this incident was simply a matter of your body and appetite becoming synchronized as they should be. What a time to choose to do so but I doubt you'd have to worry about such a thing happening again. If you are anything like a pureblood now, they can go years without feeding given the right circumstance."

"You're saying this like you're certain and I know damn well that that's not the case." Amethyst eyes narrowed as Zero glared at Aido. The Nobel sounded so sure of himself and yet…

His frown deepened. Why did Aido care anyway? Zero had almost killed him. He would have had Kain not intervened and, even so, he could have then killed Kain. They should be furious with him. Hell, he was seething on their behalf and their anger would've been a welcomed addition to his own. Instead, they were sitting there in thought and attempting to rationalize his actions. But there was nothing to rationalize, nothing to figure out. He'd lost control. Zero had proven that he couldn't contain the despicable creature that lurked barely beneath the surface of all that he was and it was a shameful thing.

He had let it win.

And nothing could justify his doing that.

There would be no way for him to redeem himself and, despite how he felt about vampires, himself included, Aido and Kain hadn't deserved what he'd done.

No apology could come close to conveying how bad he felt.

"I never second guess a good theory and, for now, I am certain. I'll need to do a bit of research to confirm this and if you don't mind, I'd like to borrow a few of these books to do so." Aido glanced longingly at one shelf in particular.

"Do as you please." Zero knew that allowing Aido to borrow anything was the very least that he could to thank him for… for a lot actually.

"Are you hungry now by any chance?" Curious blue eyes stared at Zero carefully. They took a minute to study the boy's defeated posture and downtrodden gaze before Aido concluded that Zero was already breaching the realms of self-loathing. Inwardly he sighed.

Perhaps he would have to attempt to console the Hunter anyway.

"No." But who was he to say that he wouldn't be sometime soon. What would stop Zero then because he was sure that Aido and Kain wouldn't be able to do so a second time without-

"It won't happen again you know." Kain smiled ruefully as he slung an arm around Zero's shoulder's and pulled the boy to his side. "And if it did, I wouldn't be worried because you have some amazing control over yourself."

Zero bristled at that as his head whipped up and he stared into ember irises. "Don't patronize me." Now wasn't the time for them to-

"I'm not." Kain stared coolly into lavender eyes filled to the brim with emotion. "You could have killed us both and there wouldn't have been much that we could've done to stop you but you didn't. I distinctly remember you pulling away from me and cursing yourself before I passed out and that only serves to show me that you reigned yourself when it really mattered." A smile touched his perfect face as he pulled Zero closer. "For that, I commend you." And he hoped that the sincerity of his words breached whatever turmoil Zero had brewing within.

"But I could have killed you and I could have killed that man-"

"But you didn't on both accounts." Aido hummed thoughtfully as he stared at Zero. "Akatsuki and I chose to believe in your capabilities to retain yourself and you didn't fail us. Or do you believe that I'd just feed any hungered vampire who I so happened upon?" It was partially true.

At the time, his only thought had been to divert Zero's attention from the drunkards but, in retrospect, there were plenty of other ways that he could have achieved that goal. He'd chosen the quickest solution, which in turn was the most dangerous, but he'd been positive that Zero could handle it. He didn't doubt the stubborn Hunter in the least. On the contrary, Aido would even go as far as to say that he trusted Zero enough to feed him his very flesh without much thought on the matter (and his mind would whirl a bit with the gravity of that thought). Kain obviously felt the same considering he'd mimicked his actions without hesitation.

"I'll apologize for doing that to you but I really-" Zero growled as Kain roughly pulled him into a headlock and he wiggled his way out of it. He was tired of them interrupting and worse, they didn't seem to be taking this situation as seriously as he himself was. "Will you just-"

"Not until you stop trying to get us to be mad at you just so you can satisfy the urge to keep detesting yourself." Kain was perceptive.

It was in his nature and he'd spent years blending into the background silently observing those around him. In his opinion, Zero wasn't exactly hard to read. The Hunter hid things about himself well enough but there were little things that gave away his train of thought. Between his demeaning actions and the self-depreciating remarks he sometimes made, it was easy to pick up that Zero held some strong displeasure about himself.

Kain could understand to some extent. Zero didn't fit perfectly into the world of Hunters, Humes, or Vampires and such a thing… not knowing where he belonged, where he fit, or if he fit at all for that matter… Kain couldn't imagine leading such an existence.

He truly did commend Zero and had begun to see the boy in an entirely new light the more time that he spent with him.

Aido scowled as he glanced in Zero's direction. "Is that what you were trying to do? Let me just tell you this: were our roles reversed tonight I would've consumed you until you were no more. I do not have the restraint that you have nor have I ever needed to practice in restraining myself." He huffed irritably because really, consoling Zero was the last thing he'd thought he'd ever have to do in this life time or any other but… "We forgive your actions if it helps you but there is nothing to forgive. This was out of your control just as much as your being bitten was out of your control and if you must blame someone or something, then blame your maker." Really, the suggestion sounded like blasphemy to his own ears and his mouth burned as the words left him but it was the best that Aido could do.

Zero sat for a moment, his gaze focused on nothing as he carefully thought over what both Aido and Kain had said to him. They were… they were attempting to make him… feel better? The concept was mind boggling and he'd never fathomed the day that the two vampires, two Nobel vampires whose ties were to the insufferable Kaname Kuran, would be sitting beside him in slight camaraderie as they attempted to lift his mood. He would have never foreseen such a day and yet, here he was. In spite of himself, Zero did feel better because such words were coming from people he'd once deemed enemies.

In such a short span of time they'd formed a friendly bond of sorts and through that bond a certain degree of trust had been created as well. Though he had attempted to reject their attempts at being _friends _in order to spare himself from any further pains, it seemed as though they'd ignored the wall he'd so easily placed between 'd walked around that wall entirely.

Unbeknownst to Zero, a small smile had formed on his face as the next thought entered his head.

The very creatures that he'd sworn off and cursed to their graves had taken a leap of faith in trusting him when they had no feasible reason to. It was a jarring thought indeed and Zero couldn't quite describe how it made him feel save for the fact that he felt a tad less self-loathing than when their conversation initially began.

A nagging voice at the back of his mind still wanted to know why they were behaving outside of his expectations. That same voice wanted to believe that everything being said by the two was a farce and that it would come back to nip him painfully in the ass. That part of himself wanted to believe that there would be a catch to their generosity because any kind deed from a vampire always came with a steep price. Zero knew this well. But Zero also wanted to take his own leap, albeit hesitantly. He still despised the vampire that he was. He couldn't see that changing within the near future. But he no longer despised the vampires that they were.

"I… Thank you." Oddly, Zero felt as though he'd needed to hear their words and nothing that he could say in the moment could truly express his gratitude. It was an invigorating feeling to say the least.

Aido looked away from Zero, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "Yes… well…" He didn't know what to say because he hadn't expected Zero to say that.

"Glad we settled that." Kain smiled and leaned back into the couch. "Now on to something else that I wanted to discuss." His eyes met azure as he silently conveyed his next topic of conversation to his cousin. "If the tablets don't suffice, don't hesitate to ask either of us for assistance so to speak. Our blood is richer than ordinary human blood and it can sustain you for far longer."

Aido nodded. "Yes… next time you feel the urge to feed, come to me as soon as it happens. That'll be a vital opportunity to collect data." With all of the knowledge that he was gaining from simply studying Zero, Aido was sure he'd be able to publish a book on his scientific findings.

"I'm only an experiment to you?" Zero's tone was light and though it was a far cry from his general humorous jabs, it still lifted the overall mood of the room.

A scoff fell from pursed lips as Aido stared at Zero, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "You thought otherwise?"

Zero chuckled softly before he stood and stretched. "No." He glanced around the room and could immediately identify what Aido and Kain had touched and what they hadn't. "You should pick out what you want now so that we can go."

Giddily Aido stood from the table and rushed to the shelf that his gaze had lingered on several times throughout their discussion.

Kain stood and walked to the opposite wall, the tips of his fingers tracing the spine of a book of fairytales that he vaguely remembered his mother reading to him as a child. He turned to glance at Zero. "What is this place?"

Aido paused in his search as a question came to mind. "And why, pray tell, do traces of Kaname-sama's scent linger around here?"

"This is a bookstore that once belonged to a Hunter but he's since passed it on to his daughter. He collected rare vampiric and Hunter tomes for himself and stored them here but Angie says that's not a hobby of his anymore. The current owner and I are acquaintances so I have access to Gulliver's and the books stored in this room because no one else uses it."

"And Kaname-sama?"

Crimson lightly dusted Zero's cheeks as a frown marred his delicate face. There were many reasons as to why Kaname's scent haunted the room but so few of those did he feel the need to discuss. "Kuran once taught me to read the books scribed in ancient vampire tongues because a majority of the books here are derived from your species and they were written centuries, some millenniums, ago." Zero decided that explanation would do.

Aido nodded absently as he eased a book off of the shelf. It was titled _Abominations_ and it was written in the language of his ancestors, a language that he knew just as well as any pureblooded child. He wasn't considered a genius for his looks alone. "Does that mean you can now read them?"

Zero nodded absently. "For the most part. There are still some words and phrases that trip me up but I have a grasp on the basics of that complex language."

The melodic sound of Kain chuckling flitted around the room as he turned to stare at Zero. "You and I both." At Zero's inquisitive glance he continued. "It's not a common thing for people to know that language. Long ago it was required for purebloods to know how to read, speak, and write it fluently but in these modern times, that practice has almost entirely faded." His gaze then fondly turned to his cousin. "Hana is an exception and he is fluent in those ancient tongues. His quest for knowledge is never ending." It was a quality that Kain highly admired in Aido and at times he even envied the Noble for his dedication to his studies.

Blue eyes narrowed as Aido turned to stare at his cousin. "Everyone should strive to be as knowledgeable as I am." The idea that Kain was mocking him bothered him greatly and he'd thought the boy would be more understanding when it came to the sensitive subject of his intelligence.

Kain sighed and he strode over to where Aido stood. His hands easily sliding around the boy's lithe waist as he pressed his mouth to the crest of Aido's ear. "They should and I do mean that." His lips quirked into a smile as he placed a soft kiss to Aido's neck and he knew the area was sensitive due to what had occurred earlier.

Aido flushed a gorgeous shade of scarlet and he nearly dropped his book as a spark coursed down his spine. "Suki!" He mentally cursed his voice for being so high as he spun around in those devilish arms and stared into gorgeous copper irises. "You- I- Not right now!" He huffed and removed Kain's arms from his person as he busied himself with his small pile of books. He loved when Kain touched him, it set his nerves ablaze and made his mind shut down, but Zero was sitting _right there_ and he didn't need to show the boy any kind of weakness.

A slender silver eyebrow was risen curiously as Zero stared at the two. He'd thought they were rather close for cousin and _that _had only confirmed his previous suspicions. He knew one thing for certain: it proved Ichiru and Kaname right about the relations of those in their world. Briefly it struck him as odd that such a thing no longer bothered him. The Zero of months ago would have thoroughly been disgusted by such a scene but the Zero of now… Besides feeling a tad uncomfortable in the face of such intimacy and a little bit of something else that he wasn't comfortable with identifying, he was fine.

Maybe it was time for them to be on their way.

He cleared his throat and eyed the two Nobles. "Are you guys ready to head out?"

Aido glanced at his small pile of books. What he wanted to do was stay in the confines of that room until he'd read through every single volume of, well, everything, but that wasn't an option. For now, he would suffice with the five books he had in his possession. "Yes… Would it be alright if I came with you the next time you decided to come here? After summer break of course."

Zero felt the peculiar prickle of déjà vu but he still managed to nod.

"This, overall, was an entertaining night." Kain smiled as he neared the door. "We should do it again and next time I'm sure Ichiru will come along."

As they gathered their possessions and made their way out of the room, they all reached the same mutual understanding. A change had transpired between their relationship and it was for the better. Zero hoped, for his sake, that it truly was.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So it begins. This is officially the first chapter of the new Arc. If anyone's confused, don't hesitate to ask me questions because I will always answer them as best as I can. In the mean time, I shall clear a few things up that have recently been brought to my attention. I hope this helps and, if not, feel free to contact me.

**Lemon One-shot: **This will be posted Sunday or Monday for certain. It's mostly written too, I just need to add and tweak a few things before I give it to you guys. Prepare yourselves. It'll be called **Black Hole**.**  
**

**My Absence: **I so couldn't get into writing the next part of this even though I really, really, wanted to. I just had this vision for it but the words weren't coming out right. And then, a few days ago I re-read this Air Gear fic that I love (**Folly and Sin** for those of you interested) and it made me re-fall in love with the way I was building up this story. Yea... that probably makes no sense at all but I tend to link weird things together in my mind. Anyway, thank Air Gear for bringing me back. Oh, and the oddest song too... **"_My Last_**" by Big Sean ft. Chris Brown... something about the way that sounded in the background as I wrote kept me writing.

**Kaname:** There wasn't much of him in this chapter, I mean, it was Zero centered again but we'll get to him. I kind of wanted his thoughts to be a mystery for a bit longer. He has a lot going on himself and I've already started the next chapter. I think I might make him the focus but we'll see.

**Kaname & Zero:** So I'm not sure if this is made clear or not but they've been separated for two months... TWO! Yep, you read that right. A lots happened in those two months of seperation too.**  
**

**Aido & Kain:** God I love them. Their role just keeps getting bigger and bigger huh... well, it fits them. I had so much fun putting them in this chapter, although, it was hard to think of a natural way for Zero to end up biting them. I'm glad I did. I'm somewhat satisfied with the way that turned out and I just hope that I wasn't rushing it. Did it seem rushed? You can tell me, I won't bite.

**Pairings: **Okay, I figured I should clarify that this is and will always be a story with the main pairing of Kaname x Zero! _**Kaname x Zero**_! So fear not.

**Shout Out To The Reviewers I couldn't Reply To: **ZEROGRAVITY, VKPrincess, C01DW4RK1D5, , _Lilium_ (It's okay that you didn't review before, I'm glad that you have now and your English is fine dear), Yuna, Amari-chan, and, Polka Dot. I really wish I could've responded to a bunch of your reviews, however, I will take the time to do so here. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, they are very much appreciated.

**Chyny: **You warm my heart so, lemme tell ya. Thank you so very much for your endearing review darling.

* * *

**Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading everyone.**


End file.
